Lily Potter and the Book of Merlin
by Nouvel Oblique
Summary: HIATUS: until the muse returns and life slows down. I apologize! - A new adventure with Lily Luna Potter and the next generation of troublemakers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily struggles to fit in at Hogwarts while her father must stop a cunning plot to take over the world. Of course Lily will stumble right into it if she's not careful!
1. The Warning, Part One

_IMPORTANT I hope you enjoy the story of Lily Luna Potter and her adventures. The first chapter, "The Warning," functions as a Prologue and takes place from the perspective of Harry Potter. Furthermore, this is the updated version of my story. There have been a few cosmetic changes to old chapters with the assistance of amazing reviews and feedback from readers like you! For a list of changes please see my profile page, as I don't want to clutter up the story with tedious author's notes. Also, t__hanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams. You should check out her stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more. Without further ado..._

* * *

Harry Potter could not believe that his daughter was already eleven years old. This was the year that Lily Luna Potter would attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time. Harry's heart was fit to bursting with pride and worry as he looked over his daughter. Lily was a precocious eleven-year-old girl, tall for her age, with dark brown eyes and an untamed mane of copper hair. She wore dark jeans, an unzipped white jumper, and a blue shirt with a moving picture of a Swedish Short-Snout.

"There's the train! There's the train, Daddy!" Lily yelled.

She was jumping up and down with joy. Steam drifted over the top of the crowd from the gleaming Hogwarts Express. The Wiz-Speed locomotive was an aerodynamic crimson bullet with black and gold wings painted on either side of the unlit headlamp. Harry remembered the heartbreak, and pride, that he had felt when James and Albus had boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Harry suppressed a chuckle. Ginny was much less amused.

"Please don't shout, Lily," Ginny said, "You've seen the train a dozen times already."

"But now I'm _going _on the train!" Lily retorted.

"So is everyone else so try not to _yell _it at them," Ginny said irritably.

The Platform was packed with witches, wizards, and their children, most of whom were indeed set to board the Hogwarts Express, some for the very first time. A few people were glancing at them, at Harry Potter, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the man who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. But most people were moving about their business on the platform, concentrating on the more important things in life, their children and their families. House-elf porters in red and black uniforms were collecting heavy trunks and delivering them to the train. Owls hooted disgruntledly, cats yowled in annoyance, and Harry heard the distinctive croak of a toad. Lily laughed as a cat screeched and escaped from a wicker hamper in a streak of black fur. "Look at that, Mummy! Can I have a cat?"

"Not yet," Ginny said, "Now come here, somehow between here and the house your hair..." Ginny brandished a _Hag Health Hairbrush _threateningly. "Now don't move!"

"Aw, Mummy, come on, don't..."

The Swedish Short-Snout sent out a jet of fire that glittered on Lily's shirt for a moment and then fled behind her back as Ginny struggled to draw the brush through Lily's tangled locks. "Stay still!"

Harry grinned. "Let your mother help you, Lily, there's no escape."

"That's not helping, Harry," Ginny muttered, "Honestly, Lily, sometimes I swear you make a mess on purpose!"

This was an old battle and, as usual, Ginny reserved some of her ongoing commentary on the matter for Harry. "It's your father that turned my lovely hair into tangled broom-twigs!" Ginny growled, scraping the aggressive brush along Lily's copper mane.

"I _like _it!" Lily scowled, twisting her head from side to side.

Harry practiced the better part of valour and said nothing. It still took a handful of Sleakeasy Hair Potion to tame Harry's dark hair, now streaked with silver at the temples, into the respectable cut of a senior Ministry of Magic official. And he often forgot to do it despite Ginny's best efforts.

Lily squirmed. "Mummy..." she moaned, "I'm _eleven_, you're embarrassing me!"

"You're eleven and you're embarrassing me!" Ginny shot back, "Stay...still...I keep...missing the knots!"

"People are watching!" Lily moaned.

Hogwarts students were indeed sticking their heads out of the windows, but they were waving at distant parents or receiving forgotten bags, lunches, or sweaters. James dangled out of the nearest window. He was a tall, skinny fourteen-year-old with long mane of black hair. Harry couldn't believe that he was growing up so fast. James grinned. "Bye Mum! Bye Dad! I'll see you at Hallowe'en!"

"Bye James, don't you dare lose track of Albus and Lily at school!" Ginny called out to him, waving with the hairbrush. "And behave on the train!"

James pushed his long hair out of his eyes. "Don't worry Mum! They can't dock House Points until term starts!"

"_Behave _James!" Ginny yelled.

Harry laughed as James disappeared into the train. "Ginny, did we ever behave ourselves on the train?"

Ginny shot Harry a rueful look and whispered, "When did I become my mother?"

"Not quite," Harry said dryly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Mum, I don't need James to look after me."

Harry frowned. "He won't be looking after you, Princess, but he is your brother."

Lily bit her lip. "But James is _such _a prat, Daddy."

"Don't call your brother a prat, Princess. Do you want me to ask _Neville _to keep an eye on you instead?"

Lily pouted. "I don't need _anyone _looking after me, Daddy!"

"If you behave," Harry said, trying to remain stern.

Lily threw up her hands. "Fine!"

Ginny gave Harry an exasperated look.

"She got it from you_,_" Harry whispered.

Ginny's lips quirked, she put her lips to Harry's ear. "I think it took the two of us."

Harry grinned. Ginny kissed him.

"Gross!" Lily giggled.

"Too right!" Ron Weasley made a retching sound as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Wotcha, Harry! Ginny! And how's my favorite niece?"

Lily beamed, "Uncle Ron!"

Ron grinned at everyone as he brought his trolley to a halt. Hugo Weasley, half-hidden behind a golden cage containing a large owl, tottered up behind his father. The same age as Lily, Hugo was also about to attend Hogwarts for the first time. He was a small boy with thin features, sandy brown hair, large brown eyes. Hugo smiled shyly as he set down the golden cage.

Ron held out his arms. "C'mere, Lily! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Uncle Ron!" Lily threw herself into her uncle's arms. Ron laughed and tucked Lily under his arm, tussling her hair and spinning her in a circle. Lily laughed, kicking her feet wildly. "Wee!"

"'Ere we go!" Ron set Lily back down.

"Ron, look what you've done to Lily's hair!" Ginny sighed. "Lily, come here!"

"Aw, Mummy—"

"Just one minute, Lily!" As Ginny fought to keep Lily still long enough to brush her hair once again, Ron turned and clapped Harry on the back.

"Last batch off to Hogwarts, mate," Ron said proudly, "Thought I'd never see the day. Rose's already on the train, she couldn't wait."

"Of course," Harry said, watching Lily struggle with her mother. Ginny was emerging victorious. "It's going to be quiet at home." Harry added with a wistful smile.

"Sure thing. Can't wait!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron had bawled like a baby when Rose, his eldest daughter, had gone off to school. Ginny still brought it up for a good laugh every time they had a visit.

Lily finally escaped her mother and accosted Hugo. "I haven't seen you in ages, Hugo! We _have _to find a compartment on the train together."

"Uh, sure," Hugo smiled.

"Yay!" Lily squealed, "And you have an owl, Mummy, can I touch him?"

"If Hugo says it's alright, it's his owl, Lily," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Hugo nodded, and opened the door containing his owl. The beautiful bird of prey bobbed her tufted, feathered head in and out of the cage door, looking from side to side as she did so. The owl was brown, white, and black, her feathers sleek and well-cleaned.

"Her name's Athena," Hugo said, "She's a Great Horned Owl."

Lily gently put out her hand. Athena swirled her head around to inspect the finger, huge golden eyes blinking. The owl had tufted black ears and a tiny beak. She nipped Lily's finger lightly. Lily laughed.

"Be careful, Lily," Ginny said.

"She's a nice owl, Mummy."

"Athena is nice," Hugo said, "But I can put her away if you want, Mrs Potter."

"No!" Lily tossed her head. "I like her."

"Call me Aunt Ginny, Hugo, and, no you can keep playing with your owl. Just be safe, you two, don't poke her or frustrate her."

Athena hooted and ruffled her feathers.

"We wouldn't do that, she's a good owl," Lily said, tossing her head, "Hugo?"

"Uh, never!" Hugo nodded repeatedly.

"Alright then," Ginny turned away from the two children and rejoining Harry and Ron. "She's going to be a handful," Ginny whispered to Harry and kissed him swiftly.

"Yeah," Harry said, watching Lily and Hugo crooning to Athena. Lily had been unable to decide on a pet, and Harry didn't want her to get bored of a pet she didn't want and stop taking care of it. So Lily would have to wait till next year, if she could make up her mind. Harry thought fondly of Hedwig, his very first friend and companion. It had just been him and Hedwig, at least until Ron had joined him on the train. Harry was so glad that Lily would never have to be alone. Harry felt a tickling sensation in his eyes and blinked rapidly. To distract himself, Harry looked around the crowded platform. He nodded briefly at the witches and wizards that waved or tried to catch his attention. Down the platform on the right Harry spotted Draco Malfoy, his wife Astoria, and their son Scorpius. Harry frowned curiously at an unexpected sight: Charlie Weasley and his family were standing with the Malfoys.

"Still don't like her, Harry," Ron said, noticing his attention. "Daphne Greengrass. Galleon-digger if I ever saw one."

"Charlie can take care of himself," Ginny said, but she glanced at Daphne Greengrass with a sour look.

Daphne Greengrass stood beside Charlie Weasley and their two dark-haired children. She was a tall, slender brunette with bright green eyes and slightly darker eyebrows and thick eyelashes, giving her a startling and unaffected beauty. She was wearing tight cyan jeans and a sapphire dragon-scale jacket.

Harry chuckled at a sudden thought.

"What?"

"Just the thought of a galleon digger going after a Weasley."

Ron smirked, throwing out his chest. He wore golden robes over a striped blue suit. Small red Quidditch players danced around the bottom of his robes, tossing an animated Quaffle back and forth. Ron was Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports—and, to Ginny's enormous annoyance, had successfully convinced the entire ministry to call him 'Big Chief.'

"Quite a catch for a galleon digger now," Ron muttered, turning a glower on his older brother's wife. "Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. I mean, she's a looker, but honestly."

"I suppose," Harry admitted cautiously, "If you think she's a looker."

"Who's a looker, Harry?" Hermione Granger asked with an amused note in her voice.

Harry flushed, "Uh, Hermione—"

Ginny snickered at his discomfort and she and Hermione shared a hug.

"I'm joking, honestly, Harry," Hermione smiled at him when Ginny released her.

Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and a long hug. She looked tired. She wore a fashionable charcoal coat, belted around her waist. Her long brown hair was swept back in an knot but a few curly wisps, as always, managed to stick out at odd ends. Hermione leant back, holding Harry gently by the arms and examining him. Harry hoped he passed her inspection.

"Hermione, you look wonderful. But Ron was just, uh, I mean—"

"Daphne Greengrass," Hermione pursed her lips as glanced over at Charlie Weasley and the Malfoys. "Yes, I know, Ron thinks she's attractive."

"Oi!" Ron sputtered, "She's a _Slytherin_."

"Ronald, we've talked about prejudicing our children. Besides, you don't like her just because Gideon and Melia ended up with black hair."

"Well, it's not natural, is it? Weasleys without red hair?"

"Well, _our _niece and nephew are _Daphne's_ children, and they have dark hair." Hermione said flatly to her husband, "So don't be rude."

Harry watched his two best friends sniping at each other and frowned. When Harry took a closer look Hermione wasn't tired—she looked exhausted. While the International Floo was never fun, Ron and Hugo seemed to have managed the trip quite well. Harry wondered what was wrong. Harry suffered a sudden surge of melancholy as Ron and Hermione bickered. _Just like old times..._

"...who were those people anyways, I never saw them before in my life!"

"You don't need me to push a trolley, Ronald. I stopped for just a minute with Mr Li, he's Special Representative for Hong Kong."

Ron shrugged disdainfully, "And why do you need to talk to that bloke?"

"Because I wanted—no, that's enough, Ronald! Please, let's talk later. It's been ages since I've seen Harry."

Ron grunted. "Fine."

"Ron—never mind," Hermione crossed her arms and turned Harry, jaw set. "How are you Harry? Are you well? The Ministry?"

Harry frowned, "Hermione, what's—"

"Hold up, Harry," Ron said mulishly, "Here comes Charlie and I haven't seen him in years. You two catch up later."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a frustrated look. Harry glanced at Ron, and then at Hermione, who looked tired and angry. Ron raised a hand and hollered, "Oi, Charlie, come over here, mate!"

Hermione hissed like a teakettle, "Ronald Bilius Weasly, this is not over!"

Charlie looked up and raised a hand in greeting and Ron waved vigorously. Harry waved as well but he kept his eye on Hermione, who looked pained and short-tempered and had adopted a fixed smile. Charlie bent to Daphne's ear and murmured something. Daphne shook her head.

Ron scowled, "What's that about?"

"Don't know," Harry said.

Ron grunted. "We'll see."

His eyes were narrowed as he watched Charlie and Daphne shake hands with Draco and Astoria and then walk over to them, shepherding their two children between them.

Charlie nodded shortly when they arrived, looking serious. "Ron, Hermione, Harry, good to see you all again."

Charlie was wearing brown wizard robes across his broad shoulders. He had cropped red hair and a half-moon scar on his left cheek. Harry held out his hand and Charlie shook it. "Charlie, how's Romania?"

"Spent most of the summer in Hungary dealing with a rather vicious Horntail, barely spent any time at home." Charlie said, "Harry, you remember Daphne and our children, Gideon and Melia?"

Charlie patted his two children on the shoulder. Gideon was a tall, gangly eleven-year-old that looked as calm and collected as his mother always had been; Melia looked two years younger and seemed curious at first, but when Harry glanced at her she buried her face in her father's robes. Both children had wavy dark hair, pale skin, and freckles. Harry noticed that Gideon had one blue and one green eye.

Harry noticed Ron's face was set and cold. Hermione was pink with embarrassment. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. He had last seen Daphne several years ago at a particularly traumatizing dinner at the Burrow. He was confident everyone remembered that night and how it had ended. Ginny had seized Harry's elbow and she squeezed. Harry coughed. "Daphne, yes, I remember. How are you, Mrs Weasley?"

Harry held out his hand.

"I'm fine, Mr Potter, but it's _Ms_ Greengrass if you don't mind," Daphne replied, and shook his hand. "We never saw much of each other at Hogwarts, Mr Potter, even though we were in the same year. I'm sorry about that, now."

"Call me Harry, Ms Greengrass."

Daphne paused, then smiled, "Then you can call me Daphne."

Charlie shot Harry a grateful look, then Ron and Charlie shook hands stiffly, Ginny hugged her brother shook her sister-in-law's hand, and Hermione reintroduced herself to Daphne. In the meantime Harry smiled at the two children. Gideon had a glint in his eye and a small smile that reminded Harry of Fred and George. The promise of mischief. Harry smiled. "Hello, Gideon, I'm Harry. Excited to start First Year?"

"I'm going too!" Melia said immediately, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"You're going in two years, sweetheart," Daphne replied.

Gideon ignored his sister with the haughty arrogance of an elder sibling and gave Harry a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I'm excited Mr Potter, though I almost went to Durmstrang."

"Durmstrang?" Ron choked—Charlie and Daphne stiffened—"Charlie, what the hell, mate?"

Harry ignored him. "Durmstrang is a decent school, but I'm glad you're going to Hogwarts. My daughter Lily is going to be in your year. Why don't you say hello?"

Gideon brightened and looked over at Lily and Hugo.

Melia's lip quivered. "What about me, Mum, can I say hello? Can I, please?"

"Go along and say hello," Daphne said gravely, "Gideon, take your sister with you, please."

Gideon sighed heavily and, with his sister, joined Lily and Hugo and Athena. Harry grinned. "He seems like a smart kid, Charlie."

"Thanks, Harry," Charlie said quietly, one eye on his son and daughter as they introduced themselves to Lily and Hugo. Seeming satisfied that their children were getting along, Charlie shifted his attention to Harry. "Daphne and I were concerned, given how far Hogwarts is from us, and he'd met a lot of children his age in Europe."

"But we didn't want Gideon and Melia to be too far from their families," Daphne said, taking Charlie's arm.

"I'm glad you decided on Hogwarts," Harry said.

Ron spluttered, "I can't believe you even...thought...once, ouch, Ginny!"

"Oh, pardon me," Ginny had elbowed Ron savagely in the side, "Did I do something _incredibly rude?_"

Harry suppressed a laugh.

Ron adjusted his robes and glared at Ginny, while Charlie looked frustrated. "It's a good school, Ron, it's not like it was in our day."

"It doesn't matter anyways," Hermione said shrilly, "They're going to Hogwarts, that's what matters, right, Ronald?"

"Yeah," Ron said mulishly, "Fine."

"Good," Ginny said, thumping her brother's arm with her own.

Percy Weasley strode up to them in that moment, casting an exasperated look at his younger siblings.

"Hello all! Ron, Ginny, you aren't children anymore, for Merlin's sake. And Hermione, good to see you! Charlie, Daphne, it's been too long. And dear Harry—meaning to find you all morning I need a word with you, soon."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hi, Percy. Good to see you too."

"Percy," Harry groaned, "Can't it wait till after the train leaves?"

Percy had a top hat that matched his pinstriped orange suit. The hat was tucked under one arm and his wife, Audrey, held the other. "If you insist," Percy glanced at his watch, "Won't be long now. But I do really need to talk. I have something very important to tell you, Harry, trust me."

Harry stared at Percy for a moment. There were small lines around his eyes and mouth and drop of sweat on his forehead. Harry frowned. "Five minutes, Percy, then you have my undivided attention."

Percy nodded jerkily. While Percy had been talking with Harry his wife Audrey had been greeting everyone. Audrey said, breathilly, "Oh, Molly and Lucy are on the train already, of course. Molly's Head Girl, you know, and Lucy just made Prefect."

"We've heard, Audrey!" Ginny groaned, "Give it a rest already!"

There was a sudden whistle. The train was getting ready to depart. The platform became even busier. The last few Hogwarts students started boarding. Witches and wizards began and blowing kisses and waving goodbyes. Harry and the others separated to say their last farewells to their children. Harry and Ginny took Lily a few steps to the side.

Ginny hugged Lily fiercely, "Oh, I can't believe you're leaving so soon!"

"Mummy! _Don't!_" Lily shrieked.

Albus had disembarked from the train, "Hey, Dad."

Harry ruffled his son's hair, smiling. "Back already?"

"We already have our compartment."

"Excited for Third Year?"

Albus nodded gravely, "Yeah, I'm excited, we get to learn some really interesting stuff this year, and I finally get to take the classes I want."

"Good work," Harry said, "You write every week-end, now, not like James, you hear me? I rely on your letters, you know."

"Of course, Dad," Albus smiled.

Albus hesitated. Harry smiled gently and held out his arms. Albus hugged him tightly. Harry felt something tickle the back of his throat again. "I'll see you at Hallowe'en."

Albus nodded, smiling, and then returned to the train.

Ginny and Lily had finished their farewells, and Ginny was wiping her nose frantically. Lily grinned and looked up at her father. "Daddy, can I have an owl, please? Hugo has an amazing owl and I've decided that I really want one!"

Harry knelt and held his only daughter gently by the shoulders.

"Lily Luna Potter," Harry said proudly, "If you still want an owl by Christmas we'll get you one. If your mother agrees, of course."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Fine, Daddy."

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother, Princess," Harry said gently.

Lily pouted. Harry stayed firm. He loved giving Lily whatever she wanted, but Lily drove Ginny _so_ crazy.

When Harry didn't give in Lily sighed. "Sorry."

"That's better," Harry grinned, "Is your luggage on the train?"

"The porters took it, but Hugo kept his owl," Lily said.

"And what did you say?"

Lily sighed elaborately, "I said thank you, Daddy, I promise!"

"Good," Harry said, "Now come here!"

Harry hugged his daughter fiercely. At first, Lily squirmed. "Daddy! I'm _eleven _years old!"

"I know, Princess," Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he stroked her hair. "But you'll always be my little girl. I want you to be good—don't drive your brothers _too _crazy. Listen to your teachers. And...and..." Harry swallowed.

Lily melted into his arms and threw her hands around his neck. "I love you too, Daddy."

"When did you get so big? And...so wise." Harry leant back. His daughter's brown eyes were liquid. "I love you, Lily."

And Harry had to let her go. Everyone was waving and crying now. Ron was tearing up as he lifted Hugo onto the train. Hermione was sniffling. Percy was nodding seriously. Harry and Ginny clutched at each other.

Lily Luna Potter, eyes shining, clambered aboard the Hogwarts Express.

Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and hundreds of other parents crowded the edge of the platform. Steam billowed overhead as the morning sun caught on the windows of the train. The whistle shrieked again.

The train lurched into motion. The wheels slowly began to turn. Hugo stuck his head out the window as Hermione, lip quivering, reached out a hand. A compartment ahead of them, James Potter and Dominique Weasley appeared. James whooped excitedly. "Fourth Year here we come! Look out, Hogwarts!"

Lily's face appeared in the window. "Bye Mummy!" she screamed, "Bye Daddy!"

The train picked up speed, compartments clattering into motion, and Lily Potter was off to Hogwarts.

Harry blinked back tears. He held Ginny tightly by his side. Ginny sniffled and held his hand tightly. First James, then Albus, and now Lily. The nest was empty. Harry couldn't move or speak, caught between panic and pride. He watched the train until it disappeared, and Lily was off to Hogwarts.


	2. The Warning, Part Two

The Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. Harry blinked rapidly. Hermione was blowing her nose. Ron was scrubbing his face with a sleeve of his robes, looking away. Charlie and Daphne held each other tightly.

Harry let out a long, barely controlled breath. This was going to be a very different year without any of their children at home. He turned to Ginny and met her eyes. His wife smiled, sadly, and took his hand in hers.

All around them the crowd on the platform had already begun to disperse. Wizards and witches were Disapparating left and right, while the Muggle parents queued up to return to King's Cross. Harry held Ginny to his chest and kissed the top of her shining head.

"She'll be fantastic," Ginny mumbled into his chest, as Harry tried to breath.

After a moment, Harry nodded, gulping a little. "Yeah..."

"Want to head down to the Leaky Cauldron for a pint?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled slightly and turned towards his old friend. Ron, face a little blotchy, was trying to give a big grin. "How about it?"

Harry frowned, however, as he caught Hermione trying, and failing, to smile. Her nose was red. "I'm sure they'll be great, Hermione," he said, "I have a whole squadron of Aurors flying alongside the train, you know."

Ginny smiled, "Harry!"

Harry laughed. "My prerogative."

"I can have my Molly keep an eye open at Hogwarts, Harry," Percy said nervously, "Head Girl, you know."

"Hugo will be fine, Perce, he doesn't need Molly looming over him." Ron chuckled, "He'll have dozens of friends in Gryffindor."

"It's quite a small year, actually," Hermione said. "Twenty-seven students to be exact."

"Blimey, how do you know that?"

"Oh," Hermione flushed, "I was just on the phone with Minerva, about the term."

"It's always someone on the Floo or the mirror," Ron threw up his hands.

Hermione was biting her lip. "Well, I think it's important to know what Hugo's getting into."

"At least I can understand that. Not like that new Magical Theory you always go on about, Merlin, can't stand the stuff."

Harry's stomach churned and he glanced at Ginny, who looked away. Charlie was looking at Ron with obvious annoyance, and Daphne Greengrass looked sympathetic. Percy and Audrey looked affronted. Harry swallowed a sigh, "Well, uh, at least we can all agree_ Lily _won't like that class."

But only Ron laughed, and Harry winced. He was actually grateful when Percy butted in, saying loudly, "That's all very nice, Ronald, but Harry, if I could have a word now, please—Hermione, you might want to listen to this too, if you don't mind."

"Give it a rest, Percy," Ron roared jovially, hitting his brother on the back, "Is this that disastrous plan to standardize broom-twig density? Merlin, what a laugh! Or, wait for it, cauldron thickness!"

"This isn't in your department, Ron, thank you very much," Percy said stiffly, "If I could have a moment, Harry?"

"Of course, Percy. Ron, why don't you go on ahead to the Cauldron," Harry said patiently, "Ginny?"

"Alright, darling, just don't expect me to wait for you." Ginny said, "Audrey, are you still sticking with blueberry tea?"

Ron looked affronted, "What's this all about, Hermione?"

"We'll catch up with you, Ron," Harry said, adding quickly, "Charlie, Daphne, why don't you join them and I'll see you there?"

Charlie looked a little surprised, and Ron glowered, but Daphne smiled quickly. "Absolutely, Harry," Daphne said, "We'll see you there."

Hermione was still wooden and stiff and Harry glanced at her nervously as he traded goodbyes with the others. At last, he kissed his wife farewell. Then, Ginny herded Ron and the others towards the Disapparition zone.

Harry watched Charlie and Daphne walk away, wondering. _We haven't seen Charlie and Daphne since that disastrous dinner. Ron and Molly really went too far. The things they said about Slytherin House were bloody awful. Charlie certainly didn't show up to anything after that. _

Harry shook his head a little at Ron's retreating back, and then turned towards Hermione and touched her elbow. "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione gave him a tired smile, "Harry..."

But before Hermione could answer Percy butted in.

"At last! Sorry, Hermione, I've just been sitting on this and it's driving me raving mad. I need to tell you both something, Harry. Right this way if you don't mind."

Percy led them down to the end of the station where the tall brick columns were plastered with purple Ministry posters. They rounded a column and found a quiet spot in the shadow of the station.

Harry turned on the spot and cast _Muffliato _and a series of defensive and anti-eavesdropping spells before resheathing his wand back up his sleeve. Hermione drew her own wand and incanted, "_Homenum Revelio, Surveilum Revelio!" _

Hermione put her wand away quickly. "Nothing."

Harry smiled at her. Percy, looking a little nervous, nodded. "Yes, good, can't be too careful."

He looked very serious. He spun his red top hat around in his hands and Harry was strongly reminded of Cornelius Fudge. It was unnerving.

Being Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic had put a lot of gray in Percy's thick head of reddish hair. He wore russet pinstriped robes trimmed with mink. A gold-and-purple _M_ was attached to his collar. "Harry, I need to warn you—ah..." Percy coughed, "And Hermione as well, even though you're retired from the D.M.L.E. And, well, the Minister's been...reluctant to say anything to you both, doesn't want trouble, you know."

"What is it, Percy?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"They're, ah, well, the Minister you see... Signing things..." Percy took a deep breath. Harry waited as patiently as he could. "The Minister's going to sign the new treaty with the Confederation including the updated Statute of Secrecy. It's going to give them a lot more power in Britain."

Hermione gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Harry glanced at her. She looked absolutely terrified. Harry froze. "Why hasn't this gone through the D.M.L.E.?" Harry barked as soon as he found his voice, "Creevy hasn't said a word to me."

Harry Potter was head of the Auror Office. Everyone said Harry could have the minister's job if he wanted, or head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but he certainly didn't. Dennis Creevy had become the Head of the D.M.L.E. after Hermione had retired from the Ministry to pursue her research. Of course, everyone knew that Dennis Creevy was Harry Potter's right-hand wizard. Then, Roger Dawlish got the top job when Kingsley Shacklebolt finally retired after twelve years of unyielding service. Minister Dawlish had been a compromise candidate: the old Auror wasn't a reformer but he wasn't a conservative either. Harry hadn't minded, he knew Dawlish was a stickler for the rules and regulations. Harry was just surprised Dawlish was trying to give him he run-around, Harry didn't think it had been in Dawlish's character. Well, Harry would have to let the Minister know that wasn't how things worked—especially not when it involved the Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Percy rolled his top hat over and over in his hands. "Our orders were to coordinate everything through the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Harry. It was supposed to be kept hush-hush until it was a done thing so you couldn't stop it."

Harry felt his temper stirring. "What's wrong with Dawlish? There's a damn good reason we've kept out of that disaster. We're not about to hand the keys to the kingdom over to whatever politician is bribing the Confederation most that year!"

Hermione was trembling. "Harry, there's something—"

Percy went red and puffed himself up. "The Minister's under a lot of pressure, my boy!"

"I'm sure he is," Harry said, "In fact, I'm sure someone else is behind this! Tell me, Perce."

"The Mugwump, bloody unfortunately, and the entire blasted International Confederation of Wizards!"

Harry was flabbergasted. "Frost?"

"And his ally the Wizengamot, Zabini." Percy added miserably.

"Zabini's whole party?" Harry repeated.

Percy was deflating like a popped balloon. He clutched his top hat, suddenly looking old and tired. "I'm the Senior Undersecretary, Harry. But I can't stop it. Dawlish has lost most of his supporters on the Wizengamot to Zabini. No one saw this coming. It's all been very quiet and polite. You're the only one with the votes left to slow this dratted thing down. And Dawlish, well, he knew you'd be...furious at the very idea. Might have his head."

"I still might," Harry said.

"This is my job on the line, Harry," Percy said stiffly.

"I know, Perce, sorry, sorry," Harry said, thinking hard.

Harry wondered how this had happened so quickly. Harry held the Seat of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black on the Wizengamot, but he had never enjoyed his time amongst that august body. The senior members of the older wizarding families were a stuffy and bitter bunch. Harry had his allies, of course, but he had never played the game, like Blaise Zabini did—or old Lucius Malfoy before him. Harry wondered if that had been a mistake, and then admitted that he would have been terrible at it regardless. Harry was an Auror, not a politician. Not like Robert Frost.

Robert Frost was the first Colonial warlock to become Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. The glamorous, charismatic American had swept into power only a few years before. The popular Mugwump seemed to be able to convince everyone that his ideas were the best ideas. It certainly helped that he was one of the most powerful warlocks Harry had ever met, with a level of personal skill and power similar to Albus Dumbledore. But, more worryingly, Frost had allies. Frost had the uncanny ability to be everywhere, in Harry's mind at least. Frost was at every bloody tea party, Quidditch match, Wizarding Wireless concert, or witches' ball. He kissed and shook hands, held babies, blessed hags, handed out presents and gifts, and seemed genuinely glad to meet every member of wizarding society. Sometimes it seemed like only Harry distrusted him. Even Hermione had been dutifully impressed when Frost had complimented her latest paper in _Arithmancy Annunciation_ at the Ministry Christmas Party last year. Of course, that hadn't helped Harry's opinion of the warlock in the slightest.

Harry didn't know what Frost was really after. He was always sticking his wand where it didn't belong, talking about the "War on the Dark Arts" and the need for "stern measures" and "permanent solutions." Harry realized he was clenching his fists. He tried to control himself. Harry wondered if this is what Dumbledore had felt like, or even Barty Crouch. As the scars of the last war healed, people started to forget. People _wanted_ to forget.

Harry could not forget. Harry could never forget. He had to put a stop to this before innocent lives were put in danger.

"Frost may be the Mugwump, but this is Britain," Harry said firmly. "I won't let this happen."

"Wait, Harry!" Hermione shrieked, "There's something else!"

Harry and Percy stared at her. "Hermione?" Harry said softly.

Hermione tore her eyes away from him.

"You know I've been working at the Institute for Advanced Sorcery, in Princeton?"

"In America, yeah," Harry shrugged, "New magical theory and all that."

Hermione's lips twisted. "We're also about advanced policy. Integrating the best and the brightest Muggle minds with the wizarding world, it's one of the things that Frost's been really good at, actually, but that's besides the point, or it is the point, oh!" Hermione tore at her hair, "Frost's a _genius, _Harry. He wants to expand the Trace to the whole world, to everyone witch and wizard no matter how old they are. All in the name of the War on the Dark Arts."

Harry was flabbergasted. He remembered when Voldemort had taken over the Ministry and abused its powers to trace, monitor, and find every witch or wizard brave enough to say his name aloud. Like a malevolent, all-seeing eye, Voldemort had turned Britain into a police state. And now, a man that Harry had thought a charismatic fool sought to turn the entire world into a fishbowl where he could stare into people's lives, poking and prodding at will like a malicious child.

"Yes," Percy swallowed, "As I said, it's a bad job. But there doesn't seem to be much we can do about it. There's even talk about getting Hogwarts involved in the research part. Some of the best are there, of course, at the new Superior Sorcery School."

Harry clenched his fists. "That's too far! Zabini wormed his way onto the Board of Governors but Minerva won't stand for Hogwarts working to the same ends as bloody Voldemort!"

Percy flinched.

Hermione closed her eyes, breathing rapidly. "I know, I know! We can't let this happen."

"Minerva doesn't know, not yet anyways." Percy mumbled, red as a beet.

"We'll have to tell her as soon as possible," Hermione said, biting her lip, "But, Harry, I don't know what we can do about _that_. This is why I started the Superior Sorcery School for in the first place—magical research without all the cloaks and mysteries."

"The Department of Mysteries is working on it too," Percy said, "The Minister wants us to be involved as much as possible. We get all the results if we give the Confederation what they want, but the Minister believes we have to do it at the same time. We can't trust them."

"That's the only sensible thing I've heard thus far," Harry said, "Of course we can't trust them."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione whispered, "They're going to do it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it!"

"I was hoping you'd have some ideas to get ahead of this, Harry," Percy said, "I mean, Rita would be interested to hear about it. Not to mention the Goblins. They don't want the wizards monitoring them anymore than we already do."

"Right," Harry said dully. "But we don't need to get ahead, Percy. I can just go the Minister and tell him it _won't _happen—that'll put an end to it, no matter what magical theory this is about!"

"You can't do that yet, Harry," Hermione breathed, "That's only useful as the last resort. What we need is more time, time to get organized, before we reveal what we know."

Harry hesitated.

"Please, Harry," Hermione said shrilly, "This is too big to miss our chance. We have to stop it, but we need to do it right!"

"Alright, Hermione," Harry said seriously, "If you have an idea, I trust you."

Hermione's face fell. She sniffled, "Oh, Harry..."

"I need to go, unfortunately," Percy said uncomfortably, "Thought you should know, Harry, but my job, you know, my job. And what I don't hear, I can't tell anyone."

"Of course," Harry said shortly. "And thanks, Perce."

"Your welcome, Harry," Percy muttered, putting his top hat on his head. "After the last war I always said I'd never do it again. Family first, Harry. You understand."

Hermione winced. Percy Disapparated with a crack. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Harry wondered what the Institute of Advanced Sorcery had to do with it. Hermione had leapt at the chance to escape the Ministry for a while and get back to real, advanced magic. But now she was in the thick of it again.

"Why didn't you tell me that this was going on?" Harry said gently, staring at his best friend.

Hermione gave a choked laugh. "I'm sorry, everything's happening too fast. I was going to tell you, but I didn't expect it to have g-g-gone this far, it shouldn't have."

Harry shrugged, "I should've been talking to you too, then?" he smiled weakly, "You left the Ministry just in time, Hermione. It seems like as soon as you left for the Institute, Frost put the screws on. Percy has been kept quite busy running interference. The Confederation is trying to to reinforce the Statute of Secrecy, giving it all new ways to poke and prod Wizards no matter what their age is, expanding Confederation oversight over every aspect of the Wizarding World. But Frost's got something coming if he thinks he'll drag us into his schemes."

Hermione's shrugged tiredly. "Oh, Harry, I was just so glad to leave the Ministry and just study again. The Institute _is _the best in the world to study advanced sorcery, even better than the _Academie de Magie_, but it isn't supposed to be involved in _politics_, and I was a foreigner. I could just pretend, for the summer... You must think I'm...I'm horrible, wanting to...wanting to..."

Harry shook his head quickly. Hermione was sounding more and more tired and worried with each breath. "Hermione! I don't think anything of the sort. It was good for Ron to finally get out from behind his desk, take a leave of absence. You all got to have a very long vacation."

Hermione dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "T-t-thanks, Harry," she mumbled, "But Ronald and I fought constantly. He d-didn't really want to go in the first place, and about as soon as we had arrived he was threatening to take the children straight back. He didn't like the w-w-wizarding day school we put Hugo in—anyways. I c-cut my stay short. Though they d-d-did offer me a research chair."

Harry grinned. "Of course they did. They'd have been barking mad if they didn't."

Hermione smiled, a little pink, but her face fell almost immediately. She raised a hand and rocked forward slightly, as if to grab him, then recoiled. Harry hesitated, and then put a hand on her arm. "Hermione..." he said very softly. "What happened at the Institute?"

Hermione didn't look him in the eyes. "Oh, Harry. We may have defeated V-v-voldemort, but we lost something in the war. And I can't, I just can't, let Rose and Hugo go through it all a-a-gain!"

And then Hermione burst into tears.

"Hermione!" Harry said, startled, "What's, what's wrong?"

Hermione was crying, shaking her head back and forth, arms clutched around herself.

Harry felt helpless. His best friend was falling to pieces and he didn't know what to do, or what was wrong. Slowly, Harry put his arms around her. Very slowly, Harry kissed her on the top of her head and patted her back awkwardly before his hand settled onto her shoulder blades.

"Hermione. Please, tell me what's wrong. I'd do anything, you know that."

"Just hold me, Harry James Potter," Hermione whispered.

Harry held her. Hermione was shaking against his chest. She choked back a sob and then swallowed a wet gulp of air. "It's all my fault. I worked on the theory, Harry, and they stole it from me. They said it belonged to the Institute and that they could use it however they wanted. But I didn't know they had gone this far, I swear, I didn't know, I didn't know..."

"You're going to have to explain," Harry whispered. He felt a cold wave of fear pass over him.

Hermione sniffed. "Well, you understand the Confederation wants power, Harry. The first step to power is knowledge. And what you know, you can control. The Trace, Harry. What you can observe, you can control. I wanted to understand how spells worked, how the magical core worked, how it was all connected."

Harry shivered. Hermione sounded so patient, so precise, just like she did when explaining a fact that she knew to be true.

"We won't let it happen, Hermione," Harry said firmly. "We'll stop this."

"It's about overcoming the traditional limitations of magic," Hermione said distantly, "Casting spells from a distance. Controlling people from a distance. Turning people into puppets. They call it the Nexus."

"The Nexus," Harry repeated.

Hermione swallowed. "I wasn't trying to create it. I thought...I thought I could discover why Muggles couldn't use magic, Harry. Look even deeper into how spells were formed. How they were used. I thought I c-c-could save the world_. _I could save my..."

"Hermione!" Harry whispered.

"You sound just like Ron," Hermione buried her face in her hands, "You can't believe the fight. It was horrible."

"No," Harry grabbed her wrists, gently, "Hermione, look at me. We did amazing things, we reformed the Ministry, but there's this whole other world out there... I _remember, _Hermione, how horrible it can be, and I..." Harry's face clouded over.

Harry and Hermione held each other.

"Something terrible is coming," Hermione said, "A new struggle. A war for the soul of the wizarding world."


	3. The Hogwarts Express

_IMPORTANT A/N This is the updated version of my story. There have been a few cosmetic changes to old chapters with the assistance of amazing reviews and feedback from readers like you! For a list of changes please see my profile page, as I don't want to clutter up the story with tedious author's notes. __Thanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams, you should check out her stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more.  
_

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was picking up speed. Lily Luna Potter stuck her head out of a window and watched Platform 9¾ recede into the distance. She waved frantically, laughing as her hair whipped past her face. Finally she was off to Hogwarts!

"Come along now everyone, back inside the train! You, stop hanging out of the window!"

Prefects were marching up and down the train bossing everyone around. Lily waved one last time at the distant image of the Platform and then slide back inside the train. The window rattled closed automatically. A shimmering blue light emanated from the glass and then faded. Fascinated, Lily ran her hand around the metallic frame. She pressed her hand to the window and concentrated, hard, until she felt a tingling sensation spread across her palm. But it was difficult to tell if that was the effect of a spell, or just her imagination.

"What are you doing?" Hugo asked.

"I think its some sort of Shield Charm," Lily said, "Didn't you see?"

Hugo nodded. "Sure I did. Pretty normal. Do you know your hair is a right mess?"

"You're as bad as Mummy," Lily rolled her eyes as she dragged her fingers through her hair. "Better?"

"Not really."

"Great! Let's find a compartment! Oh, I'm _so _excited!"

"Aren't you going to find your brother?" Hugo asked.

"James? As if! Come on, let's go!"

Lily, Hugo, and Gideon walked down the corridor of the train. Lily loved the increased noise of the engines, a warm hum of speed and power, when they exited one carriage of the train and entered another. Hugo slowed them down. He had to balance Athena's cage against his chest. Most of the forward compartments were already full. An annoyed Prefect told them to get a move on after they stopped to catch their breath halfway down the train. A second later, Hugo was knocked over by three giggling girls who were running up the corridor reminiscing ecstatically about last year's Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match. "Oh, I hope James Potter is this way!"

Hugo tumbled to the deck and Athena started shrieking as her cage toppled over, wings beating against the bars. "Watch it!" Lily called after them angrily as she collected Athena and righted the cage.

"S'okay," Hugo said, winded, as Gideon hauled him to his feet.

Lily snorted, "Prats."

In one compartment was Cormac McLaggen Junior and his friends, all of whom were starting their First Year just like Lily, Hugo, and Gideon. Cormac was the younger brother of James' best friend Tiberius. They were both awful in Lily's opinion, and Lily didn't want to sit with him, so they moved on.

By this point Hugo was breathing hard. "There must be an empty one soon!"

There was, almost two-thirds of the way down the train. Lily slid open a door and pushed inside. "Finally!"

Hugo hung Athena's cage from a hook overhead and they all sat down. Lily curled up in the corner by the window, tucking her feet under her. At Wiz-Speed, the English countryside was a blur of green and yellow fields and the occasional blur of grey and red from buildings before they rushed past and out into the country again.

Lily pressed her nose to the window. "Look at how fast we're going!"

Her flickering reflection was that of a heart-shaped face, creamy skin, a button nose, and wide brown eyes. Lily grinned at the window.

Suddenly, the door to their compartment slid open and another girl appeared. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know this compartment was full."

Lily looked the short girl over. "Come in, you look knackered."

The girl did look tired. She struggled to drag her trunk through the door. The door slapped shut behind her. Gideon and Lily had to lift her trunk into the overhead bin for her.

"I am Grace Li. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Grace Li had a posh accent, straight dark hair that fell just below her ears, a round mouth, and big black eyes. She was sweating a little. She already wore her black wizard robes over her grey Hogwarts uniform. The only thing missing was her house tie and coloured trim.

They all introduced themselves as Grace sat down next to Gideon and smoothed her skirt over her knees. "I have heard of you, of course," she said to Lily, "You are the daughter of the great Harry Potter."

Lily smothered a grin and said in a serious tone, "Daddy _is_ kind of famous."

Grace nodded. "We had wizards in Hong Kong that agreed with the Dark Lord. My father always spoke highly of Harry Potter."

"The Dark Lord?" Lily frowned, "You mean Voldemort?"

Grace winced.

"He's dead you know," Gideon said.

Grace shuddered, "Well, names have power even when those that had them are dead."

Lily laughed. "I don't think Voldemort is coming back. And if he did, Daddy would stop him again."

Grace frowned. "I don't know if that is the point."

Lily scowled. There was a sudden chill in the conversation. Gideon coughed.

"Uh, what House do you think you're going to be in, Grace?" Hugo said to defuse the tension.

"I don't know. I don't know much about the houses," Grace said stiffly.

"It's simple enough," Hugo said, "There's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Ravenclaw is for those who like learning and are really smart—"

Lily snorted. "Except for Aunt Hermione. Aunt Hermione is the smartest witch ever, and she's a Gryffindor."

"Yeah," Hugo said, "Mind you, Mum always said that it doesn't matter what House you're sorted into. What you _do_ is important."

"Well, it doesn't really matter," Lily said, "_I'm _a Gryffindor."

Grace frowned. "And what is special about Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor's are about courage and honor and bravery and loyalty," Lily said breathlessly, "Gryffindor is the best."

Gideon and Hugo were looking at her. Lily went pink.

Grace nodded slowly. "And what about Hufflepuff?"

"The loyal and hardworking." Gideon said.

"Then that leaves Slytherin?"

"Slytherin is where all the Dark Wizards come from, who wants to be in a House like that?" Lily said dismissively.

The compartment went quiet.

"My mother was in Slytherin," Gideon said.

Lily scowled, "Well...I..."

Gideon looked a little angry. "Slytherin has a bad reputation, but it's not all bad, Lily!"

"I don't understand," Grace frowned, "What's so bad about Slytherin?"

Gideon looked pointedly at Lily. "Yeah, what's so bad about it, Lily?"

Lily blushed. "Well, it's the House for people who are ambitious. And that seems to mean they use the Dark Arts. Like, a lot."

"My Dad says every wizard that ever went over to the Dark Arts was in Slytherin," Hugo said tremulously.

Grace gave a tiny laugh. "That can't be right. In Hong Kong there were warlocks who never even heard of Hogwarts."

Gideon laughed, "See?"

Lily shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, yeah, maybe."

The Potter family had argued extensively over Slytherin. Lily wasn't supposed to know but she wasn't stupid and she had ears. While Lily's father had defended Slytherin's reputation and rehabilitation, Lily's mother had been more reluctant, and Uncle Ron was absolutely convinced that Draco Malfoy and all his "Slytherin friends" were liars and snakes. But Lily didn't want to fight with Gideon, he was her cousin. So Lily bit her lip and said, "I'm sure there are _some _decent people in Slytherin. Like your mother."

Gideon rolled his eyes, "Thanks a lot."

Lily tossed her head, "Look it doesn't _really _matter! We're all going to be Gryffindor anyways."

Before anyone could say anything else the door slid open with a clatter. "Luggages for the childrens, Misses Potter and Li, Misters Weasley?"

A House-elf porter squeaked and looked up from a scrap of parchment, "That be yous, sirs and misses?"

"That's us, thanks," Lily said.

The House Elf was a diminutive grey-green creature with enormous yellow eyes set in a wrinkled, shriveled face. White hair emerged in two explosions from his bat-like ears, each of which had several strands of white hair at the tips. He wore a smart red and black uniform, white gloves, polished black shoes, and a small golden pillbox hat. The House Elf smiled, revealing a lot of missing teeth, and snapped his fingers. Their luggage appeared in their compartment with a crack. "This is just for yours uniforms, sirs and misses, just leaves it in in the binses and we's will bring it up to the castle, yes we wills."

"Thanks," Lily beamed, "You're the best!"

Hugo had turned pink, "My, uh, my mum gave this...for me to give to you..."

Hugo rummaged in his pocket and emerged with a silver sickle that he handed to the elf, who beamed toothlessly and tipped his hat, "Thankses very muchs, sir."

"It's nothing..." Hugo flushed. "Thanks."

Lily goggled at Hugo as the House Elf continued down the train. "What was that all about?"

"It's my mum," Hugo sighed.

"They're paid, aren't they?" Lily wrinkled her nose.

"Little extra can't hurt, Lily," Gideon smiled. "That was nice of your mum, Hugo."

Grace sniffed. "It is so strange seeing House Elfs in _clothes._"

"I know," Lily nodded, "Kreacher only wears towels and pillow cases!"

The door clattered open once again, and this time it was a young witch in a bright red and blue Honeydulkes uniform pushing a cart piled with goodies and sweets. "Something from the cart?" she said cheerily.

Gideon and Hugo were staring and seemed struck dumb by the spread of sweets; Lily tossed her hair and grinned. "Yes, please."

Lily ended up with one of everything: cauldron cakes, ginger newts, jelly slugs, licorice wands, and even ice mice. Lily avoided the Peppermint Potters. "Those seem a bit cannibalistic," Lily said, then she bit the head off of a squirming ginger newt before it could escape.

Hugo examined the cart longingly for a minute and then bought a Cornish pastie and a pumpkin fizz with a sigh. Gideon doled out a few knuts for a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

He inspected a brown bean and then popped it in his mouth and chewed. "Great," he said thickly, "Salted Slug."

Lily giggled and then choked a bit on a cauldron cake.

Grace had purchased a small pumpkin pastie and was still inspecting it dubiously.

"They're good," Hugo reassured her, "I missed them terribly when I was in the Colonies."

"The Col'nies!" Lily said through a mouthful of sticky jelly, "Wha's ee' 'ike?"

"They don't call it that over there, you know, it's called the Union," Hugo said nervously as everyone looked at him, "They'r a bit different. A lot of different food. I didn't go out much to tell you the truth. Dad even took Rose back to Britain for Quidditch Camp and I couldn't go out on my own."

"But _you _were there all summer, Hugo!" Lily pouted, "You didn't even come for my birthday!"

"Sorry, my mum was really busy." Hugo hung his head, "It's quite a trip, you know. But we just stayed at home. I couldn't even go to the day school."

"What is day school?" Grace asked.

"Some American wizards do it," Hugo said. "Where you go to classes during the day, right, and then go home straight after."

Everyone stared at Hugo, flabbergasted at the thought of 'day school.'

"So you learned school magic _already_? That's not fair!" Lily demanded.

Hugo's ears were burning and his neck was flushed, "No, Mum pulled me out of school," he said shortly.

"But what about your Father and Mother? Didn't they teach you?" Grace shuddered.

"Mum was working all the time and Dad was always in London." Hugo looked away.

Lily bit down her next question. Hugo looked sad; Lily accepted that he, like her, had been taught only the most rudimentary control over her impulsive magical outbursts. That was all that was expected of Wizarding parents. Anything more was frowned upon—as well as being quite difficult. Kreacher had taught her some Maths and Grammar and cooking and things, but that was all. Lily wished there were day schools in Britain, then she could have learnt even more! Of course, Lily had already snuck a few looks at her brother's books, but that wasn't the same, you couldn't do the fun stuff with wands. Lily wanted to ask Hugo about all that he had learnt in his short time in "day school." But she decided to talk to him later. It looked like he needed a moment to collect himself. Lily changed the subject.

"Well then." Lily said, "What about you, Grace? There's no day school in Hong Kong, either?"

"Of course not. And I lived in London half of the time, anyways."

"Why do you move around?" Hugo wondered.

"My father is Special Representative for Hong Kong," Grace said proudly.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"He is in charge of all the wizarding business going in and out of Hong Kong," Grace said, "He runs the British Ministry there."

Lily was a little impressed. "That's cool, I guess."

"I grew up all over the place too," Gideon said. "Mainly Romania, though. Mum works for the Confederation there and Dad works at the dragon sanctuary."

"That's so cool!" Lily gasped.

Gideon grinned. "Dad lets us come to work sometimes. But the Romanian wizards just don't understand teatime, and they have the _worst_ biscuits."

Everyone laughed.

Lily, Grace, Hugo, and Gideon traded sweets and stories as the Hogwarts Express sped north. The new Wiz-Speed line stopped in York to pick up more students. The whole train shook and poorly secured luggage fell from the overhead bins. Athena woke up and screeched in annoyance, flapping her wings against the sides of her cage, and Hugo had to settle her down. The Prefects marched up and down the train, getting the new arrivals settled. Lily was really annoyed at all the students sticking their heads in and then slamming the door. Lily eventually cracked and threw a half-eaten ice mouse at one unfortunate girl that opened the door, who shrieked as the powdery mouse bounced off her forehead. An hour and a half later the train stopped again in Edinburgh to pick up the last batch of students. There were fewer students in the north and no one approached their compartment, The train started up again with a shrill whistle.

"We're so close now!" Lily squealed. "Oh, I can't—"

The door banged open as someone released the latch. A thin girl wearing a threadbare grey jumper with patches on the elbows and a pleated brown skirt stood in the doorway, holding a small brass cage in both hands. Inside was a sleek white rat, nose twitching, paws on the bars as it peered up at them curiously. The girl's dirty blonde hair cut quite short. It hung in untidy clumps around her ears, exposing a long, thin neck. Her eyes were hidden.

Lily jumped out of her seat, "We're full!" she said loudly, "Keep going!"

A thin girl flinched and hung her head, "Sorry," she said in a barely audible whisper, "I'll leave."

"Wait, come on Lily," Hugo interjected, "We've got room for one more, don't we?"

"We have room," Gideon nodded.

Lily threw herself back down in her seat, "Fine."

The girl hesitated for a moment and then looked up at Lily. Lily's lips parted as she saw the girl's brilliant emerald eyes, flecked with gold. Then the girl looked down again and shuffled into the compartment. The door banged shut behind her and Athena hooted, looking up. The rat in the girl's cage squeaked nervously.

"Don't worry, Athena won't bite," Hugo said with a smile, "I'm Hugo Weasley."

"I'm Sabine," the girl whispered as she sat down next to Lily.

Lily crossed her arms and pouted as everyone introduced themselves. When it came to her, she shrugged one shoulder. "I'm Lily Potter."

The girl looked up, revealing brilliant emerald eyes, and Lily noted the look of shock and confusion on the girl's face.

"Yeah, Harry Potter's my father," Lily said.

"Oh."

"What's your rat's name?" Hugo asked.

"Snowdrop," Sabine said softly, putting a finger through the bars of the cage. The rat nuzzled her finger.

"She needs a bigger cage," Hugo said, "But I guess it's easier to transport her like this."

Sabine nodded.

Lily uncrossed her arms and peered at the rat. She hadn't really considered getting a rat. "Is she a good pet?" Lily asked doubtfully.

"Yeah," Sabine ducked her head. "I just got her a few weeks ago."

"Right," Lily said dryly.

They started talking about the merits of cats, rats, and owls. No one seemed willing to defend the companionship of toads. Lily warmed up to Sabine slowly. She was quiet, and didn't take up a lot of space. She supposed it was okay that Sabine had joined them. A few minutes later, a House-elf Porter appeared and delivered Sabine's battered old trunk.

It turned grey and misty outside as they journeyed north. After a half hour had passed they started comparing spells that they had heard of or knew from their siblings or parents.

"Well, I know a spell to turn things yellow!" Lily said excitedly, "Uncle Ron told me!"

Lily pulled out her wand.

"You can do it?" Hugo whispered

"I have two older brothers, I got my wand at the beginning of the summer, _and _I had one of Uncle George's training wands before that!" Lily sneered. "Sabine, can I use your rat?"

Sabine shook her head vigorously and Lily shrugged. "Fine, be that way. Give me that ice mouse, Gideon."

Lily took the ice mouse and concentrated. "_Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow. Colovarius._"

The ice mouse shivered.

Lily turned pink. "_Co-LOV-arius."_

"I think the frosting's a bit yellow?" Gideon snickered.

Lily scowled, "_Col-O-various!" _

The mouse turned yellow in a flash.

Everyone gasped, including Lily. "It worked!"

"You sound surprised," Gideon laughed.

Grace sniffed. "Are we even allowed to use magic on the train?"

"I think so," Hugo said slowly, "I mean, why not? It's like Hogwarts, right?"

Grace frowned but didn't say anything else.

Lily felt very proud of herself. She tossed her straight, black wand in the air and caught it—if barely. "Hawthorn, eleven inches, with a dragon heartstring core," Lily grinned, "One of Ollivander's last wands."

Hugo and Gideon eagerly drew their wands. Hugo had a Finsterholtz, an American wandmaker, and Gideon had a European wand with a veela hair core. Grace still kept her wand in its box and showed it to the others only reluctantly, while Sabine didn't take hers out at all. Lily, Gideon and Hugo practiced small spells, producing mainly sparks and puffs of smoke. Gideon managed to turn the ice mouse yellow after trying a few times. Grace and Sabine just watched, and Grace looked quite satisfied when a prefect banged on the door and told them to stop using spells or get detention.

The shadows lengthened steadily as the afternoon wore on. The landscape outside changed, growing wilder and darker. The train hurtled over bridges and into shadowed tunnels, following a winding route through the mountains. Lily was stuffed with sweets. She felt very fat and lazy and she curled up, half-asleep. They were all content to loll around in their candy wrappers and talk. Gideon told them about all the different types of dragons. Hugo told them about his trip to Egypt, with much more enthusiasm then his time in America. Apparently, Ron had locked Rose in a pyramid and Hermione had to get her out. Lily though it was hilarious; Grace looked appalled. Hugo and Lily shared their knowledge of the Hogwarts professors, gleaned from their older brothers and sisters. Gideon, Sabine Grace were the first children in their families to attend Hogwarts and there was a lot that they still didn't know.

As the train began a winding descent into a valley, the door opened once again. "Lily! There you are!"

James Sirius Potter looked angry. He pulled his shaggy black hair away from his face. James stood in the doorway, arms planted on the frame, and glared at her. "Bloody hell, Lily. I've been waiting ages for you."

Everyone gasped and Sabine shrunk back into her seat, looking frightened.

James rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Firsties. Look, we're about to arrive Lily. Join us."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't need you to look after me, James, I'm eleven now!"

"Well that's not what Mum thinks," James smirked, "Besides, you missed out. Slughorn had a whole compartment decked out for us."

Lily hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"The Slug Club," James said exasperatedly, "I told you. Slughorn had a nice spread waiting for us, a better compartment."

"So?" Lily scowled, "We have our own. I couldn't care less if your compartment had dancing faeries."

James scowled, "What's wrong with you, Lily? I bet Slug's gonna invite you to the Club."

Lily rose to her feet, "Go away, James. You can tell Mummy you checked in on me."

"Fine!" James said, "See if I care, _Princess_."

James stormed off. Lily stuck out her tongue at the clattering door. Everyone was looking at her. Lily went red. "That was my brother, James Sirius," Lily said quite loudly, "Sorry."

"Right-o," Gideon said quickly, "Got it.

Grace was confused. "You don't like your elder brother?"

Lily shook her head in exasperation. "Of course not. He's my _brother._"

The train was slowing down. The public address system crackled and a nasal voice said, "Attention students. The Hogwarts Express will arrive at Hogsmeade Station in five minutes, five minutes. Your luggage will be taken up to the Castle separately."

"We're almost at Hogwarts!" Hugo gasped.

Lily threw up her hands, "Fine! We should get changed."

"What about Athena?" Hugo asked worriedly.

"You heard the address," Lily said, "I'm sure she'll be brought to the Owlery. You can't take her to the Sorting Ceremony!"

Hugo bit his lip. "I guess she'll be taken to the Owlry, right?"

Athena rotated her head and hooted in what could have been a reassuring manner. Hugo smiled nervously. The Great Horned Owl, looking supremely unconcerned, blinked huge golden eyes.

"She'll be fine, Hugo!" Lily rolled her eyes, "Now, get out!"

Lily kicked the boys out into the hall. Gideon and Hugo tumbled out, piles of loose robes in their arms, and Lily slammed the door with a rattle. Sabine, Lily and Grace all stared at each other for a moment. Then Sabine turned her back to them and opened her trunk and Lily flushed and rummaged in her own trunk for her robes. They got changed quickly and awkwardly. Lily shimmied into a pleated grey skirt, white knee socks, white blouse, and grey jumper. Lily did up the buttons and wondered why they had to wear such uncomfortable shirts. Finally, Lily pulled on her black robes with silver fastenings and the Hogwarts crest over her heart. She admired herself in the window for a second, before Grace said dryly, "Are you finished?"

Lily brushed at her wild mane of copper hair and adjusted her robes. "I'm done," Lily huffed. She raised her voice, "Come back in!"

Gideon and Hugo opened the door cautiously. They had changed into their own school robes.

As everyone compared robes, tugging at their jumpers and collars, the train began to slow down. They had arrived at Hogsmeade Station.

Sabine removed Snowdrop from her cage and slipped the white rat into a pocket of her robes.

"Come on!" Lily squealed.

The brakes shrieked and the train jerked back and forth. Gideon, Hugo, and Grace spilled out into the corridor. Before Lily could follow them Sabine seized her arm and said, "Wait..."

"What? We have to go, we're here!" Lily beamed.

"I just...thanks."

"Thanks?"

"For letting me sit with you," Sabine said.

"Sure," Lily shrugged, feeling a little guilty that she had yelled at Sabine at first, "Sorry for yelling at you. Let's go!"

Sabine's lips twitched. "Okay."

Lily's heart was fluttering as they all walked down the corridor. Prefects were trying to organize the disembarkation to little effect. The upper years in the corridor were pushing and talking loudly, but none of Lily's companions said anything. Talking seemed dangerous, like they were all teetering on the edge of a steep drop and had to be very slow and careful. Words kept sticking in Lily's mouth. She kept quiet. It was a very strange experience.

At the nearest exit Lily ran into Lucy Weasley, the Fifth Year Gryffindor Prefect, who smiled at them. "Hi Lily! Hi Hugo! I'll see you at the Feast, keep moving!"

Lily beamed and leapt off the train. Hogsmeade Station was bathed in golden light. Three or four tall adults were standing around the edge of the platform in hooded cloaks and Lily knew they were Aurors providing security. On the platform itself low-lying sunbeams caught on the silver fastenings and glossy hair of milling students, turning the crowd into a sea of shadowed waves crested with foaming sparkles.

"Firs' Years, come with me! Firs' Years over 'ere!" came a loud, booming voice.

It was Professor Hagrid, the enormous Care of Magical Creatures teacher. His tangled mass of dark hair was threaded with grey and he had a huge silver mustache that disappeared into his big black beard; it flickered like faerie fire in the waning light. It made him look like some fearsome creature out of his favourite _Monster Book of Monsters_. He wore voluminous wizard robes, personalized with a cluster of dangling weasel tails across the front on a leather bandolier.

"Hagrid!" Lily jumped up and down waving her arms, "Hagrid!"

"Lo, Lily! Over 'ere! Firs' Years, 'is way to the Castle!"

Lily and the others wormed their way through the milling crowd of larger students. While the Upper Years streamed off the platform and towards a long line of black horseless carriages, Hagrid collected the First Years in a huddle. "All 'ere then? Oh, wait, I gotta do this now..." Hagrid pulled a large scroll out from his coat unfurled it, "Ah, yes...Whoops!" Hagrid ripped the scroll in half. "Ah, no matt'r..."

Hagrid held the two pieces together and did a quick roll call. Lily practically screamed when her name was called.

"E'ryone's 'ere then?" Hagrid said when he finished, "Good, off we go!"

They followed Hagrid off the platform and onto a pebbled path. The half-giant shepherded the First Years on a switch-backed trail that led to the shore of the lake. As Lily turned around a bend, a sudden flare of light blinded her—the water was dazzlingly bright in the afternoon sun. As her eyes cleared there was a moment when the towering castle floated above the loch like a mirage, rising out of a nothing but white light. There were a lot of gasps and a few squeals. Lily stared in awe. Hogwarts Castle was bigger than she had ever imagined. The stone bastion perched atop the cliffs had a thousand windows and flying buttresses, a hundred turrets, a dozen towers.

There was a small fleet of wooden boats drawn up to a set of stained stone steps that disappeared into the black water. "Get in the boats, now, don' be afraid!" Hagrid bellowed, "No mor' then four to a boat!"

Lily leapt into a small boat, disturbing the water with a splash. She went to the front and stared up at the castle. Lily had grown up on stories of amazing adventures at Hogwarts. Lily's favorite stories were about battling the Dark Arts: the race to the Philosopher's Stone, slaying the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, or fighting Death Eaters all across the school! Of course, that wasn't all she had heard. Lily had spent her childhood eavesdropping on her father and her godbrother, Teddy Lupin, who were always having private talks. It was the worst. But Lily had listened to them despite being told she was too young. Harry had told his godson all about the brave members of their family and friends in the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. Lily hadn't understood all of it, at the time, but she knew one thing: it had all started at Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts ahoy!" Hagrid roared happily. He stood up in his own boat, one colossal boot on the prow. The boat dipped dangerously low in the water, and Lily suspected only magic could support Hagrid's bulk, especially since Hagrid didn't seem to slow the boat down. Their fleet set off across the smooth lake at an even, brisk clip. Some of the new students around her looked downright terrified, clutching at the gunwales, but Lily's heart was pounding with anticipation.

As they picked up speed a cool breeze tugged at their robes and hair. Lily stared resolutely into the wind, her attention riveted on the castle. As they approached the tall cliffs the castle seemed to be sliding away from them, towers leaping into the sky. Then they slipped into the shadow of the rocky bluff and there was a wave of cold as the temperature dropped abruptly. Lily shivered and clutched at her robes. The fleet sailed straight towards the solid stone and someone let out a scream. Then a thick curtain of ivy materialized out of the gloom and Lily ducked her head, the ivy hissing across her hands, hair, and shoulders. Dark leaves tickled her face, and then the boats passed into an echoing underground harbor. The green water gleamed in the light from gas lamps set into the rough-hewn walls. There was a hissing sound, and then a splash, and Lily saw that a cold iron portcullis, coverd in green scum, had sealed them in. Someone screamed. A few people whimpered. The boats continued forward towards a stony beach and a long flight of stone steps that led up to a huge set of oak doors.

As the boats bobbed up to the foot of the steps, Lily leapt out, heart pounding. Her heels clattered on pebbles. She was the first one out.

There was a sudden shriek of metal hinges and the doors above them boomed open. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"


	4. The Sorting

_IMPORTANT A/N This is the updated version of my story. There have been a few cosmetic changes to old chapters with the assistance of amazing reviews and feedback from readers like you! For a list of changes please see my profile page, as I don't want to clutter up the story with tedious author's notes. Also, t__hanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams. You should check out her stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more. Without further ado..._

* * *

Lily's heart was pounding. At the top of a long flight of stained steps was Professor Neville Longottom, beckoning them up out of the cave and into the castle. "Welcome everyone," Professor Neville Longbottom beckoned cheerily, "Right up the stairs now!"

Lily took the stairs two at a time, leaping ahead of the others. "Hi, Uncle Neville! I can't wait to be Sorted!"

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Lily," Neville said with a smile, touching her shoulder gently. Uncle Neville was often over to the Hollow during the summer. He had thinning blonde hair and a round, friendly face with deep lines graven into his forehead and around his mouth. He wore long black robes over a red vest with a small Gryffindor lion embroidered on his heart. "Through the doors now, but don't go any further," Neville said seriously.

Lily smiled and marched past him into an echoing entrance hall. An iron chandelier with a thousand candles floated in the air above them. The large chamber was made out of pale limestone that reflected the candlelight and looked as light and airy as sculpted marzipan. Round columns were recessed into the wall, rising and dividing into beams of stone that crisscrossed the ceiling overhead in conical vaults.

The other First Years followed Lily into the hall as Professor Longbottom ushered them through the doors, "Come along, children. Keep moving, into the Castle..."

Suddenly, Lily heard a hiss, "_Punctio!_"

She leapt into the air as something pinched, hard, in the behind. Turning bright pink she whirled about. "Who did that!"

A few people looked confused; others were laughing quietly.

It was Cormac McLaggen, of course. He waved at her with a smirk.

"Good one, Mac. What a swot!"

A few people laughed; Lily saw red. The boy who had spoken was standing next to Cormac. He had wavy black hair and brown skin.

Cormac sniggered. "Whatcha doing, Lily. A bit over-eager, there, arench'a?"

"I'm going to hex you into next week, _Mac_," Lily hissed, "You're a puffed up tosser!"

"I'd like to see you try," Cormac said with a scowl, "I been at your place, _Princess. _You're a spoilt little brat never done nuffin' without a duzzin sibs and cousins."

A few people gasped.

Lily put her hand on her wand.

Cormac's eyes narrowed.

But before Lily could do anything the doors behind them closed with a bang behind the last few students and Professor Longbottom bounced eagerly into the middle of the hall. "Hello all!"

Lily clenched her fists, and then slowly let go of her wand. Cormac and his friend followed the shuffling crowd that parted around Lily until she was left to slowly turn, huffing, and watch a circle of nervous black robes crowd around Professor Longbottom; no one was too close, no one was too far away. Lily saw Sabine, Gideon, Grace, and Hugo hovering together at the back. Lily glared at Cormac. Pink still stained her cheeks. _How dare he accuse her of...what exactly?_ Lily scowled.

Professor Longbottom had walked to the middle of the hall and now stood under the chandelier. From there he grinned nervously around at everyone. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am Professor Neville Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor House. Professor Slughorn, who is Deputy Headmaster, has delegated to me the great joy of welcoming new students to Hogwarts. I hope you're all excited for the Start-of-Term Feast. But before we begin, I have a few words. As you may have heard, you are all about to be Sorted. While you are at Hogwarts you will belong to a Hogwarts House. There are four Hogwarts Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has a noble history and had great witches and wizards."

There were a few hisses. Lily smiled. Professor Longbottom raised his voice slightly and said, calmly, "_Each _House has its own heroes, many of whom fought and defeated the Dark Wizard Voldemort, right in this very school."

Lily grinned and looked around the room. A few people were smiling—but a few looked a little confused, and a few disturbed. Lily saw a dark-haired boy who was biting his lip, and then she saw Sabine. She was staring daggers through her jagged blonde bangs, her fists clenched. Lily wondered what her problem was.

"While you are here, you will take classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. You should get to know your new housemates. This may seem hard. Sometimes your housemates seem different. But while you are at Hogwarts they will be your friends and family, and you should treat them like you wish to be treated—with respect and kindness."

Lily tuned out the rest of Uncle Neville's speech about message boards, Quidditch teams, House Points, and the House Cup.

"And that's everything." Professor Longbottom said loudly, "Follow me."

He led them through a pointed arch and into a hallway. Lily finally swallowed her anger and ran to catch up with the others. They all smiled nervously at her. Lily couldn't help but smile back. Their shoes clicked loudly on the flagstones. Suddenly, there was a mad cackling and whooshing sound and Peeves the Poltergeist hurtled out of the wall. "Wee!"

Peeves looked like an insane court jester, an impish man wearing a hat covered in bells, brightly coloured doublet and hose, and pointy little shoes. He swooped low over the crowd of students and sprayed a fountain of Stinking Sap out of a flower on his chest. Lily dived to the side to avoid the spray of brown goo as a few drops splattered her robes. Hugo was hit and Grace, frozen in shock, received a bucketful right on top of her head. Spitting and coughing she started emitting a foul smell and snot-green smoke.

"Ickle Firsties!" Peeves hooted, "What fun!"

Peeves swept back around for another pass.

"Go away, Peeves!" Professor Longbottom said loudly, "Don't make me get the Headmistress!"

Peeves blew a giant raspberry and, still laughing, wizzed down the corridor and disappeared.

Lily dusted herself off and turned to Hugo, who looked miserable. He smiled weakly.

"Gross," Lily said, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry about that children, but no problem." Professor Longbottom waved his wand over the crowd and the Stinking Sap disappeared.

"Better?" Lily whispered.

"Yes," Hugo nodded.

Proffessor Longbottom clapped his hands. "Alright everyone, back to it. Don't mind Peeves the Poltergeist. He's part of the, uh, establishment."

"Some establishment," Grace said stiffly, wiping her lip. "I can still taste whatever that horrible fluid was."

Sabine shuddered. "I hate ghosts."

"It was Stinking Sap," Lily confided as they continued down the hall. "You got totally soaked!"

Grace sighed very heavily.

They climbed up a winding stone staircase. It opened onto a magnificent hall. Stone pillars composed of four round columns supported a network of gothic vaults that rose into thick shadows. A huge marble staircase led up to three pointed arches. To the right was a set of polished oak doors. To the left, past the marble staircase, was the sound of distant voices coming from what must be the Great Hall of the castle.

Neville led them around a corner and through a small oak door. It banged shut behind them with a heavy clunk and left them in a small, limestone chamber, bare and cool and quiet. Professor Longbottom turned and said sternly, "Please wait here to be sorted. Don't be nervous."

Then he smiled, and left through another small door. When he opened it there was a sudden rush of singing and, for some reason, the croaking of toads. Neville closed the door behind him and the song was cut off.

"I hope they sort us soon," Hugo whispered.

Lily grinned. "Oh, I can't wait either!"

"Not quite what I meant," Hugo groaned.

"You look a little sick," Lily said.

"I am a little sick," Hugo was a bit green.

"Don't worry," Lily hugged him swiftly, "You're one of us."

"It's not _that _simple!" Gideon said.

Lily shrugged. "Is too."

"Is not!"

Hugo groaned again.

Lily drew herself up angrily, "I think I understand all right! There are two types of witches and wizards, Gideon. The right sort, and the wrong sort. And we're the right sort."

Before Gideon could reply Professor Longbottom returned. "It's time. Please be quiet and come forward into the Great Hall."

Lily grinned triumphantly. Everyone started filing into the great hall. Lily followed.

Lily had been to the entry hall of Saint Mungo's Hospital (it hadn't been her fault, not really!), the Atrium in the Ministry of Magic (what happened there hadn't been her fault either!), and a dozen enchanted Quidditch Stadiums, each bigger then the last, but there was something special about the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It could have been the way the hundreds of students whispered and stared, a sound like the hiss of an enormous serpent. It could have been the glimmering lines of bottled blue flames that floated above their heads. Maybe it was the the enormous stained glass windows that glowed with the setting sun. Or maybe it was the enchanted ceiling which was the deepest most luxurious blue. A few wisps of golden cloud threaded past a tiny crescent moon that had already begun to rise. Maybe, just maybe, it was an unassuming wooden stool upon which sat a wrinkled old hat at the end of the central aisle. As if it were waiting for them.

Professor Longbottom marched them up to the front through the central aisle between the four house tables. Lily flicked her hair and strode proudly down the aisle. She could feel the eyes on her, sense the nudges and whispers. Lily pointedly ignored her brothers and cousins all winking and giving her thumbs up from the Gryffindor table.

Neville came to a halt in front of the stool and the first years huddled nervously behind him. They were below the Head Table. Lily could see the staff and the senior apprentices of the Superior Sorcery School who had returned for advanced magical education. In the center of the high table was Headmistress. McGonagall was wearing a pointed emerald hat and robes.

The hall fell silent. Everyone was staring at the scruffy brown hat. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something.

Finally, a rip near the brim of that tattered old hat opened, and the hat began to sing:

_A thousand years or more ago when I was newly sewn,_

_And first set upon this little stool of my very own,_

_The Founders set me to the task of peering inside your minds,_

_And dividing all young wizards into four most noble kinds:_

_Gryffindor keeps our warriors confident, brave, and true,_

_In Ravenclaw the wise among us knowledge do accrue,_

_Slytherin helps those who are weighed with expectation,_

_In Hufflepuff children find a home no matter their station._

_Yet into war and darkness fell this division of labor,_

_And cursed death has flown from neighbor to neighbor,_

_And though great evil has been defeated and overcome,_

_We stand at another crossroads of pounding war drums._

_This is the time to stand together as wizards one and all,_

_Instead we bicker over deeds long past and build a bitter wall,_

_Between not truly good or bad but those of equal worth,_

_A sorting children ask for as if guaranteed from birth!_

_So this year I've sung my song and now I'm bound to Sort,_

_Put me on, but let me warn you, that I will not report,_

_What and where you wish to be—that has never been my goal!_

_To your true house I will send you! Professor, read the scroll!_

The rip near the brim closed. One person began to clap and then stopped awkwardly. Into a sudden silence there came a tinkling of china. Lily glanced around, frustrated. _What was that about? _She looked at the teachers, who were muttering quietly amongst themselves. Lily felt a flash of unease and banished it sternly.

A few people screamed as a door slammed open and Hagrid the half-giant stamped into the Great. Hagrid walked cheerfully up to the head table, boots pounding. He drew back his chair with an echoing shriek and then sat down heavily. McGonagall glanced at Hagrid with a tiny smile. She rose to her feet and said loudly, "Let the Sorting Ceremony begin."

Professor Longbottom hesitated for a split second and then began to read from a long scroll that began with, "Abbott, Alice!"

Alice Abbott squeaked, started forward, stopped, and then ran to the stool.

She sat down and jammed the hat on her head as if hoping it would be quick.

"_Hufflepuff!_" The hat shrieked.

The Hufflepuff table started to applaud. Slowly at first, as if still dazed by the song, and then louder. Alice Abbott tumbled off of the chair, put the hat back, and then scurried over to the Hufflepuff table.

One by one the new students were called up to the Sorting Hat. Roger Dawlish was the first new Ravenclaw, much to his surprise—Dawlish wavered at the stool, circled it once, and then finally sped off to Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw applauded politely. When Ambrose Finnegan was Sorted into Gryffindor he was the first to receive a proper welcome: the red-and-gold table burst into raucous life.

"Greengrass-Weasley, Gideon."

Lily waved at Gideon as he sat down and put on the Hat. The Sorting Hat took forever with Gideon. One minute passed. Then a second. A third minute ticked by. People started shifting and whispering. Gryffindor table seemed tense. Finally, the Hat reared back and yelled quite loudly, "_Hufflepuff!_"

At first, no one started clapping. There was a long pause. "No way!" someone roared over at the Gryffindor table.

Gideon Greengrass Weasley stood up and took off the hat carefully. He walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down at the end. The Hufflepuffs began to cheer, slowly at first, and then loudly. Lily saw someone clap Gideon on the back. Lily was stunned. Her world was falling apart.

The scroll in Neville's hands rustled as he called the next student.

Lily was trembling. This was terrible, Gideon was a Hufflepuff!

The list went on. The Great Hall received another shock when _Duncan Goyle_ was sorted into Hufflepuff. He received slightly more nervous applause from his new classmates. The Gryffindor table was stirring in revolt. Someone threw a saltshaker at the Sorting Hat. It took a minute for the prefects to sort things out, and then Professor Longbottom, looking shaken, resumed.

Grace Li was also sorted into Slytherin, and Lily's jaw dropped again. She had seemed so nice. Now she was gone, too. Lily felt very put out.

Then Professor Longbottom cleared his throat loudly. "Potter, Lily Luna."

Another wave of whispers passed over the Hall. Lily stood up straight and marched to the Hat. Uncle Neville looked nervous. Lily sat down and put the hat on her head. Darkness slid over her eyes. Lily could feel her own heart pounding rapidly.

_Another Potter, hmm. The last one asked to be Gryffindor so I sent him right along, alas. What do you think, Lily Potter?_

_Well I have to be a Gryffindor, _Lily thought loudly.

_Is that what you think, hmm? Well, let me see! Bravery, of course, more foolishness—_

Lily felt a surge of annoyance.

_And anger, yes, and petulance too. Well I never. A spoilt little girl._

Lily felt heat blazing in her cheeks and hoped no one was looking, even though she knew they were. _Are you just going to insult me?_

_Oh, no, Miss Potter. Let's see, there's intelligence. Perhaps Ravenclaw, to temper your foolhardiness with learning._

_I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, _she admitted to the Hat, _But Hermione Granger went to Gryffindor._

_Quick on your feet, aren't you? Easily enough intelligence for Ravenclaw._

_But all my family is in Gryffindor, _Lily added, getting annoyed.

_Well, well, loyalty then, quite a lot of that. Loyalty to your family, a huge family too, my goodness, you just don't stop. But you don't work hard to make or keep friends, do you, Lily Potter. Name one for me._

Lily thought furiously—

_Who isn't a member of your immediate family! _The Hat said sternly.

Lily scowled. _That's not fair—I love my cousins._

_You are told to love your cousins, Lily Potter, but instead... _The Hat's murmurs were soft but they seemed to echo in Lily's head like a ringing bell. _You are jealous of Teddy Lupin and your brothers for monopolizing your father's time. You intentionally provoke and annoy your mother. You are jealous of all those who have inherited a Veela's charms while you have not, Lily Potter. You are isolated from Rose and Hugo._

Lily could not get a thought in edgewise. She clenched her jaw and _yelled _at the Hat: _THAT'S NOT FAIR! _

_Perhaps you belong in Hulfflepuff, Lily Potter. To teach your fairness and equanimity. _

Lily did not know what that was. The Hat chuckled dryly.

Lily was pink, shaking, and angry. She felt her fists clenched. She wondered how long she had been trapped here inside a dark void on a hard wooden stool. Lily felt as if she were being punished for no reason. The inside of the hat was hot and stuffy and smelled faintly of old people. Sweat was running down her forehead and she wondered how long she had been in here. She felt a sudden, panicked desire to rip off the hat and declare that it was all a mistake. But she couldn't. Not with the whole school watching.

_I want to be Gryffindor. _Lily thought quickly, _I want to be in Gryffindor. I want to be in Gryffindor._

_And do you always get what you want, Lily Potter?_

_Yes I do, _Lily thought furiously.

The Hat murmured something she couldn't hear and then, louder, and louder, _You want to be smarter than your brothers. Loyal only to those whom you think deserve it. You want to be as beautiful as your mother. You want to be as powerful as your father. _

_Yes._

_You want to be loved, Lily Potter._

_Yes!_

_You will do very, very well in... _And the Sorting Hat screamed the last word aloud, _"SLYTHERIN!_"

Lily's jaw dropped. She was frozen for a second. Then she grabbed the hat tight with both hands. _No! _The Hat didn't reply. But Lily could hear a roar of voices from outside the confines of the hat. _Take it back!_

All around her it sounded like complete pandemonium. Lily shot upright and ripped off the hat. She looked around wildly. Professor Longbottom was flabbergasted. James had jumped up on the table, yelling incoherently and pointing towards Headmistress McGonagall. The Gryffindors were throwing forks and spoons towards the Sorting Hat. The remaining new First Years were ducking and screaming.

Suddenly a green-and-silver tie appeared at Lily's throat. Lily gasped and grabbed at it with one hand. It felt like it was choking her. "No!" she yelled, and jammed the Sorting Hat back onto her head. She was blind again. Everything else was muffled. _Take it back!_ The only reply she received was the echoing hiss of her own breath. Lily screamed. "Take it back!"

"_Silencio Maxima!"_

The entire hall fell silent. Lily opened and closed her mouth. The Hat was plucked from her head. Lily glared at Uncle Neville. Lily wanted to grab the hat but couldn't move. Her eyes filled with sudden tears. The Great Hall was a like a very angry mime academy. James was being physically restrained. The Slytherins were gazing at her with a mixture of shock and disgust.

Lily turned around at a sudden tingling sensation on her back. Someone was watching her. Headmistress McGonagall stood at the High Table, wand in hand, looking down at her gravely. Lily blinked rapidly. McGonagall looked very sad and very stern. She nodded gravely at Lily and then pointed a long, bony finger towards the Slytherin table.

Lily swallowed. She turned around again. _I will not cry. _She put one foot in front of the other. It was surprisingly difficult. Lily saw Grace. She sat down across from her, at the very end of the Slytherin table.

"Attention please!" Headmistress McGonagall said in a magically amplified voice. "Return to your seats at once! We are Hogwarts students, not gibbering monkeys! We will continue the Sorting Ceremony."

McGonagall's unyielding gaze passed over James Potter.

Lily stopped paying attention. She stared fixedly at a point in the middle distance. Her heart was pounding. _I will not cry._

A sudden rush of noise signaled that McGonagall had lifted her spell. No one was yelling anymore. Someone tittered nervously. Suddenly, there was the sound of clapping. At the far end of the Slytherin table was a thin blonde boy with a bitter, twisted smile. _Clap. Clap. Clap._

Grace Li started applauding politely. Then Lily heard a few others join in. She twisted around and saw Gideon clapping loudly at the Hufflepuff table. Lily's heart missed a beat.

Silence fell swiftly.

Lily was suspended between fury and tears. She felt tense, sitting up straight, shoulders cranked back. She stared into the middle distance and tried to stop herself from thinking.

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat and unfurled the scroll. "Sadler, Barbara."

A curly-haired little grl hesitated for a moment, then rushed up to the Sorting Hat. She became a Hufflepuff.

"Thorne, Sabine!"

Lily didn't pay attention as Sabine was called up to the Sorting Hat. The Hat took a long time with Sabine. "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors started to applaud but it died away quickly and a wave of whispers swept across the Hall.

The last few names were a blur for Lily, up until Hugo Weasley was called forward. Lily felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. She closed her eyes. The Hat shouted, almost instantly, "_Hufflepuff!_"

Hufflepuff alone applauded into a deadly, cold silence.

Lily swallowed. She heard a ringing in her ears.

The list ended with Zabini, Deloitte. The girl seemed pleased to become a Slytherin. Neville rolled up his scroll, tucked the Sorting Hat under his arm, and carried the stool out of the hall. But no one seemed excited for the feast to begin. Headmistress McGonagall stood up once again and went to a lectern formed out of a golden owl with outstretched wings. She looked very stern, her small square spectacles pushed down to the end of her nose. Her weathered hands grasped the sides of her lectern very tightly.

"To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Minerva McGonagall said in a precise, calm voice, "To our returning students, welcome back. Usually, I like to keep this short in the spirit of the festivities and the spirit of our great Headmsater, Albus Dumbledore. But today I feel I must saw a few words. This school will not tolerate rudeness or intolerance. Hogwarts is not some sort of club where you join your friends for shenanigans!" She seemed to be looking straight at James Potter.

"Hogwarts is a school, the greatest school in the world for witchcraft and wizardry," McGonagall said pointedly, "Each and every one of you has been sorted into the house that suits you the best. Your triumphs are the triumphs of your House. Your failures are their failures. And the House Cup is a reward for your hard work, your learning, and, thus, your contributions to the school. We are not enemies." McGonagall glanced from Gryffindor to Slytherin, lips tight. "We are all Hogwarts students, no matter what colours you wear. We are all witches and wizards, who must work together to overcome the great struggles of our time. I hope you all remember that in the days to come."

The Headmistress carefully examined the Great Hall one last time.

But before McGonagall could return to her seat there was a sudden gasp. A woman rose up from the High Table, huge eyes magnified inside thick glasses, a gauzy shawl glittering in the lamplight. She raised a shaking, skeletal hand. Then she collapsed, knocking over her chair and falling backwards out of sight. There was a rush as everyone stood up for a better look. Lily remained seated, stared fixedly at what was now a mass of shifting black robes. Lily couldn't hear anything over the sudden surge of worried whispers.

"Students, please sit down!" came Minerva McGonagall's magnified voice, "Filius, Neville, come with me. For the rest of you, let the feast begin!"

Lily didn't look up to see what was happening. She couldn't care less that some strange old woman had fallen over at the High Table. She was in Slytherin. This was a nightmare. She stared fixedly forward. The feast appeared. The table in front of her was groaning with a sumptuous spread. Steam rose off the fresh food. Lily ignored the sudden twisting sensation in her stomach. _I will not cry._

Everyone sat back down to eat. The Great Hall echoed with talk and the clatter of forks and knives. The feast smelled delicious, but Lily didn't trust herself to eat or even move. Horrible thoughts were pressing for attention. She felt like everyone was looking at her. Ravenclaws in the table in front of her were twisting around to point and stare. She could hear the Slytherins at the other end of the table. They were speaking quite loudly. "..._T__horne _ended up in Gryffindor? And you know who her _father _was, right?"

"And yet _Potter_ is in Slytherin, I don't understand? My father said that the Weasleys and Potters don't have enough brains to be in Slytherin."

Lily could hear people laughing.

Lily stared into space. _I'm not a Slytherin. I'm not. _Grace was saying something, looking concerned, but Lily didn't listen. _I will not cry. _Lily blinked slowly and carefully.

_I will not cry. _


	5. The Words of the Walrus

_IMPORTANT A/N This is the updated version of my story. There have been a few cosmetic changes to old chapters with the assistance of amazing reviews and feedback from readers like you! For a list of changes please see my profile page, as I don't want to clutter up the story with tedious author's notes. __Thanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams, you should check out her stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more. Without further ado..._

* * *

A clock was chiming the hour. The feast was done.

Lily Potter blinked rapidly, her eyes swimming with tears. Her stomach growled. She hadn't touched a thing.

"Slytherins, this way! First Year Slytherins, come with me!"

_No._ Lily clenched her fists. _No. _Lily rocked back and forth. Someone was laughing shrilly. "No!" the word burst out of her again but it trailed off into a whimper.

Lily burst to her feet, shaking like a leaf. The bench skittered away from her and fell over. Someone shouted. She could feel heat rising on her neck and cheeks.

"You! What're you doing?"

Lily's head twisted around, but all she could see was a veil of tears. She felt like she was drowning. Lily took three shuddering breaths and clenched her fists. _I can't go... I can't be... _Then she turned on her heel and ran.

"Hey, wait!"

Lily vaulted the end of the table, past a gaggle of surprised Ravenclaws milling by the door, and then darted through the archway and out of the Great Hall.

"Out of the way!" Lily growled, pushing into the crowd, struggling to move through the mass of students. A few people called out in irritation or surprise as Lily slithered through the crowd, panting. She ran towards the front doors, black shoes slapping on the marble flagstones. The front doors were big enough to fit the Hogwarts Express. They were blackened oak set with iron studs. Distantly, Lily noted that on either side of the doors were four crystal hourglasses set in stone nooks inside brass cages. Lily tore her eyes away from the pile of rubies set in an enormous hourglass supported by two golden lions.

Lily pounded on the door.

"Oi! What are you doin', girl?"

Lily choked back a sob and slammed bodily into the door and seized a ring of black iron. She heaved with all her might—_Open, please! Let me out! _A small door set in the larger door burst open.

Someone screamed as Lily tumbled backwards. Panting, Lily scrambled over the lip of smooth, blackened oak and dropped over the door into the cold night. The little door shut behind her with bang.

Lily jerked to her feet. The paved courtyard was abandoned. The tall towers of Hogwarts rose up all around her. Bright little windows twinkled in the purple sky. A few wisps of cloud trailed from horizon to horizon. The brightest stars were already shining. On either side of her were stone colonnades. Shadows clung to pointed arches. The keystone and the tops of the columns were delicately engraved with sleeping dragons.

Lily had no idea where she was going. She started walking forward. Then her limbs began to shiver and her stomach clenched. She broke into a desperate sprint. She ran across a long lawn of dark grass towards two dark towers that marked the end of the courtyard. It looked like the entrance to a cathedral. Gargoyles leered at her. In the center there were oak doors with curling silver hinges, even bigger than the doors to the Entrance Hall, at least six stories tall. Lily had to crane her neck to see the jutting stone murder holes and crenelations atop the arch. Lily's careened to halt, arms wheeling, and slammed into the door. "Open up!" Lily slammed her fists against the silver hinges till they stung. "Open up... Open..." her voice broke. Her voice echoed inside the archway. _Open...Open...Open..._

Lily felt considerably smaller then she had this morning.

Lily burst into tears. She couldn't stop herself. Her chest heaved as tears dribbled down her cheeks. She looked around wildly for a place to hide. She darted to her right into the stone colonnade. Her short, sharp breaths were reflected back at her a dozen times. Small lamps hissed and jumped, casting dancing shadows. The blue flames cast a ghost-like glow. Eyes blurry with tears, Lily ran into a column that materialized out of the dimness. She rebounded, fell, and stayed down. Her bum hurt and her knees stung. Sitting against cold stone, she hugged her legs to her chest and pressed her face into her black robes, muffling her cries. She was cold and miserable.

_I'm not a Slytherin, _she told herself. But it didn't stop the tears.

Lily didn't know how long she cried in the hissing, blue-lit hall. After a long time, she heard a loud shout coming from the Quadrangle.

"Lily! Where ar' ya!"

Lily recognized Hagrid's voice but didn't respond. She couldn't face him.

"Lily!"

Even worse, it was Molly Weasley, the Head Girl.

_You ran away, _she thought to herself. _You're sitting in a little ball crying like a baby. Hagrid and Molly probably think you deserve to be in Slytherin now. You have to get up. _But she couldn't. No matter what she told herself she couldn't get up. Lily clenched her fists into her robes and beat them against her knees, jerking the fabric tight across her back, pulling herself into a smaller and smaller ball.

"Lily! Is that you?"

Lantern-light spilled across her. She could feel it on her eyelids. She turned her face and pressed it into her wet robes. "Go away!"

Lily could feel the cobbles reverberating as Hagrid approached. Lily felt the half-giant bend down and wrap an enormous hand around her shoulders. "There ya are!"

"Lily we're all worried—"

"Go away, Molly!" Lily screamed at her cousin. She couldn't face her: Molly, the Head Girl, the perfect girl.

"Lily, please..."

"Is' alright, Molly. Why don't ya go back and tell 'em I found 'er and I'll bring 'er back in a mo. You're a good girl."

"I'll corral James and Albus," Molly said after a moment's pause. "Thanks, Professor."

"Come on, now, Lily, Molly's gone, why don't ya come back with me, eh?" Hagrid said gently, patting her shoulder as lightly as he could. "Ya' need some sleep, that'll make ya' feel better."

"No it won't, Hagrid!" Lily said into her robes. She bit back a sob. "This was supposed to be the best day ever and it's awful!"

"Ah, well, Lily..." Hagrid put his lantern down on the cobblestones and squatted down heavily, dwarfing her completely.

Lily turned her body away from him and hid her face in her robes. She couldn't look at him.

"I dunno, Lily. You gettin' sent to Slytherin. But you gotta come back—"

"No way," Lily said, "I _can't_."

"Why can't ya?" Hagrid said, "You need a bed, and—"

Lily shook her head over and over. "I don't... I won't... Everyone's laughing at me and everything's terrible!"

"Ah," Hagrid said, "Well, Lily..."

Lily swallowed. "The Hat made a mistake, right Hagrid?"

Hagrid pulled on his beard, "I dunno 'bout that, Lily. The Sortin' Hat has always done the deciding."

_This is all because of that stupid old hat. _Lily swung around to face him. She rubbed her stinging face and dried her eyes. "But in that stupid song the Hat said it wasn't going to sort us where we wanted to go anymore, it can't do that, it's just a _hat!_"

"Reckon it can," Hagrid said uncomfortably, "Been a thousand years and more, the Hat's been in charge the 'ole time, sending ya to the right house. Enchanted by Godric Gryffindor it was."

"But, what does the stupid song mean then?" Lily sneered, "I want to be Gryffindor! I'm brave, that's in my heart, right? I jumped off the broom shed seven times when I was six!"

"Because James said thas' how witches learn ta fly!" Hagrid chuckled, "Ah, Ginny was so mad!"

But Lily had a sinking feeling. _Foolish_, the Hat seemed to whisper to her in the darkness. She tried to ignore it. _"_The Hat must be wrong. It has to be."

Hagrid didn't say anything for a long time. He sighed like a rumbling truck. "I dunno, Lily. I jus' dunno."

"Help me, Hagrid," Lily wheedled, "You're a professor. You can ask McGonagall to tell the hat to put me in Gryffindor. _Please..._"

"Reckon I can't do that, Lily," Hagrid shrugged, a motion like a minor earthquake, "No, Professor Slughorn was right chuffed when you got sorted into Slytherin, said so he did. What's he gunna do about you runnin' off?"

Lily flushed. "I didn't run away, Hagrid, I, uh, needed a breath of fresh air."

Hagrid chuckled and Lily felt heat creeping up her neck and cheeks. "Alright, Lily, but ya—"

"But the Hat," Lily said quickly. She knew from experience observing her mother and father that staying on target was absolutely essential in controlling an argument. "The Hat. It's up to McGonagall, not Slughorn, right? Please, Hagrid."

"That's Professor Slughorn, Lil,'" Hagrid poked her with a bread-roll like finger, "An' you can't jus' keep tryin' on the Hat till ya get the House ya want, Lily. The Heads o' Houses won't stand for it. Can't be done."

"It's not fair! I'm not a Slytherin! I'm not! The only people in Slytherin are pure-bloods and...and...creepy gits!"

"Now tha's not fair," Hagrid said sternly, "I used ta think that but I was wrong, Lily. They may 'ave a bit of a reputation, but what about Sluggy, eh? Good bloke. Ms Greengrass she up and married Charlie, din't she? They be Slytherins, the same as you."

Lily screamed in frustration and buried her face in her robes again, shaking her head back and forth.

Hagrid gave another echoing sigh. "Lily, Lily, what would your father, say, eh? 'Arry's always been a supporter of reconcilin' the Houses."

Lily looked up slowly. "Daddy... Daddy can make it better, can't he, Hagrid?"

"Uh, well, Lily..."

"Daddy will say I should be in Gryffindor. He can sort this out! He has to!" Lily sniffed. Lily scrubbed at her sore face, "You're right Hagrid. I'll just send a letter to Daddy and it's going to be fine."

_"_Lily that' ain't right—"

Lily felt a surge of relief wash over her, accompanied by a shock of sudden exhaustion and she smiled sleepily. "It'll be fine..."

"There you are Hagrid, we've found you."

It was Professor Longbottom. Lily quickly brushed at her face with her sleeve. Neville looked very stressed. He gave her a piercing, searching look, then shook his head. "Lily, are you okay?"

"She's fine," Hagrid rumbled, standing up with a groan, "Jus' a little walkabout to clear 'er 'ead, is all."

Lily nodded. "I'm okay, Uncle Neville."

Professor Longbottom looked unconvinced but didn't say anything. He shot a large, silvery dog out of his wand that circled him for a moment and then turned into a shimmering blur as it disappeared towards the school. Professor Longbottom pushed a few thin strands of hair back from his forehead. "You had us worried, Lily."

"Sorry."

"Bit of a shock, I suppose, for us, too. Just, something new, you know. But you have to trust the Sorting Hat. I wanted to be in Hufflepuff, but then I never would have done... Well, you know most of it. Met your Dad, everything after that."

Lily wasn't sure where Neville was going but felt a creeping, ice-like feeling in the pit of her stomach that had nothing to do with hunger. It was like she was freezing from the inside out. She hadn't imagined that anyone would believe a piece of headwear. But if Uncle Neville believed the Hat, then maybe her parents would believe the Hat? Uncle Ron never much bothered to hide his opinion, and she knew that it was shared by other members of her extended family. She started to panic, taking quick breaths. "What...what..."

"That's enough o' that," Hagrid said gruffly, looking concernedly at Lily. "Why don't we just take 'er back to the Castle and get 'er straight into bed."

"Finally! Simon saw the front door open and said a student had done a runner. One every few years, what!" A large, broad-shouldered man appeared holding his lit wand in front of him. He had a giant swoosh of golden hair and a neatly trimmed beard streaked with silver. His nose was quite red. "That her there? Shall I examine her?"

"Of course not, she's fine, Hengist." Professor Longbottom said.

"Alright then. Miss Potter, I am Professor Hengist Hoarwell. I don't know what got into you but I won't have students running off in my classes, no! Let me tell you, if we all ran off at the first sign of trouble, well, your father wouldn't have done much would he? And the Defense League wouldn't have won the Battle of the Leaky Cauldron!"

Lily's eyes stung. _I wasn't going to run—and I will not cry, not again! _She clambered to her feet, clenching her jaw. Her knees stung. "Well I'm _so _sorry."

"You should be, young lady!" Professor Hoarwell gesticulating widely with his wand, "Let me tell you—"

"That's enough, Hengist, put your wand away." Neville said, "Alright, Lily, why don't we head back."

"Fine." Lily felt tired, sad, and angry all at the same time.

Lily shrugged to dislodge Hagrid's enormous hand on her shoulders, to no avail as it weighed as much as an anvil. Lily growled.

They made their way out into the Quadrangle. The dark had come upon them suddenly, and the night sky was full of stars. A bright light shone out of the castle doors, where two figures were framed in the doorway. One was tall and thin, the other short and wide.

"There she is, excellent work Mr. Longbottom! Miss Potter you gave me quite a fright!" It was Professor Slughorn, wiping the top of his head with a silk handkerchief. Slughorn looked like a walrus in a plum velvet suit. He was fat and bald and a bit pink, with a giant white mustache and sagging jowls. He pocketed the handkerchief and then looked at her very intently. "Yes, quite a fright...quite a fright indeed."

The thin man butted in. "Deputy Headmaster, students leaving the feast, can't have it. And all the drafts!"

Lily suspected the thin man was the Caretaker that James had told her about, Simon Crawley. He had tweed shorts and a tweed jacket. His bare legs had pointy knees and were covered in glinting pale hairs that curled around above big black Wellingtons. He had a sour expression and a lot of dirty red hair.

"Now, now, Crawley," Slughorn said confidently, "I'm sure we can make an exception in this case. The child was_ very_ upset after all."

Lily scowled.

"But the trouble, Deputy Headmaster, surely something..."

"I don't see how a lick of discipline could hurt, Horace," Professor Hoarwell agreed loudly, "Never hurt in my day!"

"Wait jus' a minute!" Hagrid rumbled, "She jus' needed a breath a fresh air, is all."

Lily suppressed a smile. Slughorn chuckled richly, "I'll take it from here Mr. Crawley. Hengist, don't you worry, I'll be talking to Miss Potter in my office."

"Professor Longbottom said I could go to his office," Lily said quickly.

"Well, Miss Potter, that was very kind of Neville but he's the Head of Gryffindor House, and I am the Head of your new house, my dear," Slughorn said with a cheeky smile, "Don't you worry, we'll get this whole mess sorted out."

"She might need a quick visit to the Hospital Wing, Horace," Neville said, "Skinned her knees, I think."

"It's nothing," Lily said quickly, but Slughorn looked horrified.

"Bit of blood, we better have that looked at just to be sure!" Slughorn's frown turned his whole face upside down in a comic expression of deepest sorrow. "Come along, Miss Potter!"

Lily looked over her shoulder at Hagrid, who gave her a small wave. Neville gave her a reassuring nod. Crawley, who looked like he'd eaten something foul, was muttering to Professor Hoarwell. Lily decided she didn't like the Caretaker very much.

"Come along, Miss Potter, let's take you to Madam Pomfrey!"

Lily sighed and followed the fat professor through the doors. She had to skip to keep up. Slughorn was surprisingly light on his feet. A few students were still trailing out of the Great Hall, a few carrying rolls or serviettes stuffed with sweets. Several exasperated prefects were herding them towards their dormitories. "Slytherins! This way! No more dawdling!"

Lily looked away.

Slughorn took her straight up the grand marble staircase and into an amazing tower filled with a network of moving staircases that crisscrossed the air in front of them, the rich stone glowing in the lamplight, as high as she could see. A few lines of students were visible ascending the tower above them and Lily felt a sudden pang of longing. _I should be on my way to Gryffindor Tower right now... _

Slughorn patted her on the shoulder. "Yes, it's quite a sight, Miss Potter."

Lily started.

Slughorn chuckled. "I know, takes some getting used to, the stairs all moving up and down like esca-flators. But it does wonders for the old knees."

Slughorn guided her swiftly onto a moving staircase. Their marble step carried them up on its own accord. It was very smooth. Lily held onto the sliding stone rail and felt a bit sick. Her stomach growled.

The portraits hung on the walls seemed sleepy. More moving staircases above them swung this way and that, connecting different landings. "Why do they do that?" Lily asked.

"To be honest we're not sure!" Slughorn patted the cool marble rail, "Was a bit of a bother at first, but you get use to it."

Lily looked at Slughorn oddly. Not many adults admitted they didn't have all the answers. Slughorn smiled and tugged on her arm. They had reached a landing. "Off we get now! Here's the Hospital Wing."

The Hospital Wing was an airy hall with a series of neat white beds divided by curtains. The white sheets looked blue in the light of tiny fires in glass lamps. Large windows let in the dim moonlight. When they entered Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office and all the lamps ignited with a hiss, turning the light yellow. "Professor Slughorn, I'm surprised to see you, I'll just fetch a Stomach Settling Draught, shall I? Hello dear, new student?"

"This here is Lily Potter, Poppy! And she skinned her knees, no need for your wonderful potion."

"Another Potter," Madam Pomfrey sighed, "I hope I don't see as much of you as I see your brothers! James is here every other week. Well, nothing for it. Up on the bed dear."

Lily clambered onto a creaky bed and Madam Pomfrey looked her over, "Just a few scrapes, nothing to worry about. And don't you look just like your mother! She wasn't here too often, come to think of it, mainly Quidditch injuries all told. But your father! So many strange injuries, oh dear, yes. I quite remember a particular case, an entire arm that needed to be re-boned. I wrote a very interesting article about it." Madam Pomfrey clucked. "Of course, quite painful it was too. I certaintly hope I don't see you quite so much, my dear."

Lily smiled grimly. "You'll see a lot of me, too, Madam Pomfrey," she said confidently. "You can count on it."

The medi-witch sighed, "Oh don't say such things!" Madam Pomfrey sniffled, "Let's get you fixed up before I need a tissue!" She waved her wand and the cuts vanished.

Lily flinched as pins and needles jabbed her knee.

"Ouch!"

"Remember that, now, dear. It's not pleasant, is it?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thanks," Lily rolled her eyes and slid to the edge of the bed.

"Not so fast," the medi-witch said, and waved her wand again.

The sticky blood disappeared and Lily looked down at scrubbed, red knees.

"Off you go now, dear," Madam Pomfrey smiled.

Lily jumped off the bed and rejoined Professor Slughorn, who beamed and stroked his mustache.

"I hope not to see you very soon, Miss Potter!"

"You will!" Lily said coolly.

"Oh ho!" Slughorn chuckled, and took Lily by the arm and then nodded to Madam Pomfrey. "Goodnight, Poppy."

They departed the Hospital Wing.

"Why don't we head to me office, m'dear, and have a little chat."

"Can I go to the post office, please?" Lily said quickly, then added, "Deputy Headmaster."

"Just Professor is fine, perfectly fine. Why don't we talk about it first, eh, before you write any letters."

Lily bit her lip and let Slughorn guide her to his office.

It was a luxurious chamber with green damask curtains and lots of golden ropes draped across the walls. The large windows set in stone arches looked out over the dim grounds. There was a glass display cabinet with a series of wizard photographs, and a wide desk in front of a squishy yellow armchair. The desk was covered in more framed photographs. Slughorn sank into the big chair with a sigh then waved his wand. A green armchair appeared in front of his desk. "Now that's better. Sit down, Miss Potter, make yourself comfortable."

Lily perched on the edge of her seat. Slughorn was watching her contentedly; Lily avoided his eyes and looked over his desk. There was a glass box with a huge fang inside, photographs, and a solid gold inkwell and peacock quill. Lily looked at the photographs and saw her father. "That's Daddy and Aunt Hermione!" she said, pointing at a picture featuring a very reluctant looking boy with a lightning-bolt scar. It looked like Christmas, with elaborate decorations draping the windowsill behind them. A young witch was trying to pull him into the frame.

"Indeed!" Slughorn beamed, "Your father, and Miss Granger, attended my little party that Christmas, oh, twenty years ago now."

"Was Daddy a member of the Slug Club?"

"Oh, we don't call it that my dear," Slughorn said, wincing, "And, uh, he liked to drop in. Excellent way for him to get what he...needed."

Hermione was hugging Harry from the side and smiling at the camera. "What about Hermione?"

"Brightest witch of the age," Slughorn sighed happily, "Made quite a splash at the Ministry with your father. She left the Ministry years ago, of course—this was all before you came around, my dear. But very important, very important. Still takes my post. Excellent letter writer."

Lily's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Merlin!" Slughorn gave a belly laugh, "How could I forget!"

He waved his wand and conjured up a brass tray with a glass of pumpkin juice and a several plates of leftovers from the Feast. It smelled delicious.

"Dig in, dig in, Miss Potter," Slughorn winked.

Lily laughed and began chugging pumpkin juice. Smacking her lips, she dug into the chicken breast, potatoes, green beans, roast beets, and carrots. "Can I have some gravy? Lily asked.

Slughorn summoned some gravy with a smile. "Of course. What do you think of the Hogwarts kitchen, my dear?"

"It's really good," Lily admitted.

"The one thing I missed in my retirement, before Dumbledore brought me back," Slughorn nodded contentedly, mustache quivering. "Not that I _dislike _teaching you admirable little youngsters, o'course."

When Lily was done the brass tray disappeared. Lily couldn't eat another bite. She curled up in the large leather chair and sighed.

"Now," Slughorn smiled, "Feeling a little better?"

"I guess so," Lily admitted reluctantly.

Slughorn leant in and said in a conspiratorial whisper. "Do you want to tell me what happened at the Feast?"

Lily's full stomach clenched. "Not really."

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, o'course. But I can help, Miss Potter. I'm rather _good_ at it, to tell you the truth."

"Can you help me get into Gryffindor?"

Slughorn looked uncomfortable, "Ah, well, _that_."

"I didn't think so." Lily said bitterly.

Professor Slughorn sighed and picked up his picture of Harry. Slughorn stroked his mustache with his other hand. "Your father never wanted to be told what to do either, Miss Potter. And Miss Granger, what a witch, such a wonderful mind. She never agreed with me in her life."

"That's not a good thing," Lily pointed out, "Especially if she's the smartest witch of the age."

"Very true!" Slughorn laughed. He put the empty photograph back on the desk. "You're just as sharp as Miss Granger, or your mother! Look, there's Miss Granger and Ginevra, your mother."

Her mother was smiling widely. She had sleek waves of dark red hair and wore a beautiful sapphire dress beneath her wizard robes. She had an arm around Hermione Granger, who was also smiling. "They were school friends?" Lily asked, interested.

"Oh yes, quite good friends. Always together at our little gatherings."

"That was so long ago!"

Slughorn was beaming fondly at the photograph, "Oh, Miss Granger was bright eyed and bushy tailed. And your mother had a quite an astonishing skill with jinxes."

Lily gasped. "Jinxes?

"Oh yes, quite the little dragon hatchling." Slughorn put down the gilded picture. He nestled into his armchair. "But I suppose you wouldn't have any interest in my little parties, not like Harry or Ginevra. Too busy with your studies, I expect."

"But..." Lily hesitated.

"So you think you'll make it?"

Lily blushed furiously, remembering her argument with James, "Well, I..."

"The first little party I'm holding this year is this week-end, just to introduce new students like yourself," Slughorn said lightly, "Why don't you come and see, make up your mind after that. Or maybe you'll be too busy...?"

"Yeah...maybe," Lily shrugged reluctantly, "But what's it like?"

"Oh, this and that," Slughorn said, "Your mother and Miss Granger enjoyed the conversation. I am more partial to the nibbles, as was your father, I think."

Lily laughed. Slughorn sighed and waggled his finger. "Unfortunately there's one more little thing."

All the food she'd just eaten formed a lumpy, heavy mass. "I'm sorry I left the feast," Lily decided to jump ahead, "I just needed, uh, a breath of fresh air."

"Oh, that's nothing! Don't you worry about that!"

"I'm not being punished?"

"Do you think you should be?"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Is that a trick question?"

"Not at all, not at all," Slughorn said, "If you think you _truly _did something wrong..."

"Not really."

"Then I don't think we need to punish you, do we? You just need to adjust slightly."

"Thanks. Professor." Lily said slowly. "But...why are you doing this? _Professor _Hoarwell wasn't so nice."

"Well I'm your new Head of House, Lily, I want to help you."

Lily grimaced. "Professor, I'm sorry, but I'm not a Slytherin. The Hat made a mistake. I'm going to ask Daddy to send me back and I'll be Sorted again."

"Ah," Professor Slughorn said sadly, "The Headmistress won't let you do that, Miss Potter. We can't have students asking to be re-sorted willy-nilly—"

"This isn't willy-nilly! This is just me!"

"What about the new Weasley boys, my dear? Bit of a surprise for everyone, I think, but they haven't asked to be re-sorted."

"That just proves that the Hat must be making mistakes, Professor. Weasleys always go to Gryffindor."

"I can see you're determined, my dear," Slughorn said. "Why don't you give me a chance to persuade you to stay. You need a place to sleep."

"I'll sleep wherever you want. But I'm _not_ a Slytherin."

"Very well," Slughorn said after a pause, "But for now, perhaps it's best if you go to bed my dear. Just remember, Miss Potter, you have an open invitation to Slytherin. If you think you'll do well here, then why don't you take us up on it? Later, of course, later."

"Fine," Lily said flatly.

* * *

Slughorn led her down the empty Grand Staircase. They reentered the vast entry hall and then found another staircase going even deeper. The walls were blackened stone and lit with guttering lamps reduced to small blue flames. Slughorn stopped in front of an unremarkable patch of stone.

"What's this?" Lily wrinkled her nose.

Slughorn chuckled, "Miss Potter, remember this little wall, just in case, of course. _Virtu!_"

At the password a hidden door slid aside with a hiss and Slughorn ushered Lily into the Slytherin common room. It was an underground chamber with polished emerald columns supporting a ceiling that looked like a vaulted black cathedral of uncut stone. Emerald leather chairs and couches with low backs were grouped around polished ebony tables. Dark nutwood stands had porcelain lamps with tasseled olive lampshades that gave the light a green tint. There was a large fireplace full of hot coals. Oval windows flowed with green water. Lily realized they must be underneath the lake. Against her wishes, she thought it was pretty fantastic. Curls of shimmering green light flowed across the ceiling and walls.

There were more than a dozen students waiting up in the common room. They turned to look at her. Lily looked them over frankly. She recognized Deloitte Zabini in the corner. She couldn't see Grace Li, and she didn't recognize any of the Upper Years. Slughorn walked up behind her and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Good evening all," Slughorn said, "Why don't you welcome our new student. Lily Luna Potter!"

A few people waved and smiled. The rest looked a little confused and uncomfortable. Then a dozen people started talking at once.

"Sir!"

"Professor!"

"Is it _really _Lily Potter?"

"Where—"

"Why—"

"How!"

"Quiet down," Slughorn chuckled, "Not everyone at once!"

The Slytherins quieted down and looked at each other. Quite a few were looking at a tall, well-built upper year with dark brown skin and tortoise-shell glasses, but he didn't say anything. Instead, a large boy—at least twice as tall as Lily—with a chin like a slab of rock attached to a huge head made incongruous by his very small patch of thin dark hair, piped up, "Uh, Professor Slughorn?"

Slughorn smiled, "Yes, Mister Flint?

"Sir, are you sure that, well, she's _really _a Slytherin?"

Lily couldn't agree more, but Slughorn just laughed. "Don't worry, Mister Flint, it'll all be sorted out."

"But, Professor...?"

Lily saw a thin upper year with straw-like hair and enormous ears and wide, innocent eyes darting between Lily and Slughorn.

"What is it, Mister Rowle?"

"Well, it's unheard of, isn't it? I'm just so...put off. Someone like..."

"Someone like a pureblood scion of an Ancient and Most Noble House?" Slughorn interrupted in a bemused voice, "I'm quite excited, m'self."

"Sounds quite proper put like that," Rowle bobbed his head, "I'm _sorry _Professor."

Lily noticed that Deloitte Zabini had hid her mouth behind her hands, eyes sparkling. Lily curled her lip.

Slughorn waved his hands in a placating manner. "Boys, girls, don't any of you think that Miss Potter is here by by mistake. She is a valuable _prospective _addition to _any _House. But, as we know, the Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes, oh no!"

Lily scowled mightily.

Slughorn squeezed her shoulder, "Now, Miss Potter here has had a bit of a long day and wants to go to bed. Miss Kumar, can you show Miss Potter her new dormitory?"

"Yes Professor Slughorn."

Miss Kumar was a very pretty girl with pale brown skin, wavy black hair, full lips, and long eyelashes. She had a Prefect Badge pinned to her black robes. "This way, Miss Potter."

Lily glanced over her shoulder at Slughorn. Slughorn gave her a shooing gesture and smiled underneath his thick mustache. Slughorn started explaining the start-of-term notices, distracting everyone else, and Lily and the Prefect walked over to a stone archway.

"I'm Sita Kumar," the Slytherin Prefect said lightly. "It's a pleasure."

She stuck out her hand. Lily shook it awkwardly. "Hi. I'm Lily Potter. But you know that."

"Yes, it's quite a surprise to have you in our House."

Lily sighed sourly. "I'm not."

Sita laughed. "This will be exciting, Lily, you're quite welcome here. Now, girls rooms are down this staircase, boys down that one."

They took a left, and Sita led Lily down a curving staircase past several landings with little corridors and collections of dark doors.

"Each year has it's own floor," Sita explained, "And the First Years are here at the bottom. Right this way to your room, here."

There was a lacquered black door with a small brass plaque that said _Lily Potter - First Year._

Lily shivered. _It's not permanent, _she reminded herself. She was still surprised, however. "I don't have to share a dormitory?"

"Not at all," Sita said with a laugh, "Slytherins get their own rooms. Just don't try to let a boy in—he'll bounce right off. Trust me."

Lily gaped at her for a second, then opened her door. The doorknob felt warm to the touch at first, and then the feeling faded. Inside a lamp hissed into life, casting a yellow glow. The room had a sloping ceiling of unevenly cut granite, buffed to reveal the quartz embedded inside. The tiny crystals flickered like little stars. The green marble flagstones were chilly. There was a polished dresser by the door and a little wooden desk on the right with a Spell-Right Typewriter and a stack of parchment. Across the room was a bed with a green and silver blanket. The bed was below a wide, oval window that revealed glowing lime water of the lake.

"It's...nice." Lily pouted, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Lily," Sita said, "Just give the lamp a tap with your wand to turn it out. Water closet is down the hall. If you need anything just ask me, I'm upstairs. Don't be afraid to knock."

"Thanks," Lily sighed again. Sita waved and left, smiling. Lily closed her door behind her and sighed. She kicked off her shoes and threw her robe on the brass hook on the back of the door. The floor was cold under her socked feet. She sat down on the edge of the bed. The sheets were warm, at least. She discovered an iron grill for some sort of heating apparatus at the base of the bed.

Lily flopped backward and stared at the flickering ceiling. _Nott, Flint, Rowle, Zabini... _She clenched her jaw. _I don't belong here. I'll talk to Daddy tomorrow, and he'll tell them... The Hat... Gryffindor..._

The lake swirled calmly past her window. The lamplight shone on the glittering quartz. Before she knew what was happening, Lily had fallen asleep.


	6. Owl Post

_IMPORTANT A/N This is the updated version of my story. There have been a few cosmetic changes to old chapters with the assistance of amazing reviews and feedback from readers like you! For a list of changes please see my profile page, as I don't want to clutter up the story with tedious author's notes. __Thanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams, you should check out her stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more.  
_

* * *

Someone was knocking loudly on Lily Potter's door. She moaned and her eyes fluttered open. Waves of green light played across her ceiling. It wasn't a dream. She was in Slytherin.

Someone knocked on her door again. "Wake up, Lily."

It was Sita, the Slytherin Prefect. Lily growled something unintelligible.

"Lily? Do you need me to come in?"

"I'm awake! Hold on a bloody minute!" Lily groaned.

Lily blinked blearily. She hauled herself into a sitting position and yawned widely. She realized she was still wearing her wrinkled school uniform and she was sore and itchy.

"I'll be waiting in the Common Room, Lily, come along now. And please watch your language."

Lily groaned in frustration as she flopped back onto the bed. _Okay. I can do this. _

Lily rolled upright, looking around. The House Elves had worked quickly. Lily opened her closet and found all her clothes hung, folded, or stowed in the glossy wooden cabinet. _But it doesn't matter, I won't be here long, _she reminded herself_. _

There was a mirror on the inside of one door and it let out a heavy sigh. "You _really _need to comb your hair, dear."

"Whatever," Lily mumbled and blew a tangle of dark red hair out of her mouth. Lily changed into grey slacks, white blouse, and grey jumper. She examined her robes critically, biting her lip at the green trim at the collar, cuffs, and edges. The interior of the robe was now a silky green, draping her in Slytherin colours. She pulled on her robes slowly and carefully. She refused to wear the tie.

Lily reviewed her plan as she mussed up her hair in the mirror. _I'll just have breakfast and then run back here before class and write a letter to Daddy. Then he'll come here and get McGonagall to put me in Gryffindor, no matter what the Hat says._

"Lily, may I come in?" It was Grace this time.

"Well my name is on the door!"

The doorknob rattled and then Grace stepped into the room. "I just wondered if you were coming to breakfast," Grace said. She was neatly dressed. Her short hair was held back from her ears with twin pearl and ivory clips.

"Yes," Lily huffed, "I'm just getting ready."

"Your hair is very messy. Do you need to borrow a brush?"

"Nope. Come on, let's go." Lily said grumpily.

Lily and Grace walked down the hall to the spiral staircase, where a tall girl with thin, brown hair pursed her lips. She had a Prefect's badge pinned to her black robes, which made her look even paler. "You're late. And you, Lily Potter, why aren't you wearing your tie?"

Lily scowled. "I'm not in Slytherin."

Grace opened her mouth, then closed it and looked down at her shoes. Lily felt a stab of guilt but held her chin up.

The Prefect looked annoyed, "No tie, no breakfast, Miss Potter. We can't let Slytherins wander around half-dressed."

"I'm not half-dressed! It's just a tie!"

Sita Kumar ran down the stairs and gasped, ""Hi Cynthia, Professor Slughorn wants me to handle this, don't worry."

"Fine," Cynthia said, sticking her nose in the air, "But I'm talking to the Professor about _her _attitude, Sita."

Cynthia stalked away. Lily rolled her eyes. "What a prat."

Grace gasped. Sita laughed breathlessly. "Sorry about that. Had to check on a commotion upstairs. Flint was being a right pain, as is to be expected. Try not to mind Cynthia Worme. She's a bit stuck-up, but she's a Sixth Year Prefect. Why don't you grab your tie and we can go?"

"Why does everyone care about the tie?" Lily moaned.

Grace laughed a little, and then blushed.

"Why don't you indulge me," Sita asked with a smile, "If you're not in Slytherin tomorrow it won't matter whether or not you wear the tie."

Lily considered that. "True."

She grabbed her robes and draped a tie around her shoulders. _That will do._

Sita turned to Lily and drew her wand, "Here," she said, "_Fasaligo!_"

Lily's tie snaked around her throat and quickly knotted itself. "Gack!" Lily tugged at her throat.

"The Tie-Tying Spell," Sita said with a smile, "It's a quite useful spell every Hogwarts student should know. Only does the Windsor knot, though."

"Splendid," Lily said hoarsely, massaging her throat, "Needs a bit of work."

"It works better if you do it on yourself," Sita admitted, "You should learn it in Charms soon enough. Come along then, First Years."

They all went up to the common room. It was empty. Pale green light came through the windows. The fire had been banked for the day. Everyone else had already left and Sita led them quickly out of the Common Room and up to the Great Hall.

_I can do this, _Lily told herself sternly as she exited a dark stone staircase and arrived in the Entry Hall. _I don't care if people think I'm in Slytherin. I'm not going to be there tomorrow!_

"Lily! Oi!"

Lily saw James and his friends lounging by the polished oak doors to the Great Hall—Tiberius McLaggen, of course, throwing a quaffle up and down in one meaty hand; Jackie Bell, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed looking bored, her tie knotted loosely and collar undone; and Dominique, Lily's part-Veela cousin, curling a shimmering silver lock around a finger.

"Oh Merlin," Sita sighed, "The Marauders."

"The who?" Grace said.

Lily giggled. "I thought James made that up. Do people actually call them that?"

Before Sita could answer James and Tiberius, Quaffle tucked under his arm, were marching towards them. James looked Sita up and down and then ignored her. "Come on Lily, we're going right up to McGonagall and getting you put in Gryffindor."

Lily stiffened. "Like she'd listen to you, James, I'm going to talk to Daddy and _he'll _handle it. I'm just here for breakfast."

James scowled, "I know Dad can help! I sent him an owl last night telling him all about it. It's bizarre, not a single one of us in Gryffindor. The Hat's gone senile. But in the meantime you're coming with us to the Gryffindor table."

Grace looked completely aghast, mouth opening and closing. Lily felt another stab of guilt—but she knew she had bigger problems. She hadn't thought about James or Albus sending letters. Now Lily needed to talk to her father as soon as possible to tell her side of the story!

"Really," Sita said calmly, "Is this necessary, Mister Potter?"

James scowled but before he could respond Lily said loudly, "No, James, I won't have you dragging me around. I'm not sitting with _you_."

"Dammit, Lily, don't be stupid. You don't want to sit with the Snakes, you're just being a brat."

"I am not! I'm just not afraid to sit at their table for one meal!" Lily yelled.

Lily slipped past James and made a break for it. Lily darted through the open doors into the Great Hall as James called out irritably "Come on, Lily!"

Everyone was already sitting down to breakfast beneath the enchanting ceiling, which showed a clear blue sky and the morning sun rising between two columns that faded into invisibility where they met the roof.

James came up behind her and grabbed her arm. "Stop it!" he said, and practically pulled her off her feet and towards the Gryffindor Table, "You're being ridiculous."

"Let go of me!" Lily jerked herself free and stumbled away from her brother.

Lily crashed into the end of the Ravenclaw table and a few people looked at her, surprised. A wave of silence spread throughout the students near the ends of the house tables, and Lily blushed furiously.

"Oho, Mister Potter, let's not get excited!" Professor Slughorn swept down the aisle and gathered Lily and James up and carried them to the back of the hall in a boisterous wave of fat arms and waggling mustache. When they were at the very end of the hall Slughorn stopped, drawing them into a stone nook, and said quietly, "Can't be manhandling fellow students in front of the whole school, Mister Potter, five points from Gryffindor."

James looked furious.

Slughorn tugged at his silver mustache and smiled, "At the same time, Mister Potter, five points to Gryffindor for loyalty to your family, although it was a tad misdirected. Now, why don't you join your housemates for brekkers, eh?"

James shot Lily a deeply annoyed look and slouched away. Lily stuck out her tongue at his retreating back. Behind them, the drone of conversation and the clatter of china and cutlery resumed and grew louder.

"Sorry, Professor," Sita Kumar said, joining them, looking stiff, "I—"

"Oh I think we both know the, hmm, 'Marauders' can be a bit overly enthusiastic, Miss Kumar," Slughorn winked. "I'll take Lily over to the table and we'll join you there."

Sita retreated to the Slytherin table, leaving Lily alone with Slughorn. The bald professor released a long-suffering sigh. "Of course, if you want to follow James and go sit with him at the Gryffindor table I'd understand..."

Lily blew out a breath. "No! I can sit with Sita for breakfast."

"I suppose," Slughorn said slowly, running a hand along his mustache, "Alright then, if you insist. Right this way."

Lily smiled.

"Now, my dear, there are a few start-of-term notices that you missed last night," Slughorn said jovially as he guided her gently to the Slytherin table, "Lower Years like yourselves can't be out of the Common Room after dinner without a Prefect, they escort you right back after meals. The Superior Sorcery School is out of bounds to all students without a permission slip. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds at all times, of course, can't have anyone running into to anything interesting—or dangerous!"

Slughorn had a deep, throaty chuckle that he used to good effect. It made Lily's throat start to tickle with laughter and, try as she might to stop it, she giggled.

Lily sat down at the end of one of the benches. Sita joined them across from her on the other bench. Down the table were the other First Years and the rest of Slytherin House. Lily sniffed when she saw Deloitte Zabini. Lily decided she didn't like her.

"Let's see," Slughorn continued, drumming his fingers on his belly. A bright red and green striped vest with brass buttons strained to cover his ample stomach. "The Quidditch try-outs begin next week, you can watch, of course, and Flying Lessons with Madam Hotchkiss for you First Years! Our lovely Headmistress would like to remind you that our Seriously Hardworking Apprentices can seriously give detention and ask your Head of House to dock points if you step out of line, so don't do anything in front of them. They're all a good lot though, don't fret. That's all, I think—but here are your new course schedules, that's what I was coming down to hand out anyways! Here you are Miss Li. And don't worry about this, Miss Potter..."

Lily scowled and took her course schedule.

"I'm sure it will change soon enough, however, you need to know when your W.O.R.M. Test is," Slughorn admitted cheerily, "You don't want to fall behind and have to play catch-up..."

"No!" Lily said emphatically. She had also completely forgotten about her W.O.R.M.—Wizards' Ordinary Registration Mark—that tested her basic knowledge of grammar and maths before completing her registration in Hogwarts. Otherwise she'd be stuck in remedial classes with the seriously inbred purebloods.

Slughorn smiled. "Alright then, Miss Potter, I'm glad to see you won't waste your time, not like some _other _people we could mention."

Lily grinned. "Thanks Professor!"

Slughorn waggled his fingers and then waddled down the table handing out course schedules.

Sita turned to Lily and said dryly, "I say, Professor Slughorn doesn't usually come down with the schedules himself. Every year he's sent a S.H.A.M."

"A what?" Grace blinked.

Sita laughed, "The _S_eriously _H_ardworking _A_pprentices in _M_agic. Up there at the head table, that's them."

Lily inspected the S.H.A.M.s sitting at the High Table on either side of the teachers. They were the residents at the Superior Sorcery School where they worked with the professors on magical projects and as teaching assistants in certain classes at the school. Each S.H.A.M. had a professor as an advisor and could often be found running errands for their tutors. Lily didn't recognize anyone. She knew Cousin Teddy had been an apprentice before he went to France, and Albus wanted to be one as soon as he could.

"But then..." Grace said, "Slughorn was here just for you, Lily."

Lily shrugged, "I guess."

"And you insist that you're not staying?"

Grace looked confused and a little upset. Lily felt a little bad, "Well, I'm...you know..."

"I heard that Sorting Hat is never wrong," Grace said softly, "I don't think it will be different for you."

"It will," Lily said quickly, "There's no way I'm a _Slytherin_."

Everyone down the table was casting her sidelong glances. Lily blushed. "Uh, Grace, I didn't—"

Grace hung her head and didn't look at Lily.

Lily's face screwed up. "Fine." _She's the one being stupid now. _

Just then, an owl swooped low over the table and dropped a bundle of letters and a newspaper into Grace Li's lap. Then more owls were soaring into the Great Hall, a veritable parliament of owls that blotted out the morning sun in the enchanted ceiling in a rush of sun-gleaming wings. An owl screeched at it swept over a boy down the table and he ducked, annoyed. "I didn't think Owl Post would be this ridiculous!"

"This is a little unexpected, isn't it?" Sita calmly retrieved a letter from her porridge with one finger and thumb, "Quite a post day, it appears."

Lily hadn't received any letters. Her stomach dropped. She wondered what was going on. She busied herself with her sausages. "Why doesn't Hogwarts use the Floo Post like everyone else?" Lily growled.

"Tradition, mostly," Sita muttered absentmindedly, thumbing through a few letters, "Though there's a Floo Postbox in the Caretaker's office for bigger parcels and for some families who don't want the bother of keeping an owl."

Lily shrugged, stabbing at her potatoes. After a moment, Lily realized that people were whispering and pointing at her. Quite a few had the morning paper. Lily had a sinking feeling in her stomach, "Can I see that?" she asked Grace, and before the little girl could answer Lily grabbed it. She unrolled _The Daily Prophet _and stared at the front page. In gleaming letters that were eagerly popping out of the page in raised emerald and silver ink were the words: _LILY POTTER SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN  
_

Below was a large picture of her (Lily recognized it from some Ministry thing with Daddy the summer before). Lily's hands were trembling. She didn't even notice when her photograph tossed her hair and escaped out of the panel. She threw the paper away and Grace squeaked as it flew past her head. _Daddy and Mummy read the paper_, she realized with a horrible, choking sensation, _And I haven't even sent an owl yet! What if they think that I want to be in Slytherin? _She started breathing quickly.

"What was that about?" Grace asked quietly.

"It's nothing! I don't care!" Lily said quickly.

"Well, never mind then."

Lily flushed, furious. She stuffed her course schedule into her robes and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sita asked, looking up from her own schedule on a very long, curling piece of parchment.

"I need to go back to my room," Lily said, "I don't have any of my books."

"Right then," Sita said, folding her schedule and slipping it into her bag, "Let's go."

Lily bit her lip. "Fine!"

Grace got up and picked up the _Daily Prophet, _dusting it off unnecessarily. "Oh. I see."

"Lily!"

Lily blew out a breath. Hugo was dashing down the aisle with a newspaper in one hand. Lily struggled not to scream. "Another bloody _Prophet_?"

"Did you read it?" Hugo asked.

"No!" Lily said, but she couldn't help herself, "What does it say?"

Hugo hesitated. Lily's eyes blazed. "What. Does. It. Say!"

Hugo choked and looked at the paper, "_Lily Potter, daughter of the savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, was Sorted into Slytherin House last night according to our Special Hogwarts Correspondent."_

"That doesn't sound too bad, does it?" Sita interjected lightly, coming around the table to stand over them. Her lips were pursed.

"But that's not the part I needed to, uh, warn you about," Hugo said softly, "Listen: _Harry Potter is famous around the world as an enemy of the Dark Arts and the man who defeated the Dark Wizard Voldemort over twenty years ago. His daughter, however, appears not to have inherited the traits that her family is known for. Slytherin is renowned for producing ambitious Dark Witches and Wizards and this Correspondent wonders where the youngest Potter could have learnt such behavior—"_

Lily couldn't listen to the rest. She seized the paper from a shocked Hugo and stormed out of the Great Hall—for the second time—right as the class bell rang out. Escaping the crowd, Lily ran down the stairs to the dungeons, panting as she darted through the warped stone corridors, until she found the sooty black wall that hid the entrance to Slytherin. The wall slid open at the password and Lily hurtled into the common room, only to crash right into a boy who had been trying to get out. Lily may have been smaller but she was going a lot faster. She fell atop him and they both fell over onto the floor. Lily banged her head on his chest and her knees hurt. "Ow!" Lily screamed, "Get out of the way!"

Lily tried to get up and stuck her knee into the unfortunate boy's stomach. He grunted and grabbed her arms and pushed her away, hard. Lily fell over backwards. She stared, mouth open in surprise. She realized it was the same boy that had applauded her in the Great Hall. "You!" Lily glared, "You made fun of me last night!"

The boy had cold grey eyes. He had a bony face with an aquiline nose, dark eyebrows, and thin blonde hair. His long-fingered hands were poised in front of him, but he relaxed when they made eye contact. They were both sitting on the floor. A small smile appeared on his expressive, full lips. "I didn't make fun of you, Lily Luna Potter. I applauded you. Welcome to Slytherin."

"Who are you?" Lily scrambled to her feet and retrieved the newspaper.

"Scorpius."

"Scorpius...Malfoy," Lily looked down at him. She'd heard a little about him from Albus—they were both in Third Year. Scorpius remained sitting with a small smile on his face. "I have to go," Lily said slowly. "Uh, sorry."

Keeping her eye on him, Lily walked delicately around Scorpius, paper in hand. She dashed for the stairs to the girls' rooms.

"Apology accepted, Lily Potter!"

Lily looked back at him. Scorpius had stood up, leaning against an emerald column. He waved with a thin hand. His blonde hair circled his face in a ghostly halo.

Lily shook herself and shoved Scorpius out of her mind. She leapt down the stairs two at a time, each jarring step renewing her anger. She burst into her room. She tossed the paper on the bed and began searching frantically for quill and parchment. She pulled clothing out of her drawers and threw it across the room. She hurled all those green ties on the ground in a heap. She kicked the heating grill, hurt her foot, and hopped around with tears in her eyes. Lily grabbed her sheets and heaved, pulling them across the floor. She threw her pillow at the gurgling window with a scream. She tossed her books off her desk. She grabbed the stupid newspaper and pulled, trying to rip it in half. It was surprisingly resistant. The glittering letters reformed around her hands. Panting, Lily tried again, to no avail, and then crumpled it up and threw it on the bed with a scream.

Lily took deep, calming breaths, fists clenched, in an uncanny mimicry of her mother. Eventually she let out a great moan-like sigh and smacked her forehead. _Stupid, _said a small voice in her head. Her heartrate slowing slightly, Lily swallowed and scrubbed at her face. _Come on, Lily, come on, come on! _

The anger drained out of her. Panting, Lily surveyed her work. Her books were scattered across the room. She had read most of them during the summer. Well, she had the read the good ones like _The Standard Book of Spells _and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _with great moving illustrations portraying some of the spells and how to use them. But she hadn't read the boring ones. Lily had promised that she would read Auntie Hermione's complicated magical books. Eventually. _This was really s__tupid. I have to clean all his up. _

Lily shook herself. First she had a letter to send. With trembling hands she opened the drawer of her desk with the black and gold Spell-Right Typewriter on it and removed a piece of parchment. She dragged the typewriter forward. She tapped it with her wand and it hummed into life, emitting a puff of blue smoke, and the keys depressed in a random order, testing themselves. It looked strange. After it dinged merrily, Lily inserted a piece of parchment and began to type. The thick, round keys jammed down with a satisfying clanging and clicking and dinging of small bells.

Lily started typing furiously but had only written a few words when she scowled and stabbed the _back_ key a hundred times. _Ding-ding-ding-ding... _When a puff of blue smoke cleared the ink had been sucked out of the parchment and back into the machine. Lily tried again. She just couldn't get it out.

With a groan Lily hammered on the _back _key until the Spell-Right hissed and began dinging rapidly, erasure finished. Lily tried again. She deleted everything.

Lily moaned, threw up her hands, and banged her head against her desk a few times. It didn't help. It took Lily over an hour to write the letter to her father. She found herself pouring out her frustrations, confessing her fears and running out into the corridor, and told her father about Slughorn's help and James' being a prat. This time, she didn't rip it up. She folded it carefully in half.

_I just need him to come and make it better_... Lily wiped her eyes and sniffed heavily. She resisted the tears.

"Miss Potter? Are you in there, my dear?"

It was Professor Slughorn. Lily stared wildly around her room. It was a complete mess. Her drawers and cabinets were open. Books were lying open all over the floor. Lily desperately grabbed her sheets and pulled them back onto the bed. They turned into a rumpled ball. Lily gave up.

"Lily, we can hear you, can _I_ come in?"

It was Sita, the pretty Slytherin Prefect.

Her door opened and Lily whirled, clutching at her letter and crinkling it slightly. Slughorn's concerned face peeked in. His mustache was quivering and he was holding up a hand to shield his eyes.

Sita stepped inside, "Lily, are you okay?"

Lily swallowed. "I, uh, _really_ needed to write a letter."

Sita pursed her lips and didn't say anything. After a pause, she smiled slightly. "Alright Lily, why don't we go to the Post? If that's alright, Professor?"

"Oh, yes," Slughorn said, finally peeking out from behind his fat fingers. "Run along, then, Miss Potter. Miss Kumar will take you to class right after."

"Yes," Lily sighed, "Sir."

"Very good." Slughorn said, looking around interestedly at the devastated room. "Just, uh, be a little careful with your letter-writing next time."

Lily was a bit pink as Sita led her back out of the dungeons. She was still breathing a little heavily. Their footsteps echoed in the empty Entrance Hall as they passed down the checkered black-and-white marble hall that led to the doors onto the grounds and, across that, the Quidditch Pitch. But they turned right and stopped at the Caretaker's Office. Set inside a double-columned arch was a tall black door with 'Caretaker' written in bright golden letters. Sita knocked. Without waiting for an answer Lily just pushed through the door. Inside, three high stone walls were adorned with a hundred thin filing cabinets, rising up towards the ceiling, with a ladder on rollers braced against one wall. There was a small wooden door squeezed between two filing cabinets on her right, marked 'Supplies.' The other wall, on the left, was curved as if it was the base of the tower, with an open door leading into a dim room. An old wooden desk with a bell and a dim lamp had an empty chair behind it. Next to the desk was a bright green postbox marked with an elaborately monogrammed 'F.P.' There was an umbrella stand stuffed with a battered black umbrella, a walking cane with a carved handle in the shape of a duck, and a single blue Wellington boot. Lily looked around, and then peered into the shadowed room beyond the second door and slapped her hand on the bell. It let out a satisfying _Bing!_

"Mr Crawley?" Sita said, coming up behind Lily.

"Merlin drat it! _Ah-choo! _What is it?"

Simon Crawley stumped back into his office from the shadowed room, sniffling and waving a hand in front of his face. He closed the door behind him. The door was marked 'Lost.'

"You again," Crawley sneered at Lily, sitting down and adjusting his scratchy tweed coat. His graying red hair was covered in dust. He sneezed again and wiped his red nose. "Now. What do you want?"

"I need an envelope," Lily said.

"Two knuts for Floo Post," Crawley said sourly.

"No, just for owl post," Lily said reluctantly. She knew that the Floo would be faster but she didn't know where her father had gone and an owl would be able to seek him out wherever he went.

"Alright then, alright then, hold your centaurs..." Crawley grumbled, and bent over to rummage in his desk, emerging with a small cylinder with cap, leather clasp, and loose ties. "That'll be a knut."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Should've brought yer own post owl, then, girl."

Lily glowered at him, to no discernible effect. "But...I don't have a knut on me!"

"Go get it then, girl," Crawley sneered.

"Here you are, Mr Crawley," Miss Kumar said calmly, "Mind your tone with Miss Potter, please, she is a student of this school."

Crawley glanced at Sita, glowered, and then took the proffered bronze coins. "Sorry, Miss Potter," he said, not sounding sorry at all. Crawley handed over the post cylinder with a twisted smile. "There y'are. Have a pleasant day."

"I will!" Lily snapped, and wheeled away.

"Thank you, Mr Crawley," Sita bobbed her head and hurried afer Kily.

Fuming, Lily rolled her letter up roughly and jamming it in the cylinder as they rode the marble escalators up the Grand Staircase to the corridor leading to the Owlry Tower.

"What a git," Lily complained.

"Just doing a difficult job," Sita said patiently. "Dealing with...students...can be a challenge, sometimes. And it is the Board of Governors sets the post rates, Miss Potter. Budget cuts. It all goes to maintaining the Owlry."

Lily went pink. "Well, well...he doesn't have to be so happy about it!"

Sita said nothing.

Lily flushed and leapt up the stairs of the Owlry Tower. She was panting by the time she reached the top. She could hear Sita's sedate footsteps behind her. Sunlight beamed through the tall windows, stone columns and floor covered in streaks of white and brown droppings, spiraling wooden arms holding dozens of owls at rest. A few looked up as she passed, great round eyes glaring reproachfully at this interruption of their rest.

"Goldeneye!" Lily called out, stepping gingerally across the flagstones. "Goldeneye, where are you? _Gack_!"

With a swoosh of enormous wings James' eagle owl dropped out of the high, dark peak of the tower and landed on a nearby wooden beam, the backsweep of his wings blasted Lily with musty air. Goldeneye hooted coldly, ruffling his feathers and turning his head away.

"Sorry," Lily said sourly, "I know its daytime but I _really _need you to send this letter to Daddy—to Harry Potter, come on, Goldeneye."

Goldeneye cocked his head at Harry Potter's name, and then hooted slowly and exasperatedly and extended a clawed foot.

"Thank you, Goldenye," Lily tied the leather cylinder to the owl's leg. "Just find him... Please. He can make it all better. Please."


	7. A People's History of Magic

_IMPORTANT A/N This is the updated version of my story. There have been a few cosmetic changes to old chapters with the assistance of amazing reviews and feedback from readers like you! For a list of changes please see my profile page, as I don't want to clutter up the story with tedious author's notes. __Thanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams, you should check out her stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more.  
_

* * *

Lily gazed despondently at the owl's retreating form. It receded into the bright morning. Below her, the castle grounds spread out and the bright emerald grass sparkled with dew. Leather tarpaulins covered the Quidditch stands. Dappled sunlight illuminated the windows and the rain gutters of the castle. A cool wind plucked at her hair. Goldeneye darted around a creaking weather-vane and flapped off towards the south. Lily watched him until he became a dark spot, and then disappeared into the purple mountains.

"All done, Lily?"

Lily jumped. She turned around. "Yes, Miss Kumar."

"Then Professor Slughorn wanted you to return to class," Sita nodded, "Muggle Studies, correct?"

Lily sighed. "Yes..."

Lily looked over her shoulder at the dusty owlry. A few of the birds were looking at her balefully, enormous eyes peeking out of ruffling wings. Lily waved sadly. The owls went back to sleep.

Sita led her down the owlry tower. The Prefect seemed content to maintain a companionable silence. Lily studied her surreptitiously. Sita has been really nice, a small voice said slowly, But she is a Slytherin. Sita stood erect, head held high, gliding effortlessly from step to step. Her chin was up. But she had a small smile, as if she was mildly amused by something.

They rode the moving marble staircase to the Second Floor corridor. When they reached the Muggle Studies classroom Sita knocked and then opened the door. Lily peered around Sita at the Muggle Studies classroom. It was a large classroom with wide windows, made out of a little squares of thick glass inside cast-iron frames. The frames divided the grounds beyond into little watery pieces, but Lily could tell it was bright, green, and clear outside. Professor Ellie Cattermole was at the front of the class, sitting on a dark wooden desk. A large chalkboard hung on the masonry wall behind her. Little desks with mismatched wooden chairs were arranged in rows. Lily saw Grace, as well as the other Slytherin First Years, on the left side, and the First Year Gryffindors had taken the right side. Lily recognized most of the Gryffindors. Most were acquaintances from the relatively tight-knit Wizarding community. Some she knew too well, like Cormac McLaggen. Then there was Sabine Thorne, sitting at the back on her own. At the same time, Lily still didn't know half of the Slytherins.

As she looked around, Lily realized all the boys were leaning in very attentively to Professor Cattermole. The Professor wore loose black robes over a sparkling blue sweater with a scoop neck that was pulled tight by an ample bosom. She was perched on the edge of her desk, legs crossed, wearing a tan pencil skirt.

"Good morning, Professor Cattermole, sorry to interrupt," Sita said, "I'm bringing Miss Potter to join you. Professor Slughorn said that he would talk to you about it later."

Professor Cattermole smiled. "Yes of course, Miss Kumar. Miss Potter, I'm Professor Ellie Cattermole. Welcome to your very first Muggle Studies Class!"

Sita backed away and gave Lily a swift, curving smile and an encouraging nod. Lily nodded reluctantly, opened her mouth, closed it, and then turned resolutely and walked into Muggle Studies.

"Do you have your books, dear?" Professor Cattermole asked.

"Uh," Lily said, "I forget them in my room, Professor."

A few people stifled laughter. Lily flushed.

"That's alright, I'm sure you can borrow...Miss Thorne's. Sit down at the back there."

A few people gasped. Lily sent a confused look at Sabine, shrugged, and then walked to the back of the class. There were a few unoccupied desks at the back next to Sabine, who was staring at her book. She glanced quickly at Lily and didn't smile before looking away. Lily slouched in her new seat.

"Well, everyone pay attention and we'll resume class!" Professor Cattermole said sweetly. Lily noticed all the boys perk up as Cattermole slid off her desk and walked over to the chalkboard.

"Now that we've all made introductions," Cattermole said with a smile. "We'll move right along to why we are taking Muggle Studies. I know some of you are Muggle-born and may think this is silly, and some of you Wizards think we can get along quite well without anything to do with Muggles. But you're both just a little, little bit wrong! Muggle Studies is part of a new _people's _history of magic, history as it was made, by people, for people. We need to learn about Muggle-Wizard relations because..."

A floating piece of chalk wrote down Professor Cattermole's points on the board behind her. Lily didn't try to pay very close attention. She felt strangely tired._ It wasn't supposed to be like this_, she thought again. _And if Daddy can't get me out... No, I just have to wait. I just have to wait._

Lily missed the rest of Professor Cattermole's speech. She was jerked back when Professor Cattermole concluded with a clap of her hands, "...most of all because it's going to be fun!"

Lily snorted quietly. She noticed Sabine Thorne had a tiny smile. Someone stuck up a hand. "Professor!" Deloitte Zabini said coolly, "Professor, what do you mean?"

"Miss Zabini, what I mean is that by understanding Muggles we can also understand ourselves. We can see ourselves in a new light.."

Deloitte made a face as if she didn't like the idea of seeing herself in a new light.

"Professor!"

"Yes, Mister...?"

"Ali, Ali Shafiq, Miss Ellie." Ali gave a simpering smile.

He was sitting at the front with the other Gryffindors. Lily glared at the back of his head. She finally knew the name of Cormac's friend.

"Professor Cattermole, if you please."

"Professor," Ali shrugged, "I just thought, well, you had to be a Wizard to be a Being? So, well...aren't Muggle's, well..." Ali shrugged expressively.

Cattermole frowned a little and said, "It's important to remember that Muggles can think and understand laws just like Wizards do, Mister Shafiq. All thinking creatures that can understand natural and wizarding laws are Beings, Mister Shafiq, not Beasts. Why don't we turn to page twelve for an example..."

Lily sighed. As far as she was concerned Deloitte and Ali were morons. She knew that Muggles were Beings—not animals! It was ridiculous. She knew that everyone needed to be protected equally. And she was going to help do it, like her father.

As the class turned to page twelve, Lily wondered if she was supposed to take notes. She didn't even have her bag. She glanced at Sabine, who was idly drawing twisting vines with inky black thorns up and down the sides of her parchment. Lily also saw a few skulls and a wand casting a spell. Sabine slid her arm down on the desk to hide her parchment from view. Lily scowled and dragged her desk and chair closer to Sabine Thorne and hissed, "What's your problem? Are you going to open the book?"

_The Wonderful World of Muggles_, by Arthur Weasley, had a bright cover with a moving picture of motorcar and a happy Muggle family. A series of strange devices poked out of the windows and trunk. Lily recognized a rake and thought that the long tube with a brush at the end was a vacuuminator and a long brown stick was a fireleg.

Sabine shrugged and flipped to page twelve, where there was a picture of an old piece of parchment. The chapter was called 'Muggles and Wizards Living Together.'

"This is just an example everyone, I don't expect you to read the whole thing!" A few people laughed as Ellie Cattermole smiled, "Can anyone tell me what the Magna Carta and the Great Charter of Magical Liberties is?"

Lily looked around. Everyone else, except Grace Li, looked confused. Lily had read the book over the summer, because Gramps wanted her to—he had been very enthusiastic and had even helped her test a lot of the Muggle techno-goggy at the Burrow. Lily raised her hand.

"Miss Potter?"

"It was the agreement hundreds of years ago between the Wizard purebloods and the Muggle purebloods. Each got their own council that the kings and queens had to listen to." Lily said.

"Correct, Miss Potter. The Magna Carta was written in 1215, over eight hundred years ago, by Muggles and Wizards making new rules on how to live together. Take five points for Slytherin!"

Lily scowled. "No thanks."

"What?" Professor Cattermole looked shocked.

Lily went pink as everyone craned around to look at her, "No, thank you, uh, Professor. I'm not...I'm not going to be in Slytherin."

Professor Cattermole looked very confused. "Um, well Miss Potter, I'm not quite sure that's how it works."

The other Slytherins were glaring at her. Lily ignored them, bright red, and sat straight up. "I won't accept any points, Professor."

"Oh, um, well. Let's move on, Miss Potter, if you don't want any more points then we'll...um, see." Professor Cattermole looked a little upset and then clapped her hands. "Alright then, now, the Magna Carta was an agreement between Muggle pure-bloods and the four most powerful Chief Wizards of the age..."

Lily sat very still. She didn't answer any more questions, even the easy ones. She barely even read along in the book. Sabine Thorne didn't seem very interested in finding the right page, and didn't take any notes. The blonde girl just covered her parchment in cryptic doodling. Lily spent a few minutes staring blankly at the bright, blinking maps of Muggle Britain, wondering what she should do next. She wondered if Headmistress McGonagall would agree to see her.

The castle bells couldn't chime quickly enough. When they finally did, Professor Cattermole called out, "No homework for today, everyone, just think about what we've said! I'll see you on Wednesday!"

The happy class quickly gathered up their books and bags. Lily, at the back of the class, was closest to the door. She escaped into the hall ahead of the others. It's not fair, she thought angrily, clenching her fists. Sabine Thorne emerged with her book bag clutched to her chest and practically ran down the corridor.

Lily realized she didn't know where to go and pulled out her crumpled schedule from inside her robes. Her next class was History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, up on the Fourth Floor; after lunch she had Double Potions with the Ravenclaws in the dungeons.

"Merlin, that was ridiculous," Deloitte Zabini said loudly as she flounced out of class.

Deloitte and her friends were laughing. The haughty Slytherin's eyes gleamed when she saw Lily. "You are so annoying! What are you doing in Slytherin?"

"Who cares," Lily shrugged disdainfully, "I'm not going to be in Slytherin much longer!"

Deloitte looked Lily up and down, "I hope not. You do not meet the standards. It's good you didn't take those points because we don't want them."

"Oh yeah?" Lily sneered, "At least I'm not a traitorous Snake!"

Grace stood frozen in the doorway.

"Wait," Lily choked out, "Grace—!"

Grace looked like she was going to cry and then left, holding her books very tightly. "You too?" Lily choked out, "W-well...See if I care!"

Deloitte and her friends laughed and flounced away. Lily was frozen in anger as the Gryffindors came out of the classroom, a few looking at her curiously. Ali Shafiq and Cormac McLaggen came out last. Cormac snickered when he saw her, "Look, I can't decide, it's Princess Potter. She sure is perfect for Sabine. They're both snakes."

"Snakes?" Lily spluttered, "I'm _not _a Slytherin! And Sabine's a Gryffindor, you moron!"

Cormac growled, "You're a Slytherin. Sabine's a Death Eater brat. You're both Snakes!"

_Sabine is what? _Lily was stunned. _Her parents were Death Eaters? But she seemed so nice, and that was so long ago. How can it be?  
_

"You tell her, Mac," Ali said.

_It can't be. _Lily felt hot. "It's not true! Take it back!"

Ali smirked and jabbed Cormac with his elbow, "Oo, careful, Mac, Lily's going—"

Before he could finish something snapped in Lily and she whipped out her wand with a muffled screech of anger. "_Apis_!"

There was a burst of white light and Cormac leapt into the air with a screech and clapped his hand to his forehead. "OW!"

Ali stared stupidly for a second and then sputtered, "What the bloody hell!"

Lily pointed her wand at Ali, who froze, eyes crossed. Lily smirked at Cormac. "That was for jinxing me last night. Git."

"What's going on out here, boys?" Professor Cattermole appeared in the door, then her eyes widened when she saw Lily pointing her wand. "Miss Potter, no magic in the corridors, please!"

Lily, still smirking, put her wand back in her robes.

"She hexed me!" Cormac said, gingerly touching a swelling red welt the size of a grape that had appeared on his forehead. "Look, a Stinging Jinx, Professor!"

"Miss Potter, is that true?"

Lily shrugged. "He deserved it."

Professor Cattermole looked nervous, "Mister Shafiq, why don't you get Mister McLaggen to the Hospital Wing."

"Sure thing, Professor," Ali said, and shot a nasty look at Lily as they walked away. Cormac was still clutching his forehead.

"He jinxed me last night, Professor," Lily said quickly, "He deserved it! It's not fair!"

"What did he do, Lily?"

"A Poking Spell," Lily said seriously, "When we were waiting to be Sorted."

"Did you talk to Professor Longbottom about it?"

"No!"

"So you just thought you'd hex him back."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to have to give you detention," Ellie Cattermole said quietly, "But I'll talk to Professor Longbottom and they'll talk about jinxing you, okay? And ten points from Slytherin, as well."

"Take all the points you want, I don't care!"

"Miss Potter, another detention," Cattermole looked shocked, "You can't just say whatever you want to a teacher, Lily, I'm going to have to talk to your Head of House."

"Fine!" Lily ground out, clenching her fists in her robes, "Can I go, Professor?"

Ellie Cattermole ran a hand through her hair, "Lily—Miss Potter, do you want to talk about...anything? I would love to just listen. You can come in for a minute."

"No," Lily said flatly. "I better get to my next class. Professor."

Her professor stared at her for a minute. "Okay, Miss Potter. You can go."

Lily turned and walked slowly and carefully down the hall. As soon as she heard Professor Cattermole's door close, she let out a choking huff of anger. She kicked at the air, squeezing the handle of her wand as if she could jinx him again._ He deserved it,_ Lily thought to herself, _I don't care how many detentions I get!_

After a moment Lily realized she still didn't know where she was going. She stopped, breathing hard, and looked around. She was near the Grand Staircase. She checked her schedule again. History of Magic was on the Fourth Floor. Lily waited for a staircase to swing into position at the Second Floor and then jumped on. The moving stone steps carried her up the echoing tower. Lily glanced down and got a little dizzy. Staircases swung back and forth, gleaming marble shimmering in the lamplight. She felt like she was flying as the moving stairs carried her higher—and her stomach didn't like it very much. The last stairwell swung into place and Lily leapt off with a sigh of relief.

The History of Magic classroom was already closed. She could hear a voice on the other side. Lily dragged her fingers through her hair, waited a minute, and then tried to open the door quietly. The door creaked open. History of Magic was a long, dim room with narrow windows set with thick iron bars that cast long shadows across the students at their desks. There was a raised dais on the left side without any windows. In the dimness Lily could see the glowing blue form of Professor Cuthbert Binns floating at a lectern. The bookshelves behind him were covered in cobwebs.

Professor Binns trailed to a halt as Lily entered the room. "Miss Pond, you're late, please have a seat."

Lily grimaced. She saw Hugo among the Hufflepuffs turning around to look at her. The Hufflepuffs including the odd addition of Duncan Goyle, a slouching mountain with a vacant expression. Deloitte and the Slytherins were laughing into their hands. Grace wouldn't look at her. But Hugo waved at her with a nervous smile and gestured at the desk next to him. Lily made her way to him and sat down. She slumped low in her seat and crossed her arms. Gideon twisted around in his seat, in front of them, and grinned. His mismatched eyes sparkled. "Want to throw a book through Professor Binns?" he hissed.

Lily tried to smile back. She bared her teeth. Hugo looked nervous, and Gideon opened his mouth as if to ask her something, when Professor Binns said loudly, "Well then! Let's move on. Another thing we will have work around is a new testing regimen. We'll be preparing for your W.O.R.M. with a series of preparatory tests on the history and laws of the Wizarding World—yes, Miss...?"

"Babara Sadler, Professor!" squeaked a small, mousy-haired girl in front of Lily.

"What is it, Miss Sitter?"

"Sir, I'm M-M-Muggle-born, would you mind telling me, what's a wom?"

"The Wizards' Ordinary Registration Mark, or the W.O.R.M., tests your knowledge of how to live in the magical world. The Examining Authority now wants us to prepare you for them, without regard for what's really important..." Professor Binns sounded annoyed and trailed off. "What is it, Mister...?"

"Cuffe, Magnus Cuffe. And what is really important, Professor?"

Professor Binn's ghostly form seemed to swell, "History is important, Mister Guff, history. What happened, when it happened, and most importantly, in the proper order in which it happened."

"Like what, Professor?"

"Well Mister Graff, I'm sorry to say that the Examining Authority has cut a great deal from the syllabus..." The little ghost sighed. "Much of the noble history of the goblin wars has been lost, it seems, lost for the next generation of young wizards..."

A few boys looked disappointed. But Lily had heard that Professor Binns could put you to sleep in sixty seconds flat, bloody goblin wars or not.

"But, as I said before," Professor Binns continued, "With our new book we'll be taking it rather slowly."

Lily almost laughed aloud. She knew what the professor was talking about. _A People's History of Magic,_ by Hermione Granger, had been on the Hogwarts curriculum for almost ten years.

"Now, now, now," Professor Binns said, "With start-of-class notices out of the way, let's begin with the introduction. Everyone turn to page four...and just follow along..."

The ghost waved his hand through his own book atop the lectern and the pages fluttered as if in a wind.

Lily looked at Hugo beseechingly. He smiled and dragged his desk over to her. They propped _A People's History of Magic_ open between them.

"Introduction to the History of Magic and the Wizarding World..." Professor Binns began to read aloud in a low drone. At first, Lily and Hugo tried to follow along. However, Binns would stop every few pages with a startled buzz like an angry bumblebee and grumble, "That was never here before," or, "I'm not sure why we should know that," or "This is not what it was like in _my_ day..."

Almost everyone seemed to be drifting away. Duncan Goyle was picking his nose with an expression of great concentration. Gideon had his head down on the desk. Deloitte was holding a low, whispered conversation with her friends. Only Grace Li was paying rapt attention, making precise notes and nodding along like a tiny bird. Lily was more interested in reading ahead, but Hugo kept grabbing her hand and keeping them on the right page. Lily sighed.

Near the end of class, as Professor Binns complained about the layout of the table of contents and the font of the text, Lily reread the introduction (she had gotten completely lost in Binn's confused ranting). As she read, Lily had a sense of foreboding that rose with each word. Something was niggling at the back of her mind, as if there was something that she was supposed to know, but just couldn't remember.

_...the terrible rise of the Dark Arts was met not with courage or strength, but with fear and acceptance. The power of Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle came not only from their magical strength but also from the support of terrible numbers of witches and wizard. In Europe, Britain, and around the world, witches and wizards seemed to support oppression, terror, and violence. In consequence, innocent Muggles and Wizards alike suffered and died at the hands of Dark Wizards._

_In the present age the History of Magic cannot merely add to our knowledge of recent events. The History of Magic must help us realize the high cost of ignorance and hatred. We must learn to admit our mistakes and accept the interconnected nature of the Wizard and Muggle worlds. The cost of continued ignorance is a history of bloodshed and violence, a history of magic at its worse. But a people's history of magic shows us that the internal divisions and external bigotry of witches and wizards around the world can and must be overcome. We can't just learn from the mistakes of the past. We must still overcome them._

Lily glanced around the classroom. At Duncan Goyle. Gideon and Hugo. She thought about Sabine Thorne and the Sorting Hat.

Lily Potter scowled ferociously at her desk.

Before she could articulate what it all meant, the bells began to ring from high up in the castle.

"Ah, never mind, then, children. Please finish the Introduction for next class. Don't forget the first test will be next Monday." The whole class groaned as Professor Binns glided through the blackboard and out of sight.

Lily stood up quickly. Her stomach ached. "I'm starving," she said, "Let's get lunch."

Gideon packed up his book bag and said, "Aren't you supposed to sit with the Slytherins?"

Lily glanced sharply at the green-and-silver Slytherins leaving the class. Grace was hurrying away. "No," Lily said bitterly, "I'll just sit by myself I guess."

"Don't be daft, Lily!" Alice Abbott had wavy brown hair, a round face, and a button nose. "We don't mind if you sit with us, I'm sure it's okay."

Lily smiled at Alice Abbott. She was a family friend from before school started because her mother had gone to school with Lily's mother. Neville was her uncle. "Thanks, Alice," Lily sighed.

"Has that been done before?" Hugo wondered aloud.

"You know, I just don't understand the houses," Barbara Sadler said nervously. "Hi, I'm Barbara."

"I'm Lily Potter."

"Oh, I know!" Barbara squeaked. "Everyone told me!"

Lily smiled. "Right! Let's get lunch, I skipped breakfast and I need to eat."

Alice giggled when Lily's stomach growled loudly. "Course, Lily, let's go!"

Lily was so hungry the delicious scent of lunch made her mouth water. "Miss Potter!"

"What is it?" Lily groaned, not quite stopping as Sita Kumar waved at her by the polished doors to the Great Hall.

"Shall we have lunch?" Sita said.

"Ugh," Lily grunted, "I'm eating with the Hufflepuffs, it'll be fine, Sita."

Sita frowned. "Are you sure, Lily?"

"It's just lunch!" Lily rolled her eyes. "Sita, I'm starving, can I go?"

"Yes, Miss Potter, if you must."

"Thanks," Lily said quickly. She grabbed Hugo by the arm. "Come on!"

The Great Hall was full of chattering students. The enchanted ceiling was a glorious bright blue with a fat sun and fluffy clouds. The four long tables were set with white porcelain tureens of soup, baskets of rolls, and trays of little sandwiches. Lily and the others all squeezed into the Hufflepuff table, with Hugo and Gideon across from her and Alice at her side. A few of the other Hufflepuff First Years looked a little surprised. "I say, can you eat here?"

"What's it to you?" Lily snapped.

"I say she can," Hugo added.

"Don't be silly, Magnus, she's our friend!" Alice insisted.

"Well, sorry, just surprised is all." Magnus shrugged. "I'm Magnus Cuffe."

"Lily Potter," Lily said as she grabbed a cucumber sandwich and ladled herself a bowl of pea soup. Her stomach grumbled again.

"I know," Magnus nodded knowledgeably, "Sorry about being Sly—" He grunted.

Alice had driven an elbow into his ribs and giggled shrilly. "Have some lunch, Magnus."

Gideon looked a little cross. Hugo quickly introduced the remaining Hufflepuffs. Everyone complained about Professor Binns for a few minutes—Lily slowed down after consuming her third sandwich and draining half a bowl of soup in a gulp. When everyone else was distracted by the disappearance of an empty tureen and its replacement with a bowl of pudding, Hugo and Gideon leant across the table. Hugo whispered. "How was your first night?"

Lily grimaced and waved an egg salad sandwich through the air, "Awful," she whispered back, "I'm a Slytherin, Hugo, a Slytherin. But I sent a letter to Daddy, and he'll fix it soon."

Gideon snorted. Lily glared at him.

"What about Grace?" Hugo said, worried, "How's she?"

"I..." Lily swallowed, "Uh..."

"What's wrong?" Hugo asked.

Lily blushed... "Well, I mean, you know..."

The conversation trailed away awkwardly. Lily was almost relieved when a Slytherin Prefect named Nathaniel Nott interrupted them and demanded that Lily return to the Slytherin Table. Bruce Abbott, Alice's older brother, stopped him and the Slytherin marched away, disgruntled. Lily watched him meet someone in the next aisle and start whispering. Nott was talking to a tall man wearing plain black robes with a high collar. He had black hair plastered flat to the top of his head with an oily middle part, a wide mouth above a long chin, and tiny black eyes. He turned and stared at her, and Lily shivered.

"Who's that?" Lily whispered.

Bruce Abbott frowned. "What's that? Oh, with Nott? That's Loyola Lestrange, a new S.H.A.M. And I'm Bruce Abbott, Miss Potter, nice to meet you. I've met you before, but you've grown a little since then."

"Nice to meet you too, Bruce," Lily mumbled. "But weren't the Lestrange Death Eaters?"

Bruce shrugged, "A long time ago, maybe. But these ones are from a cadet branch of the House, from France. Didn't have anything to do with the War, I think."

Liy frowned, and then shook herself.

"I heard that Sabine Thorne is the daughter of a Death Eater, too," Hugo said nervously.

"She can't be," Lily said at once," She's really nice, we met on the train, Hugo!"

Bruce frowned, "It doesn't matter who her parents were. We're all students here. Ignore rumours like that, they're bad for you. Anyways, see you later, everyone, Allie."

"Thanks Bruce!" Alice beamed as Bruce ambled back up the aisle.

"He's cute," Barbara squeaked.

"Ew..." Alice sighed, "Why does everyone say that?"

Gideon snickered. Lily glanced at Bruce's retreating back. He had a loose mane of hair and broad shoulders. She shrugged. "I don't think he's cute, Alice."

"Good," Alice said firmly, "You have taste."

Lily and Alice giggled.

"Hold up, what was all that with that Slytherin Prefect?" Gideon shook his head.

"He's jus' a ponce," Duncan Goyle grunted.

Lily was shocked. Goyle hadn't introduced himself. He sat, hunched over a plate of abandoned crusts, a little down the table from them. The broad-faced Hufflepuff shrugged, looking around. "What? Looks like a ponce. Talks a like a ponce."

Lily couldn't help but laugh. Everyone grinned. Duncan looked surprised, then smiled. He had crooked teeth.

"Thanks Alice," Lily said quietly when everyone resumed eating, "And thanks, Hugo."

"Of course," Alice tossed her head. "You're my friend, Lily, and that prefect was being a...total g-git." She rushed over the last part, blushing.

Hugo smothered a laugh. "Your welcome too, Lily."

Lily grabbed one last sandwich and then hesitated. She put it back. "Hugo, Gideon can we talk in the Hall for a minute?"

"What's up, Lily?" Alice asked.

"Family stuff," Lily shrugged uncomfortably, "Sorry."

"Sure," Gideon said slowly. "See you fellows in class, okay?"

Everyone said goodbye as Lily, Hugo, and Gideon got up, Lily re-grabbed her sandwich and stuffed it in her mouth as they walked out into the entry hall. Lily led Hugo and Gideon into a recessed marble arch beneath the broad flight of steps leading up to the Grand Staircase. "Look, I..." Lily choked a little, "Can you talk to your parents, for me?"

Hugo looked confused. "What's this all about, Lily?"

Gideon looked a little mutinous. "This better not be about Slytherin."

Hugo's eyes widened. "Lily, you don't want us to complain to our parents about the Hat, do you?"

"I think you've got it, Hugo," Gideon said coldly.

Hugo hesitated. "I don't get it, the Hufflepuffs have been nice, Lily. What's so wrong with Slytherin, then? Grace and Sita seemed nice."

"It's not enough, Hugo!" Lily glared daggers at Gideon. "What's so wrong about this, huh, Gideon? The Hat's obviously gone mad. We. Are. Always. Gryffindors!"

"No. We're. Not!" Gideon glared back. "My mother is a Slytherin. My grandmother is a Slytherin. And I almost got put in Slytherin, so why don't you just admit you're being completely selfish and a total...a total..."

"A total what!?" Lily hissed.

"Slytherin," Gideon hissed right back.

Lily's jaw dropped. "How dare you!"

"Gideon," Hugo whispered.

"What?" Gideon said stiffly, "Am I supposed to apologize? She should get used to it. No, she should accept it. And you know? My parents aren't world-famous and nobody really cares that I got Hufflepuff and I even like Hufflepuff! I was surprised, but so what?"

"What about me, Gideon?" Lily said, "I don't like Slytherin, and you know what, I'm not sorry anymore. I was, because of your mum, but so what? This isn't about your mum! _I'm_ not supposed to a Slytherin!"

"That's it, Lily," Gideon said, "Goodbye! You're being a total prat. Come on, Hugo."

"Hugo!" Lily said, "Please!"

"Hugo!" Gideon said, "Seriously?"

Hugo hesitated.

"Fine!" Gideon threw up his hands, "So what!"

Gideon stormed off. Hugo looked at Lily reproachfully. "Lily, that was really mean of you."

"Of me!" Lily half-shrieked, "He just... He... No!"

Hugo turned to go.

"Hugo, wait!" Lily said, "Look, I didn't... I don't hate Slytherins. All that much. I just think... We're supposed to be in Gryffindor!"

"What about me?" Hugo said, sounding hurt. "You never even asked about me. About Hufflepuff."

"No, no, Hugo, I just..." Lily struggled to sort it all out, "Hugo..."

Hugo shook his head, "Lily, I'm fine with being in Hufflepuff. They're all really nice to me, and Alice and—"

"What about Duncan Goyle?" Lily snapped, "Come on!"

"We have to give him a chance," Hugo said nervously, "I mean—"

"What about your parents?" Lily said furiously, "Gideon might have his mum, but what's your dad going to think?"

Hugo didn't look happy at the thought of his father. "D-dad will understand, I mean, I sent Mum an owl, she can talk to him."

"I don't think Uncle Ron's going to be happy," Lily said "You should help me convince them the Hat's crazy before he gets mad."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Hugo said miserably, "Do you really think that Dad will be mad at me?"

Lily felt a twinge. But she nodded. "Yes. Come on, help me."

Hugo looked pained. "Lily, I don't think that's how the Hat works."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I'm going to prove them wrong. Are you going to help me or not, Hugo? I already sent an owl. You just send one too. And then the whole family can talk to McGonnagal."

Hugo looked miserable. "Y-yes."

"Oh, thank you Hugo!" Lily threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Having rendered Hugo speechless Lily let out a relieved breath, her stomach churning noxiously. She told it to shut up. The bell announcing the end of lunch rang right at that moment, and Lily grit her teeth, "Oh, I have to go!" she said quickly, "Just talk to Gideon, Hugo! We need to stick together. I'll see you soon, gotta go!"

Before Hugo could move Lily waved and started running, red hair flying out behind her. She was determined to get her Potions supplies. She didn't want to share with anyone else today. She pushed thoughts of Gideon and Grace out her mind. _They're the one's being stupid_, she told herself. _And I won't let them stop me._ She dashed through the corridors to the Slytherin Dungeon and skidded to a halt in front of the hidden entrance. It opened before she could say the password, and, surprised, Lily leapt back. She avoided a second collision with Scorpius.

"Ah, Lily Potter," Scorpius said, "Thanks for not knocking me over. This time."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh get over it. Are you going to move?"

"Of course," Scorpius said, and stepped aside. He gave her an elaborate bow. "After you, Miss Potter."

"Right," Lily said coolly, "Thanks."

She didn't look back at the strange boy.

Lily retrieved her potions supplies and books and stuffed them in her satchel. Grunting slightly at the weight, Lily kicked a pile of robes out of the way and started running for her first Potions class. _I'm not going to be late—again!_


	8. Cauldrons and Closets

_IMPORTANT A/N This is the updated version of my story. There have been a few cosmetic changes to old chapters with the assistance of amazing reviews and feedback from readers like you! For a list of changes please see my profile page, as I don't want to clutter up the story with tedious author's notes. __Thanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams, you should check out her stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more. Without further ado..._

* * *

"Ah, Miss Potter, I've been expecting you!" Professor Slughorn said happily, "Looks like there's an empty workbench right here at the front! Take a seat, my dear!"

Lily was late. Panting, she dragged her hair out of her eyes and then raised her chin. There was indeed an empty stone table right in front of Professor Slughorn. It was part of an empty row of stone tables that divided the Slytherins on the left and the Ravenclaws on the right. The dungeon was far too large for the twelve students it contained. Right next to Slughorn there was a metal stand with small golden cauldron that gleamed with an entrancing green light, like the summer sun glowing inside a green leaf.

Ignoring the looks and giggles Lily walked to the front of the class and sat down on an old wooden stool. The seat was smooth and glossy and for an instant Lily wondered who had sat inside it before—her father, or mother, or any of her relatives. Then Lily shook herself. She was alone right now and that's what mattered. Lily hauled her solid silver, size two, cauldron out of her bag and set it on the blackened iron grille set in the stone table.

Professor Slughorn beamed at everyone. "Welcome, welcome everyone to your very first Potions class. Some of you already know me as your Head of House, but for the rest I am Professor Horace Slughorn, Order of Merlin First Class, honourary member of the Dark Forces Defense League, and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. But you can just call me Professor Slughorn, because I'm here to show you how to prepare, brew, and hopefully use potions. Now, let me tell you fellows, the effects and duration of a powerful, proper potion far outstrip the magic of most charms and even other spells, yes they do!"

A few Ravenclaws looks offended. Slughorn chuckled, "Oh don't you worry, charms can be a complex and rewarding branch of magic. Suffice it to say that potions require more patience, dedication, and skill, but the reward, my dear, the reward!" Slughorn beamed and began waving his hands across the surface of the shimmering cauldron beside him, wafting pale green mist towards them. "As an example, can anyone tell me what this little beauty is?"

Lily leaned in and sniffed at the vapors trailing towards the front of the class, wondering what it was. She could smell something wonderful, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It's like...like a warm street right after a soft rain. Lily realized she was staring dreamily into space and looked around, hoping no one saw anything. But everyone else, too, appeared to have experienced a similar effect.

"No one?" Slughorn chuckled, "Not to worry, not to worry—ah, but wait! Mister...Goldstein, isn't it?"

"Yes sir," said a dark-haired Ravenclaw boy, "The light, sir, and the smell...it can't be Mana Anima?"

"Oh but it can, Mister Goldstein! Five points to Ravenclaw! But can anyone tell me what this very special potion can do?"

Once again, Goldstein put up his hand. Lily frowned, trying to remember what Mana Anima was.

"I just know that it's supposed to help your magic, sir," Goldstein said, "But it's impossible to make!"

"Not quite impossible, Mister Goldstein" Slughorn patted the rim of the cauldron. "But it is extremely rare! It does enhance your magic, and more, for Mana Anima is from a class of potions called the Liquids of Possibility, which include Felix Felicis, better known as Liquid Luck; Thanos Tonicos, or Liquid Death; and Potenta Pensis, Liquid Memory. But the greatest of them all..." Slughorn leant forward and paused dramatically. The class, especially the Ravenclaws, leant forward. Slughorn beamed. "Mana Anima is Liquid Magic."

Everyone gasped appreciatively, but Lily was still confused. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Potter?"

"But what makes it Liquid Magic, sir? Is it like a Pensieve, do you suck magic out of someone and put it in a cauldron?"

"O-ho! Not quite so macabre, my dear!" Slughorn said, "But, then again, almost. Liquid Magic is indeed, in one sense, the gift of magic from the potion-maker."

"Even to a Muggle?" Reginald Bletchley blurted out.

Slughorn waggled his eyebrows with a red-cheeked grin, "No, Mister Bletchley, no, that's not quite it either. What do you think this potion would to do a Wizard?"

Everyone was thinking, hard. It was an astonishing idea.

"Yes, Mister Goldstein?"

"Sir, would it make your spells more powerful?"

"It could, it certainly could, that would depend the intent of the wizard casting the spell. Not quite, again. Anyone else? No one? Alright, then, let's see..."

Professor Slughorn waddled around to the back of the cauldron and removed two crystal vials from inside his robes. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at the cauldron. Lily leant forward over her own empty cauldron to watch. A thin stream of golden-green liquid emerged out of Slughorn's potion. Slughorn gently waved his wand and the liquid poured itself neatly into the crystal vials. Slughorn stoppered one tightly and put it inside his robes. Then, with one long, serious look around the classroom, the professor drank the second vial in a single gulp.

Lily gasped. The class held its breath. Professor Slughorn was very still for a long minute. Then, he belched. Lily giggled. "Fantastic!" Slughorn beamed, "That feels wonderful!" He tucked away his wand and sighed. "I think we need to liven up the place, don't you?"

And without a word, without a wand, flowers burst into existence around the dungeon: great baskets of drooping fronds and lavender strands hung from the ceiling trailing delicate buds, bunches of daffodils and marigolds in glass vases appeared on everyone tables. And on Slughorn's desk, all alone, there was a small goldfish bowl and a single, white lily. Everyone started cheering. Lily inhaled the warm scent of fresh flowers.

A strange expression flashed across Slughorn's face and then the flowers disappeared. Lily stared at Slughorn, wondering what she had just seen. But Slughorn waved his empty hands in the air as if to prove it wasn't a trick, smiling again.

"How did you do that!" Roger Dawlish bellowed from the Ravenclaw side.

"Tell us, Professor!"

"Please!"

Slughorn held out his hands and the class fell silent at once, awed.

"That, my dears, is potion-making!" Slughorn mock-whispered, "Mana Anima is a terribly tricky potion but the reward, the reward is the essence of perfected magic. Potions, my dears, think on it! With potions you can put health in vial, beauty in a bottle, and drink it all up. It is the art of brewing and storing your dreams, my dears. Brewing and storing your dreams."

Lily imagined what she could do with the potion. What she could prove. She found herself trembling, her hand drifting towards her wand.

Slughorn took the second vial of Mana Anima out of his robes and held it up for the class to see. "And, my dears, this little vial will be your reward—to the student with the highest marks at the end of the year and the correct answer as to how Mana Anima works!"

Someone shrieked. Lily's eyes blazed. _I'm going to get that potion,_ she told herself, _I have to get that potion—and this just became the best class ever!_

After the class had calmed down Slughorn began with an introduction to the basic principles of potion-making. Lily bounced up and down in her seat as she scrawled out notes for the first time. _The Principle of Irreducibility... The Law of Contrary Consequences... The Wand Wave.._. Everyone, not just the Ravenclaws, paid rapt attention for the rest of the class. Eventually, Slughorn clapped his hands. "And that's what you have to think about for next class, I hope you were all paying attention! Now, there are some very important things I have to show you."

In the second half of the class Slughorn took them around the dungeon and showed them the stone wash basins, the old textbooks cupboard, and then the supply closet. The professor pointed out the different jars, bottles, canisters and chests, full of sorts of things animal, mineral, and vegetable. He named each hanging, shriveling herb, organ, or element in turn. Finally, Slughorn inspected everyone's equipment and had them all clean their cauldrons, "One can never be too careful with a cauldron from those dusty shops, my dears! Remember, 'dirty pewter is deadly poison!'"

When the bell finally rung, everyone groaned—Lily slumped. She had been waiting to use her cauldron. Slughorn nodded excitably, jowls quivering. "Don't worry, we'll be brewing up something exciting on Wednesday. Everyone read the first chapter of Jigger's Magical Drafts. There's no homework!"

Everyone cheered again as Slughorn, empty hands held high in the air, sent a series of sparkling fireworks whizzing over their heads. They vanished a moment later.

Smiling, Lily packed up her notes and loaded her cauldron into her bag. She could hear the excited whispers about Liquid Magic all around her as students began rushing towards the door—Double Potions was the last class of the day and there was Study Hall before dinner, which many students interpreted as a free period. _Mana Anima is going to be mine,_ she reminded herself, _Definitely mine_. _I need to go to the library!_

"Ah Miss Potter, if you wouldn't mind staying for a moment," Slughorn called out from his desk.

Lily groaned and slammed her bag on the stone table. She wandered past the cauldron of Mana Anima and inhaled again. A memory of summer light suffused her mind for a brief, intoxicating instant.

"It is wonderful, isn't it, my dear," Slughorn said gently, and then placed a metal lid on the cauldron. Lily sighed. Slughorn planted his thick arms on the desk and twiddled his thumbs. "But I have to talk to you about some rather serious concerns, unfortunately."

Lily crossed her arms. "He deserved it," she said hotly, "He jinxed me first."

"So I've been told," Slughorn shook his head, "But I'm sure Neville will see to the Gryffindors. Alas, I have to see to you, my dear—and another detention as well for talking back to a teacher, poor Professor Catermole didn't deserve that, Miss Potter. And young Ellie said you refused points for Slytherin?"

"So?" Lily said grumpily, "I'm not going to be here much longer."

"But in that time do you really think it's fair to deprive your housemates of what you, Miss Potter, have earned? Don't you want to be rewarded for your good work?"

Lily frowned, "I, well..."

"Do you really just want Slytherin to fail?"

Slughorn looked so downcast that Lily blushed. "No, Professor," she said quickly, "I...just...can't!"

Slughorn fixed her with a surprisingly piercing look. Then he nodded slowly. "Alright, my dear. You don't have to accept the points you earn, if you don't want to. But I do need you to respect your teachers, whether or not you're in Slytherin, isn't that fair?"

"Yes, sir," Lily said softly.

"And what about this jinx of yours, hmm? Can't have that either. But I heard it was a good one, at least."

Lily's jaw dropped as Slughorn winked at her. "Professor...?"

"Well, it might as well be, to get you into trouble!" Slughorn chuckled, "Tell me, my dear, what should you do for your two detentions?"

Lily sighed. "Something easy? Professor."

Slughorn laughed, "Depends on how good at it you are, I suppose. Why don't we have you down here after class helping me prepare potions ingredients, hmm? I won't keep you tonight, seems a bit cruel, don't you agree? Shall we say tomorrow for the first one, and after class Wednesday should cover the second."

Lily tried to hide her satisfaction. "That...sounds appropriate, sir." _And I can try to learn more about Liquid Magic._

"Excellent, Miss Potter, excellent." Slughorn gave her one more inquisitive look and then sighed, "Try not to get into too much trouble on your second day, my dear. While you wait and see where you're going to end up, try to enjoy Hogwarts. It's rather an adventure, my dear."

"I know, Professor," Lily shrugged uncomfortably, grimacing, "I'll...try. And sir?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I do want one reward, Slytherin or not. I want Liquid Magic. And I'm going to get it."

Slughorn's eyes twinkled. "Are you now, my dear? Well, just like your father and grandmother, aren't you. Potions in the blood."

Lily beamed. "Thanks."

"Run along, now, my dear. Enjoy the sunshine while it lasts!"

Lily grabbed her bag and made her way out of the dungeons. She thought about what Slughorn and Slytherins. Without thinking, she made a wrong turn. When she looked up, she was in an unfamiliar corridor in the dungeons. Orange torches guttered in iron brackets on the walls, rather than the new lamps. The undressed stone was blackened and streaked with grime. "Aw!" Lily groaned, "Seriously?" She kicked at a scuff on the floor.

Lily began retracing her steps trying to find the hidden door to the Slytherin Common Room. She turned left and ran into a dead-end corridor, went back again, and marched down a shadowed stone corridor. Suddenly, she heard a high-pitched laugh and then a whimper. "Come on, Maximilian, p-p-please..."

"Oh I think it is, Al. Do you mind if I call you Al? I mean, we must be friends, if you think I'm just giving you those galleons as a gift, Vickers!"

"I was going pay you back, Maximilian, you know I can!"

Lily froze. This sounded serious. She hesitated, and then felt furious with herself. _Come on!_ Setting her jaw, Lily put one hand inside her robes and felt for her wand. Then she stepped round the corner.

In the flickering torchlight Lily saw a milk-skinned boy with curly brown hair cowering in front of two upper years, pinned against the wall. Lily's eyes narrowed. She suspected that the black boy with tortoise-shell glasses and an easy smile was Maximilian Zabini the Second. She recognized the other as Flint, the slope-shouldered giant easily twice as tall as Lily, his chin the size of train car. Flint had his wand out—a stubby, knobby little thing.

"Hey!" Lily said, pulling out her own wand in a flash. She imagined the dragon core was humming inside it, ready for fiery battle. "Let him go!"

"Excuse me?" Maximilian turned, "Why look here, it's Princess Slytherin. My sister's told me all about you."

"I. Am. Not. In. Slytherin!" Lily said, wand quivering slightly as she clenched it tightly.

"No?" Maximilian murmured. "Perhaps not. You seem too stupid to be a Slytherin. Then again, look at little Albert here. He's in Slytherin, but he seems to have left his brain in the Department of Mysteries."

Maximilian laughed, a high laugh, and Flint chuckled along darkly. Lily growled.

"Albert here borrowed quite a few galleons from me, Princess. He so desperately needed to impress Tima Sheikh—didn't you Albert? What did I suggest, tickets to the Weird Sisters Reunion Tour, wasn't it? How did it go, then?"

Albert swallowed.

"Never borrow galleons from a Slytherin, isn't that right, Zabini?" Lily said, forcing a laugh. She wondered if this was what her father had done at school. It seemed about right.

Albert sputtered, and then gulped when Flint's wand pressed to his throat.

Maximilian's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Potter. You certainly have the forked tongue of a serpent, don't you?"

"You tell her, Maximilian," Flint grinned. He had very big teeth above his very big chin.

Maximilian smiled thinly. "Thank you, Octavius. Now, run along, Lily Potter. I'm having a business meeting."

"Not before you let him go!" Lily's hand was starting to feel damp on her wand.

"I don't need your help!" Albert whined, "Come on, Maximilian, you know I'm good for it."

Maximilian chuckled and patted Albert on the shoulder. "I'm sure you are. And you forget this time, will you? Write home to Mr and Mrs Vickers, why don't you, Albert? Now run along."

"Good!" Lily relaxed fractionally.

Albert hustled past her, giving her a sour look. "Shut up, I didn't need _your _help."

"Hey!" Lily snapped, turning to look at him.

"_Petrificus Totalis_!" Maximilian hissed.

And Lily's arms and legs snapped to her sides, her wand still clutched in one hand, useless now. A cold feeling of immobility crept across her body and she toppled over to slam into the stone floor. Lily stared helplessly at the ceiling, watching the play of shadow and torchlight. She could hear footsteps approaching, and then Maximilian leant over her. "Here's how it's going to work, Princess Slytherin. You're going to stay out of my way."

Lily could hear Flint chortling somewhere above her. She tried to glare with all her might, imagining Maximilian's head bursting into flames or sprouting bat bogeys. Nothing happened. She felt very stiff and cold.

Zabini adjusted his glasses. "Of course, you could always run to a professor, or even your high-and-mighty father. Wouldn't that be the Slytherin thing to do? Tattling like a little girl. Of course, if you aren't in Slytherin, well then... Maybe you're a Gryffindor after all. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Lily's eyes bulged in rage. Lily strained against the magic binding her mouth shut, desperate to spit back at him—but she couldn't move.

Then Zabini and Flint, laughing, hauled her upright. Lily felt a surge of fear she couldn't dampen. She tried to call out, but couldn't—then Maximilian rotated her frozen body to face a wall, no a door, Lily recognized a supply closet. Maximilian hissed in her ear, "Enjoy your lessons in Domestic Magic, Princess. You're so stupid, looks like this is all you'll ever be good for."

They opened the door and stuffed her into a small, dark space that smelled like dampness and wood. A few mops and brooms clattered to one side. Potion bottles clattered and toppled, rolling along the stained stones. Lily felt hands grasp her by the shoulders. Maximilian turned her frozen body around and then smiled at her. "See you around, Potter."

And then they closed the door. Lily fell forward, unable to control her petrified limbs, and banged her head into door then slid into the corner. _Ow!_

Lily was trapped with her paralyzed face wedged into the corner. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she thought she could make out the outline the dimmest, most precious light along the bottom of the door. She tried to concentrate on that light, waiting, wishing, for someone to come—even Maximilian or Flint again, come to let her out. _It was all a joke, a practical joke._.. Lily's guts twisted. _Yeah right!_ She thought to herself. But she stared at the line of light nonetheless. She couldn't look anywhere else.

No one came. _How long has it been now? Two minutes? Five minutes? Ten?_

No one came. _Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

No one came. Lily's frozen lungs wouldn't respond to her rising tide of panic. Horrible thoughts started racing through her mind: how long would it be before someone started looking for her? Would they even find her? How long would the spell last? Would she run out of air? Would she get hungry? _I'm going to starve down here!_ A small voice wailed.

_Merlin,_ whispered another voice. N_ot only did Zabini beat you like it was nothing, now you're whimpering and moaning in a closet. ...not like I have a choice about the closet part._

Lily felt a little angry. _How dare he do this to me! I'm going to get him back for this! And that little snot Albert, what an ungrateful bloody...bloody...git!_

She breathed on the sparking ember of anger until it rose up inside her, warming her cold, petrified limbs, until she could almost feel it flowing from her hands into her wand. How dare they!

But nothing happened. Nothing broke the jinx. And as the minutes drained by, Lily's insides twisted back and forth with rage until they felt sore and burnt.

Lily felt something crawling along the top of her head, and tried to scream. Nothing happened. She tried to squirm, to shake, to twist around and blast the bug into smithereens—not that she could do that, even if she had control of her wand. She couldn't move. She felt tiny legs creeping down the back of her neck. Lily wanted to cry. _Come on_, said a small voice, _You're stronger than that._

Lily couldn't even close her eyes. But she focused on the darkness, and tried to marshal her stubbornness. But she was so helpless—_Argh!_ Something was crawling under her robes. She could feel it! _Get off!_ The warmth of her anger had vanished, left only with a throbbing, distant feeling: _I hate them. Zabini. Flint._

_I hate them._

It felt like hours before someone opened the door and Lily toppled over onto the floor, her head smashing Simon Crawley in the foot. As the caretaker danced around, hollering and clutching his foot, Lily felt a surge of relief that she couldn't quite ignore.


	9. The Challenge, Part One

_IMPORTANT A/N This is the updated version of my story. There have been a few cosmetic changes to old chapters with the assistance of amazing reviews and feedback from readers like you! For a list of changes please see my profile page, as I don't want to clutter up the story with tedious author's notes. __Thanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams, you should check out her stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more.  
_

* * *

"I fell."

"I find that hard to believe!"

Lily sighed.

"I fell. It was an accident. I fell into the closet." Lily insisted again; her voice sounded dull.

Deputy Headmaster Slughorn, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Longbottom, and Professor Cattermole all looked very concerned. They hovered. They sighed. They had tried cajoling, whispering, guessing, sharing their own stories, and threatening. Now, Slughorn tugged furiously on both sides of his mustache. "My dear, it seems quite...improbable...that you tripped, fell into a supply closet, and paralyzed yourself! Quite improbable!"

"Lily, please," Professor Longbottom said in a friendly voice, "Why don't you tell us what really happened?"

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Lily tried to blink her eyes in an innocent fashion. But her stomach was throbbing and she felt very tired, so she wasn't sure if it worked.

She was sitting on a bed in the Hospital Wing. It was late evening and dimming sun tickled the bottom of the windowpanes, splashed on the rough iron and glass diamonds. Lily had missed dinner and was very hungry. She twisted her upset stomach into a tight ball of anger. Lily imagined that she was outside, lolling around beside the sparkling lake after a delicious feast with her friends, or exploring the grounds, or even enjoying a nice cuppa at Hagrid's cottage. Lily fed all of that into her hungry little ball of anger. But she kept her voice light. "Please, Professors, I'm starving, can't I have something to eat? Madam Pomfrey, wouldn't that help me heal?"

"Quite right, my dear—that will be enough, Professors, my patient needs food and rest! Out! Out!"

Professor Longbottom looked sad and frustrated. He drew aside the curtains with a rattle of metal rings. "I'm here to talk if you need to, Lily," he glanced at Professor Cattermole. "We both are."

Murmuring mindless words of encouragement, they retreated under Madam Pomfrey's imperious gaze. With one last tug on his mustache Professor Slughorn turned to go as well.

"Professor Slughorn!" Lily called out.

"Yes, m'dear?" Slughorn stopped next to the parted curtain, wiping his bald pate with a sleeve.

Lily's stomach clenched. "Can you...not tell anyone? Any students, I mean? I would be really...uh...embarrassed."

Slughorn eyed her dubiously, and then nodded, jowls quivering. "For now, Miss Potter, for now. We'll be talking about this very soon."

"I'm _sure_ we will," Lily said bitterly, and lay down on her bed, suddenly very tired again.

Lily stared at the ceiling, where unlit lamps hung on long chains. The curtains rattled again. "Here we go!"

Lily started and her head jerked upright. Madam Pomfrey placed a brass tray on Lily's lap. "Thanks," Lily muttered, swallowing. She began devouring the cold cuts and dark bread.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, dear?"

Lily fought down a sudden spurt of nervousness.

"What does, I mean, what effect does the _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ curse have?"

The matron sighed and turned about. She summoned a tall stool with a flick of her wand and sat next to Lily's bed. "I'm not sure I am the most qualified to discuss it with you, my dear. Perhaps Professor Hoarwell—"

"Please, Mamad Pomfrey, you must know even more than Professor Hoarwell, given how many curses you treat here, right?" Lily wheedled.

Spots of pink appeared on Madam Pomfrey's cheeks and the old witch patted at her elaborate bun. "Oh, well now, my dear."

"I just want to know what happened to me." A far too realistic tremble infiltrated those last few words and Lily had to blink rapidly to ward off tears. _It's just something in my eyes._

Madam Pomfey's lips pursed. "_Petrificus Totalus_...Ah, Miss Potter, far too many students treat it lightly because it is easy to cast and requires little effort on the part of the caster. Some years you see it tossed about willy-nilly, as if it were all a prank. It goes in and out of style, of course, but still! But...if improperly removed, without the proper counter-curse, it can cause lasting damage. It can't do genuine harm to the body on its own, not when cast on another witch or wizard, of course."

"What do you mean?" Lily fought to keep the concern out of her voice.

"It is form of minor petrification," Madam Pomfrey lectured, "Not true petrification, which includes the mind and magical core, that is advanced Dark Magic. The Body Bind merely holds the body in place, including breathing, heartbeat, and so on. You can still think, and see, and the curse will wear off as your body's magic restores you. It should still be banned, of course! Far too easy to find it in books on jinxes," the witch shook her head from side to side slowly.

"So, so, I wouldn't starve to death or anything?"

"Merlin, no! What gave you that idea?"

"Nothing," Lily muttered.

"You might get a bit peckish, my dear, but that is from your magic fighting the curse, and, thus, you could never starve to death before the curse would wear off!"

"How long would it have taken? If I hadn't been found?"

"Well, you're quite young and small, my dear, but no more than ten hours or so."

Lily suppressed a shudder.

"Now," Madam Pomfrey rose and wiped her crinkled hands along her starched white robe, "Eat up, don't stop now. And then we'll see about getting you into bed."

"Here?" Lily asked hopefully and hated that she was afraid to go back to her room.

Madam Pomfrey hesitated. "I don't think that will be necessary. It's better if you go back to your dormitory.

Lily lay back down on the bed, ignoring the tray. She watched the shadows flickering on the ceiling of the hospital wing.

_It doesn't matter that it would have worn off on its own. I hate Maximilian. He's a bully._ Lily stared stonily at the ceiling. _I'll get him back._

When she was finally released Lily made her way through the castle. The castle was quiet and still. Lily swallowed. She felt tense. She walked with her wand held close to her side, hidden in the folds of her robe. The dungeons were even darker. Torches burned in sconces. Strange fluids on the walls were illuminated by the light and glittered like molten silver and gold.

Lily hesitated in front of the blank patch of stained wall._ I'm not a Slytherin_, she told herself,_ I'm..._

The stone slid apart and revealed Scorpius Malfoy, again. Lily started and her hand flashed for her wand before she could stop herself. She tried to relax, sucking in a nervous breath.

"A little jumpy this evening, aren't we, Lily Potter?" Scorpius said with one pale brow raised.

"Shut up!" Lily hissed, her vision going a little blurry—_Oh no, I won't cry!_

She darted past Malfoy and into the stone archway, ducking her head into her shoulder and rubbing surreptitiously at her eyes. Lily sniffed and forged her way forward into the Common Room. It was almost empty. A pair of upper years bent over desks looked up as she passed. Lily avoided their curious gaze. Lily marched quickly down to her room heart pounding with a mixture of fear and anger. She just got angrier with each pump of her heart, each twitch of her limbs. She slammed her door behind her. The house elves had tidied up her room again.

With a yell Lily kicked her closet, rewarding herself with another stubbed toe, and danced around for a minute hissing.

She collapsed onto her bed.

She hadn't even been outside the castle yet. It felt like she'd been trapped here for weeks, but it had only been two days. Lily scrubbed furiously at her eyes to eliminate any trace, any memory, of a tear. She was going to beat this. She had to.

Lily spent the evening pouring over her copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_, by Quentin Trimble. But Maximilian Zabini and Flint weren't common pests like vampires, boggarts, or hinkypunks, although Lily was tempted by the idea of using the Staking Spell in a new and interesting way. But the the book didn't explain how to use the spell. It just referenced it. It explained the theory of counter-curses but not the practice, and those weren't what Lily had in mind. The Shield Charm would be useful, but once again the book did not contain actual instructions. Lily chucked Trimble's tome aside and skimmed through the table of contents of _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_. There were some very strange spells in there, but no hexes or jinxes. Lily sighed, and then one spell caught her attention. The Poking Spell, _Punctio_. Lily skimmed to page four hundred and twelve.

_The Poking Spell: A Most Useful Spell for Alerting the Inattentive, Awaking the Sleeping, and the Invigorating of Recalcitrant Animals and Creatures Such as Sheep or Oxen._ Lily sighed, but forged on. The moving ink revealed a simple flick-and-jab and the timing of the incantation. Lily got up and opened one door of her closet. Her mirror sighed. "Another bad hair day, dear?"

"Oh, get shattered," Lily spat, dragging a hand through her hair. She hit the door closed, then opened it again about half way.

Then Lily propped The Standard Book of Spells against a pillow and, one eye on the book, one eye on her target, she drew her wand and said carefully, "_Punctio_!"

Nothing happened. Lily scowled. She tried again, glancing at the flowing diagram's little arrows and squiggles of movement. They moved through the motions on their own. She tapped them with her want to slow down the moving images. She enunciated "_Punct_—" with emphasis on the flick, and then "—_t__io_!" on the jab.

Her closet door rocked backwards, swinging closed with the force of the spell. Lily grinned.

A few successful rounds later, Lily sat back down on her bed and sighed. She chucked _The Standard Book of Spells_ on the floor. The Poking Spell was fine for idiots like Cormac McLaggen, but it was useless in a real fight. She needed something better, something that would help her fight. Something that would give even Maximilian Zabini a challenge. Lily scowled heavily. Her books were obviously designed to prevent exactly what she had in mind. She wondered if D.A.D.A. would be any better. _Where did Mummy and Daddy learn it all_? She wondered if going to the library would help. But even as she thought about it, the lamps dimmed, announcing the beginning of curfew.

Lily clutched at her wand, thinking. While her mother and father had done everything in their power to restrain her brother, James, from telling her anything—Albus had never required much supervision—Lily had still picked up the basics of the Stinging Jinx and knew how to shoot sparks out of her wand. Now she could take a stab at the Poking Spell. She considered asking James for help. He was a master of all sorts of hexes and jinxes. But she could not bring herself to tell him. He would want to blast Zabini into smithereens. Lily happily entertained the image in her mind but she resisted the temptation. She remembered Zabini's cold words. _Little girl... __Tattle... Slytherin._

"I'm not a snitch. I'm a Gryffindor," Lily told herself, clutching her wand.

She had to find the spells on her own. If D.A.D.A. didn't cut it, Lily would figure it out on her own. If her father, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione had done it, so could she.

* * *

The next day Lily woke up before dawn. It was another day. This time, Lily planned not only to seize the day, but to throttle it. Her destiny at Hogwarts was not going to be interrupted by something as silly as a being Sorted into the wrong House, attacked by bullies, and incredibly dull textbooks. Accordingly, Lily dressed swiftly and piled her class books into her bag. Lily took a deep breath and willed herself to creep out into the corridor. She was determined to escape the Slytherin dormitories before she had to face anyone. She shrugged uncomfortably at the thought of confronting Grace and pushed her feelings to the back of her mind.

Lily didn't see anyone in the First Year corridor. She crept up the stairs and peered across the Common Room. The fire was banked and the lake water rushing past the thick windows was turgid and dark. A few upper years were passed out, drooling on to piles of half-finished essays and piles of open books. Lily walked swiftly to the stone door and exited into the corridor. Lily breathed out silently.

"Good morning, Lily."

Lily jumped about a foot in the air.

"Grace," Lily gasped.

Grace stood there in quidditch robes flecked with dew. They were a pale brown leather of very fine cut and quality. She had her cloak tossed over her arm. Grace faced Lily coolly. Lily shifted gingerly from foot to foot.

"Uh, what are you doing up?"

"I went for a morning ride. What are you doing up?"

"First years can't have brooms," Lily said sourly, ignoring the question.

Grace nodded demurely. "Of course, so I borrowed a school broom."

"Uh, right." Lily's throat locked up. She knew that Grace wasn't a bad sort, despite being in Slytherin. She knew that she should say something, that she should apologize, but she couldn't get the words out.

"Well. I will see you at breakfast." Grace said after a long pause. And she walked past Lily.

Lily hung her head and closed her eyes. The secret door to the Slytherin Common Room slid closed with a scraping sound. Lily let out a breath. "Bloody hell..." she whispered. "Come on, Lily. Let's go."

Lily made her way out of the dungeons to the front hall. There was a gaggle of harried looking Upper Years waiting in front of the closed doors to the Great Hall. Lily lurked at the top of the stairs for a moment, highly conscious of her green-trimmed robes. She made her way quickly and quietly to the same nook where she had seen James and his gang waiting for her. She slid down the stone and crouched. She tried to think like a house elf: silent and inconspicuous.

Lily examined the upper years. Some were black-robed Hogwarts students. Sixth and seventh years that looked tired and grumpy and had bulging bookbags. A few young-looking men and women were wearing wizard's robes and must be the S.H.A.M.'s. They looked ever more harried and tired. They were rarely seen in the corridors and spent mot of their time isolated in the Superior Sorcery School. A few were muttering to themselves, books and scrolls floating in the air in front of them. _There's Loyola Lestrange_, Lily narrowed her eyes at the dark figure, nose in a black leather book. _So creepy._

After several minutes a series of metal dongs announced the start of breakfast and the double doors to the Great Hall swung open of their own accord. The yawning students began to file through. Lily followed but stayed far enough behind the older students to avoid attracting attention. As she entered the hall she glanced up at the head table. The teachers were emerging from the back room and taking their seats.

The tables were piled with decanters of pumpkin juice, platters of split kippers, taters, bangers, eggs—boiled, scrambled, and fried—arrays of different jams and marmalade, and tottering towers of toast. Lily shoveled down some eggs and toast and gulped half a jug of pumpkin juice, glancing hurriedly around the Great Hall as students began to arrive in groups of year and house, and then dashed out the doors before the Slytherin table was a third full.

Lily reckoned that she could fit half an hour in the library before Theory of Magic. Lily wouldn't mind missing Theory of Magic entirely, but she knew that it wasn't the time to push her luck. She didn't want yet another detention.

* * *

Madam Pince, looking like a threadbare stuffed heron that had shed most of its feathers leaving only mottled and knobby skin, inclined her bony neck towards Lily as she burst into the library. "No running in the library!" she hissed, adjusting her thin glasses.

Lily wondered when the shriveled bird took time to eat, if she ever did. she probably ate the rats in her library_. _But all Lily did was smile sweetly up at the librarian who was sitting inside an ebony wooden booth, "Of course, Madam Pince, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited to read books!"

Madam Pince paused, then waved a hand. "Go on in, dear."

Lily smirked as she passed into the library.

The library was on the third floor. It was like a church prepared for a funeral. The lanterns were hung on long chains. Blackened stone columns rose into cobwebbed shadows. Towered stacks of books were painted black as pitch. Rickety ladders on metal rails creaked and groaned along the two stories of shelving. The magical card catalogue sat along the wall opposite Madam Pince's desk. There were hundreds of small sliding boxes of lacquered black wood with small brass plaques with curling letters engraved in them, and several worn stepladders were parked in front of it. Lily sighed internally. She could feel the librarian's eyes on her as she walked slowly and carefully to the enormous card catalogue and pulled out her wand. She bit her lip and then whispered, "_Hexes and jinxes, uses and instructions_." She tapped the card catalogue.

The card catalogue groaned and then two-dozen boxes slid out and the cards inside rustled as if in a stiff breeze. Lily grinned and stepped towards the nearest box, standing on tiptoe to look at the embossed purple hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she resisted the urge to look around. _Nothing to see here, Madam Pince. I'm just a very studious student studying for my studies._

Lily memorized the first few cards. She couldn't risk taking any and having Madam Pince examine them. Repeating the numbers to herself Lily walked slowly into the stacks. When the thick walls of books obstructed the librarian's gaze Lily broke into a dash. As quickly as she could without making too much noise Lily gathered the tomes, identified by the section and author on the card. She clambered up ladders and crawled under dusty shelves, coughing into her sleeve. Soon she had a dozen heavy tomes. Arms aching, Lily looked around for a place to read in peace and found a quiet nook after several minutes. Several armchairs and a table were hidden behind cobwebbed shelves in a section called Magical Agriculture in faded spidery writing on a dusty plaque. She deposited her heavy stack of books on a burnt round table squished between two embossed armchairs. They were scratched and cracked black leather, but when Lily curled up—dwarfed by the high, curved back of the chair—it was surprisingly giving and comfortable.

Lily settled into the armchair and skimmed the first few titles. She quickly realized they were far beyond her. They used notations and references she couldn't understand and none had the helpful diagrams of the beginner's books. Lily thought she might have to return to memorize a few more titles and sections. But the red and gold tome called _Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more)_ was simply perfect. Lily eagerly opened the cover and goggled at a moving picture of some horrible transformation afflicting a far wizard in shredded robes.

The clock began to chime. Lily scowled. _I can't take these books out of the library—I don't think Madam Pince would approve, and I can't risk anyone finding out._ Lily looked around and then shrugged. She stuffed the books under the armchair._ I can return the ones I don't need when I get back._

"No running in the library!" Madam Pince shrieked once again as Lily burst out of the stacks.

"Sorry!" Lily called over her shoulder, "I can't be late for _another _class!"


	10. The Challenge, Part Two

_IMPORTANT A/N This is the updated version of my story. There have been a few cosmetic changes to old chapters with the assistance of amazing reviews and feedback from readers like you! For a list of changes please see my profile page, as I don't want to clutter up the story with tedious author's notes. __Thanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams, you should check out her stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more. Without further ado..._

* * *

Lily had been late to Theory of Magic. It was becoming a bad habit.

The same teacher taught the Theory of Magic and Transfiguration classes back-to-back. Professor Penelope Clearwater was a tall and collected witch wearing well-fitted sky-blue robes. She had glossy brown hair in a tall bun. A few curls fell on either side of her equine face. Her sharp blue eyes flicked from student to student and seemed to catch every error in appearance, technique, pronunciation, and attentiveness. She had not been pleased when Lily had arrived, panting, and late. The Slytherins had received the lessons alone and had started laughing when Lily, the last to arrive, had been exiled to the back of the class. Professor Clearwater had produced a whip-crack sound from her wand and quieted the room instantly.

The authoritative teacher had proceeded to explain the principles of modern magic and why Transfiguration was the ideal class to provide an examination of the intersection of theory and praxis. Lily had sat at the back and struggled to stay awake. The lesson was incredibly dry and stuffy. Professor Clearwater was precise and clear, but Lily had no interest in theory. That was Albus' preferred subject. The only interesting thing was when Professor Clearwater had transfigured her desk into a dinosaur and sent the ankylosauros trampling back and forth along the edge of the room as everyone cheered. Then she had assigned twelve inches and seventy pages to read and the cheering had died at once.

Lily took advantage of her seat at the back of the class and was first the first depart the classroom. She raced down the first floor corridor, adjusting her book bag and wondering when she was going to find time to write twelve inches. Lily had better things to do. She could hear Deloitte, Laila, Reginald, and Damien all laughing and chatting as they emerged into the corridor. After hours of theory and transfiguration everyone was heading down to lunch. Lily broke into a run and outpaced the rest of the Slytherins. She arrived in the Great Hall along with the first year Hufflepuffs.

"Lily! Join us!"

Lily beamed. "Hi Alice! That would be great."

Lily followed the others to the Hufflepuff table, receiving a few odd looks on her way. She did her best to ignore them.

At the Hufflepuff table Monty Wipplemore, Magnus Cuffe Samantha Smith, and Barbara Sadler greeted her cheerily. Duncan Goyle grunted in a friendly sort of way. But Hugo flushed and looked away from her. Lily went pink and swallowed.

"Lily," Gideon said coolly.

"Cuz." Lily said stiffly.

Alice giggled nervously, "Come on, sit down, Lil."

"Thanks," Lily said. She hesitated, and then sat next to Alice. She fell onto a ham and pickle sandwich.

Magnus burped and spewed chips across his plate. "So, I 'ear we have P.E.W.W. together this afternoon, Potter, us Puffs and the Slytherins."

Lily scowled.

"What's that?" Barb asked curiously.

"Physical Exercise for Witches and Wizards," Alice sighed, "It's the worse."

"Oi!" Magnus said, "We get to play Quidditch!"

Hugo turned a little green.

"Not all the time, we also play Quodpot," Monty tilted his shoulders, "And we don't play like the House teams. We only sort of skim along the ground."

"I still want to see if our Potter has it in the blood, wot!" Magnus grinned.

Lily shrugged disdainfully. "Whatever, it's just a few pieces of wood with some hover charms. Not like a real racing or sports broom."

"True," Magnus admitted.

"There's always Quodpot, though," Alice says, "My brother plays."

"Oh!" Samantha and Barbara beamed.

Lily rolled her eyes and then stuffed a second sandwich in her mouth.

Everyone spent lunch discussing the differences between Quidditch and Quodpot. Quodpot was a Colonial sport developed only a few hundred years ago. Unlike Quidditch, it did not require brooms and could be played on the ground or in the air. The Quodpot was a leather ball that had a tendency to explode in a burst of fire and the goal was to get the Quodpot into the magical kettle in the center of the pitch before it blew up in your face. If you were holding the Quod when the ball exploded, you were out. It was the most popular sport in America, but it had only recently made it back across the pond. However, it was becoming more popular at the wizarding schools because you did not need an expensive racing broom. Lily was more partial to Quidditch herself, but who wouldn't enjoy the pyrotechnic displays that a good Quodpot match could produce! Before Magnus Cuffe and Monty Wipplemore could elaborate further on the extremely important distinctions between the two games the clock chimed the end of lunch and everyone grabbed their bags.

Both Gideon and Hugo avoided her in the press of Hufflepuffs entering the aisle on the other side of the table. Lily refused to fight her way to them. Of course, she had enough trouble making her way back through the crowds of Upper Years, all of whom were too large and going far to fast. She lost track of the Slytherins and had to find the Defence Against the Dark Arts room on her own. This meant that Lily was last to join the crowd of first years hanging around the closed classroom door. The Slytherins formed one group while the Gryffindors formed another. Lily shot daggers at Cormac and Ali. Cormac noticed her attention and elbowed his friend and they both laughed.

The D.A.D.A. swung open and a voice boomed, "Enter, students!"

Everyone jumped at the echoing boom of the door hitting the stone wall and then nervously filed into the classroom.

Wooden shutters covered the windows leaving the room din and mysterious. As they entered the lanterns sprang into life and revealed yellowing skeletons hanging from wires on the ceiling. Faded purple posters with Ministry slogans and warnings covered every of the walls.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts!" Professor Hoarwell said ponderously. He stood on the flight of marble steps leading down from the door to his office, above. Descending slowly, he waved a thick hand at the desks. "Be seated, quickly now, there is no time to lose in the eternal battle against the Dark Arts!"

The mismatched desks were quickly appropriated into two halves, one for the Gryffindors and one for the Slytherins. Lily hung back as the excitable Gryffindors and the haughty Slytherins took their seats. She glanced at the barrel-chested professor and frowned slightly. The yellow-haired giant was stroking his neatly trimmed beard. He had a velveteen burgundy suit and robes and a plush, red wizards' hat. "Be seated, be seated, Miss Potter, Miss Thorne, no dawdling."

Lily's lips twitched. She pointed herself at the closest desk and sat with a thump, slouching in her seat, and slammed her bookbag down beside her. She realized that she was once again seated next to Sabine. This did not make her feel better.

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts!" Professor Hoarwell said loudly. "I am Hengist Hoarwell, holder of the Order of Merlin, Third Class, member of the Dark Force Defence League, and Professor of Hogwarts. But you may just call me Professor, or Sir. Now, students, this is the most important and dangerous subject you will endeavour to take at this school. The world, young lads and ladies, is a dark and dangerous place, consumed with the forces of the Dark Arts. Your best defence against it is a stout heart, bravery, courage, and determination, isn't that right, my boys?"

He beamed at the Gryffindors seated in the front row, who smiled back a bit nervously.

"I believe that there is no substitute, none at all, for moral fibre! That's right, moral fibre! Spells and wands can be used by anyone, but those with moral fibre, they will end up holding the field! The Dark Arts may look enticing, even powerful to some of you," Hoarwell shot a squinting look at Lily.

Lily started, and then realized that he was looking at Sabine. The girl hid behind a fringe of dirty blonde bangs and didn't reply. Lily bit her lip. The whole class held its breath.

"That's right, some of you," Hoarwell nodded sagely and his hat shook, "But in the end what do we know about the practitioners of the Dark Arts, eh? Cut and run, they do, when the going gets tough. Dark spells and curses are no match for a steady head and a good wand-arm. Any wizard with the determination to see it through, the industry, the moral fibre! Has an unbeatable defence against the darkest and most heinous magic."

"Sir, sir!" Cormac McLaggen waved his hand the in the air.

"Ho! Yes, m'lad?"

"I've got the courage, Professor," Cormac said ingratiatingly, "But surely you don't mean that we're not going to learn the spells?"

"Of course you are, m'lad! What I mean is that a good wizard, armed with a strong heart, can use proper spells, protective spells, and know that their moral fibre!" Hoarwell's hat fell off and he caught it, squashed it back on his head, and cleared his throat, "Ahem, moral fibre, will enable them to stand up to the most terrible of foes."

The Gryffindors grinned at each other.

"Now! That means that I am here not only to teach you things you can learn from books," Hoarwell said disdainfully, "No, any old codger could do that!" he chuckled, "No, I'm here to teach you how to stand tall. Not everyone... Well, some of you might not be able to. But I'll do my best."

With a word and a wave of his wand Hoarwell vanished own desk and away creating a large open area of flagstones. Everyone leant forward.

"When I call your name you will come up here," Hoarwell pointed vigorously with his wand, "There, you see? And I'll be here," he marched over to the stairs, "And you will stand your ground while I use a potent Dark jinx!"

Someone gasped. Lily smirked. _There's no way he's going to jinx us._

Hoarwell stroked his beard and peered around. "Now, I'm not allowed to use the truly despicable stuff, of course, but I can demonstrate some of the dirty tricks that you little blighters use on each other! And, well, that are quite dangerous in the wrong hands! All you have to do is stand fast, stand tall, no flinching now, and that's the ticket. Let's start with someone to show us how it's done, eh? Mister McLaggen! Come right on up here, that's a good boy. Stand there."

Cormac swaggered up to stand in the cleared area.

"Right-o!" Hoarwell said. "Stand tall, there's a good boy, and—" Hoarwell jabbed his wand forward and there was a loud bang and blast of red light, sudden and sharp in the dim room. Someone screamed. Lily blinked, surprised that Hoarwell had actually used a spell on Cormac!

When the light faded Hoarwell roared, "Oh, excellent, m'lad, didn't flinch at all, true Gryffindor. Sit back down now."

Seemingly unhurt, Cormac returned to his seat.

"That's how it's done. Standing tall in the face of fear. As you can see, children, it's a test of courage, and I won't throw anything at you that will leave a mark or anything like that. But Cormac now, he faced the real test, not knowing what I was up to, ho! Twenty points for Gryffindor! Now, who's next?"

One by one Professor Hoarwell called the students up to face his test for the trace of moral fibre. The loud professor continued to give excruciating commentary and awarded each Gryffindor House Points. Lily slammed her head against her desk in silent protest when he praised Mister Shafiq for the outstanding courage in the face of fire. Later, Lily was disappointed when Deloitte emerged unfazed, examining her nails, from Professor Hoarwell's test. Lily was also worried that Professor Hoarwell sounded just as disappointed as she felt. Julia Fawley, a Gryffindor, screamed when Professor Hoarwell sent a jet of purple light at her, as did Grace Li, and the Slytherin Reginald Bletchley flinched and jumped sideways into a desk.

"Of course it is to be expected that some among us don't have the right character, of course," Hoarwell shook his head, "It is to be expected."

The Gryffindors laughed. Lily clenched her fists.

"Well now, Miss Thorne, why don't you come on up."

A sudden hush fell over the dim room. Without pause, Sabine Thorne rose and padded silently to the front of the room, every eye on her.

"Look up, now, girl. Look up," Professor Hoarwell said loudly and slowly, as if to someone very slow and dull, "Come on, look up now! Finally. Stand to now, and..."

There was an explosive hiss of air and Professor Hoarwell sent a jet of red light at the tiny girl. Lily felt her heart seize in sudden worry and tried to shake it off.

Sabine emerged from the fading light unperturbed.

Professor Hoarwell scowled. "Well then, well then, seen that one before, have you? At home perhaps? Well? Miss Thorne?"

In the silence that followed Lily could hear her heart beating.

"Yes. Sir." Sabine said roughly, as if she were unused to speaking.

"Speak up. Couldn't quite catch that." Hoarwell scowled.

"Yes. Sir. I _must_ have seen it at home."

"Right then. Thought you had. Why don't I try—this!"

And Professor Hoarwell sent a second, yellow, blast of light at his student. The girl swayed slightly but didn't jump or make a sound. Professor Hoarwell stroked his beard. "Seen that one too, well then, this should do the trick and show us what you're really made of!"

Hoarwell sent another blast of light at the little girl and when that didn't work he raised his wand again and—

"Stop it!" Lily yelled.

She hadn't realized that she had stood up and jumped into the aisle. Before she could stop herself she was running towards the front of the room. "Stop it!" she yelled again into an echoing silence. Chest heaving, Lily glared at Professor Hoarwell.

"What did you say?" Hoarwell goggled at her, swiveling so that his wand was pointed at her.

"I said stop it! You've shot three spells at her already, just stop it! No one else got more than one." Lily swallowed and held up her chin. "Try me, next, why don't you, with your stupid test."

Hoarwell was getting redder and redder. "Sit down, Miss Potter! This inexcusable behavior for young lady in my classroom! I'll give you some leeway given for your situation—"

"I will not sit down until you leave her alone!" Lily said furiously.

"That's it, twenty points from Slytherin! And because that probably won't work, detention, Miss Potter. And if you don't sit down—"

"You'll what?" Lily yelled, "Hex me? See if I can't take it!"

"Miss Potter I am not hexing anyone! I am sending beams of different coloured lights, you stupid girl!" Hoarwell roared, "Now! You!" he pointed his wand at Sabine, "Sit down! And you!" he jabbed his wand at Lily, who felt an involuntary spasm of fear, "A week's worth of detentions and if you don't sit down I'll see you scrubbing pots until Christmas!"

Heart hammering Lily turned on her heel and marched back to her seat, stiff as a board. She slouched down as low as she could and then crossed her arms.

Chest heaving, Professor Hoarwell looked around the room at the stunned students. "Miss...Potter...there has just demonstrated that there are young witches who do not have the right _character._ Even when you would expect them to."

Lily flushed and ground her teeth. The entire classroom was deathly silent.

Professor Hoarwell was obviously struggling to regain his composure.

"Now. Open your books," Hoarwell said with a forced smile, "I said open you books!"

There was a sudden series of thumps and the rapid rustling of pages. Lily stared at her blank desk stubbornly.

"We'll all read Trimble together so start with but after that I will show you the very spell for shooting coloured lights, lads and ladies, that can be quite good for distracting, confusing, and sending out alerts."

His normal bombastic tones returned to the Professor as he caused his desk to reappear and sat down heavily before smoothing a large hand across the front of his beard.

Lily glared at her desk. _Lousy, mean, bad-tempered old git._

She glanced at Sabine out of the corner of her eye and caught a pair of bright green eyes staring at her through parted blonde locks. Sabine looked away quickly and toyed with the cover of her book. Lily flushed and stared down at her chest. _I don't know why I did that. It does seem that she's the daughter of a Death Eater, everyone seems to think so. She probably did see lots of dangerous spells at home. I just... It wasn't right._

The rest of Defence Against the Dark Arts was taken up reading about and practicing the Coloured Lights spell, a modification of shooting coloured sparks with more versatility in dueling. "While you can't use wordless spells, of course," Professor Hoarwell said, "As you can see they can be effective distractions if you just whisper the spell I've taught you. My job will be to start building a foundation of simple, effective, proper spells like this, spells that demonstrate effective, defensive magic and how it relies on your good hearts. That will be all for today, lads and ladies. For homework simply practice this spell and we'll review it next lesson. No questions!"

Professor Hoarwell sent a quick, searching look across the room and then marched up the stairs into his office.

Lily jerked her book bag off the ground and stalked towards the door.

"Oi, Princess! Being in Slytherin rubbed off on you already? Defending nasty little traitors like Sad Sabine?"

"Shut up, Cormac." Lily hissed.

Most of the other students had already left, leaving just Cormac, Ali, Lily, and Sabine Thorne.

"Careful, Mac, she might hex you again," Ali said disdainfully, "Of course, she'd hex you in an ambush. Not like a real duel. I think you're scared right and proper, Potter, because you're realizing that we're all figuring out that you're really a nasty little Snake on the inside!"

"Stop it!" Sabine said suddenly, surprisingly everyone, "She's Lily Potter, that stuff you said is a lie!"

"I don't need you to defend me!" Lily said without thinking, throbbing with anger still.

Sabine went red and hung her head, hair swinging in front of her eyes, and Lily felt a spasm of guilt, "Fine, I just..."

"Shut it," Cormac said, "Nobody wants to hear what you have to say."

"You shut it, Cormac!" Lily said, moving closer to the two boys, "I don't need _anyone _to defend me. But that doesn't mean that she wrong! You're the coward, Ali, I'll duel you to prove it, and you Cormac. Whatever you can throw at me."

Cormac's eyes widened. Sabine stood, poised like a small animal, uncertain whether to run or hide.

Ali's eyes sparkled, "You're on, Princess."

Lily wracked her mind for stories her brothers had told her. "I'll pick the place. You pick the time," Lily said, "The library. In the stacks."

"Uh," Ali's brows narrowed, "Uh, midnight! Tomorrow night! Cormac's my second. Who's yours?"

Lily's throat constricted. "Uh, I..."

"And it can't be one of your older cuz's or what like," Cormac scowled. "That's not fair. And you can't tell 'em, either."

"Scared your older brother would stop you? Or mine?" Lily said swiftly, "I won't tell! I'll tell you who my second is tomorrow." She fought down a sudden surge of panic.

"Don't leave it too late," Ali smirked. "See you around, Princess."

Cormac and Ali laughed and headed towards the door.

Ali turned in the doorway, "Looks like you finally made a friend, Sabine. Go join the rest of the Slytherins where you belong!"

"Shut it!" Lily yelled again, resisting the urge to hex him in the back. _He'd deserve it, but..._

Cackling, Cormac and Ali disappeared.

Lily glanced at Sabine, looked away, adjusted her book bag and sighed as she turned for the door.

She was so wrapped up in thinking about what had just happened that she almost didn't notice when Sabine Thorne fell into step beside her. Lily looked her over surreptitiously. Sabine looked reluctant to speak, neck stiff and head held back. Lily didn't know what to say as they trudged down the corridor. When they reached a deserted stretch of corridor Sabine stopped. Lilly stopped too.

"What?" Lily asked after an awkward pause.

"I didn't ask you to do that." Sabine said.

Lily went pink. "Well, I know, it's not _just _about you. I didn't ask you to jump in either.

"That's not what I meant," her voice cleared a little, but she still had a dry, hesitant tone.

"What did you mean then?" Lily asked bluntly.

"I..." Sabine looked away.

Lily bit her lip. "No, um, look, I've been... A bit..." She trailed away.

"I could be your second." Sabine said as if surprised she was saying it.

Lily hesitated. "I'm not sure that would be—"

"Oh. Okay. Never mind." Sabine hid her face behind her bangs.

"It's not that, well, actually I don't know if you're any good, but, well, with your father—"

Sabine turned frigid. "I said never mind."

Lily flushed, "No, look—"

"I have to go."

Lily threw up her arms. "Fine!"

"Fine!" Sabine hissed, and stalked away.

Lily's mouth opened and closed. She didn't know what she had meant to say, or even what she was thinking anymore. Lily tugged at her hair and let out a silent scream.

Of course, she was going to be late for P.E.W.W.


	11. Quodpot and Quibbles, Part One

_IMPORTANT A/N This is the updated version of my story. There have been a few cosmetic changes to old chapters with the assistance of amazing reviews and feedback from readers like you! For a list of changes please see my profile page, as I don't want to clutter up the story with tedious author's notes. __Thanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams, you should check out her stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more. Without further ado..._

* * *

_Splorch!_

Lily Potter was thrown like an angry gnome and landed in a muddy puddle. Spluttering, she emerged with her face and hair streaming with water.

"Oi! Pass it o'er here!"

"Gettim! Gettim!"

"Got it!"

"POT!"

Madam Hotchkiss' shrill whistle blasted through the air. "And that's a Pot! Twelve-Zero, for Hufflepuff. Back to your starting lines!"

Lily hauled herself to her feet with a growl. The muddy Hufflepuffs were cheering and gathering around the flaming cauldron at the center of the muddy quodpot pitch. The Slytherins were slowly trudging back to their end of the pitch where a long golden line cut across the inside of the thick golden ring that marked the playing field. Lily scowled ferociously and wiped at her face, pulling her matted hair to the side.

"This sucks," she said to no one in particular.

It had started innocuously enough. Alice and the others had greeted her amicably—although Lily had noticed Hugo hiding behind the enormous Duncan Goyle. They had met Madam Hotchkiss, a stout, compact woman wearing padded brown Quidditch robes. She had a wide, sour face with very short brown hair and squinty brown eyes. She wore a brass whistle on a chain around her neck. The P.E.W.W. instructor had led them down to the grounds and shown them the Quodpot arena next to a series of brick sheds in the shadow of the Quidditch stands. She had given the usual sort of speech introducing a new class. Everyone had been handed a bright sport jersey—green and gold for the Slytherins, yellow and gold for the Hulffepuffs, who looked like canaries. To prevent their wands from being damaged Madam Hotchkiss had demonstrated, mainly for the Muggleborns as wizarding sports commentators were always talking about it on the W.W.N., how to use a Quodpot Regulation Wandsleave. The girls had giggled a bit but everyone had attached the charmed brass and wood case to their wands, leaving them almost completely covered but for the tip. They looked more like clubs with special handles now.

Madam Hotchkiss had divided them into Slytherin and Hufflepuff teams and had explained the rules of scrimmage Quodpot with short, hard jabs of her finger. "No spells other than sparks! If you're hit take it like a witch or wizard and keep going, and if it hits the quod and explodes, you're out! Return to your starting line and don't cast any spells on the way back! And if I see any foul play..." the P.E.W.W. teacher had thumbed her wand dangerously. Her wand was thick and dark and looked like a cudgel even without a sports holder. "Form up! On my mark...Go!"

Without much ado Duncan Goyle had obliterated the Slytherins. The burly Hufflepuff had thrown the Slytherins around like ninepins. Lily's erstwhile Housemates had been disorganized and overawed. Now, the muddy children were regrouping after another halfhearted attempt at their end of the arena. Lily jogged back to the starting line spitting mad.

Damien Morehead and Reginald Bletchley, the only two Slytherin boys in their year, were panting a little, almost completely covered in mud. Grace Li just flopped over and lay down on a spot of untrampled grass behind the starting line.

"We're getting flattened," Lily said disgustedly.

"Why do you care?" Laila Kaur asked aggressively, a scowl on her dark face. Her long hair was bound in a series of braids but loose threads were plastered to her forehead and ears. "You've spent half your time daydreaming. You look like you're on their side."

Laila Kaur was one of Deloitte Zabini's cohorts and Lily didn't like her very much.

"She is on their side," Deloitte said coldly.

She was clean as a whistle. The Slytherin examined her nails. "Think about it! Two of her endless cousins are right there!"

Deloitte's eyes glittered when she looked at Lily. It was the first time Lily had spoken directly to her since Maximilian, her older brother had... Lily swallowed down a tingling rush of anger and a tinge of fear._ I am not afraid of her! I can't be._ Lily wondered if Zabini's sister knew anything. _She can't. That would be really stupid of her brother._

"Look she's daydreaming again." Deloitte sniffed.

Lily was jerked back to the here and now. She blushed. "I am not. As if you're doing anything."

"This is a ridiculous sport," Grace huffed tiredly, standing up slowly, "Quidditch is by far superior."

"I know!" Deloitte said, "This class doesn't even count for House Points. It's just...exercise!" Deloitte shuddered.

Lily snorted and looked out across the pitch, past the smoking black cauldron in the middle. _Hugo, Gideon, Alice. Who's going to be my second? Who can I ask? Who should I ask?_

"Potter!"

"What?"

Morehead had a thick, sloping forehead, deeply set beetle-black eyes, and a thick mane of black hair. "You gone deaf? I said: stop gettin' in the way of our plays."

"Why should I?" Lily hissed, "None of you lot can play worth a knut."

Morehead scratched at his muddy cheek. "We may't of had the last Pot if you hadn't cut across Laila and gottin' tossed by Goyle instead."

"Maybe I would have had a chance if you'd run interference instead of standing around looking stupid!"

"What's the point?" Reginald grumbled, stamping his foot with a squelch. "Goyle's too big. Bloody Hat. He's supposed to be a Slytherin!"

Lily glanced across the arena. She watched the large Goyle being slapped on the back by Gideon and Magnus. He had a slightly wondering but very happy smile on his face. The Hufflepuffs had worked together, running interference for Duncan Goyle, yelling at each other jovially, tossing the quod back and forth. Lily let out a breath.

"Three!" Madam Hotckiss said.

Morehead shoved her. "Stay outta our way!"

"Two!"

Lily shoved him right back. "You stay out of mine!"

"One!" Madam Hotchkiss gave a blast of her whistle and with a blast of fire the cauldron sent a whistling quod up into the air. The Hufflepuffs dashed out across the ring of grass and mud.

Lily and Morehead began running towards the quod as it tumbled end over end in the air trailing a thin stream of smoke. Mud flew out behind them. Morehead was breathing hard, face red, dark eyes glittering below his brows. Lily tracked the quodpot—Monty Wipplemore, light on his feet, was on track to catch it. Behind him three Hufflepuffs with wands drawn jogged behind him. Morehead ran faster. Lily matched him. They were going to beat Monty—and then Morehead sent out an elbow with a grunt and Lily gasped and was sent spinning to one side. She landed in the mud—again. She planted her hands on wet grass and pushed herself upright in time to see Morehead catch the quod and then, head down, catch Monty Wipplemore around the hips and send the smaller boy tumbling to one side. Then three blasts of red sparks flashed towards him and with a crack and a boom the quod exploded in his arms, hit by one of the sparks. A puff of black smoke sent Morehead into the mud and the quod was in the air again.

"Out!" Madam Hotchkiss bellowed, "Off the pitch, Morehead!"

And Duncan Goyle caught the quod. Lily felt a burning anger bubbling in her gut. With a yell she hurled herself forward, skirting the enormous cauldron in the middle of the arena and running pell-mell for Duncan. Two jets of sparks flashed past her and Lily bent low. Duncan was rushing up before her like a mountain troll in a yellow vest, and then she threw herself at his thighs and bounced off. But Duncan grunted with the impact and the quod flew from his hands. Lily tumbled to the ground and rolled to the side as Goyle stumbled backwards. She scrambled to her feet even as Laila Kaur darted in and scooped the hissing quod out of the air. Then Alice, shrieking like a banshee, took Kaur out at the knees. The quod went flying and Lily jumped into the air and caught the uncomfortably hot quod before rolling to her feet with a yell of triumph. She whirled around and dashed back towards the smoking cauldron.

She saw a determined looking Hugo and a frightened looking Barbara running towards her on the left and Lily swiftly shielded the quod on her right side. Two sparks bounced off her shoulder, missing the quod. Smoke was coming out of the black sphere now. Stomach tight, Lily arced away from Hugo towards the cauldron only to see the thick-set Magnus Cuffee, arms spread and with a big grin on his face, blocking her path. Hemmed in, Lily hesitated.

"Here! Here!" Laila was back on her feet, waving her hands, "Pass the quod! It's going to explode!"

_I can make it!_

More sparks flashed on Lily's side and she ducked and danced in front of Magnus, who tried to tackle her. She jumped to the right, flashed past a wide-eyed Hugo, and jumped towards the cauldron...

_Boom!_

Lily stared at the sky, ears ringing a little. A layer of soot covered her neck and face and she coughed. Head spinning Lily sat up.

"You're the worst!" Laila said, "Get out off the field, Potter!"

Lily dragged herself to the Slytherin end. Morehead glanced at her and then looked back out over the pitch. They were soon joined by Deloitte, who shrugged eloquently and went to sit on a folded cloak. Now outnumbered, the Slytherins were unable to prevent the Hufflepuffs from tossing the quod back and forth, resetting its explosive countdown. They circled steadily closer to the cauldron and then chucked it in. A great gust of flame announced their success. Lily kicked at a piece of undisturbed turf, sending a clump of grass and dirt flying.

Madam Hotchkiss blasted her whistle. "Back to your starting lines!"

Morehead, Kaur, and Bletchley ignored Lily as they huddled up. Lily kicked at the ground again. _Fine by me!_ Chest pounding, Lily paced back and forth along the golden starting line.

The whistle screamed. The quod was belched up into the air. Once again, Wipplemore was bounding forward, Goyle and the others behind him. Lily was off as well. Her limbs burned as she ran, faster and faster, and leapt into the air, grabbing the quod! The black bomb began to heat up and sizzle immediately. Lily pounded forward, darting around Monty Wipplemore.

"O'er 'ere!" Morehead roared, "Throw it ya blighter—look out!"

Someone hit Lily around the shins. Sharp pangs of pain thrumming up her legs Lily was thrown on to a patch of wet grass, sliding along it, a bright yellow someone skidding behind her. The quod rolled out of her arms and the trail of smoke coming out of it went out. Lily hurled herself forward on her hands and knees, reaching out to the quod—then someone grabbed her ankle and pulled. Lily heard laughing and she let out a growl and thrust her foot backwards. There was a rather nasty crunching sound.

Madam Hotchkiss' whistle shrieked like an angry bird. "Penalty! Potter! You're out!"

Lily scrabbled to her feet. "He grabbed me!" she shrieked, turning around.

It was Gideon. Gideon was holding his nose, a mass of red liquid bubbling out of his clenched hands. His mismatched eyes flashed, "It'sh a game, 'ily!" he said painfully, rising to his feet.

Lily's breath came in angry gasps.

Madam Hotchkiss arrived. "Unsportswitchlike behavior, Miss Potter! Take a seat, you're out for the rest of the game!"

"You didn't say anything about kicking, Madam Hotchkiss." Lily tossed her head.

The witch's wide face purpled and she said loudly, "I think that should be rather obvious, Potter! Five points from Slytherin. Now, go!" she pointed at the sidelines.

Lily turned her back on Gideon, shaking with anger, and stormed off the field. _That's right it's just a game,_ she thought, A_nd he shouldn't have grabbed my foot if he didn't want my foot in his bloody face!_

Lily let out a strangled sound and balled up her fists. Guilt curdled in her stomach. She turned around and saw Gideon, arm in arm with Hugo, being escorted off the other end of the field towards the school. The late afternoon sun glinted on the wet slate of the tiles and the streaked glass of the windows in the castle. The tall towers were half in shadow. Lily dug a foot into the mud and sent a spray of brown water through the air.

Sighing, Lily walked slowly around the edge of the pitch. She had one eye on the game, where Reginald Bletchley had attached herself to Duncan Goyle's ankle and was being dragged through the mud. She kept the other on Madam Hotchkiss. Lily approached the referee warily.

"Madam Hotchkiss?"

"What do you want, Potter?"

Hotchkiss kept watching the game.

"May I go up to the Hospital Wing as well? To..." Lily swallowed, "Apologize?"

Hotchkiss sent a darting look at her then back at the field. She blew on her whistle. "I saw that Morehead! You're out!"

"I'm out for the rest of the game anyways," Lily said as dispassionately as she could. She couldn't manage injecting a note of contrition into her voice.

"Very well, Potter. And don't let me hear you've wandered off or it will be detention. Go straight there, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Maybe you're more like your brother than it seemed," Hotchkiss said loudly. "Off with you."

"Yes. Sir." Lily said very flatly.

Lily marched towards the castle. She threw one last angry look at the pitch and saw Grace Li and Deloitte, already out, chatting in the Slytherin zone. She felt a sudden pang of loneliness and tried to ignore it. She made her way to one of the brick sheds between the Quodpot field and the Quidditch pitch. It was the girls' change room. Lily left a muddy pile of boots and robes and jersey for the House Elfs and splashed water on herself. The hot water gushed from a brass tap in the tiled wall. Opaque walls of charmed fog separated the shower stalls. Dirty water sluiced into the drain. Suddenly, the door to the girl's lockers banged. Lily sucked in a nervous breath and swiveled around, water splashing through the charmed fog.

"Hello?" she called out nervously, clutching a bar of soap to her chest.

No one answered. Lily leant forward and seized her wand where it lay on the bench. Lily swallowed. _It's nothing,_ she told herself, _no one's going to come down here!_ Lily peered around the charmed fog at the door. Lily let out a shaking breath. _Of course Zabini won't come out here. He's in class, you great loon. Maybe Deloitte... But I'm not afraid of her, I'm not!_

"Deloitte?" Lily called out cautiously, clenching her hand on her wand. _You can't even do anything with your wand yet!_

The door banged again. Lily yelped. A gust of cold wind sent the clouds of steam whirling around her.

"It's just the bloody wind," Lily breathed. She let out a trembling laugh. "Alright then. Back to it."

Lily felt a little better after a wash and getting into her Hogwarts uniform. Damp hair slapping against the back of her neck Lily made her up to the castle. She pondered her situation. She had a few free minutes to spend in the library now after she made an appearance at the Hospital Wing. She had spells to look up before the duel. But who was going to be her second? _Alice is rubbish at dueling and fighting, I can't ask her. I can't ask Gideon. He wouldn't say yes. Especially not now. Maybe I should apologize..._ Lily shook herself. _First things first. I can't ask Grace, she'd say it was against the rules. The swot._ Lily rolled her eyes, _Alright that was a bit still. I can't ask Grace. And Sabine Thorne thinks I'm a total git now. That leaves... _

"Lily?"

Lily started and looked up. Hugo walked down the Grand Staircase and stopped at the bottom. Lily stopped too. He turned a bit pink, dripping mud on to the marble flagstones.

"Look," she said, awkwardly, "Uh..."

"It's just a game, Lily," Hugo said softly. "We're supposed to have fun."

Lily's eyes flashed. "That's easy for you to say, alright? The Snakes were busy chucking me under the Knight Bus. Your lot is flattening them and they bloody deserve it. So there's that."

"You weren't much help," Hugo said stubbornly. "Sure, you chucked yourself at us and all, but you never passed the quod, not once."

"What?" Lily sneered, "Work with them? They didn't want too!"

"That's the point, Lily!" Hugo threw up his hands, "And then you had to go and kick Gideon in the face!"

She felt like her face was on fire. "I didn't know it was Gideon."

"So, what? If it was me? Or Alice?" Hugo sounded hurt.

"They were laughing—"

"It was fun!"

"It was not!"

Silence fell. "That wasn't what I wanted to talk about," Lily said suddenly, "Look, Hugo... I need your help."

"My help?" Hugo groaned, "Lily, I said I'd send an owl to my dad and I will. I just..."

"Not about that. I need a Second."

"A second?"

"Yes, a Second! In a witch's duel," Lily said impatiently, "I challenged Ali Shafiq and Cormac McLaggen to a duel."

Hugo's eyes went wide. "You did what?"

"They're prats," Lily tossed her head, wet hair flopping damply on her shoulder.

"Lily, why did you do that? That's not going to help anything." Hugo said miserably.

"Come on, Hugo, don't be such a baby," Lily snapped, even as her stomach tightened once again. She spoke quickly, words tumbling out of her mouth, pushed out by a combination of fear and anger, "This is about proving that I am Gryffindor enough for those two idiots. Will you help me or will I go alone, then? Alone! I though you said you liked being a Hufflepuff."

Hugo closed his eyes. "Fine."

A trickle of shame made her cheeks and mouth feel funny when she forced herself to smile, "Great! I'll tell those two dunces tomorrow."

"Fine," Hugo nodded jerkily. "Lily..."

"Hugo?"

"Are you going to go say sorry to Gideon?"

Lily swallowed back an angry response. "Yes," she groaned after a second, "I was _already _going. But since you asked so nicely I'll be extra, extra, sweet."

Hugo smiled tremulously, "He's just...You know...Mad. Because of his mum being in Slytherin."

"Well," Lily said, "I'm mad because—" she choked herself back again. "Right."

"Right..." Hugo said cautiously. "It wasn't fair of you. You know that."

"You can be right stubborn sometimes can't you?" Lily growled.

Hugo nodded patiently, smiling kindly. Lily made a hissing sound. "Not fair..." she muttered. "Fine! I'm off. Go back to running around in the mud with your bloody great security troll, Goyle."

"Don't say that, he's a nice bloke."

"I was just joking, okay!?" Lily shrieked, "I'll catch you tomorrow, then."

Lily ran to catch a moving staircase, leaving Hugo behind. She made her way to the Hospital Wing. Each step seemed to take longer than the last as she walked down the final stretch of echoing corridor. With a huff she passed through the doors and felt like she had played _another _game of Quodpot.

"Not you again, dear?" Madam Pomfrey said with a sigh. "So soon?"

"Just visiting, Madam Pomfrey," Lily said quickly, "Is Gideon Weasley here?"

"Right over there, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, "But he'll be leaving in a minute, you needn't have come up."

Lily shrugged and marched over to Gideon's bed. Dragging aside the curtain she stopped and swallowed.

Gideon lifted a dark eyebrow. "Look who it is."

The gangly boy was lying on the bed, hands behind his head and propped up on some pillows. Madam Pomfrey had cleant up the mud and the blood and left him looking bored. One green and one blue eye flashed. "Come to break my nose again?"

"Oh shut it, Pomfrey mended your nose in a second," Lily said with a fresh burst of anger, "Why haven't you left yet?"

Gideon shrugged. "I was about to. You know healers. I heard you've been here before, too?"

"None of your business," Lily swallowed and looked away.

"Then why are you here, then?" Gideon asked angrily.

"I came here to apologize!"

"Well apology accepted, then!"

"Right!" Lily hissed, "I'll be going then."

"You do that."

"I will."

"Go!"

"I am!"

Lily stormed out of the Hospital Wing in a high dudgeon. _Ungrateful sod,_ Lily thought furiously. _Shouldn't have apologized. I should had hit him again like he said!_ Lily was still mad about what Gideon had said. _I'm not selfish I'm just right. Who cares about his stupid mum. I'm going to be in Gryffindor._ Lily's stomach didn't seem to agree with her. But it was a rebellious and overly conscientious organ that Lily decided to ignore until dinnertime.

It had been a terrible afternoon. Lily tried to push the events of the Quodpot game out of her mind as she marched down to the library (Madam Hotchkiss hadn't said she needed to go back after she had visited the Hospital Wing. Lily assumed that meant she had the rest of the class to herself). But annoying thoughts like, _Maybe I should have passed the Quod, _or, _I probably shouldn't have kicked Gideon in the face, _kept breaking her concentration. She had to focus on the duel while she waited to be re-sorted. It just had to happen. She would prove that she was a Gryffindor. Everyone would see it. Everyone.

Lily had a book of hexes to memorize.


	12. Quodpot and Quibbles, Part Two

_Thanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams, you should check out her stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more.  
_

* * *

Lily slipped into the library. She made her way to the nook in Magical Agriculture. She first returned the books she didn't need to avoid arousing any suspicion—she didn't want Madam Pince to start looking for lost books. Then she began poring through _Curses and Counter-Curses_. Page after page she saw jinxes and hexes. She reluctantly admitted that most would be beyond her; many had complex wand movements and warned that they required certain levels of magical power. Lily knew that she would learn them some day though. As she skimmed Lily identified a series of spells she believed she could use, starting with the Leg-Locker Curse and the Full Body-Bind Curse.

Lily stood on the armchair and practiced the motions, silently mouthing the spell with the book propped open on the opposite armchair. She jumped off the chair and over a pile of thick books, stabbing her wand down the empty, shadowed aisle.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" she whispered.

_If only I had an owl or a cat, than I could practice on it.  
_

Lily smiled as she brought her black wand cutting through the air and uttered the spell again. Small flurries of dust danced in the air.

For the next several hours Lily practiced the Full Body-Bind, Tongue-Tying Curse, Jelly-Legs Jinx, and Poking Spell. Eventually, tired and worn out but satisfied, Lily slid _Curses and Counter-Curses_ back on to its shelf and resolved to simply find it later. Lily made her way down to dinner and joined the flow of students heading into the Great Hall. She hesitated in the space before the House tables before turning towards the Slytherin side of the hall. She decided that she wouldn't sit with the Hufflepuffs, not after they had trounced her in Quodpot.

Head held high Lily walked to the Slytherin table. Lily decided that this time she would just sit and eat and then leave. She took a seat at the end of the table and spooned chicken tikka masala on to her plate and began eating rapidly.

"Look who's showed up?"

It was Deloitte, of course. Lily glanced at the rest of the First Years out of the corner of her eye. Reginald was snickering. Grace was staring at her plate.

"Well we didn't miss you," Deloitte said.

"I didn't miss you either, Deloitte." Lily snapped.

Deloitte sniffed. Lily shoveled curry in her mouth.

"Raised by Muggles, were you, Potter?" Reginald said prissily, picking at his own plate delicately.

"Well you saw her today," Deloitte said with malicious laughter dancing behind her light words, "Kicking and screaming like an animal."

"She didn't play like a sportswitch." Reginald agreed primly.

Lily's frayed temper snapped. "Yeah, well, whatever Reginald. You deserved to be beaten. You all did! And at least I wasn't dragged across the field by Goyle! You looked really stupid."

"Oh no you didn't!" Deloitte gasped. "Reginald was the best today, isn't that right, Damien?"

The boy nodded. "We could've won without you."

"As if," Lily scoffed.

Her heart was pattering. She shoved away her empty plate. "I'm not eating with you," she said angrily. "Bye."

Lily slid off the end of her bench and marched out of the Great Hall, Deloitte and the others' laughter like a sour wind at her back. The marble hall at the base of the Grand Staircase was deserted. Lily scrubbed at her cheeks with a sleeve of her robes.

"Miss Potter!"

With a stifled scream Lily whirled to face her next attacker. "Go away!"

It was Sita Kumar, the Fifth Year Prefect, who had followed her into the hall. She stopped a pace away. "Miss Potter—"

"I'm just going to my room, okay!"

"That's fine, Miss Potter, if you wish it. I'm sorry dinner wasn't to your liking," Sita said soothingly, "However, I have to tell you that you missed your detention today, after class. You couldn't be found at P.E.W.W."

Lily's stomach dropped. She deflated as suddenly as she had blown up. "Uh, I forgot, Miss Kumar."

Lily tried to smile. It was tremulous. The Prefect pursed her lips and Lily swiftly added. "I was in the library, Miss Kumar, studying, because I was let out...early...from P.E.W.W. to visit my friend, Gideon Weasley, in the Hospital Wing. He'd been hurt you see." _And it was all his fault. Really. Not mine. _Lily's stomach churned a bit but she ignored it.

Lily tried not to squirm as Sita ran her dark-lined eyes across Lily's face. Lily strained to smile politely. Earnestly.

"I see. Professor Slughorn will be disappointed. He said you seemed interested in assisting him, Miss Potter."

"I am!" Lily said, "Can I please do it on Thursday to make it up? And tomorrow as well, I won't forget, I promise."

"See that you don't," Sita said after a pause, "That will do for this time, and this time only."

Lily resisted her urge to smile at her success. "Thanks, Miss Kumar. Can I go to my room now, please?"

"Not quite. Professor Slughorn also said he would like to see you in his office after dinner about an incident earlier today in D.A.D.A.?" Sita said with a note of concern in her voice, "Do you understand?"

Lily's face darkened. "Yeah, I understand. When?"

"I will come to collect you," Sita said.

"Right," Lily said quickly.

Sita raised her hand and touched Lily lightly on the shoulder, "Professor Slughorn really does want to help, Miss Potter, and so do I. Your cousin—Molly, she's Head Girl. She's worried. And Lucy's in my year, you know."

"So?" Lily said softly.

"We want to look out for you, Lily. If you will let us." Sita said.

Lily's heart was still pattering. She nodded, shoulder trembling a little. Sita seemed to take it for relief or concern and stroked Lily's shoulder once before taking a step back. "Remember, if you ever want someone to talk to, just us girls, there is no need for Professor Slughorn. And I won't tell anyone about it. Not Molly, not Lucy, and not our Head of House."

"I will." Lily said, "Bye, Miss Kumar."

And she walked back to the dungeons as quickly as she could without looking like she was running.

Once she was in her room Lily collapsed on her bed. She tugged at her hair and banged the back of her head against her pillows a few times. "Argh!" she yelled, "This is the worst!"

Breathing hard, she stared at the pattern of green light playing across the stone ceiling. _Come on._ Hugo was her second, she had a few spells she was going to practice, and she wouldn't forget her detention tomorrow.

She felt tired and sore all of a sudden. She had been battered about and tossed across a muddy field all afternoon in addition to the disaster that had been D.A.D.A. Now all she wanted to do was sleep, but she had to see Professor Slughorn, and she knew she was going to get more detention. Lily banged her head back against her pillow a bit more. Unfortunately, it didn't help.

Lily ended up reading _Magical Drafts _for class. She could hear the sounds of footsteps and voices in the hall outside. The other First Years going to and from the Common Room. Laughing and talking. Lily clutched a pillow around her head and read until Miss Kumar came to get her. The Prefect led Lily back through the expansive Common Room. Lily ignored the few people that sent her curious or interested looks but couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when she made it to the corridor.

Upper Years were still out and about in the Castle, going to or from the library with rolls of parchment and piles of books in hand. A few people had brooms slung over their shoulders and were heading out to the Quidditch Pitch. Lily wished that's where she was heading. She wished she could have a broom. But she was led, instead, to Professor Slughorn's office once again.

"Thank you, Miss Kumar," Professor Slughorn said when Sita ushered Lily into the well-draped, brightly lit office.

"I'll be right outside, Professor," Miss Kumar said lightly.

"Of course, of course."

Sita withdrew and closed the door.

"Sit, Miss Potter, sit."

Professor Slughorn was reclining in his chair, obviously quite full and quite content. A tiny crystal glass filled with some dark amber liquid was in one hand. He took a generous sip and then put it down as Lily sat in a plush armchair. Lily's feet swung in the air.

"Turkish Delight?" Slughorn said, waving at a paper box full of small pink cubes covered in white sugar.

Lily's stomach growled and she took one reluctantly. When she put it in her mouth her eyes widened. It was light and cool and delicious.

"Good, aren't they?" Professor Slughorn beamed, "Not my usual, but, still, variety is the spice of life as they say."

Lily swallowed. "They're good, Professor. Can I have some more?"

"As many as you'd like," the Potions Master smiled genially. Slughorn gave a lazy wave of his wand and one of the Turkish Delights levitated out of the package and floated across the wide desk towards him. He plucked it out of the air and popped it in his mouth. "Unfortunately, I do have a few things to talk about while we have our dessert."

"Yeah, I guess," Lily said slowly. "But it wasn't my fault, Professor. Hoarwell was being mean to Sabine, uh, Miss Thorne that is."

"Indeed?" Professor Slughorn said, "That's not what Hengist says."

"I'm not lying," Lily bristled.

"Professor Hoarwell says that you interrupted a perfectly reasonable classroom exercise—"

"It was not!" Lily half-shrieked, and felt herself going red at her outburst.

"He does it every year, my dear, a way to excite the new students," Professor Slughorn said patiently.

"Well, this year..." Lily paused.

"Yes?" Slughorn said.

"Are you actually going to listen to what really happened?" Lily said.

Slughorn's bushy white eyebrows rose. "Absolutely, my dear, absolutely."

Lily sighed and began to explain what had happened. That Professor Hoarwell had obviously been picking on Sabine Thorne. Lily's mouth worked a little and she twisted her lips from side to side, "It's not fair. Just because her father was...a Death Eater..."

Slughorn shuddered delicately, jowls quivering, "Yes, a very unusual case. The whole affair..." he murmured, "Well I can see why you would be upset, my dear."

"Do you believe me?" Lily's eyes widened.

"I do," Slughorn said, nodding so that the top of his gleamed in the lamplight, "I believe that you acted nobly, because of what you thought was happening."

"Thought was happening?" Lily said suspiciously.

"Alas, I cannot prove that Professor Hoarwell was, in fact, putting undue pressure on poor Miss Thorne," Slughorn said. His brows were drawn and his wide mouth turned downwards, "I believe you, my dear, and I will talk to the Headmistress about his behavior. Hengist certainly didn't hurt anyone, not to the extent that I could do anything else, you see."

_He hurt our feelings_, seemed a poor response, and Lily kept her mouth shut. But she felt like it wasn't right.

"But I believe you," Slughorn insisted again, looking rather old and sad, "And I promise you I will talk to him, Miss Potter."

"So you're not going to do anything, then, are you?" Lily said bitterly.

"Well, I've had Headmistress McGonnagal revoke your detentions—the detentions given by Professor Hoarwell, that is. And I'm awarding Miss Thorne twenty points to Gryffindor for uncommon restraint and bravery, and, if you would have them, twenty points to you as well, for exceptional nerve."

Lily didn't quite know what exceptional nerve meant but her face set stubbornly nonetheless. She recalled Slughorn's arguments about House Points, but she was still reluctant to accept them. _But he's rewarding me for what I did, he believes me,_ Lily thought, _And he's taking away those unfair detentions._ A small weight seemed to lift off her chest. _He does believe me. He knows that Hoarwell was unfair.  
_

"I see you're still reluctant," Slughorn heaved a breathy sigh and took another Turkish Delight out of the air.

"I...just..."

"Why don't you tell me about your time in Slytherin thus far, my dear, and we'll see," Slughorn said. "I've heard some of it from Miss Kumar, of course."

"Yeah," Lily said reluctantly, "She's been really nice, but..."

"But?"

"I don't belong here, Professor," Lily said, the words coming out quickly, "I don't get along with anyone, they're all mean and..."

"Slytherin?" Slughorn said lightly.

Lily flushed.

"I just have a few quibbles," Professor Slughorn said, "Would you hear me out, my dear?"

"I guess," Lily said reluctantly. "Depends on what a quibble is."

"A few things I've noticed," Slughorn said evasively, and then laughed, "A few minor worries, if you would."

"Okay?"

"Good, good," Slughorn said. "So you don't get along with anyone, you say."

Lily flushed, "Well, yeah."

"And do you think you would get along better with your Housemates in Gryffindor, I take it?"

"Of course," Lily said. She kicked at the air and shifted in her seat.

"Such as Mister McLaggen and Mister Shafiq?" Slughorn said gently, "Whom I hear you've had quite a time with."

Lily's mouth opened, "Uh, well, no," she said after a second's quick thinking, "But they're not the only one's there."

"Absolutely," Slughorn said, nodding along, "So, these other Gryffindors, they are the right chaps to spend your time with, I take it. Not like our First Year Hufflepuffs?"

Slughorn was smiling slightly and Lily knew that the Deputy Headmaster had spotted her eating at the Hufflepuff table. Lily felt a little warm in the face. "Uh..."

"It's important to have friends in all the Houses, isn't it, Miss Potter?"

That wasn't something she could really disagree with. Lily couldn't think of anything to say and nodded. Before she might have said that she didn't want to have any friends in Slytherin, but not with Professor Slughorn smiling genially down at her right here. And she admitted that saying that wouldn't be true, because Grace wasn't a bad person. Why did it have to be so complicated? "Professor," Lily tried again. "If Hugo and Gideon and I were _all, _you know..."

"If you were all re-sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Yes!"

"But I believe that they have slightly different ideas on that front," Slughorn said.

Lily blinked rapidly._ Oh no, not again!_ A small part of her raged. But a larger part felt very sore and very tired. "I..."

"That is also what your rather indomitable brother James has been saying. Making quite a ruckus about it!" Slughorn said. "We've had to be quite stern with him."

Lily muttered something unintelligible. She was torn.

"You don't agree, then?"

"I..."

"There are people in Slytherin House who have a genuine interest in being your friend, Miss Potter. And while eleven-year-old girls and boys have certain tendencies towards harsh words, try to remember that an apology can go a long way—as I will be reminding all of my charges," Slughorn said firmly, "As well as that everyone is far away from their families and homes, my dear. Miss Li is even farther away from her family than most, and deserving of our friendship and kindness," he added pointedly.

Lily nodded and felt a stab of guilt.

"There is more to being a part of a House than the colours and the points, and there is more to it than being with your brothers and sisters. Just as there are friends, and young boys, to whom it is best to give a quick kick in the pants," Slughorn laughed deeply, "In other Houses as well, eh?"

"Yes, Professor," Lily said very quietly.

The old walrus sighed. "Have a candy, Miss Potter, there now."

Lily took a Turkish Delight and chewed on the gummy candy for a minute in silence. When she swallowed and looked up she found the Professor looking at her. "The decision, of course, is not mine," Slughorn said quietly.

"I know," Lily said quickly, "I'm not blaming you, Professor."

"I should hope you're not blaming anyone, Miss Potter."

Lily shook her head.

"Now I have two more things to tell you," Slughorn said in his genial voice, "One is that you're not to miss another detention or I'll have to assign you something far worse. You'd think you're angling to scrub potion pots, Miss Potter."

"No," Lily said swiftly, nose wrinkling.

Slughorn stayed silent and Lily frowned, "And the other thing, Professor?"

Slughorn slid open his desk drawer removed a thin letter. He flicked his wand and it floated across the desk. Lily snatched it out of the air and recognized her mother's scrawl. Her heart skipped a beat.

"The other thing Miss Potter is that your mother is coming up to the school at the end of the week."

Lily felt a surge of something. She stared at the letter. At first she felt a rising feeling of happiness, of anticipation—_I will be re-sorted!_—but then her stomach caught in her throat and she felt very confused.

"And you will be meeting with the Headmistress," Slughorn continued slowly and carefully, "I will come and collect you before dinner."

Lily couldn't even nod. Her mind spun. She latched onto an errant thought and squeaked, "And Daddy?"

"I have not heard if Mr Potter will be, uh, able to join us," Professor Slughorn said quickly, "Not to worry, my girl, not to worry. As soon as I hear something I will tell you, how's that?"

The letter crinkled in her hand as her hands shook. Lily's head moved up and down.

Slughorn rose, "Alright then, why don't you tuck that in your robes and read it in your room."

Lily started, stared once again at the letter, and then slid it into a pocket of her robes.

"I'm sorry about all the fuss, Miss Potter. It will turn out for the best, I'm sure. We have your best interests at heart, my dear."

The rotund professor came around his desk and patted her on the shoulder. Lily slid off the armchair and to her feet.

"Right then," Professor Slughorn said heavily, "Off with you, my dear. And remember, my door is always open."

Lily blinked a bit. "I will, Professor. And, uh, thanks."

"Don't mention it," the old professor said with a wave of his hands. "Truly. Don't mention it."

He ushered her into the hall.

Sita led Lily back to the Slytherin chambers. Lily was silent. Her face scrunched up as thoughts raced around and around in her head. She didn't quite know what she wanted, or needed, to do anymore. Sita led her swiftly down the spiral staircase to the First Year corridor.

"Good night, Miss Potter," she said formally after opening Lily's door.

Lily shook herself. "Sorry. Good night. And thanks. Again."

"Your welcome, Lily." Sita smiled widely and left.

Lily sat heavily on her bed. She didn't know what to do. Her mother, and, hopefully, her father would be here on Saturday. She counted the days. Wednesday to Friday. She could do it. It certainly couldn't come fast enough.

She removed the letter from her robes and stared at the address. She bit her lip. _Lily Luna Potter. Slytherin House. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Britain._

She opened the letter.

_Lily,_

_I heard what has happened. Why haven't you sent me a letter? I had to get the facts from James and Albus and that's not easy. They don't know what's going on inside Slytherin House. I don't expect an owl before I arrive..._

Lily shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably. She had sent Goldeneye, it wasn't her fault that the news hadn't reached her mother yet._  
_

.._.but I have spoken to McGonnagal and we think it's best to have a meeting, with all of us, and sort this out..._

Once again Lily didn't know what to think. What did her mother mean?

_...I don't want to hear about you getting into any more trouble. You are a Hogwarts student now and you need to act your age, no matter what House you are in. I will see you soon. Be nice to your brothers. I expect them to be taking good care of you no matter where you ar_e.

_Love, Mum_

Lily's hand twitched and she made as if to toss the letter aside, stopped herself, and then chucked it on her desk. She swallowed.

_"No more trouble..."_

"First I have to get through this duel," she said aloud, sucking in a series of too-quick breaths. "Oh..." A_nd prove that I'm brave enough to be in Gryffindor?_ She asked herself in a fresh bout of worry. She didn't have the answer. But she certainly wasn't going to let those gits show her up.

"I'll show them," Lily said, resolving on that point.

"That's the spirit, dear," her mirror said sleepily.

_But after that?_ Lily asked herself. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do when my parents get here?  
_

Lily asked herself if it was really only her second real day at Hogwarts. She felt confused and exceptionally tired. Nothing was going according to plan. First she had been sorted into Slytherin, then she had landed in detention in her first class. Before her first day was even over Zabini had attacked her! _Just like a_ Slytherin, she wondered, _or... Or what?_ She didn't know. The second day of classes had been nothing but mean-spirited professors and misery. All she had wanted was to settle into a life of amazing classes and even more amazing adventures. And now she was tired and beaten up and Slughorn had made her mighty confused. Now, Lily really wanted her father to come soon.

Tears began trickling down her cheeks and Lily scrubbed them away angrily. But they continued to come, and soon she shook with silent, wracking sobs.


	13. The Duel, Part One

_Thanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams, you should check out her stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more.  
_

* * *

Lily woke screaming.

_She couldn't move her hands. A cold, clammy sensation ran up her body. Serpents slithered across the ground towards her, tongues flickering and tasting the air—ripe with the stench of fear. It sounded like whispering. Snakes. And she couldn't move. She couldn't move. She couldn't move—_

The dregs of her dream pooled on her skin in droplets of perspiration. The sheets were twisted around her small body. She struggled to escape and couldn't help a whimper from slipping out of her throat.

Lily glanced at her clock. It was six in the morning. Lily lay back down and stared at the ceiling. She didn't feel like sleeping. After several fruitless, damp minutes Lily arose. _"Lumos_," she whispered hoarsely.

The gleaming white light pulsing feebly and then dimmed. "_Lumos_," Lily said again with a hint of desperation in her voice.

The light shivered and illuminated a small circle of her chest of drawers, like a thin, underpowered torch.

Lily swept the beam across the room to her desk and found her books. She selected one at random and then climbed back into bed, leaving the damp sheets in a crumpled ball at the end of her bed. The green and silver blanket had fallen to the floor. Lily sighed heavily. She realized she had claimed _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. It would put her to sleep at least.

* * *

_Blam! Blam! Blam!_

"Get up Potter!"

Lily jerked upright and a heavy book fell off her chest and onto her hand. "Ow!"

Snickering, someone was retreating from her door. Lily glanced at her clock. It was five to eight. She was going to be late for breakfast. She yawned and twisted from side to side before springing out of bed. There were things to do. Still, Lily was the last out of the girls' dorms and into the Common Room, where a scowling Cynthia Worme led the First Years to breakfast. Once they filed into the Great Hall Lily's stomach let out a great rumble. The smell of oatmeal and fried bread and beans made her feel dizzy.

"Sit down, sit down, we're running late thanks to Potter," Worme said shrilly, "I won't have anyone late to class so eat up."

Lily rolled her eyes. They still had three quarters of an hour. But she was hungry, so eating quickly shouldn't be a problem.

Once again Lily was sitting at the end of the bench, isolated from her fellows by a few feet of worn wood. She poured beans onto fried bread and added a few fat sausages.

"..and her hair, Merlin—and look, now, she's eating like a troll."

Lily felt heat rising up her face as Deloitte's stage whisper filtered through the clatter of cutlery and the low hum of voices. Lily tugged at her throat where a silvery tie clutched at her neck. Her hair was a tangled mess. Lily did her best to ignore the other girl, instead looking at Grace out of the corner of her eye. Maybe Professor Slughorn is right. _Maybe..._ She glanced at Laila, who seemed to be bored as she listened Deloitte natter on. _Or maybe not. I don't know!_

Lily stared down at her plate and ate in silence.

Wednesday's classes began the same as Monday. Muggle Studies with the Gryffindors and then History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs. In Muggle Studies Lily sat at the back with Sabine Thorne, albeit separated by several empty chairs. Sabine kept shooting her strange looks that Lily tried her best to ignore. Lily kept her head down and refused to answer any questions, even the obvious ones. At the end of class, Lily ran ahead down the Second Floor corridor to a bay window with small stone benches overlooking the Transfiguration Courtyard. She made a fuss over her bookbag, one eye on the corridor, and waited for Cormac and Ali to pass.

"Hey, McLaggen," she hissed.

Cormac started and turned. He smiled and then hung back, grabbing Ali's arm. When the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins had passed he and Ali ducked into the alcove.

"Well?" Cormac said, "Whatcha got for us, Potter?"

"Hugo's my second," Lily said. "Tonight in the library. Midnight. Still up for it?"

"Hugo?" Cormac guffawed, "You're dead, Potter."

"Backing out?"

"As if," Ali said swiftly. "You're the one who's going to run, snake."

Lily's face flamed. "We'll see about that," she said stiffly.

Chortling, the Gryffindor boys retreated down the corridor. Lily bit her lip and glanced out at the cool September morning. Walls of gothic windows lined the narrow courtyard above a lead-roofed portico. The top of a gnarled, dark green yew swayed slightly in an unfelt breeze.

"Your cousin, right?"

Lily jumped and turned to face Sabine. The waif-like girl shook her thin blonde bangs out of her eyes, peering at Lily coolly. Lily set her jaw. "Yeah, what about it? He's..." Lily trailed off. _Loyal. Great. My only friend._

Sabine tilted her head. "_Right_..."

"What do you want?" Lily asked impulsively. "I'm…sorry about before, okay? But this isn't your problem."

"Isn't it?" Sabine said sharply, looking up at Lily. Lily found herself staring into a pair of emerald eyes, no longer hidden behind a customary fringe of blonde locks. Sabine looked mad again. Lily's dark eyes slid away from the girl.

"Look, I gotta go," Lily said uncomfortably, "History of Magic."

Without looking at Sabine, Lily dashed back to the stairs.

She made it to History of Magic just as the bells were chiming out the start of the next class. She spotted Hugo sitting with the Hufflepuffs, but she sat at the back of the class. Binns' floated through the blackboard and stopped at the lectern. They had another useless class as the ghost droned on pausing only to complain vociferously about Hermione's revisions to his sacred texts. Lily knew that she needed to catch up on her reading but found that she couldn't concentrate. She was relieved when the bells rang and Binns' floated away.

"Hugo!" she called out as the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs fought over who would go out the door first.

The Slytherins, naturally, won and began to exit first. Lily made her way down the aisle to where her cousin milled with the other Hufflepuffs. She grabbed his arm. "Hugo," she said, "Hold on. Binns' is gone so we can talk here."

"What's up?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Uh, sorry, Alice," Lily said, "We'll be just a moment."

Alice huffed a little but joined other Hufflepuffs and headed out into the corridor. Lily closed the classroom door behind them.

"So I told Cormac and Ali that you were my second." Lily said, "It's going to be tonight, at midnight, in the library stacks. We should meet before hand. We'll both be coming up from the dungeons, so what about the door you Hufflepuffs come out of? Half past eleven."

Hugo nodded weakly. He looked scared.

"It'll be fine, Hugo. You're just a formality, right? I'm the one doing the dueling."

"Right," Hugo said hesitantly, "But if you are knocked out..."

"That's not going to happen," Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, Hugo."

Hugo heaved a deep breath. "Okay, Lily. If you promise me you won't do something like this again."

"Oh you sound like Albus or Lucy," Lily pouted, "I won't promise that."

Hugo sighed. "I didn't think you would," he said sadly, "I'll be there, Lily. I will."

"Great," Lily said, and gave him a stiff hug. "I'm...really...thank you, Hugo."

She stepped back and scrubbed at her face. "Dusty in here, isn't it. Ghosts and all that, I guess."

"Yeah," Hugo said confusedly, "Right."

"Lunch?" Lily said quickly.

They made their way down to lunch. "Do you want to study with me?" Lily asked, "You won't be doing any of the dueling, I know, but it's still really interesting. I'm just going to eat real quick and then go to the library because I have detention after class and then it's curfew," Lily shrugged disgustedly.

"I'm good, if that's okay," Hugo said, "I don't really...well."

Lily blew out her cheeks. "Fine," she drawled. "I guess Rose got all of the cool genes."

Hugo flushed and Lily immediately regretted what she had said. He was helping her, after all. "Sorry," she muttered, glancing away and observing the portraits lining the ancient stone walls.

"It's okay," Hugo said lamely. "I know. I like other things."

"I know." Lily said. "I still shouldn't have said that. You are cool, Hugo. For helping me. Not just because of that, too." Lily's face was burning. "Argh, why is this so hard."

Hugo laughed. He had a small, sweet laugh. "I don't know. You're always trouble."

"That's me," Lily said, and felt a smile on her face. It felt a little strange. But she liked it.

As they approached the Great Hall Hugo said, "Do you...want to eat with us again?"

Her smile faded. Lily struggled with herself. "I can't," she said. "Gideon's still mad at me."

"I know," Hugo said awkwardly.

"Go to your table," Lily said just as awkwardly.

"Well, okay." Hugo said.

Lily's shoulders drooped as she marched over to the Slytherin table yet again. She told herself it didn't matter—she was going to the library as quickly as possible after all. But before she had made it halfway across the hall she felt a hand grab her by the elbow.

"Oi, Lily!"

"James!" Lily rolled her eyes and tugged her arm out of her older brother's grasp. "You going to yell at me again?"

James Sirius Potter scowled and shook his head. Albus Severus Potter trailed their older brother, looking calmer but with a wrinkle in his brow. He looked uncannily like a young Harry Potter, with a tousled head of dark hair and the only one in the family to inherit Lily Evans' green eyes. He gave Lily a shrug and a sympathetic look and Lily felt her heart lift a little. "Hey Lil," he said softly.

Albus was quiet and studious, and James was always making fun of him and trying to drag him into some trouble or another, failing for the most part. Albus' had always seemed annoyed by her, more than anything. Lily knew she had messed with his summer homework or magical experiments more than a few times. But she felt a sudden surge of longing for his steady, crisp, annoyed gaze. "Hey Albus," she said, hating the fact that her voice trembled slightly.

James stamped his foot. "Come over here," James said roughly, and walked towards the back of the hall.

Reluctantly, Lily trailed him, scraping her shoes along the flagstones, and Albus followed with a sigh. "What do you want, James?" she said stiffly.

They stood by the closed doors. Albus looked at James, who shifted a little.

"Look, Lily," James eyed her dourly, "I'm...sorry, okay, I was a bit of a prat—"

"Totally," Lily snorted.

Albus gave her a annoyed look and Lily shrugged.

"But," James growled, "We're worried sick about you. Dominique and Lucy and Molly even talked to me, and Rose, and me and Albus most of all! You know?"

"We really are, and not because you're in Slytherin," Albus said calmly, ignoring James' sound of anger, "But because you seem really upset and we've barely seen you."

Lily's stomach flipped. "I'm..."

"You should be with us," James said stubbornly. "We can't see you, we barely know what's going on, McGonnagal won't tell me a damn bloody thing!"

Lily's eyes widened at James' words and Albus made a noise of disagreement. But James ploughed on, "I tried to talk to you yesterday but you've been disappearing. They told me to leave off it when I went around to Neville and Molly. Mum said the same thing. And you know mum's coming up on the week-end?" James said.

Lily nodded quickly, stomach flipping.

"Well, she says I have to be looking out for you and I've done a right rotten job of it so far," James said, looking unusually abashed.

Albus rubbed at his unruly hair, trying to flatten it, "And she's really going to lay into us," he said unhappily, "But that's not the point, James. This is about you, Lil."

Lily felt a sudden desire to throw her arms around her brother and resisted it, looking around to see if anyone was looking at them.

James took a breath. "So, I'm going try to do better. I just don't know how, not with you stuck in a slimy dungeon amongst the snakes."

"It's not that bad," Lily felt compelled to say, wondering why even as she said it, "It's, well, kind of cool. There's all these windows and the lake flows past it and everything."

"That does sound interesting," Albus said with a smile, "What else—"

James shrugged one shoulder and his long hair swayed. "You know what I mean, Lil."

Albus looked annoyed.

"I know," Lily said slowly. But she wasn't sure. She just wasn't sure anymore.

"Is anyone bothering you? I'll mess them up," James flashed a bright smile, "Do you need help in your classes? Albus is the genius, after all. Rose's not bad either but she's busy looking after Hugo."

"Of course I can help," Albus said.

"Not yet," Lily said, and then took a deep breath. "No one's bothering me," she lied.

_No one will bother me soon enough_, she swore.

"Fine, fine," James said, "So, are you sure you're doing okay?"

"I'm fine," she said immediately. "I'll tell mum you're looking out for me." Lily tossed her head back.

"Okay, Lily. You know where to find me." James mussed his hair up.

"Right over there?" Lily said, gesturing at the loudest, rowdiest, most annoying table. "I know. And I'll talk to, uh, everyone, soon."

She wasn't looking forward to it.

James stalked off but Albus lingered. "Are you okay, Lil? I know James can be a bit rough on you, but if you want to tell me anything…"

"Nooo, Al," she said "Come on, I'm finnnee."

Albus looked nervous for a moment and then moved a step closer, looking down. "About Slytherin, look, just talk to Dad about it, okay? Try not to be so…"

"So what!?" Lily flared up.

"Talk to Dad, Lil. Trust me. This is not something you have to endure alone, or even think that you have to be unhappy about. They, the Slytherins... It's not as simple as it seems. And they are not all bad. Trust me. Look, I love you, kay? James does too, he's just bad at it."

Lily couldn't laugh. She felt even more confused. It was everyone was trying to mess with her head. Her jaw locked.

Albus' shoulders drooped. He gave a twitch as if he was about to hug her, and then marched back to the Gryffindor table. Lily watched him for a second and he looked over his shoulder and gave her a soft smile. Lily wished that she didn't feel bad watching James and Albus join Dominique and Rose and her family. She turned away quickly when they started to glance in her direction and fled towards the Slytherin table. Her head was spinning again. _That might be what Albus thinks, but James? And what about everyone else? And what does he mean about Daddy?_

Lily made her way to the Slytherin table and sat at the end of the bench again. It was becoming her normal spot. She was not sure if that was a good thing. She ate quietly and quickly, ignoring the other First Years and ignored in turn. In five minutes she was done and took off for the library, trying to clear her head and focus on her duel. She had to get through that before anything else.

Lily squeezed in another half hour of practice before she had to leave for class. Wednesday afternoons were divided between Charms and Potions, instead of a single block of Potions. Charms with the Ravenclaws came first. Lily tried to summon some sense of excitement but the past two days weighed heavily on her. Still, she made her way to the Charms Corridor on the Third Floor and was able to slip into the classroom just before it started. The indomitable little Professor Flitwick was waiting at the head of the classroom, standing on a tall stool behind an even taller lectern. He was as wrinkled as a nut with tufts of white hair emerging from the top of his head and his ears. Lily she slipped into a stool behind a tall writing desk at the very back row. It was empty except for her. While the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws had divided the room between them there were still plenty of empty desks.

Lily stared down the lengths of writing desks towards the Charms Master. Two blackboards flanked his lectern and a series of shuttered cabinets stood up against the wall behind him. Unlike Transfiguration or Potions, the Charms Classroom felt warm. It was sunny and the walls were papered with blue and red panels above a layer of undressed, yellow stone. The class itself should have passed interestingly enough. The excitable, gnome-like professor did the roll call and then promptly launched into an animated and passionate description of the delights of charms work, which incorporated a wide variety of spells to enhance, modify, and enchant objects. But not even the temptation of making objects fly around the room did much to rouse her.

Lily was still dispirited when the two separate bands of Ravenclaws and Slytherins, chatting amongst themselves about the class, made their way down to the potions dungeon. Lily found herself dragging her feet as they approached. She was reluctant to commit herself to, what she realized, was going to be many hours spent in the potions chamber: first for class, and then for detention. She sat down—alone—on the stone potions bench with a flickering burner in front of her.

Professor Slughorn had been waiting for them at the front of the room. When everyone was seated he clapped his hands. "Oh, we have an exciting class for you today, my dears!" he said jovially, "Now that we have a good understanding of the safety rules and the basics of potioneering, you will get to brew your very first potion!"

The Ravenclaws and a few of the Slytherins murmured excitedly.

"That's right!" Professor Slughorn said, "But in order to do this, I have to make extra, doubly sure that everyone is going to be safe! So, I'm very sorry, but I'm going to have to set a little quiz for you."

This announcement was met with groans. Everyone got pen and paper out and Slughorn put the questions on the board. They were all about equipment safety, types of ingredients, and some of the basic rules they had read in the first chapter of _Magical Drafts_. Lily struggled to remember the basics that Slughorn had taught them and wasn't pleased with herself when he finally came around to collect them. Her last Potions class felt like it was years ago and had taken place in a , while Slughorn looked through their quizzes everyone was instructed to prepare for potion-making. They got out their scales, knives, and wiped down their marble cutting boards. They lined up to the tap and filled their cauldrons with clean, cold water.

Slughorn roved amongst them, handing back parchments marked with a red quill. "Everyone passed to my satisfaction, I'm glad to say, although a few of you will need to do some revising. I've made a note!"

Lily glanced around and saw Deloitte staring furiously at her paper. Lily shrugged. She had received an "Acceptable." She was just mad it had taken her so long.

"Now, who wants to brew the Cure for Boils?" Slughorn beamed around at them, "Now I know what you're thinking, Mister Goldstein, who wants to worry about a simple potion like that! Ho!" he laughed, "But, in fact, the Cure for Boils is an excellent potion for demonstrating some basic rules. Whomsoever can complete the first stage of their potion to my satisfaction will win..." Slughorn waved his wand and one of the blackboards obediently trundled forward on its dark wooden stand. The surface cleared and then words began to appear. Soon, a golden graph appeared. It contained all of the First Years' names divided by House.

"Bonus points!" Slughorn said excitedly, "Not just for your House, but for our Grand Prize—a vial of Liquid Magic! I'll be keeping track of your bonus points all term," Slughorn said happily, "And they will help determine our grand prize winner! Now, to business! Dragonhide gloves on! You may begin!" Slughorn said. "No running, no pushing, no shoving! Safety first, my dears."

Soon, everyone was at work chopping, slicing, squeezing, and mixing. Slughorn wandered amongst the stone tables providing advice and assistance when requested. Lily had to read and reread each stage of the instructions because her mind kept drifting back to Curses and Counter-Curses and her brothers. When their potions were supposed to be turning a shimmering blue Lily's was a distinct shade of cyan. Thin clouds of blue smoke rose from the cauldrons to drift about the room and Lily coughed, fretting as she stirred. She hoped it was salvageable. The smells and fluids from their strange ingredients filled Lily's nose and made her eyes water rose up and were whisked away by a magical wind, disappearing into dark holes in the arched ceiling.

She tried to focus. Lily's skin felt hot. _Feels like it's going to cause me to break out in boils! _She stopped in the middle of a stir, shook herself, and began stirring again. She thought it was turning blue as it bubbled and burped. She wondered, _It's something about how close it is to the boils, but it cures them_. Lily licked her lips and waited until she could put the ladle down and flip open _Magical Drafts._

_The Theory of Correspondence_, she read. _It's about correspondence._

By the end of the class Lily was convinced she had done it right, and that her potion would pass muster.

"Well, as you all know we need to leave these to sit until Friday before completing your work!" Slughorn said, clapping his hands, "But I shall come along and test the first stage. Those who haven't completed it will have to make a remedial draft after class!" Slughorn shook his head. "That will be you, alas Mister Goldstein. O-ho, and you, Mister Dawlish. Stay behind and we'll work on it." Slughorn vanished the miscreant potions with a wave of his wand as he walked past them. Goldstein looked absolutely crushed.

When he reached Lily he peered in, sniffed, and then looked up with a supportive smile. Mustache quivering, Slughorn said, "Almost, Miss Potter, almost. Passable, but better work next time, eh?"

Lily shrugged and pouted, frustrated. Lily couldn't even summon a smile when "Miss Zabini" had to stay behind as well. Then Lily remembered she was going to be stuck here with them and her face fell completely. She hid inside the cowl of her robes and slumped on her stool.

Slughorn assigned five inches on the Theory of Correspondence as it related to the Cure for Boils and everyone else was dismissed to wash up. Everyone put pewter, silver, or gold covers onto their cauldrons and left them on their tables. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs would use the adjacent potions dungeon for their brews. While Dawlish, Goldestein, and Zabini staid behind to make a remedial potion, Lily was handed a clipboard and told to take inventory of the storage cupboard. She was furious. It sounded incredibly boring and wasn't what she had thought she was going to be doing. She blamed Deloitte and the others that had messed up, keeping Slughorn from helping her during their time together.

It was cool and dim in the room full of hanging herbs, dried plants, and shriveled organs. Strange, slimy somethings floated in viscous liquids and rows of dark bottles and tiny vials were set in shuttered cages. The hanging shrubbery made the room seem small and cluttered. Lily shivered. Lily looked at the clipboard and flipped through the dozen pages of parchment pinned to it. There were hundreds of different objects and substances that needed to be counted. "What are 'aardvark ol-fac-tory bulbs'?" Lily wondered aloud, "They sound right disgusting."

She looked around the columned chamber and set to work.

She was counting jars of frogspawn when Professor Slughorn released her. Lily was still slightly disgruntled that she had done nothing but count disgusting objects in a closet. But Slughorn had sent her away while he prepared for dinner, and Lily didn't thinking getting between the portly Potions Master and his supper was a good idea. Personally, Lily found that her stomach had formed a tough, brittle ball in her belly. She massaged it gently in the girls' washroom in the Slytherin dungeons as she washed potion fumes out of her hair and scrubbed her hands before going down to dinner.

Once again she ate alone at the Slytherin table, this time beneath an enchanted sky that was a sombre gray. She found her hands were shaking. The enchanted clouds overhead formed a slow, silent mass that trickled from one end of the long hall to the other. Lily played with her food. Nothing sat well but she fought down a few bites. Then she returned to the Slytherin chambers before anyone else. She bypassed the Common Room and went to her room with her stomach still upset.

Spell practice consumed the remaining hours before curfew. Lily blasted spell after her spell at her mirror until it screamed for help. Cynthia Worme told her off and Lily reluctantly closed her closet door and tried to body-bind her pillows. It was hard to tell if it was working. When curfew was announced Cynthia Worme followed soon after, knocking on each door and making sure that the appropriate student lay inside. Lily lay on her bed fully dressed and idly waving her wand in the air.

"Here," she called out tonelessly when Worme knocked on her door.

"Be ready at quarter to, Potter. Don't be late tomorrow."

"Whatever."

The lights faded into darkness.

Lily swished her wand through the air. She had left her quilted green curtains open and eerie bands of blue light played across the ceiling from the oval window that looked out into the lake. Lily couldn't sleep. She couldn't imagine going to sleep. Lily waited for the midnight hour, and her duel.


	14. The Duel, Part Two

_IMPORTANT A/N This is not a new chapter, I apologize for any inconvenience. A new chapter will be posted Friday. This is the updated version of my story. There have been a few cosmetic changes to old chapters with the assistance of amazing reviews and feedback from readers like you! For a list of changes please see my profile page, as I don't want to clutter up the story with tedious author's notes. __Thanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams, you should check out her stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more._

* * *

It was time.

Lily crept out of bed at quarter past eleven. She smoothed her hands across her wrinkled robes. The black fabric blended into the darkness. She opened her door a crack. It was well oiled and didn't make a sound. Lily peered out into the darkened corridor. Tiny blue flames flickered in the doused lamps. Lily slipped off her shoes and held them in one hand, her wand held tightly in the other. Sliding stealthily on her tall socks, Lily crept out into the hall and ascended the dark stairs to the Common Room. It was deserted. The fires were banked and the only light came from the underwater windows. But Lily heard a soft, monotonous sound. Like breathing. Lily swallowed, eyes flicking across the dark lumps and shadowed curves of furniture and walls. _There's someone here!_

Lily couldn't afford to wait. Hoping they were asleep, Lily made her way out of the stairwell. She hugged the edge of the Common Room and followed it towards the blank spot of wall that led out into the dungeons.

"_Lumos_!"

A cold voice uttered the word and Lily let out a started, choking noise as a band of white light shone across the room towards her.

"Who's there?" came a cold whisper.

Lily raised her wand and pointed it in the direction of the light, "Who...who're you?"

As her eyes adjusted to the light she made out a figure sitting in an elegant armchair. The figure resolved into Scorpius Malfoy, metallic blonde hair shimmering, grey eyes flat and considering, shadowed by his brows in the backlight from his wand.

"Ah, Miss Potter," Scorpius said softly, "We do keep running into each other, don't we."

"Shh!" Lily hissed, "You're going to get me caught!"

"I am being quite quiet, Miss Potter," Scorpius said. "But I feel compelled to ask, what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Lily said stiffly.

She began sidling towards the exit. Scorpius' lip curled. "Fair enough. We just seem to keep the same...odd hours, Miss Potter."

"Yeah, I guess," Lily said roughly. "Look. I have to go. Out."

"I'm not a Prefect. Enjoy your...night, Miss Potter."

"Thanks," Lily said stiffly.

Scorpius inclined his head. His stormy eyes tracked her until she put her wand to the wall and the door slid open, revealing the pitch dark corridor of dripping stones beyond. Lily stepped out into the darkness the stone portal ground closed behind her.

Lily let out a heaving breath. "_Lumos_," she whispered.

Her wand-tip ignited with a faint white light. The dark dungeon walls were slimy and cold. Lily shuddered. She tried to put Scorpius out of her mind. They did keep running into each other. She wondered what he was doing, wandering around the castle during mealtimes and staying up late at night._Like me,_ Lily admitted to herself. She shoved Scorpius from her thoughts and began creeping quietly up out of the dungeons.

At half past eleven she walked quickly across the dimly lit grand hall and hid in the doorway that led to the kitchens and the Hufflepuff chambers. Lily looked around cautiously, waiting for Hugo to appear. As the minutes dragged by she felt a rising surge of panic. "Come on, Hugo," she whispered, "Come on."

Lily was incredibly relieved when she spotted her slender cousin walking slowly and nervously up the stairs. "Hugo!" she hissed when he approached.

He started and wrapped his robes around himself. "Lily?" he whispered.

"Of course! Come on! I thought you weren't coming!"

Hugo stiffened. "Look, Lily, I know I didn't get into Gryffindor but you asked and I said I would help. I don't want to but I said I would and I'm going to do it. Because I don't break my promises." He sounded sad rather than angry.

Lily blushed furiously. "I'm sorry," she said stumbling over her words as she tried to speak too quickly, "I just, you're great. Thanks. You were late, is all."

"Fat Friar was having a nap in the Common Room," Hugo said, still sounding a little sad, "I just stood there for what felt like hours. Thankfully he sort of fell through the floor and I could get out."

"Why do ghosts need naps?" Lily wondered aloud as Hugo joined her.

"It must be really boring, I imagine," Hugo shrugged.

Lily shrugged, "Take your shoes off," she whispered.

"But my socks will get dirty," Hugo said.

"But you'll be quieter," Lily said, rolling her eyes. After years of wandering about the House after James or Albus this was old hat.

Hugo grumbled as he untied his shoes and picked them up.

"Let's go!" Lily said, "And be quiet!"

Hugo sighed.

"We shouldn't take the Grand Staircase," Lily whispered confidently to Hugo, "Too many portraits. Let's go up the Astronomy Tower and then over to the third floor and the library."

Hugo nodded repeatedly and Lily led him down the First Floor corridor for only a few feet before the thick, sloping walls of the base of the Astronomy Tower extruded from the paler stones of the castle wall. They passed through a massive stone arch and then out into the massive spiral staircase that wound up around the curving interior of the tower. The steps rapidly disappeared into thick shadows.

Hugo gulped audibly.

"Oh, come on," Lily whispered.

The two First Years crept up the stairs. Each step seemed taller and higher than the last. But Lily and Hugo reached the Third Floor without incident. They exited the Third Floor corridor onto the landing that led to the tall double doors of the library, set in a columned arch carved with little figures bearing stone books and scrolls. Suddenly a flickering yellow light danced across the far end of the hall.

"Oh no!" Lily gasped. She looked around the deserted landing. "Back the way we came!"

Lily almost bowled Hugo over she turned around so quickly. They slid on sock-covered feet down the smooth stone landing and back into the Third Floor Corridor.

The dancing yellow light seemed to follow them. Lily spotted a dark doorway. "In here!"

It was unlocked. They tumbled into a darkened room. Lily shut the door behind them as quietly as she could. Breathing hard, heart hammering, Lily leant toward the door and peered through the keyhole.

Hugo was panting. "Oh no, oh no, they're going to catch us; what if my Mum finds out!"

Lily shuddered at the thought of Aunt Hermione's disapproval. "Shh! They won't catch us if we're quiet!"

They fell silent. The dancing light came closer. It resolved into a lantern held in the hands of the Caretaker, Simon Crawley. He was breathing in sharp, rattling breaths. She could just see his chest and the arm holding the lantern. He wore tweed robes that flapped about his skinny legs.

The beam of lamplight swung towards her and a scream rose in her throat. Lily slid down the door, hands and her wand clamped to her mouth. The wood felt warm in her sweaty palm. _He didn't see me. He didn't see me. He didn't see me!_

The light moved on. The keyhole went dark.

Lily rose, trembling. She blinked quickly as she slowly put one eye to the keyhole. He was gone.

"That was close," Hugo gasped.

"I really want an invisibility cloak," Lily said.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lily whispered. "Come on."

Hugo nodded nervously.

They crept back out into the corridor and, after glancing down the hall to make sure Crawley was gone, pattered on light feet back to the landing that led to the library. The tall doors rose into shadows. Lily approached it quietly, looking around for Cormac McLaggen and Ali Shafiq.

"They must be already inside," Lily muttered aloud, "What time is it?"

"I don't know," Hugo said.

Lily tugged at the iron handle to the door. It groaned loudly. Lily froze. Hugo's ragged breathing seemed to echo around the landing. Nothing happened. Lily swallowed and pulled harder. The tall door creaked open, hinges grinding loudly. Lily shoved Hugo through the door, darted inside, and pulled the door shut behind her. It closed with a moan of heavy hinges.

The interior of the library was almost pitch black. Tiny blue lights, like faint, flickering stars, shone on the unlit iron chandeliers that hung two stories above them. The stacks were pools of thick shadows. The air was thick and musty. The librarian's desk gleamed like a pool of black oil in the light from a single lamp.

Hugo swallowed loudly.

"Come on," Lily growled, bending down and putting on her shoes. She made sure to keep her wand in one hand as she buckled up.

Feet clicking on the stone tiles now Hugo and Lily approached the yawning, dark chasms between the shadowed shelves of books.

"Hey! Stupids!" Lily called out in a loud whisper.

No one answered.

"I don't think they're here yet," Hugo said softly.

"Well they would have answered me. I have an idea," Lily said with a ferocious smile. "Come on. Into the stacks."

Lily strode as fearlessly as she could manage into a dark and dusty space. She walked into the shadows, heart pounding, until she judged no one would be able to see her from the front doors. She stopped and Hugo banged into her.

"Whatchit!" she said and grabbed her cousin and pushing him into position, "You stand here, and we'll wait for them to arrive, okay?"

There was silence in the darkness.

"Are you nodding?" Lily asked suspiciously. "Because I can't see you."

"Yeah."

Lily rolled her eyes. She turned to face the front of the library and waited.

It seemed like an hour but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes before the door creaked open one more time. She pricked her ears. She could hear what sounded like two boys whispering to each other.

_Alright._ _I'll show them._

Lily drew in a breath and let out what she hoped was an eerie whistle.

"What was that?" Cormac McLaggen let out a ragged shout. "Potter?"

Lily smirked. She let out a moaning sound.

Cormac and Ali's wide, white eyes appeared slowly out of the gloom at the end of the stack. Lily's heart was pounding now—with excitement. Lily stuffed her wand under her robes, flipped up her hood so that her face was shadowed, and then whispered, "_Lumos_!"

The light shone up and bathed her face in a dim green glow rebounding from the emerald fabric on the interior of her hood.

"Aaagh!" Cormac squealed as he jumped a foot in the air.

Ali stumbled backwards, eyes widened, and groped in his pocket for his wand.

"Hey stupids," Lily sneered, withdrawing her wand letting the light spill out over the floor.

The gold and silver writing on the ancient books flickered on the spines of the thousands of tomes that hemmed them in on either side.

"Whatcha do that for?" Cormac asked breathily, settling down. He muttered the spell and cast more light over the scene.

"You ready or what?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Ali bobbed his head. "Here?"

Lily hesitated, "Sure," she said, "I mean, does it matter?"

"I don't think so," Ali said slowly.

They stared at each other for a moment. Lily's heart slowed.

"What now?" Hugo whispered.

Lily looked at him, annoyed.

"You guys shake hands and then walk away from each other, right?" Cormac queried, sounding confused.

Ali nodded. Lily shrugged. She doused her wand and then walked forward. Ali did the same. They stopped a pace from each other. Lily's nose wrinkled.

"Shake hands?" Cormac asked aloud.

Lily stuck out her hand. Ali took it with a snicker. "I'm going to get you," he whispered.

"Dream on," Lily hissed.

She pulled her hand back and turned around. Her heart was beating faster again. She started walking.

"Ten paces?" Cormac called out hopefully.

Lily stopped.

"So, uh, when we say go, you guys just turn around real fast and it begins," Cormac said, warming up to his role. "Right, Weasley?"

Hugo nodded jerkily.

Lily clenched and unclenched her hand on her black wand. _Hawthorn, eleven inches, with a dragon heartstring core_. The information floated across her mind and she shook her head. She composed her mental list of spells. She had watched her brothers jinxing and hexing each other, and their friends. Well, she had watched James. Albus was just no fun at all. Lily's breath came in sharp little sucking gasps.

"Three," Cormac said happily.

"I'm going to hex you into next year, Potter!" Ali called out a little too loudly, but his words seemed to fade into the heavy, musty air.

"I'm going to flatten you!" Lily retorted hotly but she kept it to a stage whisper.

"Two," Cormac said, "Might wanta move a little, Weasley. One!"

Lily ducked down and spun to face her target, wand whipping through the air. A sizzling green spark flashed over her head from Ali's Verdillious spell.

"That all you got, sparks?" Lily flicked her wand in a curve and then up, "_Locomotor Mortis_!"

The flash of pale light missed Ali—who was busy hopping to one side wildly—by a millimetre.

"_Stupefy_!" Ali said jabbing his wand at Lily.

Hugo screamed and Lily dodged to the side but nothing flashed past her. "Too weak for that spell, Ali!" she taunted, surprised he had even tried to use a Stunner at eleven, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Ali's eyes widened and he ducked, dropping to the floor with an _oomph_ as the flash passed over his head. Lily scowled and raised her wand again.

"_Punctio_!" Ali called out desperately.

Lily staggered as a hefty poke struck her nose with a flash of pain that made her shriek in surprise. Blood trickled down her lips.

Ali staggered to his feet. _"Rictumsempra_!"

A flash of silver light hit Lily full on and suddenly she felt tickling hands assaulting her knees and elbows. She couldn't help but laugh. Then, panic rising inside, she couldn't stop. Ali stood gaping for a moment and then grinned, "Gotcha!" he hollered suddenly, and then looking around in fright at his shout, hoping no one had heard. Lily's chest was heaving with silent giggles.

Ali grinned. "I win!"

Cormac laughed meanly, "Look at her!"

"I win?" Ali said again, "What do we do now, Mac?"

Fury burst inside Lily's chest. She refused to lose. Even as her body shook she clamped her jaw down, tasting copper, and rose up, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" she groaned.

A flash of pale light caught Ali straight in the chest and his limbs snapped together, jaw cracking shut like a wooden puppet, and he toppled over with a muffled thud.

Lily already felt the effects of the Tickling Charm fading. Chest convulsing she managed to remain upright, trying to fight off the strange, ghostly sensations playing up her sides. "No… I... Win...!" she gasped and wiped her nose, trailing blood along her mouth, chin, and the sleeve of her robes.

"Hey!" Cormac said loudly, "That's—"

"She won!" Hugo said suddenly, "We didn't say it was over. We didn't call it. That's the rules. Right?"

Cormac hesitated.

Ali's eyes were rolling. He glared at her. Lily walked over to him and kicked him lightly with her foot. Blood oozed out of her nose. "Try to stun me," she said thickly, "Try to make fun of me, try to make fun of Sabine!" she shrieked at him. "And I'll do this again, you hear! What do you think, now, Ali!"

Her chest was pounding faster and faster, her temples throbbing. Her face felt likeit was boiling. She struggled to breath. "I am..." she said, struggling with her words. She didn't know what she was. "Argh!"

She was pointing her wand at his fallen form and with a bang, a jet of green sparks burst from the end of her wand and hit Ali's robes.

Cormac yelled in anger, "Hey! He's down!"

Lily was just as surprised—it had been a long time since she had done accidental magic, and she hadn't meant to shoot sparks at Shafiq.

McLaggen pointed his wand on her and advanced menacingly. Without his Lumos Spell the darkness returned instantly. They stood in the shadows, breathing hard.

"You stop!" Lily said, pointing her wand at his grey outline.

"You...let him go, first!" Cormac growled from the dimness.

Lily flushed. She didn't know the counter spell, but she knew it should wear off quickly. "It'll wear off," she said, wiping her nose again, "He deserves it."

She licked her lips, tasting blood. Cormac scowled. "Turn it off!" he said loudly.

"Stop!"

"Turn it off you stupid bint!"

"No!" Lily shouted, seeing red, "You...total arse!"

Cormac yelled and blasted red sparks at her, harsh and stunningly bright in the thick shadows. Lily jumped to the side and slammed into a bookshelf. Her nose throbbed with hot pain. Loose books started raining off the shelf like missiles. Hugo let out a cry as a heavy volume fell onto his head.

Red in the face, Cormac hollered, "You're not the only one with older brothers to teach you some spells, Princess! Take this—_Tarantallegra_!"

A flash of green light just missed her. Suddenly, books starting flapping and shaking off the shelves, dancing wildly across the floor, thudding loudly. They flopped and skittered in the shadows like magical creatures.

"Stop it, Cormac! She won!" Hugo yelled, raising his wand behind Lily, but he hesitated, without a clear shot.

"I learnt this on my own you idiot!" Lily said, refocusing her attention on Cormac and breathing heavily through her mouth.

She sent out another Leg-Locker Curse. Cormac jumped to the side and hit a shadowed ladder attached to the tall shelf. It clattered and started to topple over. The ladder slammed to the ground with an enormous bang and Hugo screamed.

"Hugo!" Lily yelled.

Cormac sent another jet of green light towards her and this time Lily stumbled over a dancing book and the spell caught her on the hip. Suddenly, her legs started jerking wildly beneath her, the dancing jerking her this way and that.

"Gotcha!" Cormac yelled again, "Take that!"

Lily fell over another dancing book and cracked her head on the fallen ladder. She felt a stinging flash of pain on her forehead and saw stars. Her legs twitched and kicked like a dying animal. When her vision cleared she could see Hugo, half in shadows, lying under the fallen ladder and looking dazed. Hugo groaned.

She felt another surge of panic and rolled over, legs still fighting her, robes tangling around them like snakes. The tangled robe pinned her arm to her chest. She felt blood trickling down to her eyebrows now too. Cormac loomed over her with a nasty look on his face. "Not so fast, Potter," he said, "I owe you a few!"

He raised his wand. Lily's throat filled with the acrid taste of fear but she stared daggers at the stupid McLaggen, daring him to hex her.

"_Vermilious_!" someone called out.

A flashing red spark took Cormac on the shoulder like a firecracker. He yelled in pain and backed up quickly.

Everything was darkness again and then Sabine Thorne whispered, "_Lumos_!"

White light illuminated the scene.

"Sabine?" Lily said confusedly. Her left leg spasmed and she finally escaped from her tangled robes and pointed her wand hesitantly in the air. Her face was covered in blood now. Lily's breathing was wet and uncomfortable.

"Hey!" Cormac snarled, red and furious, and pointed with his wand. "Whatcha doing, Sad Sabine!"

"Don't call her that!" Lily said thickly, hauling herself to her feet. Her legs trembled.

Sabine looked ethereal in the white light emitted by the tip of her wand.

"Did you follow us?" Cormac asked, "You sneaking little…!"

"Shut up, Cormac, or I'll petrify you!" Lily gestured with her wand menacingly.

Cormac shook with anger, wand waving back and forth between the two girls, "I won't shut up! I'll, I'll..."

"What?" Lily sneered, massaging her twitching leg with her free hand. "You stay right there!"

"I knew where you would be," Sabine said quietly, "This was about me, Lily. No one fights for me. I had to come."

"Okay," Lily said, and for some reason she was happy that Sabine had come. She favoured the smaller girl with a wide smile, and saw Sabine almost smile back, her lips twitching.

Next, Lily looked behind her. "Hugo?" she said softly, "Hugo!"

He groaned and shook his head from side to side. A big welt was forming on one side of his face. "A ladder fell on me," he said, sounding surprised and rather hurt at the ladder's betrayal.

Lily's pulse was still racing and she felt hot. Cormac was still hesitating. Lily glared at him. "You hurt Hugo!" she said accusingly, turning back to Cormac, "And after I'd won!"

Ali chose that moment to sit up, quivering with anger and wand ready again, "Ow!" he said loudly, "I hate you, Potter! I'm going to get you for that!"

He rose to his feet.

Lily and Sabine raised their wands.

All the lamps in the library burst into light in a shocking flare. Lily gasped and threw up her hand.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"


	15. Families, Part One

_I have updated this chapter (and others) on the advice of amazing reviewers. Special thanks to NovaArbella, LokiLette, and ChatterChick. T__hanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams, who read it all over again. You should check out all of their stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more._

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

It burst out of the darkness like a shriveled bat, nostrils wide, glowing wand raised. Her eyes fell on the struggling books scraping themselves along the floor and she sucked another deep breath into her lungs and screamed, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! MY BOOKS, YOU BEASTS!"

Lily thought the librarian was going to attack them. Lily, Sabine, Hugo, McLaggen, and Shafiq stared at the irate librarian in utter terror. Sheer rage filled up Madam Pince until she seemed eight feet tall, spindly arms emerging from her dressing gown like pincers. "I'll have you all expelled if you've damaged a single book!" she hissed, wand flicking and the books stilled as if their strings had been cut, "How dare you, how dare you, attacking the books! Did you think this is some nasty little playground!?"

"N-n-n-no!" Hugo gasped.

Cormac was shaking his head over and over again in mute fear.

"SILENCE!" the librarian screeched, "Stay there!"

They stood in silence as the books floated into the air and sped towards Madam Pince. Lily trembled as they whizzed past her. She could see fresh scuffs and tears on the edges of the covers.

The librarian took one look at the books and her bony hands clenched and unclenched on her wand. The books lowered themselves gently to the floor as if being settled into the graves of heroes. Madam Pince's bloodshot eyes slowly moved from one First Year to the next. Lily couldn't speak.

She stayed silent as Madam Pince lined them all up in the corridor outside the library, alternately shouting orders and muttering to herself in hisses. Then the librarian shot a silvery blur out of her wand.

Lily glanced at Hugo and saw that he was trembling. She tried to smile supportively but her face was frozen. She looked at Sabine, who was standing stock-still and was hunched up, as if to make herself even smaller than she already was. But Cormac glared at Lily, "This is all your fault, ya cheating Snake," he whispered.

"I didn't cheat!" Lily whispered back, wiping her mouth again. Dried blood now crusted her chin but her forehead was still oozing a little.

"You did cheat," Ali retorted, "I should have won!"

"SILENCE!" Madam Pince shrieked again.

They cowered before the wrath of the librarian. But Lily nursed a kernel of anger in her chest that warred with her sense of dread at the thought of potential expulsion.

A minute later, Professor Slughorn arrived wrapped in a red velvet dressing gown and wearing a white nightcap on his bald had. Blotchy with red spots and covered in sweat he panted, "What's going on Irma, you said something awful had—gack!"

Professor Slughorn leapt back in fear at the look of incandescent rage the librarian directed him, "POTTER!" Irma screeched, "Your precious Potter! Look what she's done!"

An accusing tome flew out of the darkness, a loose page fluttering out of it like a dying leaf, flew towards the Professor's confused face. Slughorn went cross-eyed as he examined the book, "Irma…" he whispered, "My dear, what—"

"Desecration!" Madam Pince hissed. "Desecration! And these creatures were behind it!"

Slughorn's eyes swept across the four first years. "My dear Irma these are just children, not monsters—"

"Horrible!" the librarian spat, "These are rare and valuable—"

There came the sound of running footsteps and then Professor Longbottom descended one of the grand staircases and leapt onto the third floor landing, wand out and breathing hard, "What…is…the…emergency, Madam Pince?" Neville Longbottom panted, looking around.

Professor Longbottom glanced swiftly across his Gryffindors. McLaggen and Shafiq's robes were both burnt and singed in various place. Then his eyes fell on the blood-soaked Lily and bruised Hugo. His gaze widened, "Lily? Hugo?"

Lily felt guilt warring with anger as her god-uncle looked at them.

"Professor Longbottom—" McLaggen hollered.

"Sir!" Shafiq yelled.

"It was Potter, she cheated!"

"She destroyed the books too, sir!"

"And tricked us! Thorne attacked us!"

"It was no fair, the Death Eater—"

Lily inflated with anger. "Liars! None of that's true!"

Madam Pince began shrieking again and gesticulating with her wand, sending ripped and battered books zooming around Professor Longbottom's head. Professor Slughorn batted at his own hovering volume and said loudly, "Everyone, everyone, really this is too much!"

"Oh dear!" Professor Ellie Cattermole arrived wearing a fuzzy pink bathrobe with enormous slippers on her feet, descending on a moving staircase that glided into position with a thump, "What's happened?"

Lily heard Hugo groan in renewed terror as his Head of House appeared. Lily winced. _This is not going well_, a distant part of her reckoned dispassionately. _In fact I think you're done for._ Lily felt herself beginning to shake. Her blood-caked face felt overly warm. "They're lying, Professor! Professor Slughorn, Uncle Neville!" Lily said, "I swear! I didn't cheat!"

"Quiet!" Neville Longbottom said in a sudden bellow. He looked so grave and serious that everyone, even Madam Pince, quailed. "That is enough yelling!" he said.

"Oh my!" Professor Cattermole wailed, ignoring Neville, "Miss Potter, your face! Mister Weasley?"

She also shot out a silvery blur from her wand that streaked over the balcony and disappeared.

"The children aren't important, what about the books!" Madam Pince wailed, and a tide of damaged parchment threatened to push Professor Cattermole over the edge.

"Irma, please, this is ridiculous, the books can be repaired easily enough," Professor Longbottom said firmly.

Flapping her arms Professor Cattermole cleared the air in front of her before striding forward and making to seize Lily's face; Lily sprung back, affronted. "I'm fine!" she said thickly, dried blood cracking at the corners of her mouth.

"You most certainly are not, Lily," Professor Longbottom said firmly, "Horace, Ellie, we must take everyone to the Hospital Wing!"

Madam Pince began shrieking at once.

Despite the irate librarian's protests they were escorted to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pince was prevented from following them only by Slughorn's stern injunction, as Deputy Headmaster, ordering her to return to the library and check on the state of the stacks. At least that had gotten the librarian's attention. Neville had also promised that they would be severely punished. No one had been happy when he said that. With the angry librarian out of the way, Neville, Slughorn, and Cattermole escorted Lily and the others to the Hospital Wing. There they were placed on separate beds and the Heads of House attended to their students.

Lily crossed her arms and fumed in bitter silence on her bed. Madam Pomfrey, wearing a lace-covered nightgown with her gray hair in pink rollers, fussed over each of them in turn, ignoring their protests. Professor Cattermole descended on Hugo; Neville turned towards the three Gryffindors; and Slughorn approached Lily. She avoided Slughorn's eyes. Her heart was still racing. She didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Would you please tell me what happened, my dear?" Professor Slughorn said in a confidential tone of voice, removing his nightcap with one hand and mopping at his sweating pate with a handkerchief in the other. "Aside from the obvious fact that you just got in a little bit of a ruckus, eh?"

Lily's chest swelled, "It's not true Professor I didn't cheat and I didn't plan anything with Sabine, Miss Thorne I mean, it's all Cormac and Ali's stupid fault!"

Slughorn looked grave. "Go on?"

Lily hesitated, "Well, I told you about Professor Hoarwell…" she mumbled, and when Slughorn nodded she continued in a rush and explained the duel and the fight in the library.

Professor Slughorn shook his head, jowls swinging from side to side, "Oh my dear that was...rather brave of you...but very dangerous, what if someone got hurt?" he started and looked around, as if remembering they were in the Hospital Wing.

"So? My Daddy and everyone got hurt loads of times doing lots of stuff more dangerous," Lily said quickly, "Besides, they deserved it."

"Lily! No one deserves to be injured. Do you really think that?"

Lily bit her lip and said nothing.

Slughorn frowned sadly but before he could say anything more yet another person arrived and announced in a loud voice, "What's all this, what's all this?"

Lily's chest tightened. It was Professor Hoarwell. She looked around Slughorn's bulk and saw the yellow-haired professor approaching, wand drawn, wearing rumpled herringbone robes. The Defence Professor's eyes flicked first on the scorched Cormac and Ali and then fastened on Sabine—seeming to miss Lily behind Slughorn—and a satisfied smile filled his face. Salt-and-pepper beard stretched around a smirk, he twirled his wand through his fingers, "Ah-ha! Fighting! A nasty ambush, no doubt, Miss Thorne, to get good strong lads like these! We won't tolerate this sort of behavior at Hogwarts. No we won't!"

Lily saw red. Before she knew what she was doing she jumped out of bed, screaming, and yelled, "Take that back you stupid lying git!"

Professor Hoarwell whirled and Lily saw his look of surprise as she skidded to a stop in a flash of copper tangles bouncing on her shoulders, a drop of blood flying out of her nose, and she waved her wand, unsure of what she was doing.

"How dare you!" Hoarwell said.

"Lily Potter put that down at once!" Uncle Neville said.

"Oh dear!" Ellie Cattermole said.

"Merlin's Beard!" Professor Slughorn said.

"Not until he takes back that…that…lie!" Lily said hoarsely. "He hates Sabine! And I hate him!"

"Put that down before you get hurt, Potter!" Hoarwell roared, and reached out as if to pluck her wand from her hand.

_Bang!_

* * *

Lily sat in front of the Headmistress' desk and waited for the axe to fall. It had been a rather terrible evening thus far and she expected it to get worse.

"Have a biscuit, Potter."

Lily stared at Headmistress McGonagall in utmost confusion.

"I said, have a biscuit, Potter."

The intimidating witch gestured fiercely at a tartan tin of biscuits sitting on her desk. Madam Professor Minerva McGonagall, Master of Transfiguration, Order of Merlin First Class, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stared fiercely at Lily down her beak-like nose. Her pure white hair was bound in an elaborate bun that looked magically fixed in place. She had square spectacles that perched on the edge of her nose and unblinking, stern green eyes. She wore midnight black robes closed with a golden brooch in the shape of a cat and sat in a tall and very thin golden chair. Lily squirmed beneath her stern gaze and hesitantly reached for a biscuit. McGonagall's nostrils flared. Lily took a biscuit quickly.

Lily knew she was in trouble. She fiddled with her biscuit and shifted uncomfortably on her hard wooden chair. She glanced surreptitiously around the Headmistress' office. The circular chamber at the top of of a tall tower was bathed in moonlight slanting through slender windows set in carved stone arches. Glossy wooden cabinets with glass doors contained ancient books and manuscripts. One stout wooden table held small silver instruments that clicked, whirred, chimed softly, and puffed white smoke. The walls were covered with rich blue wallpaper scattered with moons, stars, and comets. Between the windows were dozens of heavy oil paintings in deep, gilded frames. The wise witches and wizards within the portraits looked back at Lily with a mixture of curiosity, sternness, and disapproval; Lily looked away quickly. But she had recognized Headmaster Dumbledore, snoozing gently in his portrait, his long white hair and beard flowing down his peaceful face. And she also felt like she should recognize the portrait next to Dumbledore. It contained a pair of glittering, hard black eyes in a sallow face framed by dark, lank locks. The portrait sneered at her. Lily shuddered.

Lily couldn't stand the silence much longer. She wished to be back in the immediate aftermath of her burst of accidental magic when everyone was yelling at her. Professor Hoarwell had been on his bum yelling, McLaggen and Shafiq were yelling, Professor Cattermole was yelling... Lily's ears had been red and ringing…

"Eat up, Potter."

Lily started and looked up. Headmistress McGonagall's eyes bored into her own. "Your biscuit, Potter."

Lily started. Right in front of her was McGonagall's desk, its surface was bare but for a dark red leather mat, old-fashioned inkwell and quill, and the tartan tin full of biscuits. She took one. The crunchy biscuit filled her mouth and was actually rather good. Lily suddenly realized she was starving and she took a second biscuit.

"Pumpkin juice?" Headmistress McGonagall asked dryly when Lily took a gulp of air.

Without waiting for Lily's answer a gold goblet of pumpkin juice appeared on the desk. Lily reached for it and drank greedily, then sighed and put the half-empty goblet back down. A feeling of relief that came from the food and drink was spreading through her body.

Lily realized that Professor McGonagall had leant back in her chair and steepled her thin fingers in front of her, peering through her spectacles. "How are you feeling, Miss Potter? Better?"

Lily surprised herself by thinking that she did feel better. She nodded reluctantly.

"Good. May I clean the blood off of your face?" the Headmistress asked crisply, gesturing.

Lily scrubbed at her chin with the corner of her sleeve. "Uh, yes, Headmistress," she eventually whispered.

McGonagall's wand appeared in her hand and she waved it once. Immediately Lily felt her wounds seal and her face felt raw, as if it had been scrubbed vigorously with a rough brush. She winced slightly.

"I'm not as proficient at Healing as Madam Pomfrey," Professor McGonagall said dryly, "But I won't have a student staring at me with a bloody face all night long!" Her nostrils flared again and her voice had risen slightly.

Lily gulped.

"So, I have heard three different accounts of the events that transpired tonight," McGonagall said in a calmer tone. Lily knew she had. She had listened to the muffled shouts from outside the door to this office, angry and hot and frightened, standing stock still under the watchful eye of a golden griffon on the door knocker. The door knocker that kept yawning with a razor sharp beak and then peering at her. It had looked hungry.

"Now," McGonagall fixed Lily with a gimlet eye. "What is your side of the story?"

Lily felt like the Headmistress' stare was going right through her, observing all her doubts and worries and guilty thoughts. "I'm not going to be expelled?" Lily whispered.

"No, Miss Potter. You will not be expelled tonight, but have no doubt, you will suffer the consequences of your actions."

Lily felt a surge of relief despite McGonagall's warning. Anything was better than expulsion. And, once again, she explained about Professor Hoarwell and Sabine Thorne, Cormac McLaggen and Ali Shafiq. She explained how she had dragged Hugo into it as her second—"It's not his fault, Professor, he didn't do anything, I asked him and he was just being a good friend…my friend…" Lily's voice broke, "And then Cormac knocked a stupid ladder on him and hit him on the head," she added hotly.

"I see. Go on, Potter."

"Please don't punish Hugo, and don't punish Sabine, she was just trying to help." Lily said, "If anyone should be punished it is Professor Hoarwell and McLaggen and Shafiq!"

"I see," McGonagall said again, "And not yourself, Miss Potter?"

Lily tossed her hair and clamped her mouth shut on an angry retort.

Professor McGonagall leant forward, "Really, you can think of nothing that you did tonight that was either against the rules, Miss Potter?"

Lily struggled with herself. "Against the school rules?" she muttered, "I mean, yeah. I was out of bed, but we agreed to the duel. I didn't force them to do anything, I swear. And I didn't cheat!"

"Duels are absolutely forbidden and dangerous, Miss Potter," McGonagall said, "Regardless of whether the students in question 'agree' to them! The fact that you did not cheat does not matter."

"But—"

"No buts, Potter! You are a student at this school and you will follow the rules that are here for your protection. A ladder did fall on Mister Weasley, what if something worse had happened, Miss Potter? Think!"

"But..." Lily bit her lip, "Wizard duels—"

"Are for adult witches and wizards with less sense than sand, Miss Potter. And not for children. You cannot endanger yourself like that, and you cannot attack other students or risk injury to your friends."

"Hugo will be fine, right professor?" Lily whispered.

"Yes, Miss Potter. Hugo will be fine this time. He, and you, were lucky. Now what do you say?"

"I'm sorry," Lily said shortly.

"And?"

"And...I won't do it again?" Lily tried.

"You are very lucky, Miss Potter." McGonagall said, "That I am in a forgiving mood."

Lily didn't feel lucky in the slightest. She felt very small and stupid. She had put Hugo in danger, and all because she had wanted to fight Cormac and Ali. She didn't feel like it had been worth it.

"But there is another serious matter, Miss Potter, concerning Professor Hoarwell. What were you thinking, Miss Potter?"

Lily blushed. It had been an accident, but she was eleven, she wasn't supposed to cause accidental magic. Of course, at the same time Lily wished she had sent sparks at him on purpose! Lily lifted her head proudly. She was pink and angry. "Professor Hoarwell is a bully and a liar, Professor, and he shouldn't have tried to grab my wand and he didn't even think that McLaggen and Shafiq had done anything wrong but they were there too, right, so if we're going to get yelled at they should get something too. Why does that stupid professor hate me? It's not my fault, I didn't do anything—"

Lily stopped herself after the last part, realizing she sounded exceptionally childish. Otherwise, she was sure everything she said was true. She knew it. A short silence fell.

Professor McGonagall leant back again and her glasses glittered. "I see. I see indeed."

"Professor?" Lily queried hesitantly.

"You are correct, Miss Potter," Lily's eyes widened, "About some things!" the Headmistress added with a snort, "Mister McLaggen will indeed be punished for his actions tonight, as will Mister Shafiq. Fighting is not permitted, nor is sneaking out of bed. As for Professor Hoarwell, his statements were out of line and incorrect, and I will make that abundantly clear to him. However!"

Lily's hopes fell.

"You were just as out of line, Miss Potter, and you will be punished for the rules that you admit you broke—and for attacking a teacher. That is unacceptable, no matter what he says and no matter what you think of him personally."

Lily opened her mouth and Professor McGonagall's eyes flashed. "Do you understand me, Potter?"

Lily closed her mouth. She nodded jerkily.

"Potter?"

"Yes, Professor," Lily huffed.

"Good. Now that does not mean, Miss Potter, that I will tolerate Professor Hoarwell's attitude. What you must do in return is instead of behaving like a child with absolutely no control of herself whatsoever, you will instead inform Professor Slughorn or another professor if something happens again! Do you understand me now, Miss Potter?"

Lily looked at the stern, unforgiving witch. McGonagall seemed to be telling the truth that she wouldn't let Hoarwell get away with it. Lily chewed the inside of her cheek. _And I know I can't just hex him every time he says something even if I wanted to, it's not right (not if he doesn't hex me first). But I'm not childish! Was I?_ _I sort of was. Oh Merlin._ She felt even smaller now. "I understand, Professor," Lily said very quietly.

"Good. Then I regret to inform you that you will be spending the next three weeks in detention and have lost fifty points from Slytherin."

Lily gasped. "Th-th-three weeks? Fifty points?" she knew she wasn't supposed to care but an image of Professor Slughorn's sad, drooping mustaches and Grace Li's quiet eyes made her feel cold and clammy. They didn't deserve that, she knew that now.

"Fifty," Professor McGonagall said firmly. "And if you understand anything Potter it is that I am doing you a favour."

"It's not a favour, I don't want the Slytherins to lose points like that Professor," Lily said in a very small voice, "Not anymore. I feel bad about before, I swear."

"You misunderstand me, Potter." The Headmistress said sternly, "I could have not deducted points, and then what do you think would happen?"

Lily's head spun. "I…"

"The entire castle would believe you were unjustly spared," McGonagall said, nostrils flaring in distaste, "I must not only follow the rules, Miss Potter, but I am sparing you much dislike."

"How?" Lily pouted. "The Slytherins will hate me…"

"You will understand later," Professor McGonagall said sharply.

Lily didn't say anything. She was thinking about the Slytherin's reactions. And wondering what it would have meant if she had gotten away with it.

"Unfortunately, Potter, this is not the end of things."

"It isn't?" Lily groaned.

McGonagall nodded gravely. "I am aware, of course, of your concerns regarding your Sorting. You have said that you do not want to be in Slytherin, correct?"

"Yeah!" Lily said, but then she squirmed underneath the Headmistress' unrelenting stare.

"Indeed. In fact, you seem to have made it your mission to be disruptive and reject all offers of help and support from your new House."

"I don't belong in Slytherin," Lily said stiffly, but it didn't have the fire that she could have sworn she had in her voice a moment ago.

"I see. And where do you belong, Miss Potter?"

"Gryffindor," Lily muttered, "And so do Hugo and Gideon and…"

McGonagall raised a silver eyebrow. "And what do the Misters Weasley think of that, Miss Potter?"

Lily hung her head. "They don't want to change Houses," she all but whispered.

"Much to the consternation of their rowdy clan," McGonagall said dryly, and Lily looked up, "Oh, yes, Miss Potter, as you might know I've had every Potter and Weasley hammering on my gargoyle trying to get in, as well as driving Professor Longbottom to distraction in the process. Except, of course, young Mister Gideon. He was perfectly content. Even Mister Hugo went to Professor Longbottom. But he was there for you, Miss Potter. Trying to help _you_."

Lily swallowed.

"I have also heard many Slytherins have spoken in ignorance and haste to Professor Slughorn," McGonagall continued, "And I will not lie, Miss Potter, the Sorting Hat's choice was unusual. You are a unique case at the moment."

"Then let me try it on again," Lily said slowly, thinking at the same time. She bit her lip. "Maybe…"

"It would change its mind?" McGonagall raised another eyebrow.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall reached under her desk and emerged with a very wrinkly, very brown, very ragged witch's hat. "I believe you want this, Miss Potter."

Lily's eyes went wide.

"You may try it on again, Miss Potter, but you must do one thing first."

Lily's heart clenched. "I…" But to be in Gryffindor. And then Cormac and Ali's faces flashed across her mind, taunting her, calling her a snake. Where they right? Or was Professor Slughorn right, why would she get along any better there? Or was she supposed to act like Cormac and Ali if she joined the House of the Lions? She didn't know anymore.

"Don't you want to hear what you have to do, Miss Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

Lily flinched and Professor McGonagall caught herself, nostrils fluttering, "I'm…sorry, Miss Potter. You are…upset, and angry, and you should think about this for as long as you need. As hard as this may be for you to believe, I am trying to help you, and you may wear the Hat again if you do one thing."

"What do I have to do, Professor?" Lily said mechanically.

"You must promise me to talk to your mother and father first, and listen to them, Miss Potter. Listen to what they have to say."

Lily hesitated. "What do I do 'til they get here?"

"They will be arriving shortly," Professor McGonagall said flatly.

Lily stared at her, "Daddy's coming?" she whispered.

"Mr. Potter as well," McGonagall nodded. "They will arrive within the hour."

Lily leapt out of her chair, a sudden surge of happiness putting a silly smile on her face despite everything that had happened.

"Sit down, Miss Potter," McGonagall said, but there was a trace of a smile on her lips. She tapped the brim of the ratty old Sorting Hat as Lily sat, swinging her feet and smiling.

_He's finally coming! He got my letter!_ _He can make things better._ Lily thought happily. But another thought rose to the surface, uncoiling like a lazy serpent, _But what do you want Daddy to do?_

McGonagall watched her closely. She slowly stowed the Hat in her desk. After another pause, the Headmistress said, "I suspect it would be best for you to wait here for their arrival, Miss Potter. And I should mention that, while I'm not sure if you will have time to see them, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will be arriving shortly as well to see their son."

Lily's jaw dropped. "Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron are coming too?"

"Indeed," the Headmistress said, "I could hardly inform Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter about your trouble without also revealing Mister Weasley's involvement."

Lily groaned at the thought of how much trouble was about to come crashing down on Hugo's head. And then she realized belatedly that her mother was coming as well. _This is going to suck so hard._

Professor McGonagall let out an enormous sigh and said, "Why don't you think about what you are going to say to them and have a sit down."

The Headmistress rose, black robes falling around her, and waved her wand. A plush chintz armchair replaced Lily's hard wooden seat and Lily fell into it with an oomph of surprise. The tartan tin of biscuits flew onto a low side table that appeared with a pop, accompanied by a mug of hot cocoa and a tall glass of water.

"Rest, Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "And do not touch anything. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor," Lily nodded fervently.

"Now I have other matters to deal with," Professor McGonagall said tartly, "Stay where you are, Miss Potter."

And the Headmistress swept out of her office. Lily took a biscuit and a sip of steaming cocoa. She looked around again at the silver instruments gleaming in the moonlight, at the portraits that followed her every move—at least those that were awake. Lily quickly focused her attention on the mug in her hands. She noticed that it was trembling slightly.

Nibbling on a biscuit she continued to subtly examine the room. It kept her mind off of her problems. There was certainly no shortage of interesting things to examine. The portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses were returning to their slumbers. Elaborate hats drooped over their snoozing faces. But Lily now realized that one was still watching her. The dark-haired, hook-nosed one. She remembered who it was now, from her books: Headmaster Severus Snape. Lily turned her face into the corner of the armchair and shuddered uncomfortably. The sound of the snoring, snuffling portraits washed over her. All of the angry energy had drained out of her. She wondered what she was going to do and why everything had to be so hard. And she let out an enormous sigh and nestled into the armchair. Lily hoped that the next hour would pass quickly. Her eyes drooped.

Lily fell into a confused waking dream: _Tumbling thoughts adopted stranger and stranger guises. Images of her mother, her father, of serpents, of flashing wands and loud, cold words, Petrificus Totalus! Lily was immobilized as dozens of laughing, shadowy figures danced around her, pointing and ogling and screaming. "Mental!" "Coward!" "Sneak!" "Cheat!" And Lily couldn't move, she couldn't move, she couldn't move—!_

"Gack!" Lily sat bolt upright in the armchair. She shivered.

"I'm not a cheat. I'm not mental," she whispered to herself.

Lily took a long draught of cocoa. It had gone cold and gummy, but the sugar sent a frisson of energy shooting through her body. She didn't want to fall asleep again. She rubbed at her red eyes. They felt sore. Lily bounced out of the chair and wandered around the back of the Headmistress' desk. It was as tall as she was and finely carved with wooden lion's paws for feet. On the back of desk were a series of drawers with golden locks. Lily tugged at one disinterestedly, not expecting it to open. It didn't and she shrugged. But she knew that the Sorting Hat was just behind the bespelled wooden panel waiting for her to decide what to do.

Lily stomped back around the desk and over to the tall cabinet containing the books. She loved looking at books, not that she ever wanted James to find out and think she was like Albus. She had always read under the covers. Inside the cabinet, the gilt-labelled spines of Professor McGonagall's books behind the glass glittered at her. She tilted her head, reading the ancient, faded titles. There were books on ancient magics, books on the castle, books on the magical schools of Europe, and a whole rack of slender volumes of Transfiguration Today, compiled in leather folders. Lily wished she could access the cabinet, even though she knew most of the material would go far over her head. But she was confident that some of these tomes would contain secrets—on the castle, for sure, and on magic. New secret passageways, ancient riddles and mysteries that had yet to be solved, origins of some of the strange and crazy things that that were out there for her find.

Huffing a breath, Lily moved on to the heavy table covered in small silver objects. There was a silver tetrahedron mounted on a stand like a globe. What looked like a mutated metal teapot spouting puffs of smoke and opening and closing various valves. Large silver roundels hung from elaborate arrangements of spindly metal arms, spinning this way and that like weathervanes. Lily peered interestedly at a silver-framed mirror in which murky, grey shapes crowded around just out of sight. When she drew close enough to the table, however, she saw it. It was lying flat to the table, hidden from her until now: a sword. It was made of pure goblin silver, two and a half feet long, with a silver hilt set with massive rubies on the pommel and the ends of the guard. "The sword of Godric Gryffindor!" Lily squealed, eyes going as wide as saucers.

Her hand rose as if of its own free will and drifted towards the table. She stopped herself with an enormous effort, recalling Professor McGonagall's admonition not to touch anything. She glanced quickly at the portraits. Now all of them appeared asleep, even the hook-nosed Headmaster closest to her. _But it's the Sword! Daddy and Uncle Neville's Sword! No one will know. I'm just going to touch it..._

Lily put her hand on the silver hilt.

Immediately there was a sound like a bell being rung and a bolt of electricity shot up Lily's arm. She yelped and toppled over backwards. The sword hummed as if it had been struck by a tuning fork. Lily scrambled to her feet, rubbing her backside. Smoke was rising from her hair, which stood out crazily.

She retreated rapidly and glanced across the portraits, several of whom were awake now and looking around for the commotion.

The door boomed open and Lily jumped a foot in the air and spun around.

"Daddy!" she shrieked.

All thought of the sword left her mind. Lily threw herself across the room and into her father's arms. Harry Potter let out an oomph as Lily landed on him but caught his daughter and held her close. Lily buried her face in the crook of her father's shoulder, taking in a shuddering breath. She could feel his strong arms around her, the tickle of his even breath, when he bent his head and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, Princess," he said softly, "I've missed you so much and it's only been three days."

Three terrible days.


	16. Families, Part Two

_I have updated this chapter (and others) on the advice of amazing reviewers. Special thanks to NovaArbella, LokiLette, and ChatterChick. T__hanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams, who read it all over again. You should check out all of their stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more.  
_

* * *

Lily wept in her father's arms. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy..."

Harry Potter squeezed her tightly and made awkward, comforting noises. He carried her to the armchair and sat down heavily. Lily clutched at his chest, legs drawn up. She was encircled in his arms.

"Oh Lily Luna Potter," her mother said with a mixture of fierceness and pain in her voice.

Lily sobbed as Ginny Potter knelt and rested her head against her daughter's back. Squeezed between both her parents Lily's cries slowly abated. She started to sniffle. And then she squirmed in her father's lap, freed a hand, and rubbed at her nose and eyes.

Lily looked up into her father's face. He looked exhausted. There were bags under his eyes, half-hidden beneath his glasses, and his face was pinched and white. His messy bangs hid the faded white scar on his forehead. He smiled when Lily looked up into his eyes, smiled so that Harry's face lit up and his chest rose with his breath, "Hey there, Princess."

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mummy." Lily said wetly, rubbing her nose again.

Ginny released her daughter, rose and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. She smiled down at Lily with a familiar mixture of exasperation and concern. "Oh Lily..."

Lily was horrified by the note of desperation in her mother's voice and by the flash of pain that erased her mother's familiar exasperation and left her looking worn and tired.

Lily hiccuped as a fresh bout of tears threatened her but she fought it down, wondering when she had become such a crybaby. She had hated such behavior in her friends, whom she knew had been faking it for attention. She wasn't faking it, of course, but the principle of the matter. Lily tried to smile, "Don't worry Mummy. I'm fine, really.

"No you're not!" Ginny said fiercely, wagging her finger, and then her voice broke and she bent and hugged her daughter, "Oh no you're not."

Lily choked and struggled to free herself. But not very hard. And in a moment she settled into the hug with a little breath.

Eventually, Ginny leant back. Harry lifted her up and set her down on the floor. Lily's legs trembled a little but she managed to stand. Both her parents knelt down before her and gave her looks of concern.

"You're in a lot of trouble young lady," Ginny said, and Lily gulped. "But first we need to understand what's been happening."

"Tell us everything, Lily." Harry Potter said.

So Lily did. Everything she had told Slughorn, everything she had told Headmistress McGonagall, and more. It spilled out, her voice rising and falling as she described what had happened and how terrible it had made her feel. But even as she spoke, other memories surfaced. She had been pretty rotten over the past few days. And she found herself confessing that in a smaller voice, despite her desire to keep it hidden, "I've been bad too," Lily muttered, "I've been a little mean. And not just to people who deserved it...I was really upset though, I was!"

Lily swallowed but didn't hold back as she explained her fight with Gideon. And then before she could stop herself the words tumbled out of her mouth, "And I was Petrified and put in a closet and…" She felt very hot. The older boy's taunting words still lingered. What could she say that didn't make her a coward? A liar?

"Lily Luna Potter you tell us what happened this instant," Ginny said fiercely, and Lily stiffened.

"Lily," her father added softly, "It's very brave to tell an adult something even if you don't want to. It's very brave to ask for help even when you don't want to and admit that you're in trouble."

Lily hesitated. That's not what Zabini had said. But Lily knew who to trust: her father.

Lily told her parents about the incident with Zabini. When she was done her eyes glistened and she blinked rapidly, shaking off the sense of fear she still felt when she remembered been trapped and frozen. "But is he right?" Lily's lip quivered, "Does that mean I'm not… I'm not… brave?"

"No!" Harry Potter said fiercely, "That means you are very brave. That boy was trying to trick you, Lily. He was using a very mean trick. It is not brave to do what a bad person tells you to do just because they insult you. It is very brave to face your fear of that person and ask for help."

And Lily threw herself back into her father's arms. Harry hugged her hard and then pulled her back to face him and Ginny. "You've been in a lot of trouble in three days," he said wonderingly.

"Yeah," Lily sniffed. "More than you got when you first arrived!"

"Maybe," Harry said dryly, "But I didn't want to get into trouble when I got here!"

"You didn't?" Lily sniffled.

"No!" Harry said, shaking a little, "Hogwarts…"

Harry took a breath and widened the couch with a flick of his wand. Lily scrambled up to sit beside him. Ginny sat down beside her and seized Lily's hand with her other.

Harry looked at Lily. "When I first arrived at Hogwarts I was a very scared, very lonely kid, Princess."

"No!" Lily said fiercely, "You're never scared!"

"I was scared then," Harry said, "And I am now too. I'm scared for you and James and Albus. But then, I didn't have you, or James, or Albus. And I didn't have Ginny."

Lily squirmed. "So…?"

"So I wasn't looking for danger or adventures," Harry said patiently, "I wasn't really looking for anything. I just knew it was better than anything that had ever happened to me. But do you know what I found?"

"What?"

"I found a family," Harry smiled, a broad, contented smile. "I found your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, and Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, and Hagrid, and Grandma and Grandpa. And I found your mother."

Lily nodded slowly.

"I didn't have a family before that, not really. Not like I do now. Do you understand, Lily?"

"Yes. No. Not really."

Harry nodded, "You are supremely lucky, Princess. You have your brothers and your cousins and you have me and Mummy."

"I know!" Lily said loudly, as her mother's grip on her hand tightened perceptibly. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Harry's eyes watered and he took off his glasses and wiped them quickly, "But there is another side to that. The people you can meet here can become your family. You will always have us, but you know how annoying we can be."

Lily shook her head frantically and her father laughed. "Don't try to deny it, Lily. You've been quite determined. You wanted to come here so badly and you swore you'd never have to see James and Albus again, didn't you?"

Lily went pink, "No I didn't! Well, maybe…."

Harry nodded with a serious expression. "You did. And that's okay. Hogwarts is an amazing place. You can meet people that will become your new family."

"But I don't want you to leave!" Lily gasped.

"I will never leave you," Harry said gruffly, and Lily yelped as she was engulfed in two more hugs.

"Never," Ginny said.

When her parents withdrew Lily adjusted her robes and said, "But what do you mean, then?"

"It's another family, Princess," Harry said softly, "Friends that are just like family. Friends that you live with here at school in your House, and outside of your House as well. And you have to treat them better. You can't be mean to them. No matter who they are."

"So," she said lightly, drawing a finger through a curl of copper hair, "Well, if I was…"

Her parents nodded. "If you are a Slytherin," Harry Potter said, "You are just the same as before. Our Lily. Brave, and ambitious.."

"That means I want do a lot, right?" Lily said suspiciously, "Not that I want do bad things, just do really well at, like school or stuff?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded, "I was very ambitious, Lily—oh yes, I was. I wanted to be really good at Quidditch."

Harry and Ginny traded another look. Lily made a face. She still wasn't convinced. "But…"

Harry smiled. "Lily, did you know that I was a really bad student?"

"No!" Lily said, surprised again.

"Oh yes, without your Aunt Hermione to help me I would have been even worse. She didn't do my homework, though. You know what she did? She encouraged me. She wanted so badly to do well and she wanted me to do well either. No one had ever encouraged me to do well before that."

Lily frowned. "But I'm good at school!"

"But we're going to encourage you to be even better," her father overrode her firmly. "I want you to be the best and I know you want to be the best. I know you are smart, and your mother and I know that you want to do so much, and we support you. You are going to do great things, Lily. But people who do great things are not mean to their friends."

Lily felt a tendril of guilt squirming in her chest. "B-but, I was trying to get into Gryffindor. It's where I..."

"No buts," Ginny said, "There are no excuses for getting into fights or being cruel to your friends."

"I wasn't cruel!" Lily wailed. "Slytherins are cruel. That's what... I was brave! I should be in Gryffindor."

Lily trembled. _I should be, right? But I do want to be great. I don't want to be cruel._

"Just because you are brave doesn't mean you have to be in Gryffindor," Harry said, "And I never want to hear you say that Slytherins are cruel again, do you understand me, Lily Luna Potter? That is wrong."

Lily gasped. Her father never used her name like that, that was what her mother said. "Daddy, Albus said to ask you about Slytherin, is that what he meant Daddy?"

Harry paused and then said "No. That is something that I have to show you."

"Show me?" Lily said.

Ginny cleared her throat. Harry coughed. "And your mother has something she needs to tell you, Lily."

Lily got very worried very quickly. She twisted about and gulped as her mother descended on her, taking her by both arms. "Lily Luna Potter I am so mad at you!" Ginny said, "And your father is too, the cowardly lummox."

Lily couldn't help a giggle from escaping her and looked at her father, who nodded, looking guilty. Lily's heart fell, "But! But!"

"But nothing young lady," Ginny said, "We love you to death but you cannot, absolutely cannot, ever, ever do anything like that again! Sneaking out of bed and fighting—"

"Dueling not fighting!" Lily wailed.

"It's the same thing! You are a child, Lily, and you cannot duel anyone. It's dangerous and it's against the rules. Someone could get hurt—someone did get hurt, Hugo! Did you want that?"

Lily flushed. "No..."

"So you can't get into fights," Ginny said fiercely, "It's dangerous! I don't want to hear that you've been fighting after this, Lily!"

"Hugo's not in trouble is he?" Lily groaned, "I heard Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron—"

"Oh he's in trouble," Ginny said angrily, "As are you!"

Lily hung her head and muttered, "It was McLaggen and Shafiq's fault."

"It takes two to fight, Lily! Are you saying they forced you to fight?" Ginny said swiftly.

"Yes!" Lily said. "Because they were gits!"

"So you're powerless? You can't do anything on your own?" Ginny said, "I don't think so! You are a big girl, now Lily, responsible for your own actions."

Lily went red in the face at being called a _big girl. _"I'm eleven!"

"And you have to start acting like it," Ginny said, "I don't want to hear you got into a fight again. No one can force you to misbehave, Lily, and blaming others for your own mistakes is wrong and...and...cowardly!"

Lily flinched, "Daddy?"

"Your mother is right," Harry said, wincing, "You have to own up to your mistakes, Princess."

"You should have told a teacher," Ginny wagged her finger.

"What about Hoarwell?"

_"Professor_ Hoarwell, Princess," Harry said with a note of sternness, "And just because he was wrong, and Minerva will be dealing with him, does not make what you did right. You cannot attack a teacher. Not ever. Not by accident and not on purpose."

"You have to control your temper," Ginny said angrily, cheeks flushed, "You're eleven, Lily."

_I was wrong, _Lily cheeks stung with heat, _I was... _"I know," Lily said miserably. "I will, Mummy, okay."

"Don't you disagree with…" Ginny stopped, mouth open. Ginny gave Lily a very searching look. Lily squirmed.

"Really, Mummy," Lily said softly, "I get it."

"Alright then," Ginny said flatly.

And then she pulled Lily into another strangling hug. "Mummy!" Lily screeched, "Ow!"

"And you're such a mess," Ginny grumbled into the top of Lily's head. "I have my hairbrush here let's—"

Lily struggled all the harder and Harry laughed. "Let me talk to her first, Gin. And then we have the meeting?"

Ginny sighed elaborately. She let Lily go and stood. Harry stood as well and drew Lily to her feet. Lily looked between her parents expectantly and stepped from foot to foot shiftily.

"I'll see you in a minute, my love," Ginny said firmly, patting Lily's head.

"Come on, sweetheart," Harry said, "Up you go!"

Harry picked Lily up.

"Daddy! I'm not a kid anymore, let me go!" Lily said weakly as she felt a Cushioning Charm wrap around her.

Harry just laughed as he turned his head to give Ginny a kiss and then carried Lily out of the office and down the office stairs. Lily didn't struggle too hard and soon settled into her father's arms, looping her own around his neck and pressing her nose to his jaw. She closed her eyes, enjoying the steady rhythm of his steps. "Where are we going?" she murmured after a minute as they descended the Grand Staircase.

"You will see," Harry said softly.

Lily was grateful that the castle was deserted in the dark hours just past midnight. She didn't want anyone to her father carrying her down the stairs and out the Entrance Hall. Harry opened the front doors with a wave of his wand. A gust of cold night air sent Lily burrowing into her father's robes with a shiver. They passed through the dark quad of the castle, the same courtyard that Lily had run out into on the very first night. The great gates of the castle opened before her father with a sigh and a rumble of vast hinges. On the other side there was a lawn of dark grass that stretched out into the night.

Lily stared up at tiny white stars peeking out from between thinning grey clouds. The clouds were speeding away from the castle and the moon shone down on the wet grass in front of them. Lily looked around and saw they were not on the grounds but in another courtyard. There was grass in the middle and on either side of them were stone cloisters covered in peeked lead roofs. At the far end Lily could see torches blazing in a iron gate set in the middle of the covered wall.

"Where are we, Daddy?"

"You'll see," Harry said. "They usually bring you down here in May but I think it is important for you to see this."

Her father set her gently down on the grass and Lily shook out her legs, feeling pins and needles running up to her knees. Harry smiled down at her and held out his hand. Lily took it and clung a little more tightly than usual.

"Right this way," Harry said, and his voice held a note of grimness to it that made Lily slightly nervous.

He led her to the edge of the lawn and into the shadow of the cloister. Thin stone columns supported the covered walkway. Lily gasped. The inside of the cloister glowed with golden light. The exterior wall was built of pure white marble and carved into the marble in large letters were names. Lily trembled. The names came one at a time, incised into the stone and filled with gold. Beneath each name was a date in Roman numerals. They came one after another, steadily receding down the length of the marble wall and Lily thought that they must keep going to circle around through the whole covered walkway. And every single one had died the Second of May MCMXCVIII.

Lily realized where they were. She realized what had happened here. She stared at the names that glowed in the marble, forever a part of the castle that they had died to defend.

_Bruce Abbott_

_Owen Ballycastle_

_Lavender Brown_

_Cornelia Burke_

_Stephen Cornfoot_

_Colin Creevey_

"Daddy, why are we here?" Lily whispered. "I don't want to be here."

"It's okay, Lily, I'm right here," Harry said, "This is important and I want you to be brave."

Lily chewed on her lip and nodded.

Harry led her along the wall and stopped at a pale name. "Tracey Davis," he said sadly, "She was in my year. I never got to know her. She died here, fighting for her future."

Lily's father's hand was sweating slightly. Lily tugged at it but he wouldn't let go. "Daddy…"

There were so many names.

_Siohban Finnegan_

_David Goldstein_

Lily recognized so many names. People she could almost know.

Harry slowly took Lily further down the golden cloister. They stopped next to the name Remus Lupin.

"Teddy's dad!" Lily said shrilly.

"My father's friend. My friend." Harry nodded and reached out a limp hand. When his fingers touched Remus Lupin's name the metal began to glow softly. Loopy writing appeared in the wall below graven deeply into the stone in lines of pure gold:

_I am sorry I will never know him…but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life._

The golden words faded slowly as Harry drew his hand away from the wall.

Harry slowly drew Lily away from the marble memorial and turned her around to face the dark lawn. They stood in front of the front gates the Castle in flickering torchlight. Flanking the iron gate of the viaduct were two statues in polychrome white and gold marble. One was of a bearded wizard smiling happily down a crooked nose. The other was of a forbidding wizard, arms folded across his head, face somber and cold. The base of that statue was inscribed with a name in gold. _Severus Snape. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry MCMXCVII-MCMXCVIII_

"That, Lily, is the bravest man who ever lived." Harry said simply. "Severus Snape. Your brother is named for him. Do you know what he did?"

"Sort of," Lily whispered hesitantly.

"Severus Snape was braver than you can imagine, Lily. Severus lived his whole life lonely and miserable. Everyone hated him and despised him. Severus suffered their insults and attacks. But he was a good man, Lily. He made mistakes, but he repented and he fought against Voldemort. He was the man who truly defeated Voldemort. And do you know why, Lily?"

Lily shook her head from side to side.

"Because he loved my mother, Lily Evans. Your namesake. And, Lily...He was a Slytherin.

Lily swallowed.

Her father knelt and looked into her eyes. "Now, I am going to tell you what I told Albus."

"What?" Lily sniffled.

"I told him that I was almost Sorted into Slytherin."

"No! That can't be true!" Lily said.

"It is, Lily. I told Albus that I would have done well there, and that I was proud of the people like Severus that had gone before him, and before you. Now, do you really believe that I would have become an entirely different person just because I was in Slytherin? That I would have become evil? Of course not, and neither will you."

"I know!" Lily wailed, "But..."

"Listen to me, Lily. Do you think that there are no Slytherin names engraved in this wall? Sixty people died that night. Some people say that everyone in Slytherin ran away. It's not true."

"But—"

"Shush, Lily," Harry said. "Students from every House fought and died here. And not just students but teachers, parents, graduates, and friends. Tracey Davis was a Slytherin. Severus Snape was a Slytherin. Slughorn is a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin."

Lily's jaw dropped. "But Uncle Ron…"

Harry winced. "Lost his brother, Lily. He is not wrong, but he is not right either."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "But…"

"Not every student fought. Some were too young. Some were too scared. They were wise to run away. Yes, Lily, don't look like that. It is not brave to throw your life away. Sometimes you need to think before you act. Sometimes it is better to run than to die. But for those that were old enough to make the choice, this was the time to fight. And just as Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors ran away, some Slytherins stayed and fought. They fought to defeat Vodemort. They fought and died for you, Lily, so you could live your life free and safe. For all of our children. They did not die so that we would fight and squabble amongst ourselves."

Lily's head spun.

"I know this is confusing, sweetheart," Harry said. "Whatever you choose, Lily, your mother and I will support you. But you must promise me that you won't fight the other children just because they are in Slytherin. Slytherins fought and died for you, Lily, and you can't dishonour their memory like that by calling them cowards or talking back to teachers or being mean to your friends."

Lily's stomach coiled unhappily. "I...won't, I promise. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Harry smiled. "You are feisty, Lily, and quick, and those are talents that Slytherin House values. I would have been proud to be in Slytherin and I am proud if you choose to remain there."

Lily and her father embraced in the shadow of the castle gates.

"Now," Harry Potter said, "Do you want to try on the Sorting Hat again?"

Lily looked at the ground. _Slytherins fought and died for Hogwarts right here. My father was almost one of them. He would be proud to be a Slytherin. What about me? _She didn't hesitate. "No," she whispered, "I will be a Slytherin."

To be honest, Lily expected some sort of magical explosion. Nothing happened. Trembling, Lily looked up at her father and saw his kind smile, his green eyes, and threw her arms around his waist.

"I'm proud of you, Lily Luna," Harry said.

"I'm a Slytherin," Lily choked out into his stomach, fighting down a scream of guilt and anger. "I'm s-s-sorry..."

"I'm very proud of you," Harry rubed her head. "You're going to be the greatest Slytherin there is," Harry grinned, "I know you will be great. And you won't have to put up with your brothers in the Slytherin chambers, that's something _everyone_ is going to be grateful for."

Lily giggled and then sobbed once and then laughed again. She rubbed her face back and forth on her father's robes as he rubbed her back.

"It's not going to be easy for you, I can't tell you that it will be," Harry said awkwardly, "I know there's a lot of angry students in all the Houses."

"Yeah," Lily whispered, "I..."

"Not all of it is about you, either," Harry admonished, "But it's there nonetheless. And that means you are going to prove to them just how brave and honourable you are, Lily. You are going to stick this out and you're _not_ going to get into fights just because people insult you. I'm proud of you."

"I will," Lily nodded frantically.

"Ready to go back up the castle?" Harry said gently.

Lily nodded again and leant back. "Can I put on the hat anyways?" she asked, "I have a few questions."

Harry nodded. "I did once in my Second Year. I'm sure Minerva will allow it."

Lily felt a smile forming on her face. Part of her was still in shock. But another part of her felt ready for whatever came next. She had been wrong to think that if she was going to be brave she had to be in Gryffindor, and she was wrong to think that every Weasley and Potter had to be there too. Slytherins had fought and died for Hogwarts. Some had run, but so had some of the other houses. And she couldn't pretend that just being in Gryffindor made you a good person. She knew a little better now, with everything that had happened. And her father was right; this way might be easier on her. Easier for her to make her own destiny. Lily Potter was going to be a Slytherin.


	17. Families, Part Three

_I have updated this chapter (and others) on the advice of amazing reviewers. Special thanks to NovaArbella, LokiLette, and ChatterChick. T__hanks to my amazing beta, TwilightMoonbeams, who read it all over again. You should check out all of their stories. Any remaining mistakes are mine after I messed around a bit more._

* * *

Lily Luna Potter was a Slytherin. She was still a bit dazed by the realization. Harry took her by the hand and led her back through the shadowed castle to the Headmistress' tower. Lily was silent on the journey. She was thinking about everything that had happened and she wondered what the next morning would bring. But when they ascended the spinning staircase to the Headmistress' Office she shook herself. She had questions for that silly hat.

Ginny leapt to her feet from Lily appeared in the office. Professor McGonagall was still absent but the Sorting Hat now sat on the top of her carved desk.

"Oh Lily," Ginny fussed about Lily's hair and tugged at her robes.

"Mum!" Lily said, "Let me go I need to put on the Hat."

"You're not…" Ginny said slowly.

Lily shook her head. "No. I'm…" she took a deep breath, "Going to stay in Slytherin."

A look of mingled surprise, concern, and pride appeared on Ginny's face. "I'm proud of you, Lily. This is going to be very hard but you are being very brave."

Lily shrugged one shoulder and went to the Hat. Her parents put their arms around each other and waited, watching her. Lily took up the battered brown hat and raised it above her head, the brim sagging in her hands. Closing her eyes, Lily lowered the hat onto her head.

_"Back so soon, Lily Potter?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Lily thought furiously, once again engulfed in scratchy darkness and the smell of old people. _"I'm angry at you."_

_"Why, Lily Luna Potter?"_ the Hat asked smugly, "_You made quite a splash, didn't you? Everyone's talking about Lily Potter, not her brothers, not her father even. Everyone's talking about you."_

_"That's what I'm talking about,"_ Lily said stubbornly, _"You're having a go at me. Like this is all some big joke, some big game you're playing."_

_"It is the oldest game at Hogwarts, Lily Potter,"_ the Sorting Hat's scratchy old voice reverberated in her skull, _"I just changed the rules."_

Lily swallowed her next few words and tried to think about what the Hat was saying. What her father had said. _"You mean the Houses, don't you? You want to stop the fighting?"_

The Hat radiated smug satisfaction. _"I said you were smart, oh yes, quite smart."_

_"You want me to change things?"_ Lily thought hard.

The Hat seemed to sigh, _"And I always chose well when I put you in Slytherin,"_ it said sarcastically, _"Yes, Lily Luna Potter, you and that name of yours, and the twenty-seven other children that I Sorted into the House that the Founders would have done their best to select them for, and not just the House they wanted."_

Lily paused. "_I'm doing it, you know. I'm going to stay in Slytherin."_

"_I know. I'm on your head,"_ the Hat replied primly, "_And Salazar would be proud to have you there, Lily Potter. Much has been said about the House of Slytherin, some true and some false, some good and some bad, but it has many traditions that you would be wise to learn."_

_"I will,"_ Lily thought hard, _"But I'm going to change it too. For the better. I'll show them."_

_"You can. And they will show you."_

_"I'm going to stay in Slytherin,"_ Lily thought again,_ "But I still think you're mean. You could have said more about it."_

_"Would you have listened, Lily Luna Potter, at the time?"_

_"I'm listening now,"_ Lily replied stubbornly.

_"Very well. Know this, Lily Luna Potter. Slytherin was founded for those of noble blood and bearing. While Ravenclaw valued learning for the sake of knowledge, while Gryffindor valued courage for the sake of courage, and while Hufflepuff work for the sake of work, Salazar had great purposes in mind for his chosen. The children of the ancient wizarding clans who had great responsibilities awaiting them in their futures: positions of authority and power."_

_"Like the Dark Lord?"_ Lily thought, afraid.

_"Yes and no, Lily Potter. I will not lie, some were Dark. But some were Light as well. And over the centuries they have been many things: Ministers and Mugwumps, Ambassadors and Lords."_

_"And me?"_

_"You are a princess are you not?"_ the Hat said bitingly.

Sweat rolled down her forehead and her hair felt damp from the stay inside the Hat. _"You mean because of my father? Because of my family?"_

_"You are expected to do great things, Lily Luna Potter, and you want to do great things. Slytherin is destined to help you on your way to greatness, not darkness."_

_"Okay,"_ Lily thought, relaxing slightly. She thought about all the great witches, not just Dark Wizards, that had come from Slytherin._ "That's good."_

She could feel the presence of the Hat withdrawing and Lily called out, "_Wait, please! What about...Sabine Thorne!"_

The Hat paused. "_I never reveal the secrets that I discover inside your minds, Lily Luna Potter. Do not ask me, for I will not tell you." _

_"I just want...your opinion," _Lily wheedled, _"I just don't understand. Her father was a Death Eater. What..."_

_"Blame not the child for the sins of the parent. That is all I will say, ask me no more."_

_"Fine,"_ Lily whispered, _"Thanks. For everything."_

_"You will do well in Slytherin, Lily Luna Potter,"_ the Hat whispered back, _"You will do well indeed."_

Lily jerked the Hat off her head and found she was breathing hard, her face dripping with sweat.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" Harry asked anxiously.

Her parents descended on her. Lily tried to shake them off but ended up being mopped up, straightened, fastened and prodded. "Yes," Lily said, "Gerroff, Mummy!"

Her parents took a step back. Lily escaped and turned around to put the Sorting Hat back on McGonagall's desk. She looked at it for a minute. It didn't move.

"It wants things to change," she said after a moment, "It said it's trying change the rules between the Houses. It doesn't want them to fight anymore, I think."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "It always did seem a bit political for a Hat."

"That's a challenge for tomorrow," Ginny said firmly, "Now, come with us."

Liy turned back to her mother and groaned. "What? What else is left?"

"Well, you know that Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron are here," Ginny said, "Well, we thought we'd gather everyone together so we could explain to them that whatever you chose we would support you. And they would too, or else."

Lily sighed. "Everyone?"

"Everyone," Harry said happily. "Come on, Princess."

Lily's parents took her by the hands and half-dragged her back out of the tower and down the Grand Staircase. Lily had been back and forth across the Castle so many times tonight she swore she was getting dizzy.

"Where are we going now?" she complained, leaning backwards against the pull of her parents' hands; she did not want to face James and Lucy and Molly and everyone.

"The Lake Room," Ginny said, "And you're not getting out of this, Lily. You owe a few people an apology."

"Great," Lily muttered to herself. "Just great."

Lily adjusted her silver and green tie. This is not going to be fun. She felt doubts tumbling end over end in her stomach and shook them off. She was going to do this.

They Lake Room was at the far end of the Great Hall. It was a long, wide room with an enormous fireplace crackling merrily set between large glass windows that looked out over the inky black lake. The sky was free of clouds now and sparkled with distant stars. But Lily didn't pay much attention to that. She hid behind her father at the sight of her entire family standing around the room. Uncle Ron in elaborate red and gold robes and Aunt Hermione in black were standing with Rose and Hugo. They were talking with Professor Ellie Cattermole, still in her fuzzy pink robe. There was James, yawning and standing with Dominique Weasley who was wearing sleek silk pajamas. Lucy Weasley, with her Prefect's Badge pinned to her nightgown, was conversing quietly with her older sister Molly, the Head Girl, and Uncle Neville. Albus and Louis Weasley were talking quietly next to the windows, both wearing Grandma Weasley's hand-knitted sweaters over striped pajamas, and Gideon was sitting on a plump ottoman in front of the fire.

When the doors opened everyone turned expectantly to look at the new arrivals. Lily shrunk back behind her parents. She followed them slowly into the room and the door clicked shut behind them.

Harry cleared his throat. Lily held her breath.

"Hi everyone," Harry said in a calm but carrying voice. "It's been a very trying three days and I know that a lot of you are angry, and that some hard words have been said and a few mistakes were made. But the Sorting Hat did not make a mistake. Gideon, Hugo, and Lily are going to stay where they are."

Lily peeked out from behind her father and saw Uncle Ron looking frustrated. But his expression cleared in an instant when Aunt Hermione clutched at his arm. Hugo was looking down at the floor. Lily frowned.

"The Sorting Hat can be rather mischievous," Harry said ruefully, "It can even be confusing. But it looks into our heads and it knows that all of us have qualities, sometimes hidden qualities, that can emerge under difficult conditions. Loyalty is admirable," he said, nodding at Professor Cattermole, "As is hard work, tenacity, and a sense of fun."

Gideon and Hugo smiled.

"And ambition is admirable too," Harry Potter said slowly, and the Lily was sure that the fire guttered and a cold wind from the lake flashed across the room in that very instant, "There is nothing wrong with ambition. Ambition isn't a bad thing. Neither is intelligence, cunning, and subtlety. Merlin knows I could have used a lighter touch a few times over the years."

A few people laughed, but it died down almost instantly. Lily looked across her assembled family members, most of whom looked grumpy at being woken up. James had crossed his arms. Rose was looking curious. Molly had pursed her lips.

"For the past few years we've told stories about the war to our children. We were proud and sad for our fallen housemates and friends," Harry said sadly. "But I should have added a few more important pieces of information for my children, and for all of you. So I will now."

Lily listened as Harry once again told everyone what he had told her about the Slytherins. "I hope you understand," Harry said softly when he finished.

Lily nodded.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Uh…"

"Alright!" Ginny said sharply. "Harry, darling, I love you, but sometimes you are too nice for your own good."

Ginny planted her hands on her hips. Everyone took a step back.

"Lily is the same girl she was three days ago," Ginny said, "She's eleven and she's not going to grow horns because she was Sorted into Slytherin!"

Lily felt a smile steal across her face as her mother advanced one step at a time into the room. Ginny looked fiercely at everyone in turn. She was glad she wasn't the target of her mother's wrath for once.

"Those of you that are eleven at least have the excuse of just starting out at school. Those of you that are not…" Ginny looked dangerously at her children. Albus quailed beneath his mother's hot gaze. James ducked as if expecting a spell to shoot over his head. "You're all old enough to know better. No one can paint an entire group of kids with the same wand! And the rest of grown-ups should be absolutely ashamed if we think any less of one of our children for exploring another path here at Hogwarts!"

"You're right of course, Ginny," Neville said, "People were really mad when I was sorted into Gryffindor. Some said I shouldn't be a Gryffindor. Some said I didn't belong. Sometimes it takes time to be accepted by the children that are supposed to be your family here."

Lily felt a twinge of guilt and knew she wasn't the only one. She glanced at Gideon, who was staring into the fire.

"Isn't that right, Ron?" Neville said calmly.

Everyone turned and looked at Uncle Ron. A variety of different expressions crossed Ron's face too quickly to decipher. His ears were turning red. Hermione was clutching his arm with a vise-like grip. He shook his arm and then said gruffly, "Look, uh, everyone knows what I've said about the Sn—the Slytherins," he said darkly, "And for the most part I think it's true. But not all the time, and not for everyone, alright? There can be good ones. Like Lily's going to be."

Neville and Harry both sighed.

"Good," Ginny said ferociously. She spun in a circle, red hair flashing. "I'm proud my daughter is in Slytherin. It's high time we put aside the differences of the past, something I need to work on as well. We're more than different Quidditch Teams. We all fought Voldemort together, Slytherins included, and we'd do it again. James, Albus, I expect nothing but the best behavior from you too. And you better watch out for all of them, Neville!"

Neville nodded vigorously at the intimidating witch.

Ginny tossed her hair. "I'm proud that we have a chance to change this school for the better. That should be what we all want. What we should have always have wanted."

Ellie Cattermole cheered and clapped a few times. Hermione sighed in relief.

"Hugo, Gideon?" Harry said softly, "Do you want to say anything?"

Hugo jumped and just shook his head quickly. Gideon stood up from the ottoman and kicked it back with his heel. "Yeah," he said.

"I'm sorry your father and mother couldn't make it back from Romania," Harry said quietly to Gideon, "Of course, we're glad you weren't injured and they didn't need to come."

"It's okay," Gideon said. He raised his head, flashing one green and one blue eye, "My mum was in Slytherin," he said defiantly, "And I didn't grow up here, I didn't grow up with all you, and I maybe it's a good thing, because I don't care that Lily's in Slytherin. It doesn't matter what House she's in, it matters what she, you know, acts like." Gideon stopped and then added quickly, "And that's what I think."

"That's brilliant, Gideon," Harry said, "And you're absolutely right. Lily?"

Lily was bright pink. She felt like crawling across the carpet and telling Gideon she was sorry. Lily took a breath and pressed herself to her father's side. "I'm really sorry," she squeaked, and then tried again, "I'm really, really, really, sorry. I was really angry and sad that I was sorted into Slytherin. I thought it was really terrible and I said some mean things and… But I was angry, okay, really angry, so I didn't mean it. Really, I didn't."

She didn't look at Gideon. Lucy was beaming and nodding encouragingly. Albus gave her a small smile. Lily marshaled her courage, "And I'm going to be in Slytherin. It's what the Hat said, yeah, but it's also…also what I want! I'm going to be great!"

Lily smiled fiercely and Harry patted her shoulder.

"We're family," Harry Potter said in a carrying voice. "We stick together no matter what. And here at Hogwarts, where Ginny and I, and Ron and Hermione, can't come to you all the time, we really on you to take care of each other and your Housemates."

Neville and Profesor Cattermole nodded.

"Uh, okay then, that's all I had to say, I reckon." Harry said. "Uh, Neville?"

Neville started, gave a silly smile, and then said, "Alright that's enough excitement for one night. Molly, my dear, could you take the Gryffindors back up to their rooms? Ellie, why don't you take Hugo and Gideon."

"Just a minute for goodbyes, please, Neville," Hermione said, and soon Rose and Hugo were gathered with their mother and father.

Ginny collected James and Albus and dragged them over to Harry and Lily. James was looking sour, "I said I'm sorry!" he was saying loudly as Ginny hauled him into place.

"That's not good enough," Ginny said sharply, "You need to say sorry to Lily."

"To Lily?" James yelped when his mother swatted him.

"James," Harry said seriously.

"Okay, okay," James grumbled. He heaved a reluctant breath, "I'm sorry I was so mad about you being in Slytherin. It's okay you're in Slytherin, a'right?"

Lily smirked. "That's not good enough," she said with a sharp smile.

"Oi!" James said.

"Lily?" Harry sighed.

"You've got to apologize to Hugo and Gideon too," she said.

"A'right, bloody hell," James muttered.

"Watch your tongue," Ginny said sharply.

James slouched over to Hugo and Gideon to apologize. Albus smiled at Lily when he was gone. "Did you talk to Dad?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot Albus." Lily said.

"It's cool you being in Slytherin," Albus said, "But somehow I think I'm going to miss you. You know, not being able to hang around with us in the Common Room."

Lily made a face. "Not me!"

Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Well. Maybe a little," Lily blushed.

Harry laughed and tousled his son's hair. "And we'll miss all of you so much."

Uncle Neville approached. "I'm glad you are in Slytherin, Lily."

"I'm sorry I'm not in your House, Uncle Neville." Lily said softly.

"I am too, but I know Professor Slughorn is very happy to have you." Neville smiled fondly.

Ginny squeezed Lily's shoulder and Lily swallowed. "And, uh, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Neville beamed and gave her a hug. "Apology accepted, Lily. I'll see you tomorrow. And I still expect you to work hard in Herbology!"

"I will," Lily promised.

Molly and Lucy were next. Lily apologized to the Head Girl and then to Lucy.

"Try not to get into trouble and let Sita look after you, she's a Prefect, you know," Lucy said, "We were really worried about you. Next time, try to get in trouble during the day. We all have classes in the morning."

"I'm sorry," Lily said.

"That's my fault, Lucy," Harry said seriously, "Us old folks have business to attend to tomorrow."

"Alright, Uncle Harry," Lucy yawned, "Good night, Lily."

Gideon took Lucy's place and Lily hung her head. She wanted to hide behind her parents. Guilt churned in her stomach. Gideon stared at her with his one green and one blue eye end Lily shifted uncomfortably. "Hey Lily."

"I liked what you said, it was really brave," Lily replied quickly, and then took a deep breath, trying to steady herself.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry," Lily said again, "Really, I am. I didn't understand about, you know, Slytherin. But I do now. I think."

Gideon grinned suddenly, "That's good. I was really nervous. And you were a bit bratty."

Lily stuck out her tongue at him, went red, and then glance quickly back at her parents. They didn't appear to have noticed and were talking with James and Albus. Lily let out a breath. "Friends?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Friends," Gideon said, and stuck out his hand to shake.

Lily squealed and hugged him instead.

A few people were laughing as Gideon's eyes bugged out and he struggled to escape, "Come on, leggo of me!"

Lily giggled and withdrew, and then yawned, her jaw cracking.

Professor Cattermole took Gideon by the shoulder and escorted him towards the doors. Lily yawned again. She was getting tired of apologized. She shifted from foot to foot and looked up at her mother and father.

"Alright, I think that's everyone really," Harry laughed, "Time for bed."

Everyone said goodnight. Lily waved at Domonique, Louis, and Rose. Harry and Ginny hugged Lily's brothers. Then Heads of Houses collected their students and escorted them out of the room, Hermione and Ron departing with Uncle Neville. Lily was once again alone with her parents. She yawned.

"Come on, there's just one more thing, Lily." Harry said.

"Something else? I'm tired now!" Lily groaned, and then held out her arms.

Harry picked her up and she snuggled into his robes. Ginny shook her head. "You're spoiling her."

"I'm not going to see her again until Hallowe'en," Harry murmured softly.

"I'm right here!" Lily yawned.

They carried Lily to Slughorn's office, Lily yawning over and over the whole way.

"Ah, Mr Potter and Mrs Potter, welcome, welcome," the friendly Potions Master waved at the comfy armchairs in front of his desk. He was still in his dressing gown and nightcap. "Ogden's?"

He gestured at a crystal decanter and a series of glasses on his desk, one already full of sizzling amber liquid.

"No thank you, Professor," Harry said as he tried to deposit Lily in a chair.

Lily clung more tightly to her dad, her heart pounding with the thought that he would be leaving soon. She knew that what she had done was not going to be easy. But she had to do it.

"Lily, sweetheart, you're choking me," Harry muttered as he sat with Lily in his lap.

Lily relaxed fractionally.

Ginny sat beside them and accepted a thimbleful of firewhisky.

"You can call me Horace, dear boy," Slughorn said as he poured himself a fuller glass and leant back in his chair, "Not in school any more are you, ho no!"

Lily twisted around to look between them. Harry nodded, "Perhaps, Professor, but it doesn't seem right. Besides, we can't give my daughter here any bad ideas, isn't that right Miss Potter?"

Lily giggled, and then yawned again so that her jaw cracked loudly.

"It's getting late," Harry said at once, "We're here to make sure that you going to take very good care of Lily, Professor. She's decided to remain in Slytherin House. She decided before she tried on the Hat. She put it on afterwards and she's still confident in her decision."

"Splendid! Absolutely splendid!" Slughorn beamed, "Oh this is wonderful, Miss Potter I'm so glad you decided to stay! I know quite a few students who will be cheered to hear this news as well!"

Lily was skeptical but she was so tired she couldn't say anything. She nodded sleepily.

"That's another thing, Mr Slughorn," Ginny said firmly, "Neville will be watching out for her as well, but we're counting on you around the Slytherin Dungeons."

"Ah, of course, Ginevra, wouldn't dream of anything different," Slughorn tugged at his lapels and swallowed hard under Ginny's fiery gaze.

"I have heard that a certain Maximilian Zabini stuffed her in a closet, Horace," Harry said a in a pleasant voice, and Lily twisted about to look up at her dad, a little worried.

"Ah, yes," Slughorn said uncomfortably.

"I don't want to hear about anything like that again, Professor," Harry said, "That's up to you."

"Yes, of course…" Horace said.

"Don't talk about me, I'm right here!" Lily protested again, and then yawned again. She was exhausted.

"I know Princess," Harry said, patting her head, "I know you're a great teacher, Professor, and I think you're genuinely fond of Lily from what you said in your letters to Ginny. Isn't that right, Professor?"

"Indeed, Harry. Miss Potter, your father is quite right to make sure you'll be treated like a Slytherin deserves," Slughorn said to her with a worried smile. "Slytherins deserve the best, eh?"

"That sounds great," Lily agreed, eyes drifting closed.

"Auror Potter, please, understand me," Slughorn was saying as Lily closed her eyes. "I have taught many students over the years. Some were great. Some were terrible. Some I loved. And she…has your mother's face. Not her eyes, no, perhaps not. But the resemblance is uncanny. She looks just like Lily when she was that age."

"I see, Horace. I really do."

"Just like…just like Grandma Lily?" Lily said sleepily.

"Yes, sweetheart." Harry kissed the top of her head, "And there's no higher compliment."

"Oh. Good." Lily's eyes closed again.

"Alright, let's take you down to bed." Ginny said, "You've had quite too much for one night."

"At once!" Slughorn bounded to his feet, "Right this way!"

Harry carried Lily all the way down to the Slytherin dungeons. Lily started drifting off in his arms, yawning widely and shivering as she did so. She listened to her father's steady breathing. All too soon they were in the dark corridor in front of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Lucky it's so late at night," Slughorn said cheerfully, in a mock whisper, "Eh, Potter? Coming down here?"

"Don't go," Lily mumbled sleepily, "Please, Daddy…"

"I have to go, Princess," Harry whispered, lowering her gently to the floor.

Lily stood shakily and yawned again. Ginny hugged her tightly. "I'm proud of you. Behave, Lily!" and then she planted a kiss on Lily's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mummy," Lily sniffled. She refused to cry again.

Harry bent down and hugged her gently, holding like a baby bird. Lily threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. "I love you, Lily," Harry said hoarsely.

"I love you too, Daddy," Lily breathed into his cheek.

Harry had to peel her off his neck. Lily's arms trembled. She blinked.

"Come along, my dear," Slughorn said with infinite kindness, "Off to bed now."

The door to the Common Room ground open.

Lily sent one last desperate look over her shoulder at her parents as Professor Slughorn led her inside.

Then the door closed behind them.

"I can go down on my own, Professor," Lily said thickly. "Thanks for everything though."

"Very well Miss Potter, very well. Sleep well."

Lily nodded and withdrew down the spiral stairs. She didn't care how much noise she made as she found her oom and fell into bed.

She couldn't believe what had happened. Where she was. Why she had chosen to stay here. What the Hat had said.

_The Hat…_ Lily thought sleepily. _It'll be great. _I'll_ be great._

But at the same time she knew that troubled times lay ahead. But I'm brave, she told herself, struggling to get under the covers without standing back up again. She nestled into her pillow. _I'm a Slytherin… Daddy was almost a Slytherin. That makes it okay._

And Lily Potter fell asleep.


	18. Meeting at Grimmauld Place, Part One

_A/N This is the first new chapter after the re-post. Thanks for sticking with the story, I hope you enjoy! This chapter, in three parts, takes place from Harry Potter's perspective._

* * *

Harry Potter stood in the dungeons and his heart broke as he watched his daughter disappear for the second time. "It was bad enough the first time," he said thickly, clutching at his wife.

Ginny molded into his side with a sigh, "I know, Harry. And that's when we thought she would be with her brothers. Now..."

Harry wondered if, somehow, he should have seen this coming. The Sorting Hat had offered him Slytherin after all and Harry knew Albus had been afraid that he would be Sorted into Slytherin. But Lily hadn't been afraid. She'd been excited, overflowing with happiness. So Harry hadn't thought it was necessary to speak to her about the Sorting or to comfort her about whether or not she was sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry shook his head. It really was too much that in the past every single Weasley and Potter had been sorted into Gryffindor House. For Merlin's sake, in his own year a set of twins had been Sorted into separate Houses—and they must have been more alike than Percy and the Twins, who were incredibly different in terms of their personality and actions. Of course, the Sorting Hat had always taken students' requests into consideration before, and, last year, Albus had confessed to Harry that he had asked to be Sorted into Gryffindor. But this year everything had been different.

Lily's reaction had been understandable if childish and Harry knew that it was partly his fault. On the one hand they had tried so hard to forget about the war. And on the other hand they had let stories grow up about how Gryffindors and their allies in the Order and Dumbledore's Army had fought, while Slytherins had betrayed them. In retrospect, Harry regretted not inviting Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass into the D.A., and he knew that there were more Slytherins that he didn't remember that could have been fine friends. Of course, it had been too late for Harry to change anything. Tracey had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. She had returned along with a contingent of Slytherins who rejected the bigotry of their House and fought alongside their Head of House, Horace Slughorn. And then there were so many others—Andromeda Tonks, his own grandmother Dorea Black, and of course, Severus Snape. Harry sighed.

But his daughter, who had loved the stories of their adventures so much, had grown up hearing Ron's tales of Death Eaters. Inside those stories was always a subtle, black, heart: the villainy of Slytherins. They had not done enough to emphasize the other side of the coin: the members of all the Houses that had betrayed them, and the Slytherins that had fought. But they hadn't. And Lily had been forced to live out, what to her, must have at first seemed like a nightmare.

Harry thought about his youngest daughter for a minute. He continued to hug Ginny to his side, staring at the stone entry to the Slytherin Common Room, as he reflected on Lily's independent streak. She had always refused to participate in family chores, claiming that if "It's not my mess I won't clean it up." Not like Albus, who leapt to help, or even James who was willing to work so long as they tolerated his griping. Lily would aways clean up her own messes, though, just not her brothers. Lily never shared her Wizard Trading Cards, collecting the most powerful and famous cards like treasures. Once, when James had pilfered some, Lily had trashed his room so thoroughly it looked like a tornado had gone through. And then she had gotten James back in little ways for weeks! Ah, Lily had always been the centre of attention and never wanted to share it. It didn't help that he doted on her, of course, as did Kreacher.

At the same time, Lily had always stood up for what she thought was right. She never let James get away with hexing Albus. She knew how to fight back. She had always loved learning and exploring. Lily was proud of her abilities and Harry coulnd't fault her. She just needed the temperment that came with age and experience. Harry knew he had been a timid child and he was glad his daughter had self-confidence, pride, and courage.

"Remember when she covered her face in your makeup and called herself Princess Lily?" Harry murmured to his wife wistfully as he tried to clear his mind.

"The name stuck if I recall," Ginny said, "What a mess she was though. That was your fault for all those Muggle fairy tales."

Harry smiled fondly. _Is this all my fault?_ He wondered, and then reminded himself, once again, that he was proud of her no matter that she was in Slytherin. It would, however, take some getting used to. She'll do great. Harry shook himself. "But we are okay with this..."

"We have to be," Ginny laughed, "After what I just said to the others."

"You were brilliant," Harry chuckled.

"I know. I'm still going to murder Ron later though."

Harry said nothing. Everything seemed to be happening at once and he, the great Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Office, was letting everything slip through his fingers.

"Don't," Ginny said warningly, smacking his arm.

"Don't what?"

"Don't think like that," Ginny said.

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny grabbed his chin and kissed him.

"We need to talk to McGonagall," Harry said when they finally separated.

Ginny nodded grimly. Harry sent one last look at the wall that separated him from his daughter, and then turned away.

They retraced their steps through the dark castle and made their way to McGonagall's office where the others were waiting. Hermione was sitting in a conjured armchair along with Neville, who had finally changed into his wizard's robes and wore a drooping crimson wizard's hat. The Headmistress had joined them, floating her own chair out from behind her desk. In the centre of the group of chairs there was a heavy stone basin with a silvery liquid pooling inside underneath a silver cage. Harry glanced at the Pensieve, recalling all of the sessions he had had with Albus Dumbledore in this very room.

Harry and Ginny conjured two blue armchairs and sat down. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked, "Doesn't he want to be here for this?"

"He went on ahead to the meeting, one of us had to be there to let everyone in as we're going to be late." Hermione said stiffly. "I'll tell him the exact words."

Harry looked at her; he hadn't had time to say more than a few words to her when they arrived at Hogwarts. She looked extremely pale and had drawn her black witch's robes around her tightly.

"We were just discussing Mr Weasley while we waited for you," McGonagall said, examining Harry and Ginny critically, "He and I had some rather belligerent conversations on the Floo."

"Yep. Definetely going to murder him later," Ginny said.

Neville choked on a laugh.

"Ultimately unhelpful, Mrs. Potter," McGonagall said very dryly, "Ms Granger assures me she has convinced Mr Weasley that their son's best interests are, in fact, being looked after."

Hermione nodded even more stiffly.

"I see," Harry said tiredly, pinching his nose and pushing his glasses up slightly. "Well, I'm glad you're here. I know you and Neville will look after them. And thanks for everything Minerva; for coming back on as Headmistress—I know you were enjoying retirement—and for keeping Ginny informed. Most of all for keeping the children safe."

"It's been three years now Mr. Potter you don't need to keep thanking me," McGonagall said sharply. "I could hardly stay in retirement, not with the state of the Board of Governors! Who knows whom they would have selected to take Goshawk's place after that terrible accident? Thankfully former Headmasters always retain the right to return before a new candidate is selected."

Neville smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Harry, James and Albus are settled in. As always, Molly and Lucy are a right help. Hugo and Gideon are back in bed, too. Ellie's great, really, Harry. She might be young, but she was one of the only Hufflepuff teachers you know, and she's really stepped up."

Ginny nodded. "Thanks, Nev, Charlie was worried. But Gideon seems a lot happier than Lily was."

"Yeah," Harry said ruefully, "Lily's resting now; Slughorn saw her to bed, she was dead tired."

"Of course she is! What she was up to tonight," Neville shook his head, "You know she used the Full-Body Bind on Ali Shafiq? Wore off in a few minutes, but still."

"She's a terror with a wand," Harry said, rubbing his forehead. "We got her one of George's training wands a year or so back, and she insisted that we get her wand at the _beginning _of the summer_. _It might not have been the _best _idea, but at least she stopped stealing her brothers' wands. It drove them mad."

"And we got to see Ollivander, at least," Ginny murmured, "She received his last wand."

"That we know of," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall leant back in her chair. "Indeed, Mr Potter, Lily is a very precocious child. We'll need more time to see how she advances, of course, but it's obvious she has a sharp mind and true talent for wand-work. Like yourself, Mrs Potter, if I recall correctly, and you, Mr Potter, when you finally applied yourself."

Harry chuckled. "Thanks, Minerva. That's one problem I don't think Lily's going to have."

McGonagall nodded. "And I'll continue to confiscate that horrid snowstorm of mail that she has been receiving. Hateful material. Sometimes it seems like most witches and wizards are missing critical parts of their brain."

Ginny laughed, but there was still a trace of nerves in her tone. Harry could feel it too. They wanted Lily to succeed, of course, but they needed her to be safe. Harry sighed. They shouldn't delay any longer, but he did remember one more thing. "Before we begin, Minerva, I was worried about Sabine Thorne? I know no one else is looking after her, and, frankly, I know what that was like."

"A very sad case," McGonagall shook her head. "Trust me when I say we're doing our best, Mr Potter."

"I'm not sure the others are treating her well," Neville said miserably, "But there's only so much, as you know Harry, teachers can do in situations like that. People don't seem to understand why she was Sorted into Gryffindor."

"Don't they know what happened to her?" Ginny asked.

"Not most of them, no," Neville said, "And it's not something that's…safe…to tell children. Some of the Upper Years know, I'm sure, but I don't think it's changed their minds. Not the one's with families that lost people to Thorne in the last war."

"It makes sense she's in Gryffindor," Harry said musingly. "She was the bravest little girl I ever met."

"Her father got what he deserved," Ginny added fiercely.

They stood in silence for a moment, "Try to get Molly or Lucy to look out for her," Harry asked Neville, "They, at least, won't do anything to her."

Neville nodded unhappily.

"Thank you, Mr Potter," McGonagall said dryly. The Headmistress was examining him critically.

"Uh, sorry," Harry said.

"Not at all, Mr. Potter, not at all," McGonagall favoured him with a slight smile. "It has been a very trying few days and any advice you have I will take as a kindness."

"You've been through something like...this," Harry said, gesturing at the Pensieve, "Before, right Minerva?"

McGonagall rasied a white eyebrow. "Mr Potter, trust me when I say that after what Professor Dumbledore went through with you, I am well and truly forewarned that these sort of matters take almost infinite patience and time to figure out."

"Let's get on with it then," Ginny said, gesturing at the Pensieve. "I know Harry wants to see it, and I certaintly do—the exact words, that is. I've had three days to think about this bloody mess and I want to hear it for myself."

"Thankfully it is much easier for large groups with the Pensieve Projector," McGonagall manipulated a knob on the silver cage and it split into small triangular doors that unfolded like a metallic flower, revealing the basin within. "Neville?" McGonagall said.

Neville put his wand to his forehead and withdrew a shining strand of memory. It glowed on the end of his wand like a miniature comet, trailing light as Neville lowered it towards the surface of the basin. When his wand touched the mercurial liquid the memory disappeared and the liquid began to spin slowly, changing in consistency until it resembled cotton candy frozen inside a pool of ice. Suddenly the surface of the Pensieve rose into the air, the liquid undulating as it extended to form a sphere supported on a thread of silver. The ice-like surface suddenly went opaque and then they could all see inside Neville's memory, hanging in the air like a window in time.

Harry leant forward.

_Neville sat at the High Table between Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Professor McGonagall was standing and delivering a speech to the students, "…we are all witches and wizards, who must work together to overcome the great struggles of our time. I hope you all remember that in the days to come..."_

Harry glanced at the present McGonagall, who was tapping her lined cheek with a finger and staring pensively at the memory before her; Harry's eyes flicked back to the image of Professor Trelawney.

_Sybill rose to her feet, wrapped in a half-dozen gauzy shawls set with trailing beads and chips of coloured glass, her hair was thin, white, and flew out in every direction, and her watery eyes were wide behind thick glasses. Trelawney raised a shaking hand, skeletal and covered in ropey veins._

_"Oh, oh, oh!" the retired professor said weakly. "I don't feel…"_

_Suddenly she toppled over backwards. In a flash McGonagall and Neville had leapt from their seats and were at her side. Professor McGonagall knelt speedily, belying her apparent age, and put a hand on Professor Trelawney's neck. "Sybill!" she said sharply._

_"She appears to be asleep," Neville said sounding confused._

_McGonagall shook her head sharply and with a flick of her wand Sybil levitated a few centimeters off the ground. She turned and faced the Hall. "Students, please sit down!" came Minerva McGonagall's magnified voice, "Filius, Neville, come with me. For the rest of you, let the feast begin!"_

_McGonagall turned and levitated the unconscious Professor Trelawney out the back of the Great Hall and into the Lake Room where a fire crackled in the grate and the room was dim and dark with curtains drawn across the windows. Neville and Filius Flitwick followed. Professor Trelawney was laid to rest on a conjured couch in front of the fire._

_"What's happened to her?" the Charms Master asked squeackily._

_"I have my suspicions, Filius, could you please bring Madame Pomfrey and tell her that Professor Trelawney has collapsed? I don't want to move her any further."_

_"Of course!" Filius said and raced from the room._

_"You don't think…" Neville breathed._

_Professor McGonagall face flickered with shadows in the firelight as she stared at Sybill Trelawney. "As Albus said, Sybill must always be kept at the Castle. For this very reason."_

_"But—"_

_But before Neville could say another word Professor Trelawney's eyes went wide and she started speaking in a harsh, cold voice. _

Harry had heard Trelawney use this grating, reverberating tone twice before. Once in person and once in a memory all too similar to this one, and Harry felt a sudden chill pass over him. _Not Lily, _he thought, _please…_ But he had to hear this to find out. He was on the edge of his seat.

_McGonagall and Neville both bent their heads close to Trelawney. Firelight turned the withered seer's face into a skull with thick eyeglasses. She sucked in a rattling breath and then her harsh words echoed out of the memory and into the present, into Harry's ears._

_"The last child of the last war has arrived at Hogwarts! Born to those that have been touched by the Deathly Hallows… Born to those that have seen death, the child will see the death of those they love… Tonight the child faces an unexpected destiny… Tonight the child is set on their path… The child has seven years to seal their fate. Within those seven years the child must accept the mark of their House... If they do not, the school will fall into rubble and r-r-ruin...!"_

_Trelawney drew in a great, shuddering breath, and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to snore._

The sphere went opaque and then the silvery liquid fell back into the Pensieve basin without a splash or a sound.

Harry felt frozen with fear. Harry hated that he hadn't been there at first, leaving Ginny to absorb it all alone. Trelawney just had to go and make another one. _Another damn prophecy, and Trelawney couldn't have bothered to be precise about it either,_ Harry thought with growing anger. _It could be almost anyone this year!_

"Damn it..." Harry said at last, his voice sounding very loud in the silence, "Damn it! Damn destiny, damn the prophecy!"

"Harry, mate," Neville said miserably, "Please…"

"What, Nev?" Harry roared, "Why now, why this year!"

"We don't know that it's Lily," Ginny said swiftly.

"Or what? We can't wish this on anyone, Ginny!"

"Mr Potter I will not have you yelling in my office!" Professor McGonagall said in a hard but quiet voice, "That will not help your daughter or anyone else."

Harry took a deep breath, focused on Ginny's hand on his, and controlled himself. "You're right. Minerva, I'm sorry," he said at last, "It's just…"

Professor McGonagall suddenly looked like every one of her eighty-four years. "I understand, Mr. Potter. Trust me, I understand. I was in Albus' confidence for many years and I witnessed the toll that the first prophecy took in him, how he struggled to understand it, to accommodate its demands. But we don't know to whom this prophecy refers. And we might only know who they are when they…when they lose the ones they love..."

"It's all rather vague," Neville said, "What does it mean?"

Hermione was shaking. "I thought he'd be safe, I thought he'd be safe…"

"They are safe!" McGonagall said, "Ms Granger, we will do everything in our power to understand this prophecy and to whom it refers, but if you focus on nothing else remember that we have seven years to understand its ramifications and prepare for its supposed consequences. Prophecies are notoriously difficult to interpret, my dear, as many have learned to their ruin, and not all of them come true in the way we expect. Do not risk all by thinking you know what it means now, and do not worry about such hogwash when we have more pressing problems that truly endanger your children!"

McGonagall's voice had risen slightly and she looked around and adjusted her robes. "My apologies. Sybill does get on my nerves."

Harry barked a bitter laugh, "You're right, Minerva, you're right. We do have other problems. I just hate to think that this is hanging over our children's heads. And we're not telling them about it."

"Harry they're eleven," Ginny said exasperatedly, "Would you have wanted to know at eleven? Would you have been able to live your life, make friends, with that hanging over you? Maybe we won't wait as long as Dumbledore, Merlin knows he kept too much to himself, but we can't tell them now. Not when they're still so young."

"We have to protect them," Hermione said thickly, "We can't risk them misinterpreting it either."

Harry recalled Dumbledore's confession with a growing sense of frustration: _Do you see? I did not tell you because I had fallen into a trap. I had grown to love you, Harry... _

"Alright. We protect them." Harry whispered. _It may be a trap, Albus, but it is also the means to escape it. You were right, old friend. Love is the greatest magic in the world._

"Albus devoted his considerable energies, and, to put it mildly, the resources of this school to helping fulfil the prophecy," McGonagall said to Harry and Hermione, and she glanced with a mixture of fondness and exasperation at the snoozing portrait of Albus Dumbledore on her wall, "However, I cannot act without more knowledge and I cannot endanger the other students. Albus had his foibles, and I have my own methods."

Harry nodded. "I understand, Professor. Frankly, I'm relieved. I don't want Lily to go through half of what I did. Please, take care of her. Of all of them."

"I will, Mr Potter. I assure you Professor Hoarwell will be dealt with and I will do everything in my power to ensure the protection of every student within these castle walls."

"Come on, Harry, this will turn out alright," Neville said, We'll keep an eye on them. They are far safer than you're going to be, for sure."

Professor McGonagall sighed and looked stolidly at the Pensieve. She tapped it with her wand and the silver cage closed about it. "Speaking of the Sword," the Headmistress said delicately, "Despite my express instructions your daughter took it upon herself to touch it, or so Severus tells me."

Harry's eyes darted to the professor's portrait on the wall; Snape appeared to be asleep, but his lip was curled.

"Well you did leave her alone for more than thirty seconds," Ginny sighed, "I'm assuming nothing happened to it?"

"It gave her a bit of a shock," McGonagall said with a note of curiosity in her voice.

"A shock?" Harry said confusedly.

"It rejected her," Hermione said flatly, "She's not a Gryffindor, and she's not…worthy to bear the Sword."

Ginny flared up at once, "How can you say that Hermione?"

Harry touched her arm, "I think you mean the Sword doesn't recognize her as 'worthy,' right Hermione?"

"Yes, sorry," Hermione trembled, "It saw her as a Slytherin. Magical artifacts like that have minds of their own, Ginny."

"It is intriguing but of no consequence at the moment, but I did think you should know." McGonagall said, "Obviously, Miss Potter is unfazed by the matter and probably thinks nothing more than it was a powerful magical blade. She will have to learn caution, however."

Ginny snorted. "Good luck."

"Right…" Harry said, thinking. He had drawn the Sword from the Hat, Neville bore it has Head of Gryffindor, but his daughter was a Slytherin. He had a sneaking suspicion this wouldn't be the end of it and each House had its own artifacts and secrets. "Just make sure the Chamber of Secrets is sealed, won't you, Minerva?" Harry said aloud.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"It will be done, Mr Potter," McGonagall said.

"But that… She… It can't be!" Neville spluttered.

Hermione was chewing her lip.

Harry crossed his arms and brooded in his armchair for a minute. Ginny was squeezing his arm so hard it was going numb. A worried silence fell.

"Mr Potter, the night wears on and I believe we are all expected elsewhere," Professor McGonagall said delicately. "I will need to stop by Horace and inform him of our plans but then we shall met you on the Viaduct. Neville?"

Harry nodded, and, with that, the first meeting of the night broke up.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione made their way out of the Castle while McGonagall and Neville conferred with Horace.

Harry and Ginny strode out of the castle doors and into the night. Arm in arm, they walked out of the massive oak doors and into the Memorial Court with Hermione trailing behind them. At the sight of the glowing white marble walls, Hermione sucked in a breath and Harry and Ginny tensed. They had too many friends immortalized in gold on the Wall. Bowing their heads, they left the castle grounds in silence.

They stood on a tall stone bridge that arched over a ravine filled with the gnarled fingers of pines rising from the black canopy of the Forbidden Forest. The long bridge was deserted now, but it was wide enough for two of the Hogwarts Carriages to ride down it abreast. Harry glanced back at the castle, at the tall towers silhouetted against the moon and the stars and glittering with tiny lights.

Harry missed the Castle, but, at the same time, he was so glad that James, Albus hadn't faced the same risks that he had. But now Lily's generation faced a new challenge within the confines of the castle, and new threats forming outside of its walls. It was Harry's job to make sure that those new threats were kept far away from the children. Harry shivered in the autumn air and his jaw tightened. Ginny squeezed his arm.

"It was simpler when we were children," Hermione whispered, "I always knew what was right. I always...knew."

Harry looked at Hermione, who was staring blankly at the dark castle.

"We're going to make it through this, Hermione," Ginny said sharply, "Come on!"

She shook Hermione slightly, then drew her into a swift embrace, her read hair spilling over Hermione's shoulders. Hermione shook slightly and sniffed. "Thanks Ginny. Preparing for the meeting at Grimmauld Place has just made it all sink in. The threat we face."

"We can do this!" Ginny repeated.

"But this prophecy, on top of everything else!" Hermione's voice twisted, her hands bunched in Ginny's robes as she clung to the smaller woman, "Sometimes it feels...like too much."

Harry joined them and patted his friend's back awkwardly, "We have to do this, Hermione. For Lily, for Hugo. For our children."

Hermione sniffed and straightened slightly. "Right. Right. I can do this."

She released Ginny and gave them both a watery smile. "Thanks."

Hermione took a deep breath, "You really shouldn't have let us stay this long at Hogwarts, Harry, we're late."

"Alright, that's the Hermione we know," Harry grinned, and Ginny laughed throatily.

Hermione went pink and then laughed herself. They all jumped a bit when the gates swung open and Harry turned to see two heavily cloaked figures walk out onto the bridge. "Ready, Professor?"

"Indeed, Mr Potter," McGonagall said grimly.

Harry sent one last look at the dark castle, his eyes drifting towards the stone base of the cliffs, where he knew that Lily lay. Asleep, and safe.

"Let's go save the world," Harry said softly, "One, two, three!"

With a crack, they Disapparated.


	19. Meeting at Grimmauld Place, Part Two

Harry appeared in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place with a pop of displaced air. The ancestral home of the Blacks brooded between the Muggle dwellings on either side. While it had been scoured and cleaned from top to bottom many times it still exuded an air of sinister intent. However, Grimmauld Place was still heavily enchanted and protected from magical surveillance, making it an ideal place for clandestine meetings.

Everyone ascended the scuffed, blackened stone steps to the pitch front door. It opened at their approach as if the house sensed its master and Ginny shuddered. "This house is still _so _creepy, Harry."

"It's still right useful though," Harry said, hanging his cloak on a peg. He noted the array of colourful cloaks. "Looks like most of them are here. Hermione, Minerva, Neville, why don't you go on ahead to the dining room. We'll be right behind you."

Harry smiled at Hermione and squeezed her arm. Hermione nodded with a hint of her usual brusqueness. "I'll get my files in order, Harry."

Minerva, Hermione, and Neville departed down front hall and turned left into the dining room. Before the door had swung closed behind them Molly appeared in the doorway.

"Harry, Ginny!" The indomitable Mrs Weasley was still comfortably plump but her hair had finally gone grey, "Everyone's waiting, dears!"

"I'm coming, Molly," Harry said, removing his boots. "We were just conferring at Hogwarts."

"I'll see you in there, I want to have a word with Ron," Ginny whispered, and gave him a swift peck on the cheek before shooing her mother back into the dining room.

When the door closed Harry was alone. He pushed his glasses up onto his forehead and pinched his nose. It had been straining three days. The summons from McGonagall had caught Harry just when he had arrived back in Britain and Harry had feared the worst. He didn't think he had ever been so afraid.

He reminded himself that his daughter was fine and that he was proud of her. Harry just wished the press would agree. He knew he would have to release a statement and try to quell the shrill tirades of the Wizarding press, and Harry sighed. It was the part of his job that he hated the most.

"I've been waiting for you to arrive, Potter."

The voice from Harry's past cut through the air and Harry's attention snapped to the door on his left. "Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy emerged from the kitchens. He wore a pinstriped grey suit under jet-black robes. His ash-coloured hair was slicked back from his smooth forehead. He was frowning at Harry, revealing pinched lines at the corners of his mouth and eyes. Behind him came a very pale witch wearing ermine-trimmed silver robes, Astoria Greengrass. She looked at Harry with the wary, proud distance he associated with a hippogryph examining a new rider. Her blonde hair was done up in an elaborate string of curls and knots.

"Mrs Malfoy," Harry said respectfully.

"Auror Potter," Astoria said. She had a voice like cut glass—cool, slick, and clear.

"Before I go in there with them," Draco Malfoy's lip curled briefly, "I need to know what you intend on coming out of this little…get together."

"Everything will be explained inside, Malfoy, trust me," Harry said politely, "But I'm glad you came."

"We're allies now, Potter."

"I know," Harry said softly.

The Malfoys had been instrumental in dismantling the Death Eaters and in reforming the Ministry. Harry knew that Narcissa had been primarily concerned with saving her son's skin, but Harry also knew that Draco and his mother had been under constant threat of death and torture. Moreover, the past twenty years had seen a lot of progress in the Wizarding World and Draco Malfoy and the Pureblood League that he founded had done a lot to help the Shacklebolt Ministry. Harry knew that for a fact—he had kept a very watchful eye on Malfoy. Now, Harry examined Draco and realized something. "You're nervous, Draco."

Draco hesitated. "I'm not, Potter," he said sourly.

"Yes, we are," Astoria said coolly, "My husband hates to admit it but the constant disrespect can be frustrating, Mr Potter."

"I understand," Harry said, "But your husband made a lot of enemies in his time. We might have been kids but after everything that happened it's not an easy thing to forget and forgive."

"You did," Astoria said.

Harry shrugged uncomfortably, "Yeah, well, I know what it's like to make really stupid mistakes that...cost me dearly."

"Thank you, Potter," Draco said softly, "I trust you will do what you can. As for the others, I will only tolerate so much."

"Very well," Astoria said, "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go," Harry said, and he gestured at the door to the dining room.

Draco let out a sudden laugh as he crossed the hall with Astoria at his side. "By the way, sorry for your loss, Potter."

"What?" Harry said, confused.

"Your daughter," Draco smiled, "She's one of us now."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Lily's a Slytherin. She's smart and brave, she's more suited to Slytherin than her brothers, that's for sure. She'll do well."

"I'm sure she will, Harry. One out of three is better than nothing."

"Draco," Astoria murmured, "Don't be rude."

Harry chuckled, "It's fine, I know it's sort of a compliment. But we need to get in there and get this meeting started, Draco."

"Very well, Potter," Draco said, smiling.

Harry followed Draco and Astoria through the double doors to the Black dining room. Harry had never used this room during his brief time with Sirius when it had been in need of a thorough curse-breaking. But under Kreacher's care the Black dining room had returned to its former glory. A massive ebony table was in the center of the room, polished until it shone like a single plate of obsidian. Enormous crystal chandeliers hung above their heads casting a warm light across the room. Tall pointed cabinets held polished crystal, silverware, and fine china spread out on dark velvet cloth.

A small crowd of people were circulating around the room. Harry spotted a silver tray of canapés and crystal glasses that seemed to be floating around the room. Harry knew Kreacher was enjoying himself. Years ago, when all of the house elfs had finally been given their freedom, over half had decided to stay with the families that they had served for so long. The rest had promptly found employment with a new household or an establishment like the Ministry, St. Mungo's, and Hogwarts. Unsurprisingly, none of the elfs could stand the thought of doing nothing. Kreacher had absolutely refused to leave the House of Black but Harry had convinced him to at least accept payment for his services; now, Harry gave him ten galleons every year, the most the elf would ever accept. Of course, Kreacher donated all of his pay to the Pureblood League.

The crowd turned to face the doors when Draco, Astoria, and Harry entered and a hush had descended in the dark chamber.

"Hullo, uh, everyone!" Harry said awkwardly. He had never quite gotten used to this part of his life and still hated talking to large groups of people. "Thank you all for coming."

No one said anything more and Harry shrugged. "Right then, take a seat. Draco, Astoria, right there."

Harry sat Draco at his left hand, which he hoped would help dispel further doubts about their trustworthiness. Hermione took the seat on his right with a worried expression, fiddling with a pile of folders and parchment. Ginny sat next to Hermione and Ron sat on Ginny's right. Harry traded a look with his wife and summoned a smile. She looked pissed and kept shooting daggers at Ron, who looked sour. Everyone else selected seats scattered around the gargantuan table, drawing back massive ebony chairs carved with thorns and serpents. The edge of the table was engraved with a similar pattern and the eyes of the snakes were set with age-darkened emeralds.

Harry looked around the dining room. Professor McGonagall sat opposite him on the other side of the table, sitting with Neville, Molly, Arthur. Kingsley Shacklebolt sat with Percy Weasley and Thursgood Li, Special Representative for Hong Kong. The retired Minister for Magic had removed his top hat, revealing silver stubble on his dark head, while Li had thinning black hair with silver wings, dark eyes, and yellow silk robes embroidered with crimson griffins. Shacklebolt had recommended Li's involvement and Harry knew they had worked closely together at the Ministry. Harry had met Thursgood before, coordinating magical law enforcement in Hong Kong and Port Edward, and found the Special Representative to be intelligent, incisive, and patient.

Bill and Fleur sat on the left with Draco and Astoria. Fleur looking stunning in a periwinkle blue dress patterned with soap bubbles, gauze, and fairy wings. Dennis Creevey, Harry's right hand man in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, sat on the right next to Ron. Dennis was short but built like a Quodpot player with a muscular neck and broad shoulders. He had set his omnioculus on the table in front of him, the brass-and-leather monocle set with an electric blue lens. Harry had already filled in his second-in-command when he summoned him to this very meeting.

Lee Jordan sat next to Creevey. Lee had a neatly trimmed beard peppered with silver stubble and short, curly black hair. George reclined in his seat next to his old friend. The inventor wore a dragonhide coat the colour of dried blood. His hands were folded on his chest. George had a silver ear affixed over the hole in the side of his head. Harry and Angelina were always worried about George, who maintained a certain distance from his family and friends, but the brilliant wizard was as indispensable as always.

"Are we all here then?" Molly asked, wringing her hands.

"Almost, Molly," Professor McGonagall said, "Mr Potter, if I may?"

Harry nodded and Professor McGonagall removed a wide, flat object in a silk bag from inside her voluminous robes. She removed the silk bag and revealed a golden bowl with a grate affixed to the top. McGonagall unfolded the legs, and put it on the chair next to her. She adjusted the small silver fobs and dials around the top to secure the line from interception and to allow it inside the protective enchantments. When McGonagall withdrew there was a whoosh of green fire.

"Madame Maxime, thank you for joining us," the Headmistress said.

Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, looked out of the fire. Her head floated next to Professor McGonagall on the Floophone. "Bonsoir, Madame McGonagall. Bonsoir, 'Arry. Ah, but where is 'Agrid?"

"Good evening, Madame Maxime," Harry said, "He had to stay at Hogwarts. His most recent creatures require, uh, constant attention."

Everyone chuckled. "Let's get started then?" Harry said, and Madame Maxime nodded. "Uh, Hermione?"

Hermione started slightly. Harry was once again struck by how tired and drawn his best friend looked. Hermione pushed back a few strands of her flyaway hair and cleared her throat. "Yes, well, you all know why you are here..."

Everyone looked patiently at Hermione as she fiddled with a file folder and then put it down with a slap. She looked around the table and a bit of colour had reappeared in her cheeks. Her eyes blazed with the fire that Harry remembered.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's true. It doesn't look like it but Wizarding Britain is under siege. Because.. Because the International Confederation of Wizards is being controlled by a warlock who plans to take over the world!"

Hermione's pronouncement echoed around the dark paneled dining room. Shocked silence met her words. Harry looked around at the group of his most loyal and talented friends and family. He saw a mixture of fear, disbelief, confusion, and concern on their faces. Draco's eyes glittered as he looked around the table. In turn, Dennis Creevy watched Draco Malfoy with ill-concealed dislike.

"It...can't be," Arthur muttered, looking fearfully at his wife, "It can't be..."

Hermione clenched her jaw. Her hands were shaking slightly. "I know this doesn't sound possible, but it is. From what I've been able to work out this is not new, but I only just discovered it last summer when I was at the Institute for Advanced Sorcery. That's like their Department of Mysteries, in a way, and that's where I met Robert Stanton Frost, the Mugwump. He is very smart and very charming. But we can't let ourselves be fooled any longer. I should have seen it earlier, but I..."

Ron twitched and looked sideways at his wife. Hermione hung her head. "Harry, you know what I'm talking about. Can you take over, please...?"

"Of course, Hermione." Harry took a deep breath, "Well, when Hermione told me what she thought was happening over there I had to see it for myself. I flew across the Atlantic to avoid any of the regulated means of transport. It was a scary ride. But what was scarier was what I found on the other side of the pond. I just had time to visit Princeton, Roanoke, and Salem."

"So that izz where you were," Fleur said, "You were abzent from the Miniztry."

Harry nodded at the ambassador for France. "I couldn't tell anyone, Fleur."

"We know," Bill said, waving his hand, "Go on, Harry."

Harry hesitated, trying to think of the best way to put it. "In a lot of ways, I avoided Voldemort's reign of terror. I spent most of it in the woods, I wasn't trapped in the Ministry or at Hogwarts."

Neville and Lee nodded grimly.

"The Confederation is not the same," Harry said slowly, It's not as obvious, and that makes it almost more dangerous. We knew what we were fighting back then. In America everyone appears to be going about their business. But there's an insidious attitude of...righteousness," Harry hesitated, thinking, "When Voldemort took over the Ministry no one knew who was going to be next, who was going to be dragged away in the night. In America, it's the opposite. You can't tell it's terrible at first, because they aren't killing Muggleborns or Muggles. You talk to anyone and they're actually eager to talk to talk about the War on Dark Arts. They're convinced that Dark Wizards are everywhere and need to be stopped!"

"Are they?" Arthur asked dazedly.

"That's part of the problem," Harry smiled bitterly, "They might be, I can't be sure, but I doubt it. What's important is that most people are so afraid and angry they're willing to arrest and torture innocent people just to be safe."

"I witnessed it first hand," Hermione let out a strangled moan, "But I was so excited to be there I didn't think, I didn't want to think. They're watching people, they're watching everyone. You sort of brush it off at first. It's just some warning signs and posters, after all. And they're talking about Dark Wizards, and you think to yourself, _I'm_ not a Dark Wizard, so why should I worry? But then you notice the Special Inquisitors."

"Inquisitors?" Fleur asked, rolling the word across her tongue.

"The Special Inquisitors interviewed me a few weeks after I arrived and it was horrible," Hermione said breathlessly, "They wear these red and black uniforms and they just have this...attitude. They know they're untouchable. They're authorized to use any means necessary to achieve their ends. They Obliviate their targets after their investigations so no one really know's what's going on anymore!"

"H-h-hermione!" Neville gasped, "Did they...torture you, or Oblivate you?"

"Of course not," Ron said, jaw clenching and unclenching, "I wouldn't have let them do anything to Hermione."

Hermione twitched. "They weren't allowed to do anything to us, but we are the lucky ones."

Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared. "It sounds more like Grindlewald, Mr Potter."

"The Dark Wizard that Dumbledore defeated?" Harry confirmed softly.

McGonagall nodded. "Dumbledore did defeat Grindlewald but not before great harm had already been done. Grindlewald, unlike Voldemort, operated in the open. It was a true war across Europe and even the Muggles were fighting. Grindlewald had an army of Dark Creatures, warlocks, and spies similar to the 'Special Inquisitors.' He promised power and claimed that he was reforming the Confederation for the better. Unfortunately, he convinced many ignorant witches and wizards to join his side before they realized Grindlewald's true intentions."

"Grindle'ald!" Madame Maxime spat, her head shaking in its flickering flames. "A name iz 'eared even above Voldemor' in my country! He was the ruin of _le France_! You are fortunate that 'is armies never made it to _l'Angleterre_."

"It's good to think about that," Hermione said, preempting Madame Maxine's further comments, "This all started with Grindewald and Voldemort. We all remember that the Wizarding Wars were caused by traditionalists who used the Dark Arts to sow fear and chaos and try to reverse the progress that has been made over the past fifty years. Thankfully they were defeated, but now there's a new breed of villains. Men who are trying to control the Wizarding World by manipulating our fear of the Dark Arts. Men who are _abusing _the progress we've made."

"What does that mean?" Lee Jordan breathed.

"Hermione, dear," Molly spluttered, "Surely that can't happen here! We've done so much, we're _safe_."

"We are safe, Molly," Harry said, "And, crazily enough, that's the problem. The Confederation is trying to convince us that to _stay _safe we have to do terrible things."

Harry glanced at Hermione, who's hands tightened on a piece of parchment. The paper crumpled in her hands. "We lost so much we don't want to see what's coming. We don't want to keep fighting. But there are people that have learnt that it's easier to take control by _pretending _to be our protectors. They are the wolves in sheep's clothing."

No one breathed a word.

"This most recent phase of history started five years ago in America with a series of attacks by the Dark Regiment," Hermione said in a flat, dead voice, "They wanted to restore the rule of the Pureblood families. At first they attacked a Muggleborn politician and a government office, but it soon escalated when they attacked a school and over a hundred people died."

"That's terrible!" Arthur interjected.

"It was," Hermione agreed, "And people were afraid, terrified. Of course, someone had a solution—Robert Stanton Frost. He was just a Congressman at the time but he _vowed_ to fight the Dark Arts with all his strength. He promised a clear and strong response. They called it the War on Dark Arts. People were so afraid that they listened to him, and it might have been true that _something _needed to be done, but..." Hermione swallowed, "By the next year he was Governor-General and he began his _war._ He used methods that might be familiar to you, Minerva."

"Barty Crouch Senior," McGonagall breathed.

Hermione's lips twisted and her hands trembled once again. "And even worse. He had dozens of people rounded up and imprisoned for the slightest connection to the Dark Arts—and then he had to imprison the people that _questioned _his methods, people that were too soft, people that, according to him, _sympathized _with terrorists!" Hermione swallowed. "He is a very charismatic and cunning man. He didn't want to just fight the war and win. He wanted the war to keep on going. He needed people to be afraid."

"That doesn't make any sense, Hermione," Bill said, "I mean, if he couldn't deliver on his promises, why would anyone trust him? It makes him look incompetent."

"Not when you are convinced that the Dark Arts are an ever-present danger, segmented, alien, and deadly. When you don't think that _success _is possible only _survival," _Hermione said, "The Mugwump says that the War on Dark Arts is going to last a long time and we need to give him all of our freedoms and power to survive. So you shouldn't be surprised that as soon as he arrested the members of the Dark Regiment, a new threat emerged to replace it—and that's just what he wanted."

"Was it true?" Arthur muttered, "I mean, did another group emerge?"

"Yes and no," Hermione sighed, "At this point it is hard to tell what actually happened. The Special Inquisitor would hold press conferences announcing arrests and plots. But who knows? At this point, everyone was invested in the War on the Dark Arts. People _believe _that they have to be watched all the time for their own good. They felt protected and secure and they didn't want to look too deeply at what was going on."

"Trust us," Harry growled, "I _saw _it."

"But the Mugwump isn't done," Hermione whispered, "He's moved on to the next phase in his plan. He wants total control and he's using us, using me, to get it. There's a new magical theory involved," Hermione choked, swallowed, and then continued, "It's a theory I helped invent with Goldstein at the Institute. And the Mugwump stole it. He has it. And he's trying to figure out how to use it."

"What theory, Hermione?" McGonagall barked.

George Weasley, Dennis Creevey, and Madame Maxime had also swiveled to look at her. Also, Harry noticed, Astoria Greengrass, although her face was a blank mask, had her dark blue eyes focused like lasers on Hermione.

"It is the natural progression of the Trace, and the Confederation wants the Book of Merlin," Hermione said, "It's called the Nexus."


	20. Meeting at Grimmauld Place, Part Three

_A/N "The Meeting of Grimmauld Place" concludes with Part Three. We shall return to Hogwarts in the next chapter._

* * *

Hermione Granger was known across the Wizarding World as one of the brightest minds of the age. She had completely reforming Wizarding Law in Britain and founded the Superior Sorcery School at Hogwarts. During her time at the Ministry Hermione Granger had delivered thirty three speeches to the assembled delegates of the I.C.W. at the _Palais des Sorciers _in Geneva. She was the champion of Magical Creatures and Muggles. When she had finally retired with great fanfare from the British Ministry with the birth of her first child, the Department of Mysteries had wanted her to become an Unspeakable. But Hermione had decided to relax and take some time to write. She had immediately begun to publish groundbreaking theoretical papers. In her spare time she wrote history and introductory magical theory for children. Her textbooks had been adopted at Hogwarts before the ink was even dry. Hermione had lectured on arithmancy at the _Academie de Magie_ and the Superior Sorcery School and at the _l'Ecole Superiere _on public policy and legal reform. She had even been invited to lecture at the secretive Institute for Theory and Arithmancy in Moscow. The world was changing, and Hermione Granger was the pioneer of a new age of witchcraft and wizardy.

So when Hermione Granger declared that she had invented a new and terrible enchantment, no one said a word.

It was called the Nexus.

And it had been stolen.

Harry Potter knew what was coming and it scared him. Everyone needed to know. He glanced around the dark dining room. His assembled friends and family looked small in the massive chairs arranged around the black table. White faces stared back at him in the dim light. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Thursgood Li, and Headmistress McGonagall looked older than ever before. Arthur and Molly looked shrunken and aged. It disturbed Harry to see his adopted parents and teachers so shaken. Harry swallowed. Draco Malfoy stared hard at Hermione. Madame Maxime's head danced in the green flames, flickering in and out of view. Ginny stared back at Harry with an expression of mingled fear and determination.

Hermione took a deep, shuddering, breath.

"You all know the Trace," Hermione began, "Almost every Ministry has one. It's just the common name for a very complex enchantment that allows the Ministry to detect and monitor underage magic."

"That's not all it can do," Lee Jordan said with a hint of bitterness.

Hermione shook her head, "You're right, Lee, and that's where this all began. Voldemort was a terrible wizard, but he was fiendishly clever, and he modified the Trace to detect the members of the Order when they used his...name. But that's just the beginning. The Nexus is far worse," Hermione hesitated, her hands clenched, and then said, "It's an enchantment like the Trace, and like the Trace it covers the whole country. Unlike the Trace, the _Revello Incantatum__ Britanicus, _the Nexus, _Panopticus Incantatum ad Hominem Britanicus, _is more versatile and more powerful."

"What does that _mean_, Hermione? _Hominem _is people, right?" Bill frowned.

Hermione flushed, "Correct. The Nexus can detect all magic inside the scope of the enchantment, including the wand and the wizard using it, unlike the Trace which can only detect the presence of the spell. The Nexus can respond as well as observe. From the heart of the Ministry a witch monitoring the Nexus can reach out and _touch _the space where the offending spell was cast. It can detect _who _cast the spell, in violation of the ancient laws that guaranteed adult, responsible witches and wizards their freedom and privacy, laws written in the Book of Merlin. Now the the Ministry can control you from anywhere, anytime."

Hermione's voice rose and fell, quiet and bitter at first, and then a flash of anger and fear, and then receding into a dead whisper. "It's like a spiderweb. The Ministry is at the heart of the web and we're the flies. When we touch the web we're trapped. And then, the spider comes. None of us can escape the web."

Silence fell.

"Ms Granger!" Professor McGonagall said sharply, "How could you think of such a thing!"

"It wasn't what she was researching, Minerva!" Harry said harshly, "It was a side effect. Do you really think Hermione would do that?"

Spots of red appeared on Professor McGonagall's cheeks, "No, of course not, I'm sorry Hermione, it's just..."

Hermione swayed from side to side, "But it is my fault," she whispered, "It's not ready, of course, but it will be soon. It can be soon. I just wanted to understand why... I didn't mean to... I didn't want to..."

"But...but..._" _Arthur blurted out, "What's the point?"

"Enchantments such as the one's that protect Hogwarts and the Ministries are a font of a knowledge," Hermione said swiftly, "They help us understand the interconnected nature of magic; how individual witches and wizards are connected to the living wands, their country, everything."

"But why turn it into a...weapon, Hermione?" Lee Jordan mused.

"It's not Hermione!" Ron snapped, "Alright? It's not!"

"I know, mate," Lee said, raising his hands, "I didn't mean—"

"But it is me!" Hermione wailed, "I invented the theory. Others may have seen the applications, but I made this possible."

Harry raised his voice, "Look, everyone, this is happening. When this is all over we can discuss the theory. For now, we have to figure out how to fight back."

"If it works," Dennis Creevey piped up, "There's a lot of practical problems between a theory and its application."

Hermione shook her head, "I know! But there are Unspeakables working on this in Washington and in London."

McGonagall looked extremely unhappy. "There are even students at Hogwarts working on this. I am doing my best to…discourage this research, however, it is difficult to explain _why _to the S.H.A.M.s on the project without revealing our intentions. Suffice to say I am keeping my eye on it."

"I know it sounds bad," Arthur Weasley said delicately, "But it's not as if we, the Ministry I mean, doesn't do quite a lot of watching as it is. Maybe too much, but we certainly do it. Monitoring this and that. And if you don't do anything wrong well maybe you shouldn't worry."

Harry had thought a lot about what Hermione had been saying. About what Arthur had just said: _if you don't do anything wrong you have nothing to fear._ But Harry had lived under the cruel gaze of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They had waited for him to do something, anything, that they could use to punish him according to their twisted interpretation of right and wrong. It didn't matter what it was. They were always watching.

"It's about who does the watching, Arthur," Harry said flatly. "And I don't mean to be harsh, but sometimes government officials are bad people. And sometimes they might even be nice people, but then you give them this new tool and it makes them go a little crazy. They stop just watching and they start waiting for people to mess up. They start to enjoy it, even. And soon they start to push people, or just make things up."

"But surely not everyone…" Percy frowned, fidgeting with his hat.

"Don't be blind, Percy!" Hermione hissed, "Kingsley, Arthur, how many people in the Ministry, just regular witches and wizards, were just doing their jobs first under Fudge and then, just like like, they were suddenly 'doing their jobs' under Voldemort's regime? How many witches and wizards helped round up the Muggleborns without lifting a finger?"

"Hundreds," Kingsley Shacklebolt said soberly, "We weeded out the true Death Eaters but if we had arrested them all…"

"There wouldn't have been a Ministry of Magic at all," Hermione said viciously, and then raised a hand before Arthur or Percy could say anything, "Can't can't you see? You put people in a position like that and they just…follow along. They don't seem to realize, they can't realize that they're doing bad things. That they're hurting people!"

Lee Jordan was frowning and stroking his beard. He had run Potterwatch during the war and he knew from experience what it was like to run from the Ministry.

"I see," Arthur said with a dazed look.

"And this would be even worse, handing people a new weapon that could hurt them just as much as it could hurt the people they are supposed to protect," Hermione said, "And that's counting on the fact that anyone who wanted to watch and control people all the time is a good person. Does anyone actually think that?"

"This is what we are up against." Harry Potter said. "And that's why Mr Malfoy is here. Because while the last war was fought between Dark and Light, this is a new sort of battle and it's not one that I'm the best at, really. It's political and complicated. We need the Pureblood League, because the very people that I wish I could count on to stop all this might just be attracted to the idea of helping to stop the Dark Arts!"

No one looked happy. But no one was yelling at him either. Bringing the Pureblood League and the Weasleys together was dangerous at best and explosive at worst, but Harry had had enough of this endless conflict and needed to set things right. Malfoy's friends and allies might be from the Ancient Houses, but they were the one's that had kept their noses clean during the war. They hadn't committed to either side; they were rich, they were private, and they didn't want someone like Frost telling them what to do. _And unfortunately_, Harry thought, _t__hey just might be right this time._

"I can see why Mr Malfoy is here, very well," McGonagall said primly. "But what about the rest of us, Mr Potter?"

"Everyone here has a part to play," Harry said, glancing at Hermione. "But first I think we all need to hear how vulnerable we are. This is really important, more than we thought. Draco?"

Draco smoothed a white hand down his black dress robes and stood up. "Good evening," Draco said. His eyes glittered as he examined the witches and wizards starting at him impassively around the table. "I shall make this quick," he said. "The Wizengamot is close to falling under the control of the Confederation."

"I thought Zabini is the new master of bribes in the Wizengamot, Malfoy. Took over after your father lost all his money," Ron said.

Draco's jaw tightened fractionally and Harry suppressed a sigh.

"You're right, Weasley," Draco said softly, "Blaise Zabini is the wealthiest man on the Wizengamot. But I have my sources, and they tell me that Zabini is working for Confederation."

"And the Malfoys gave most of their galleons to charity," Harry said loudly.

Draco glanced at him smiled thinly, "Then we made _more _money."

"Get on with it," Ron scowled.

"Very well," Draco snapped. "It goes like this. Harry and Hermione alienated the Ancient and Noble Houses with their reforms, while Robert Stanton Frost promises to protect the remaining reformers from the threat of the Dark Arts. So you have very few allies left, do you understand? All of the reformers are either in Zabini's pocket or are convinced that the War on the Dart Arts is necessary, while my friends," Draco smiled, "Don't like you very much, Potter."

"Draco's right," Hermione sighed.

Ron gaped at her. Hermione coloured. "He is. We pushed and we _needed _to push but we didn't make a lot of friends reforming the Ministry. And those friends are _convinced _that the Confederation is right."

"Correct, Ms Granger," Mr Li said softly, "Kingsley, Percy, my friends—I am blessed with an outsider's perspective on this matter and, unfortunately, they're right."

"Oh my," Arthur said dazedly.

"Thank you, Thursgood," Draco said. "And thank you, Hermione. I'm sorry if this comes as a shock or a disappointment, but it's true. While Potter and Granger succeeded in reforming the law, they made themselves very unpopular doing it."

"My popularity was always a mixed bag to begin with," Harry said, "If I wasn't the savior I was some Dark Lord or just a nutter with delusions of grandeur."

Hermione sighed "I don't regret what I did, but I know I can be…"

"Vigorous," Kingsley Shacklebolt supplied delicately.

Fleur laughed.

Hermione hung her head. Harry growled. "We all know that Hermione did the right thing and no one else was going to bloody do it, so let's move on."

"But neither one of you remained in a political position to influence the Ministry. And now your new laws are open to abuse," Draco said.

"So what do we do?" Neville said, looking around the table, "Let's stop whining and just do something about this!"

"You're right, Nev," Harry nodded, "We're going to need everyone here, but we can do this. We can stop this."

Harry could feel everyone taking a collective breath.

"We gather allies. We make people start to listen again," Harry said, "There are good people out there, Frost's just stoking the flames again, the old fears. He says that we still haven't gone far enough to stamp out the Dark Arts and that we have to use awful methods to succeed. And now we're in the difficult spot, squeezed into the middle ground no one wants to defend: that there is a price for freedom but it's worth it. Thinking your 'safe' isn't worth being a prisoner or a villain."

Arthur and Kingsley nodded seriously.

"This caught us a bit by surprise and that's my fault," Harry continued, "I've been focused on the Dark Arts, when I should have had one eye on the Ministry as well. But this isn't over. We're going to work with Draco and the Pureblood League more closely than before, I'm sorry, but we need to. Draco will fill us in later. But I need everyone's help. I know this is asking a lot, but we can't lose this one."

"Don't be daft, mate, we're going to help," Ron said immediately.

"I've fought three wizarding wars and I will do everything in my power to stop another one, Mr Potter." McGonagall said flatly.

There was a rumble of assent from the remaining members of the meeting. Harry smiled. "Alright then. Let's get to it then. Lee, you're one of the most popular amongst us really."

Lee Jordan looked abashed, "Harry, mate, you did all the stuff, man, I just talked about it."

"You were a voice of hope and optimism," Harry said, "And you didn't make every crotchety pureblood furious with you afterwards."

"It was very memorable, Mr Jordan," Professor McGonagall said dryly. "I shall miss your unique commentaries."

Lee Jordan stared flabbergasted at the Headmistress. Harry grinned. "And now you're an accomplished barrister, and I need you to be our lawyer and probably, when we get around to it, our spokeswizard."

"Count me in," Lee Jordan said simply.

Harry turned to Neville. "Nev, I know you hate this stuff, mate, but you're the head of the House of Longbottom now."

Neville sighed. "I know. Gran always said this would happen."

"That the I.C.W. would try to take over the world?" Lee Jordan asked interestedly.

Neville chuckled.

Harry smiled despite himself. "Neville, you can talk to people Draco can't, families that respected your grandmother. They respect you now. You're just as popular as I ever was, but you didn't piss them all off."

"I believe you could bear the Sword of Gryffindor again as well, Professor Longbottom," McGonagall said with a proud smile, "It is yours to use, after all. And it might help you impress old ladies like myself."

Neville smiled grimly. "Alright, Minerva. I'll do it."

Harry nodded. "Percy, Ron, Arthur, you're our eyes and ears in the Ministry. Voldemort used the Ministry to take over last time, and we have to prevent something like that from happening again."

"I will help Mr Weasley," Kingsley said, "I may be retired but I still have some influence."

Percy swallowed, "Very well."

Ron nodded sourly, and Harry let out a relieved breath. He had been worried that his best mate would feel left out; although it had been years since he and Ron had been Auror partners, Ron still loved to come down to the Auror Office and trade war stories. It had been a great time living with Ron in their flat in Diagon Alley, but Harry recalled that actually hunting down of Dark Wizards had been terrifying. Harry was glad that Ron had found a place in Magical Games and Sports, where he really enjoyed himself. He tried to smile at his best friend, but Ron was staring grumpily at the chandelier.

"Madame Maxime, Ambassador Fleur, Representative Li," Harry moved on, "I was hoping you could starting spreading the word—quietly and carefully—amongst your government. Maybe arrange a sympathetic ear for me."

"Of course, Mr Potter," Thursgood Li said.

"_Absolument_," Madame Maxime said.

"Of course, 'Arry!" Fleur beamed, "You are still quite popular in France, though not so much as when you were single."

Ginny bared her teeth and Harry coughed loudly. "Right, thanks Fleur. Bill?"

"The Goblins, right?" Bill said easily, leaning back in his chair.

Harry nodded. Bill was as smooth as ever.

"Right you are, Harry," Bill said, his scarred face twisted as he smiled. "Thankfully, the Goblins don't need much convincing to hate Frost. He's been talking about moving off the Goblin Gold Standard and a whole bunch of other economic changes."

"Brilliant," Harry said. "George, I'm assuming that Triple W is up to its usual tricks?"

"Of course, Harry, ol' chum, my oldest investor and stockholder," George said with a tight smile, "What did you have in mind?"

"We're going to need to shift away from Dark Detectors to something more general, protective, that sort of thing," Harry said, "Think you could figure something out?"

George nodded. "Perhaps a line of joke products poking holes in the Confederation as well. Shall we take them down a notch?"

"Let's do it." Harry smiled. "And Dennis, you and I have to get the Aurors on our side. Last time they spent most of the War _chasing _the good guys. We can't let that happen."

"Not on my watch," Dennis said, "We got this, boss."

"That leaves just one thing," Harry said nervously. "Hermione?"

Hermione rose once again.

"The Book of Merlin."

A series of gasps swept around the table.

"They wouldn't dare..." Percy whispered.

"They may," Hermione said, "And we can't chance it. The Book of Merlin is in danger right now."

Harry shook his head slowly. Over a thousand years ago the great wizard Merlin had founded the first Wizard's Council since the fall of the Roman Empire. Together, they had crafted the mighty spells that established and protected the Wizarding World of Britain and imprinted those spells in an enchanted book. Locked in a stone vault deep beneath the Ministry of Magic, the Book of Merlin was two feet thick and three feet wide, its cracked, black leather covers edged in blackened gold. A massive golden lock was set into the cover and thick silver chains were wrapped around the enchanted tome, terminating in an iron ring sunk into the stone floor. The book rested on a white marble lectern sculpted into a luminescent Great Horned Owl. Its enormous eyes were burnished brass lanterns set with Gibranthean fire. Illuminated letters shone in the dim vault: LIBRA MERLINVS. Flickering in the light of the eternal flames the black leather cover slowly rose and fell with soft, silent breaths.

Harry shook himself.

"...every law, every spell must be recorded in the Book of Merlin. If the Confederation's agents get their hands on it we are doomed," Hermione was saying, "It will allow them to accelerate their plans."

"What can we do about it?" Lee Jordan asked curiously, "I mean, the Ministry keeps the Book of Merlin under lock and key, right?"

Harry nodded. "I know. And that can stay the same for now. But if things start to change, we have to be ready to move to secure the Book of Merlin before they can use it to enact any new laws."

"That's...treason," Arthur whispered.

"No, it's not," Harry said grimly, "No more than resisting Voldemort's Ministry was treason. The Ministry fell and thins got worse and we can't let that happen again. Look, if anyone wants out, just say so. You can leave now."

"No one's backing out," Ron said flatly.

"We're with you, Harry," Bill nodded.

No one else spoke.

"Alright," Harry breathed.

"For now, we focus on stopping some of these new bills," Hermione said, "Education Reform being one of them. No one wants another Umbridge."

The Hogwarts parents looked at each other and a look of utmost loathing crossed Professor McGonagall's features, who barked, "Certainly not on my watch!"

"This time we protect our children," Harry said, "No matter what we do. They stay out of this."

"We won the war," Hermione said, "Now we have to make sure we don't lose the peace."

On that dark note the meeting broke up. Harry shook hands and said goodbyes to his relations and friends. Professor McGonagall and Neville left first in order to return to the castle as quickly as possible. Madame Maxime's head vanished in a puff of smoke after conversing rapidly with Fleur in French. Draco and Harry shook hands, and he smiled at Astoria, before they left on Professor McGonagall's heels. They avoided the surge of Weasleys that followed right after them. Molly cried on Harry's shoulder for a minute and then, white-faced and dazed, Arthur took her home. Soon Harry was left with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

Harry looked at his best friends. "Here we are again," he said.

Ginny laughed sharply, "Unbelievable."

Ron stood up and strode back and forth along the length of the table. "I can't believe it either," he muttered, "My wife was working on something like this and didn't even tell me, can you believe that?"

Ron turned and faced them. Hermione buried her face in her hands and shook silently. Harry hesitated.

"She didn't know, Ron!" Ginny said fiercely, glaring at her brother, "We've been over this."

"She should have told me!" Ron said, "This is about _our _lives, _our _children! Rose and Hugo are in danger because of this bloody enchantment she invented."

Harry pinched his nose, "Not yet, Ron, we still have time!"

Ron swallowed, glancing from Harry to Ginny to his wife. "It's just..." he said thickly, and then he shook his head.

"We're _all _scared, Ron," Ginny replied quickly, rubbing Hermione's shaking back, "Try not to take it out on us, alright? Harry has a plan. We're going to stop this."

"Are we?" Ron muttured, "Seems to me like we're blasting our own arse off with our wands. We can't trust him, Harry, he's going to rat us out to the Confederation save his own skinny neck."

"What are you talking about?" Harry said, blinking in confusion.

"Who else? Draco Malofy, the toe-rag."

"We need him, Ron," Harry sighed, "He's changed!"

"Has he?" Ron repeated mulishly.

"Hermione thinks so," Harry shot back.

Ron went white. Harry froze. He hadn't meant to drag Hermione back into the crossfire, but it had always been her opinion that they trusted and respected the most.

Blood was rushing back into Ron's face, turning his neck, ears, and face red, "Yeah, well," Ron spat, "I never thought that Hermione of all people would defend Draco Malfoy! How could she?"

Hermione gasped. "I..."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley that's enough!" Ginny yelled, "Leave Hermione alone. Draco's on our side. He's a total ponce but he's_ our _ponce. If Harry trust him than so do I—and so should you!"

Ron faced Harry, veins bulging in his neck. "Do you really trust Malfoy, mate? After everything he did to us?"

"I do," Harry growled, "He hasn't done anything Dark all these years, not once. He doesn't even talk to his father anymore, and Lucius and Narcissa are separated. Draco was instrumental in taking down the Death Eaters and he was our ally on the Wizengamot after the war. Now he's putting everything on the line to help us keep it that way."

"So what?" Ron said, "He was a_ Death Eater_, Harry! He's a _Slytherin._ They fled and left us to die!"

Ron was getting louder and louder.

"Please, Ronald, stop," Hermione stood up, "That's not fair, you know that's not fair, he was a child, they were all children."

"Have you all forgotten about Fred?" Ron roared, head whipping back and forth between Harry and Hermione, "What about Remus and Tonks and Lavender?"

Fear rose in Harry's chest, a cold claw that seized his heart and squeezed. "How dare you," Harry snarled, "We haven't forgotten, I haven't forgotten. I lost _everything _to Voldemort!"

Breathing heavily, Harry glared at Ron. Ron's fists were clenched and his face was bright red. Tears shone on Hermione's cheeks. Ginny put an arm around Harry's waist. "Get out, Ron, take a walk. Get out!"

"I haven't forgotten," Ron snarled, "You may have forgotten what _they _did, but I never will. And I won't let _anything _happen to my children."

Ron left the dining room. A moment later they heard the front door slam. The walls rattled and dust fell from the ceiling.

Harry felt the icy hand of fear squeeze his heart again. He stared helplessly at Ginny and Hermione, at a loss for what to say to make things right. Everything was a mess. But Harry knew what he had to do, and he hoped that Ron would help him. Ron was right about one thing: they had to insure that Lily and all of their children, and all of the students of Hogwarts, could live out their lives in peace. He thought of his godson, Teddy, living with Victoire while they studied in Paris. He thought of Charlie and Daphne in Romania and their son, Gideon, at Hogwarts with Lily. He thought of his beautiful and loving wife. He had to prevent anything from happening to their children. To any child.

Harry turned the words of the prophecy over in his mind. But that too would have to wait. They had to prevent the Confederation from taking control of the Wizengamot and imposing a new reign of terror on Wizarding Britain. That had to be the first step, Harry knew. And he was very thankful that Lily was safe at school. If Harry did his job, Lily would _never _have to even hear about the Nexus or the Book of Merlin.


	21. The Slug Club, Part One

_We return to the adventures of Lily Potter. Previous disclaimers apply.  
_

* * *

Lily's disastrous week was far from over. Lily let out a raging shriek of dismay, "My room!"

Lily shivered, dripping rainwater onto the carpet, as she looked around at the slashed ruins of her Hogwarts uniforms. "_And_ my bloody dress robe!"

She had laid the red velvet dress robes out on her bed before going to visit Hagrid's cottage. Now, her dress robes had a series of slashes across the front. The gold-embroidered sleeves dangled by threads. The long skirt was frayed and ripped at the end.

Lily's mouth opened and closed and she felt heat rush up her neck and cheeks as she stared around her room. The doors to her wardrobe hung open and her Hogawrts uniforms spilt out onto the ground in a pile of gray and black, and each skirt, sweater, and shirt had been ripped apart. It looked like someone had let a Grim lose in her room, but when she had arrived, the door had been closed and no one had been inside.

"Lily?"

Lily whirled around. "Grace, look! They...they...they went into _my_ room! _And _they cut up all my clothes!"

"Oh my," Grace said delicately as she stepped over a shredded pant-leg and into the room. "Did they splash you with water as well?"

"What? No, it's raining out, I just came back from Hagrid's," Lily flapped her arms and spraying a few drops towards Grace, "No, look!"

Grace nodded. Lily noted that Grace wasn't wearing her uniform but, instead, a yellow silk dress with a white and red pattern of curling phoenixes and clouds.

"It looks like a Severing Charm," Grace said thoughtfully as she looked around.

In the hall Lily heard muffled voices, a shrill giggle, and then a door closing. She growled and took a step back towards the door, her wet shoes making squeaking sounds on the stones.

Grace held out a hand, "Wait, Lily, leave them alone. They couldn't have done it anyways, it's a Severing Charm and that's a second year spell."

"Yeah, well, I bet they know who did do it," Lily said, clenching her fists, "And when I find out..."

Grace gave Lily a flat look, "You can't just hex them, Lily. It's not proper."

"Does this look proper?" Lily said, pointing at her ruined dress robes indignantly.

Just when Lily had started to think that Grace was pretty fun, Grace had to go and say something like that. Lily considered her fellow Slytherin. They had been thrown together by chance but Lily was almost ready to consider her a friend. On Friday they had been partnered together in Herbology and then, later the same day, Professor Slughorn had moved Lily to sit her next to Grace in Potions. During dinner Lily had worked up the nerve to apologize to Grace for all the insulting things she had said about Slytherin earlier in the week, an Grace had been surprisingly accepting. Lily had realized that the small girl was rather tough. It had also helped that Deloitte and Laila had essentially excluded them from their little circle—it turned out Grace had nothing in common with the vapid Slytherin girls except a love for Quidditch, but Grace actually liked to fly, not just compare players and teams.

Lily sighed and shook off her reminiscence. She pouted at Grace. "Come on, this isn't proper, Grace, they broke into my room!"

"I know," Grace closed the door to Lily's room. She looked thoughtful and unconsciously reached up with a hand and started playing with her lower lip. "It must have been a girl, right, to get through the door."

Lily paced back and forth, dripping water across her carpet. "Argh! This is the worst. I think I _prefer_ the _Gryffindorks_, at least they'll be mean to my face. And I can jinx them! This..." Lily looked around her room. "This was _mine..._" she moaned.

"An Upper Year girl," Grace pursed her lips, still thinking about who had committed the heinous assault on Lily's wardrobe.

Lily stared at her tattered robes and thought furiously. "If it wasn't a first year... It was probably Walburga Burke, or Cynthia Worme! She _hates _me because I'm not all mannered."

"She's a Prefect, so I doubt it," Grace said. "She might have known about it but she wouldn't have done it herself."

"True, very Slytherin of her." Lily struggled to keep bitterness out of her voice for Grace's sake.

"_If _she had anything to do with it all, Lily," Grace corrected her patiently, "We don't know for certain."

Lily slowed to a step, trying to shed her useless anger. She couldn't do anything right now. She chewed on her cheek and considered the raven-haired girl, hoping that she knew that Lily didn't include Grace in her anger. Lily considered apologizing but she was so tired of it. The bed groaned as Lily flopped down with a sigh. She kicked off her black shoes and tugged at her damp socks.

Grace came over and picked up Lily's ruined dress robes, "What are you going to wear to dinner?"

Lily threw her wet socks across the room (Grace shuddered in disgust). Lily shrugged. "What's the point? Maybe I won't go."

"You have to go!" Grace said indignantly.

"I'm soaking wet and Hagrid lectured me for a half hour about 'respectin' me elders.' I don't want to go to a stupid party," Lily said petulantly.

"You said you would go. It's not polite to just now show up," Grace insisted.

"Ugh."

"What about me?" Grace said, "I need help putting on the rest of my robes."

"The rest? There's more, seriously?" Lily rolled her eyes.

Grace nodded.

"Fine, fine, you win, Grace. Then we need someone to repair my dress robes first so I can get out of these wet things. Let's find Sita, hopefully she's in her room."

Grace nodded. "And we'll report what happened when we find her."

"No we won't." Lily scowled.

"Yes, we will, we have to, Lily."

"It won't help and I don't want to, so, no," Lily said, pulling out a fresh pair of socks and realizing that they had cut holes in the heel of each sock. "Really? _Really?_ Argh!"

Lily tossed the ripped dress robes over her arm and stuffed the ripped socks in her shoes. "Come on, let's go."

"So unsanitary," Grace sighed.

Shoes dangling by the buckle in her hands, Lily walked barefoot on the rough stone steps. Grace followed her up the spiral staircase to the Fifth Years' corridor.

Lily hesitated on the stairwell, examining the dark wooden doors with golden plaques.

"Are we supposed to be here?" Grace whispered behind her.

"It's fine," Lily said, "She said I could visit. Look, there she is, right by the door."

Lily strode forward and knocked loudly on Sita's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Lily."

There was a rustling sound. "Come in!"

Lily opened the door. Sita's room was larger than Lily's. It still had crystal portals looking out into the underwater world of the Black Lake, but it had a free-standing bed adjacent to the wall and far more furniture. Emerald and blue tiles were set in a wavy pattern on floor. Sita's large black wardrobe was open and long bolts of gauzy, gold-fringed cloth were draped over the doors and various pieces of furniture. Sita was sitting in front of a vanity with a gilded silver mirror and arrays of cosmetics in lacquered jars and boxes. She wore a fitted, sleeveless black-and-copper blouse cropped to reveal her waist and navel and a pair of gauzy black pants. She had swiveled on a stool to face the door. A tiny sparkling gem nestled in her belly button.

"How are you, Miss Potter? And Miss Li, come in, close the door please."

"Thanks, Miss Kumar. You look really nice," Lily said, "Are you going to Slughorn's Club too?"

"Yes I am," Miss Kumar said with a slight upwards tilt of her lips, "As for you, you look very wet, Miss Potter. What happened?"

"It's just raining out," Lily shrugged one shoulder as they entered and closed the door, Lily held out her dress, "Would you mind repairing my dress robes, Miss Kumar? I, uh, accidentally ripped them."

Sita took the robes with a small smile. Her dark eyes roved across Lily and Grace, "Ripped them?" she said, putting a finger through the long slashes. "I see."

"Yeah. Ripped," Lily said.

Lily shot a look at Grace who was playing with her lower lip.

"Very well," Sita said, picking up her wand from the vanity. "This looks relatively complicated. If it was _just_ ripped a simple _Reparo _would do the trick but if it was, say, a series of Severing Charms..."

"It was," Grace said immediately.

"Grace!" Lily groaned.

"Lily, she needs to know or she can't fix it and we're _all _going to Slughorn's club."

"Fine!" Lily grumbled.

"Interesting," Sita said, "Well, now I can fix it."

Lil fumed while Sita started running her wand along the dress and murmuring, over and over, "_Reparo Incantatum..._"

Lily crossed her arms and shivered, rolling her shoulders to peel her damp shirt from her back. Now that she wasn't moving, and wasn't as angry as she was before, she was getting cold.

Sita absentmindedly paused, pointed her wand at Lily, and said "_Ventus Tepidus._"

A warm wind dired Lily's clothes and Lily laughed, turning on the spot to warm her back for a moment before Sita returned to repairing the dress and the warm breeze died down.

Lily was much more comfortable now that she was dry, and she waited in relative patience until Sita was done. Finally, Sita put her wand back down and lifted up the dress. "This should be fine now. How does it look?"

"Thanks Sita, it looks perfect!" Lily beamed.

She seized the dress and ran her hands along the seamlessly repaired slashes.

Grace smiled, "It looks quite nice, I like the sleeves."

"Your robe is wonderful as well," Sita said to Grace, "Alright is there anything else, girls?"

"My socks?" Lily sighed, removing them from her shoes.

Sita repaired them quickly and then frowned. "I'll look into who slashed up your robes, Lily—what is it?"

Grace had coughed loudly.

"Well, there's also, uh, all my other clothes." Lily said shifting from foot to foot and glaring at Grace.

Sita frowned and tapped the side of her mouth. "I see. I will look into it, Lily. That's unacceptable behavior."

"Please don't tell anyone I told you," Lily said quickly, "People already think I'm...you know."

"Of course," Sita said. "And you're not, Miss Potter."

"Not what?"

"You know." Sita grinned. "Alright I really need to finish getting ready, but I'll see you soon."

They left Sita in her room and went back downstairs to the First Year Corridor, where they split up. In her room Lily changed out of her wet clothes and into her dress robes and a fresh pair of socks. After that she twirled in front of the mirror, admiring the wide red-and-gold sleeves and the voluminous skirt as it swished through the air in a ripple of crimson. Then she went and joined Grace in her room.

"What do you need help with?" Lily asked.

Grace stood in front of her wardrobe wearing her yellow dress and a beautiful green silk robe on top of that that pooled around her ankles.

"Woah," Lily said, "Cool! You like great, Grace."

"Thank you," Grace nodded. "I need help with my belt and hair! Can you...?"

Lily shrugged. "We'll see."

Lily belted Grace's outer robe with a jeweled band easily enough. However, it took forever for Lily to put Grace's hair up in a bun. Grace's mirror kept offering snide advice and sniffing loudly.

"I have brothers, okay?" Lily said sourly as she unwound Grace's hair again.

"This isn't hard," Grace said pointedly, "And you have plenty of cousins. We're going to be late."

"By, like, five minutes," Lily said, glancing at the clock, "Ah, I think I got it!"

Grace tilted her head to the side to see. The mirror sighed. "Finally, my dears."

"Thank you," Grace said with a sigh.

Lily stuck out of her tongue at the mirror.

Grace fixed her hair in place with a charmed golden comb that had three filigree butterflies on top that fluttered their glass wings and twitched metal antennae.

"Let's go!" Lily said, skipping to the door.

Grace pulled on embroidered yellow slippers. "I can't move very fast in this," she confessed, twitching her knees against the tight yellow skirt, "And we're already late, so there's no point in arriving with our robes all messed up."

"Fine," Lily rolled her eyes, "Let's go, very, very _slowly._"

* * *

Lily and Grace ascended the Grand Staircase towards Professor Slughorn's office. It was just past six and Upper Years were leaving the library loaded down with books and stacks of parchment after spending their Saturday afternoon studying. Most were too absorbed in their own conversations to notice the two first years gliding up the stairs opposite them, but a few glanced across the wide hall at the moving marble staircase. Lily scowled at the mingled looks of curiosity, surprise, and dislike that met their progress. She tugged at the collar of her dress robes.

"Ignore them," Grace said, "Just ignore them."

Lily looked sourly at Grace.

"Easy for you to say," Lily muttured to Grace, "You like amazing. I look stupid. I'm wearing Gryffindor colours, what was I thinking?"

"That's not right, Lily," Grace said sternly, "You look quite nice. And I think what's _really _stupid is that the Houses can monopolize a colour, Lily."

Lily went pink. "Sorry," she muttered, and sighed. She had been saying that a lot lately and she didn't like it very much.

The moving stairs carried Lily and Grace into sight of the Third Floor Landing. The tall, dark doors to the library were open and two Upper Year Gryffindors were exiting the library. Lily and Grace stepped off the stairs and onto the landing and the boy looked up and smiled maliciously, elbowing his companion and whispering something. Lily recognized Tiberius McClaggen, her brother's former friend. Lily glared at them and felt Grace stiffen beside her. "Let's go," Grace whispered.

But it was too late. Tiberius paced forward. "Look, it's Princess Slytherin! Look atcha, all dressed up like you're somethin' special, arencha? Better than me and ma brother, eh?"

"Ignore him," Grace said softly as the slowed.

"I'm trying!" Lily hissed.

Lily's face felt hot. Lily and Grace turned to the right towards the Third Floor Corridor but the two Gryffindor boys stepped in front of them.

"Where are ya' going, then?"

Tiberius was at least a foot taller than Lily and Grace. He had broad shoulders, a beefy neck, and a slightly squashed face. He had a few thin hairs on his upper lip and bushy brown eyebrows.

"Why're ya' dress like that, eh?"

"If you would be so kind as to get out of the way," Grace said in a cold voice.

Tiberius guffawed, "As if ya can tell me what to do, pretty."

Lily was chewing on the inside of her cheek now. She was doing her utmost to not draw her wand. The rational part of her knew she couldn't really do anything to Tiberius McClaggen, a tough bruiser with a reputation almost as fierce as her brother James, but she longed to wipe the smirks off his squashed face. _Ignore him, _she told herself. _Ignore him! _

The second Gryffindor, a curly-haired girl standing by the stairs, stamped her foot. "Come on, Tiberius, we've been stuck in the library for hours working on this stupid project of Clearwater's. Let's go."

She had an Irish accent and sounded very cross.

"Hold on a minute," Tiberius said with a smile growing on his face. "Look at 'em, think they're somethin' special don't they with their dress robes and bein' all polite and shit. What's that made outta then, eh?"

Tiberius reached out towards Grace, who withdrew a stately step. "If you touch me I will scream very loudly and Madam Pince will be out here in a second."

Tiberius let his arm fall and scowled heavily, "I was just jokin'!"

"Tiberius!" the Gryffindor girl said shrilly, "That's enough, come on!"

"They're just Slytherins," Tiberius protested, "And she's worst than most, arencha, Potter? A lying, tricky coward."

Lily exploded. "I'm sick of fat nincompoops like you calling me names! I'm not a liar or a coward, and I'd rather be a Slytherin than a giant troll like you are, Tiberius!"

"Why you little..." Tiberius took a menacing step forward.

Lily's face was on fire and her heart pounded. She raised her chin and, eyes flashing, and dared him to come forward. "Come on then!"

Grace stepped in front of Lily. "If you do anything to her this is going to end very badly for you, we're going straight to Professor Slughorn's office!"

The Gryffindor girl seized Tiberius arm and pulled. Red in the face, Tiberius let himself be drawn backwards. "You're a right bitch, Potter!" he snarled, "An' your friend too!"

"Shut it, Tiberius, we're leaving!"

The two Gryffindors started walking away, hissing to each other. Grace grabbed Lily's sleeve and tugged. Lily growled and turned away. The two girls retreated, Lily's heart pounding.

"Don't drag me," Lily muttered and tugged her arm away from Grace.

They stood in the entrance to the Third Floor corridor. Grace sniffed and released her, patting her robes. "What does that word mean?" Grace asked, wrinkling her nose, "I mean, I could tell it was very rude..."

"B-b-bitch?" Lily asked and suppressed an uncomfortable laugh that tickled the back of her throat. Her face was still very pink and hot. "It's a bad word. Mummy uses it sometimes but she says I'm not allowed to use it, but I think it means a really mean woman. Also I read that it's a girl dog. But I don't know what that means though."

"It seems like a very bad word. I will report him to Miss Kumar." Grace said nodding thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Lily nodded without really listening.

_Princess Slytherin..._

"How can they think that!?" Lily burst out, "I'm not... I'm not a _bitch _am I?"

Grace stopped and shuddered. "Please don't say it."

"Am I?" Lily moaned, turning to face Grace.

"You could have been more polite," Grace said reluctantly, playing with her lip.

"They started it," Lily said, staring at her.

Grace nodded, the jeweled butterflies in her hair dancing, "I know. But we should always be respectful and polite."

"You threatened him!" Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"I told him what would happen," Grace said stiffly. "Politely."

Lily ground her teeth together. "You're really weird, Grace."

Two spots of colour appeared on Grace's cheeks. "Fine!" she said, "Next time I won't say anything!"

Lily felt regret rise in her chest, "No, no, sorry... That's not what I meant. I'm just still mad, alright? I didn't mean it."

Grace relaxed slightly, hesitated, and then nodded. "Apology accepted, Lily Potter. And they were quite mean."

"They were trolls," Lily grunted.

"That is an insult to hardworking security trolls," Grace said. "Now we really should go."

Lily laughed. "I thought we were already late?"

Grace sniffed.

"You're pretty cool," Lily said after a second, "You know that, right? I didn't think you were at first but I was wrong. That was cool, you stepping in front of me, and knowing what to say to make them stop without fighting and everything."

Grace looked at her funny.

"What?"

"Nothing. Thank you."

A second laugh bubbled out of Lily's chest and she ran a hand through her hair, feeling a little better. They resumed walking down the Third Floor corridor. Lily couldn't help but smile. Grace's skirt hissed along the floor. She glanced at Lily. "The Gryffindors still seem very upset. It seems like such an effort to go to over the _Houses._"

"It's about more than that now," Lily shrugged, "They blame me for losing all the Gryffindor points, because Tiberius convinced _everyone _that Sabine and me started the fight with Shafiq and Tiberius' dumb brother. It's _completely_ not fair!"

"You should talk to your elder brother, he must protect you," Grace said.

"Merlin, Grace, this again? We're fine aren't we? I don't want to be protected! And besides, James is in enough trouble as it is. He got into a huge row with Tiberius."

"But your brother—"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay, Grace?" Lily sighed, "I can handle it, honestly."

"You're wrong," Grace said lightly, and then fell silent and tugged at her silk sleeves, nose in the air.

Lily rubbed at her sweaty forehead with the sleeve of her robe. She sighed and glanced at Grace out of the corner of her eye as they walked briskly down the corridor. _At least she believes me. I think. _

Lily couldn't believe that so many people believed Cormac McLaggen and Ali Shafiq instead of her. She didn't understand how anyone could believe those two cowards. Tiberius, Cormac's older brother, had a huge row with James in the Gryffindor Common Room on Thursday and Albus had told Lily all about it. Tiberius had accused Lily of cheating and ambushing Cormac and Ali Shafiq, as well as using magic that only James could have taught her. James had called Cormac a coward and a liar. Tiberius had told James that Gryffindor mattered more than his brat sister and Sabine, the child of a convicted Death Eater (Lily suspected a few more choice words had been used but no one would tell her). Dominique and Jackie Bell had tried to intervene but that had only made things worse: Tiberius had accused James of sleeping with his cousin and Jackie Bell had punched Tiberius in the face. Lily had gagged when she heard that part of the story. After that, they had turned to wands. It had taken Uncle Neville to separate them—and repair the Gryffindor Common Room. Tiberius and James had spent the night in the Hospital Wing. Now, half the Gryffindors blamed Lily for losing them House Points. In the meantime, in Slytherin House, Professor Slughorn had made a big, very uncomfortable speech about how everything had been settled and Lily was a proper Slytherin. Of course, that hadn't really helped. Over half of Slytherin House still treated her like a leper for losing over fifty points in her first three days (it was a new school record, but not a record that Lily had wanted). So half the Slytherins and half the Gryffindors treated her like dirt.

Lily had done poorly in her classes for the rest of the week. She had been tired and distracted, between Astronomy and repeated detentions. It was a shame because Lily had been looking forward to classes with Uncle Neville but now she hated the idea of spending every Friday morning with the Gryffindors. In Slytherin House, Deloitte, Reginald Bletchley, and Damien Morehead were snide and cruel. Outside Slytherin, Gryffindors like Cormac and Ali took every opportunity to nettle her. Professor Hoarwell ignored their antics completely and Lily swore he took vindictive pleasure in letting them frustrate her. Yes, the only good thing that had happened was that Grace was becoming a friend. Sita had delivered both of them gilded invitations to the Slug Club on Friday, and now they knew Sita was going too. Lily decided that it wasn't going to be that bad after all. It didn't quite make up for everything that was going on, but at least Lily wasn't going to be alone at the party.

"I believe we've arrived," Grace said, gesturing at the door to Slughorn's office.

Lily nodded when she spotted the familiar door. "I don't know how it's going to fit all of us. It's just any old office."

"I don't know, but I'm sure Professor Slughorn has thought about that as well, Lily," Grace said with a smile.

Grace knocked on the door and then stepped back, patting at her butterfly comb absentmindedly before folding her hands inside her green silk sleeves. Lily hunched her shoulders and blew out a breath, sending a strand of her copper hair fluttering.

The door opened and Professor Slughorn beamed down at them. He was wearing shiny black and white dress robes with a green-and-silver cravat, and looked rather like a portly penguin. "Ah, our final members! Come in, come in! Welcome to the Club for Gifted Youngsters."


	22. The Slug Club, Part Two

A/N _Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter published. A big thank you to all followers, favourites, and reviews; I hope you continue to enjoy the story! _

* * *

"Sorry we're late, Professor," Lily said, thinking up a quick excuse, "I couldn't find my dress robes..."

Lily trailed off as she stepped past Slughorn and saw that his office had been transformed. The chamber had been magically expanded to three times its previous size and was bathed in warm, golden light. Tapestries were hung on the walls with the crests of all four houses. Slughorn's office furniture had disappeared, except for the cabinet mounting all of his pictures, which was displayed prominently between two windows. There was now an oval table in the center of the chamber draped in a white tablecloth. The table was set with white serviettes, fine silver, shining glassware, and pewter candlesticks. Each seat had a glossy gold-edged menu set on the cloth between the multitude of different forks and knives. Most of the seats were already filled and the students were nibbling from several trays of crackers and cheeses.

"Sit, sit," Professor Slughorn said jovially, and he put a wide hand on Lily's back and guided her towards an empty seat.

"Hey Lily!"

James and Dominique waved from the far end of the table. James looked grumpy and his hair fell in front of his face.

"_Bonsoir_, Lily," Dominique said with a laugh. "Ignore James' manners, he's been awful lately. You look lovely, I like your dress."

Dominique looked great, Lily thought jealously as she sat down. She was wearing shimmering dress robes that looked like liquid mist with golden stars sparkling inside it. The robes left her long, white arms bare, and her nails were painted gold to match. Her blonde hair flickered in the candlelight. James was lounging in the seat next to her wearing a black dragonhide jacket over a white Muggle dress shirt. He scowled at Dominique. "You're one to talk, Nicki."

Dominique blushed prettily.

On James' other side was Rose Weasley, who grinned impishly at Lily. She was wearing green dress robes and her long red hair brushed her shoulders. Molly Weasley sat with a group of upper years, wearing stiff-looking taffeta dress robes the colour of coral. Lily also recognized Roger Dawlish, a fellow first year in Ravenclaw, who looked very nervous. Lily knew why he was here—Roger was the nephew of the Minister of Magic, John Dawlish. She recognized four other members of the club: Cynthia Worme, Bruce Abbott, Sita Kumar, and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. They were interspersed amongst the other Club members from a variety of Houses, some of whom Lily recognized from parties or Ministry functions. Lily knew Cynthia Worme was a Pureblood from an important family. Bruce Abbott was a terrific Quodpot player guaranteed to be scouted for an international team, according to all the girls. She knew Sita had been coming and was glad, because Sita was great. Scorpius sat next to Rose, they were in the same year along with Louis and Albus. Lily swallowed as Scorpius looked at her from beneath drawn brows that were a shade darker than his blond hair that glinted in the light. His grey eyes were intent. Lily broke her eyes away from his, curious as to why the isolated Slytherin boy was here. She knew that his father was still very important, but still. No one _liked _them. Lily shook herself.

Sita Kumar smiled slightly at Lily, now fully dressed in layers of black and green silk, with gold bangles and earrings and a net of golden medallions atop her wavy black hair. "Make it here alright, Lily?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded, "Grace's hair took forever."

Bruce Abbott waved vigorously and grinned. "Hullo Lily, how're you doing? Glad to see you here!"

Lily forced a smile. It felt more like baring her teeth. "Fine, thanks."

To avoid saying anything more she grabbed a cracker and stuffed it in her mouth.

Slughorn took the seat next to Lily and beamed around the table. "Now that we're all here I think some introductions are in order for this, the first meeting of our little group. We have three new First Years joining us this evening! Mister Roger Dawlish here, Miss Grace Li, and Miss Lily Luna Potter—most of you know her, of course!" Slughorn smiled at James, Dominique, Rose, and Molly.

Lily's heart had started racing again. _I hope no one here believes the lies about me!_

Lily maintained her fixed smile as Slughorn introduced everyone and said a few words about their family, accomplishments, or status at the school. The Upper Years were all friendly and polite, and Lily felt a surge of relief. She relaxed slightly and cracked a smile.

"Well I imagine you're all hungry, I know I am, oh-ho!" Slughorn said.

Lily's stomach growled. Lily smiled at Professor Slughorn. "I'm starving!"

"Lily!" Molly reprimanded.

Everyone else laughed.

"That's quite alright, Miss Potter, I am absolutely starving myself!" Slughorn lifted his menu and ran a fat finger down the raised golden letters. "I don't know about you, but I shall have the _moulezz a la Provencall_."

Dominique giggled at Professor Slughorn's atrocious pronunciation, "_À tes souhaits, _Professor!"

"Still don't have that one right, eh, Miss Weasley?" Professor Slughorn smiled. "Ah well. That reminds me, how is Victoire doing in France? Enjoying her studies at _l'École Supériere?_"

Dominique smiled. "She's doing great, Professor, thank you for asking. We visited Paris in the summer, it was lovely."

"Victoire and Teddy are disgusting," James snickered.

Lily giggled, while Grace studiously inspected her spoon.

"Ah, young love..." Slughorn waggled his eyebrows and everyone laughed, "Now don't forget to order, my dears! We want everything to arrive at the same time, don't we?"

* * *

The Slug Club ate very well. Professor Slughorn used a small silver bell to summon each course after everyone had announced his or her order. At the bell the food appeared instantly on the table in front of them. Their delicate glasses refilled themselves with whatever they desired. Lily guzzled glasses of sparkling apple cider, plates of herbed chicken, mashed potatoes, and caramelized carrots. She noticed that some of the older students had glasses of _wine! _Lily shuddered at the thought. But she wouldn't tell anyone, of course, that would be just wrong.

Over the course of the meal Professor Slughorn artfully directed the conversation and each student received a chance to talk about their first week at Hogwarts. Slughorn made sure to ask Lily about her favourite classes (Charms and Potions), how her W.O.R.M. tests on maths and grammar had gone on Friday (well enough, she was sure she wouldn't have to join the remedial classes), and what her plans were for the rest of the week-end (she had no idea).

Throughout the meal Lily waited for Scorpius to say something, anything. Everyone was polite, if reserved, around him. When Slughorn inquired about his week Lily was sure that Scorpius was going to reveal something about himself. She leant forward, interested despite herself, hiding her face behind her crystal chalice. But Scorpius just smiled and said, "I find that one year is quite like the other, Professor."

Lily noticed that Rose's cheeks were pink and she was glaring at Scorpius.

"Enjoying your classes, my boy?" Slughorn probed.

Scorpius shrugged eloquently, "It depends on the professor, doesn't it, sir?"

He had a small half-smile.

Rose growled something unintelligible. "It's Hoarwell, and a few others, Professor Slughorn. Scorpius just doesn't want to complain."

"Oh, Hengist," the Potions Master patted his paunch, "What is it this time?"

"He was terrible to me, too!" Lily jumped in.

Everyone swiveled to at her.

"Now isn't that a surprise," Scorpius said softly, and Lily flushed beet red.

"Oi!" James said immediately, "What does that mean?"

Slughorn flapped his arms, "Never mind that, then, never mind that! Uh, Rosie, my dear child, what other classes do you have together?"

Lily opened her mouth and Grace kicked her ankle. Lily glared at her but subsided. _I get to talk too, _she thought to herself, and cradled her glass of cider as she pouted. She listened disinterestedly as Rose described her week, glancing at Scorpius. She thought his stormy eyes glittered once or twice as he moved his finely carved head, smiling and nodding at times, but he didn't say anything else. She didn't know why she was so curious about him. They had only run into each other twice and barely spoken. But he, and he alone, had first clapped when she had first been Sorted into Slytherin. Lily didn't know what to think about him!

Scorpius didn't speak for the rest of the meal but he was quite good at conveying his opinions with a tilted head, a raised eyebrow, and small smiles. Everyone seemed used to his mannerisms and no one treated him any differently. By the time the meal drew to a close Lily was even more confused about him. At that point, though, she felt like a stuffed turkey and had stopped paying as much attention.

Everyone was full after the long meal, including Scorpius, who lounged with one long, thin arm draped over the carved back of his chair, his fingers inches from Rose's chair.

"Ah, that was quite nice, quite nice indeed." Slughorn said, reclining in his chair and resting his hands atop the stretched fabric over his stomach.

Lily nodded sleepily. She considered the remnants of her trifle and decided against attempting another bite lest she explode. Lily groaned and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm so full..."

Grace sipped at her cup of tea with a small smile. She had passed on desert and looked very satisfied with herself.

"It was great, as usual, Professor," Molly smiled.

"Of course, Miss Weasley, it's your last year!" Slughorn said, wiping at a tear on his cheek, "I shall miss you and your fellow Head Boy."

"We all will," Bruce Abbott said, raising his glass, "To Molly's last year!"

The Upper Years clinked glasses and laughed uproariously. Lily sipped at her cider and shared a look with Grace. Both of them started laughing.

"Well, I think this was a successful evening as well. Miss Weasley, oh my, Rose, that is—ahem. You shall assist Miss Weasley, ah, Dominique, with her Transfiguration project. Professor Clearwater is quite the taskmaster, isn't she? Charging right out of the gate, what!" Slughorn smiled bemusedly.

"Yes Professor," Rose replied.

"And I'm glad you and Molly, can trade your prefect shifts, Miss Worme. I know those hours can be quite brutal."

"Thank you, Professor." Cynthia inclined her head.

"It's amazing how much more open to these suggestions Molly is during these little gatherings, Professor," Sita Kumar said dryly and raised her glass towards the Head Girl. "Molly's always so stiff and formal at the Prefect meetings."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Sita," Molly said with mock severity, and then she burped, giggled, and then took another sip from her glass.

Lily goggled at her upright cousin, mouth open. Grace elbowed her and her mouth clicked shut.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it..." Slughorn stroked one end of his mustache to hide a small smile, "That's probably a sign that it's time for the night to come to an end."

Everyone groaned and a few people raised jovial protests—Lily glanced at Scorpius quickly and stopped, surprised. He looked sad, for a moment, and then his storm-grey eyes flashed to meet hers and his face became a mask. Lily wondered if she had imagined it.

Slughorn raised his arms placatingly, "It has been an absolute pleasure, my dears. We shall meet again in two weeks, have no fears! For those of you just joining us, I'm so glad you enjoyed yourselves. For our returning members, welcome back. And everyone remember, my door is always open, always open."

With an enormous sigh the Potions Master heaved himself to his feet,

"Back to your Houses, my dears. I know it's after curfew put don't worry, we have a little agreement with the Heads, now don't we?" Slughorn chuckled and patted his stomach, "Molly, my dear, you know what do to. Please help everyone back to their dorms safely."

The party broke up as everyone rose, sleepily, and gathered by the door. Lily joined her brother and cousins. Dominique and Molly embraced her. Molly was very red and hugged her exceptionally tightly before wandering back to the remainder of the Upper Years. Dominique smelled of some citrusy perfume and Lily breathed in deeply.

Dominique kissed her on both cheeks. "Have a good night, Lily, I'm so glad you joined us after all. James was worried."

"I was not," James grunted. James gave her a swift hug and patted her back once before sliding back a step and looking her in the eye, hands stuffed in his dragonhide jacket. "How was, uh, the rest of your week in Slytherin?"

Lily bit her lip, "It went fine, James, thanks for asking."

"You sure you're okay? Need me to, you know, talk to anyone for you?" James asked seriously.

Lily groaned. "No, no, that's fine, James. How's Tiberius?" She asked to distract him.

James scowled, "He's a total arse, is how he is. Don't worry about it, Lil, I'll handle him."

"Language!" Dominique said, but her lips were tight and white.

Rose narrowed her eyes at James, and then at Lily. "James, can I talk to Lily alone?"

James brushed at his hair and looked quizzically at Rose. "Alright, Rose. Be safe, Lily. I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"I'm _so _sorry," Lily rolled her eyes.

James shrugged and smiled wolfishly at Lily, "Don't worry about this. This one's on me."

Rose dragged Lily over to a corner.

"What's really going on? I'm not stupid, you know." Rose winked.

Lily shifted from foot to foot. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Are they treating you alright in there?"

"Yes," Lily said, looking Rose in the eyes and blinking slowly.

"You know, if you need help getting back at anyone," Rose said, ignoring Lily, "I can help. I'm full of great ideas. Just stuffed with them, really."

Lily hesitated. She knew that Rose was regarded as a right terror to cross and a cunning prankster, but she didn't want anyone helping her. "Seriously, Rose, I'm fine. Really."

"If you say so, dear cousin!" Rose said, "But I'll be watching out for you."

"_Fine_!" Lily rolled her eyes.

Sita Kumar sauntered across the chamber and joined them. She greeted Lily's cousins politely—James scowled at the Slytherin Prefect until Rose stepped on his foot—and then said, "Professor Slughorn would like a word with us, Miss Potter, if that's alright with you."

"Sure," Lily rolled one shoulder.

James eyes Sita suspiciously. "Why?"

"Slytherin business, Mister Potter," Sita gave a disarming smile, "Don't worry, I'll return her to _our_ dormitory safe and sound."

"You'd better," James growled.

"James!" Lily moaned.

"Sorry, sorry. C'mere," James said, and hugged her again.

Lily bid her family farewell, suffered through one of Rose's bear-hugs, and then the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs departed.

Before the Slytherins could depart behind the others Lily caught up with Grace and tugged at her arm. "Do you want to hang out in my room when we get back, Grace?" Lily asked, voice catching on the last word. "You know, and, uh, talk?"

Grace looked surprised and then pleased. "I would love to, Lily."

Lily beamed.

"Li!" Cynthia Worme snapped.

"Coming, Miss Worme," Grace replied at once and joined the Slytherin Prefect by the doors. The Slytherins left to return to their Common Room, leaving Lily alone with Sita and Professor Slughorn.

Horace Slughorn looked like he had fallen asleep, his chin resting on his fat neck, white mustache fluttering.

"Is he asleep?" Lily whispered to Sita.

Sita's lips curved, "Professor Slughorn?"

"What, what?" Slughorn started, "No, no more for me thanks..."

Lily giggled. "You wanted to talk to me, Professor?"

"Yes, quite right," Slughorn said, hauling himself upright and smiling, "Sit, sit!"

The table had been magically clear and shone in the low candlelight as Lily and Sita sat Slughorn's left.

Their Head of House summoned a tray of candied ginger with a flick of his wand and popped a piece into his mouth. "Ginger? Settles the ol' tummy, my dear?"

Lily shrugged and took a piece. It tasted sharp and spicy and Lily made a face. Slughorn chuckled. "Did you enjoy your evening, Miss Potter?"

Lily shrugged again, hesitating, "Yeah...I did."

"Well, I'm glad she decided to attend, Professor," Sita said, "I know you were reluctant for some reason, Lily."

"I had fun, okay?" Lily mumbled, "I admit it!"

"Fantastic," Slughorn beamed, "And I'm so glad that Miss Kumar and yourself are becoming friends. I have asked her to continue to keep an eye on you in Slytherin—don't look at me like that, Miss Potter, it is a tradition of our noble house to provide young students with mentors from the Upper Years. They will help you learn the ins-and-outs, eh? We can be a bit old-fashioned at times and have a lot of nifty little traditions but it's all to help you youngsters grow up and find your way in the world!"

"Yes, Professor," Lily said, thinking hard. She was tired and her mind felt a little fuzzy and she had to fight to decide on what to say, "What sort of traditions? Sir?"

"Nothing serious, nothing serious," Slughorn said, "Miss Kumar shall it explain it you. Just know that you can always rely on her, and, of course, my door is always open."

"Thanks, Professor."

Slughorn smiled and nodded, "Alright, off with you then, get back safely."

"Good night, Professor," Sita said, rising, and she escorted Lily from the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them Lily turned to Sita and said, "What traditions? This isn't something creepy, is it?"

Sita threw back her head, golden medallions clinking and shining on her hair, and laughed. "No, whatever gave you that idea? It's all quite banal, really, very dry material. I'll explain in my room. However, you must promise not to tell anyone outside of Slytherin House. No one, not your parents, not your family."

Lily grinned, "Of course not! I promise."

"I warn you it's not anything sinister and it's not very interesting," Sita smiled. "Now, let's return to the dormitories."

* * *

The hidden door to Slytherin House parted revealing the narrow, dark passageway that led to the Common Room. Wavering bands of green-tinted light played across the surface of the stone tunnel and distant voices could be heard from inside. Sita led Lily inside and the door rumbled shut behind them. The vocies grew louder as they walked down the passageway and entered the Common Room. The voices fell silent. Lily blinked and her eyes adjusted to the light. Lily gasped. "You!"

"Lily Potter," said a rich, warm voice vibrating with anger.

Maximilian Zabini stood in the middle of the Common Room flanked by Octavius Flint and Nathaniel Nott, both fingering their wands. They faced Scorpius Malfoy, who stood alone, arms crossed and a cynical smile on his narrow lips. The chamber was a mass of shadows. The glittering green flames sent fingers of light probing across the room. Shock had jolted Lily awake and electrical tingles sped along her arms and feet. She looked from one boy to the next, angry and worried. Sita placed a warm hand lightly on Lily's shoulder, jingling with thin golden chains, and Lily swallowed her next words and stayed quiet.

"Look who I found waiting on the stairs to the boys' dormitory," Scorpius whispered in his dry voice.

"Stay out of it, Malfoy, you think things are bad for you now, traitor? Just wait till I—" Zabini snarled.

"That is enough, Mister Zabini," Sita said lightly, "Why don't you all return to your dormitory before I'm forced to do something drastic."

Her aplomb was impressive. Lily couldn't help a small smile flash across her face despite her trepidation.

Maximilian sneered, "Like what, Kumar? You're _nothing _without Slughorn and he won't be around for much longer. He doesn't know what's coming."

Lily's brows narrowed, "What's coming, Zabini?"

"None of your business," Maximilian's glasses glittered and he smiled broadly, revealing white teeth.

"We shall be going to bed, Mister Zabini, kindly do the same," Sita said with supreme disinterest.

Maximlian stepped forward. The fifteen-year-old boy was just as tall as Sita and quite a bit broader. The emerald hood of his robes framed his face in darkness. "Not until she apologizes to me, Kumar, for getting me kicked out of Sluggy's club and ratting me out to her fool of a father."

_How dare he? _A wave of anger rose up inside Lily and she put a hand on her wand without thinking, "You can't talk about my father like that!"

"That's twice she's tried to draw a wand on me, me!" Maximilian hissed, "She needs to follow the rules, Kumar, or I'll have to teach her another lesson."

Her heart was pounding now but at the same time a tendril of fear was dragging clammy claws across the back of her neck. _Surely he can't do anything in front of Sita? _

"Detention, Zabini," Sita breathed, "One more word and I'll bring you in front of the Professor."

Lily's breath caught and for a moment she thought that Zabini was going to attack them. Something ugly crossed his face and the muscles in his neck twitched. Octavius cracked his knuckles. Scorpius' stormy eyes flashed.

Maximilian took a step back and adjusted his glasses. Lily swallowed.

"She should apologize, Kumar," Maximilian purred, "Before this gets out of hand. You know how many friends I have in Slytherin House. We don't want this...affecting her studies, for instance. All the stress of being alone and isolated."

"You don't frighten me," Lily sneered, heart hammering.

"Lily!" Sita said softly.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," Maximilian sneered, taking a slow step backwards, "She has no respect. You think you're better than us Slytherins, don't you, Potter?"

"No, I _am _a Slytherin!" Lily hissed, "I'm just _better _than bullies like you!"

_I am a Slytherin, _Lily admitted to herself as the blood rushed in her ears.

"Bravo, Miss Potter," Scorpius lip curled.

Maximilian laughed richly. "You'll see, Potter. You'll see who's better soon enough. Now run off and hide behind Kumar and Malfoy."

"You can't bully me!" Lily called out after him as he retreated towards the boys' dormitories, "I won't fall for that!"

Sita's hand tightened on Lily's shoulder as, still laughing, Maximilian, Flint, and Nott left the Common Room.

Lily breathed in and out raggedly, her eyes pricked with moisture. She scrubbed at her face. _I'm not afraid of him. I'm not. _"I hate him. I hate him."

Sita stroked her arm. "That's enough, Lily. You don't have to worry about him. Also, thank you, Mister Malfoy," Sita said to Scorpius, "For confronting Mister Zabini. I will be sure he sees the Professor about this."

Scorpius just smiled and shrugged. He turned to leave and Lily's breath caught, "Wait," she panted.

Scorpius turned and raised an eyebrow.

Biting her lip Lily looked up at the slender blond. Scorpius' eyes were swirling pools of grey and silver clouds. Lily uncurled her lower lip. "Thanks. You know. For...everything."

Scorpius' eyes widened fractionally. He hesitated, and then he smiled. An actual smile that filled up his whole face. He said softly, "You're welcome. Good night...Potter."

Lily Potter nodded. "Good night, Scorpius."

After he was gone Lily stared into the green flames that glittered in the grate, lost in thought. _What's coming?_


	23. Trials

A/N _Sorry for the delay in publishing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy. _

* * *

Thin clouds drifted over the grey mountains. The clouds moved swiftly, carried by a cold wind that presaged the long winter to come. Long shadows crawled across the Black Lake and the school grounds. The wind churned the dark waters and sent white waves dashing against the stony shores. Lily shivered and clutched her green-fringed black cloak tighter about her. Her cheeks were flaming and her tangled copper hair danced in the wind.

"So what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Potter?"

Lily glanced up at her companion. Scorpius Malfoy was a foot taller than she was. His black cloak billowed out behind him. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking into the distance, blonde hair fluttering around his ears. In profile he looked gaunt, his high cheekbones pushing into his skin, his straight nose cutting the air apart. His pale eyebrows were drawn together and his forehead creased. Beams of sunlight danced through the rushing clouds and caught on Scorpius' silver eyes; flashing rings shone inside shadowed pits.

Lily swallowed.

"You can call me Lily, you know," she whispered.

Scorpius looked down at her with a twisted smile. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Miss Potter."

"Is that why you wanted to talk out here?"

Scorpius raised a single shoulder and let it fall. "What do you wish to talk about?"

Lily sighed. "I just need someone... Well, you're the only person I could think of."

"How lovely to be in your thoughts, Miss Potter."

Lily scowled at him. Scorpius chuckled and heat rose up Lily's neck. "I just need to know, is it true? The Slytherin secrets?"

Scorpius stopped laughing and peered down his sharp nose at Lily. "Miss Kumar should have informed you of the traditions of the House of Slytherin."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, but... It's all so different."

"Ah, of course..." Scorpius murmured, "No one in your family has been in Slytherin for generations. Very well, I shall attempt to enlighten you, Miss Potter. What do you wish to know?"

"Is it true?" Lily asked swiftly.

"Of course," Scorpius sneered, "Salazar Slytherin was the greatest of the Hogwarts Four. He left the castle rather than destroy it in conflict with Godric Gryffindor, demonstrating that he was the wisest and most noble. It was only after he left this castle that, out of jealousy and spite, people besmirched his name and reputation."

"And the Chamber of Secrets wasn't about—"

"It was a repository of Slytherin's knowledge and learning," Scorpius interrupted, "Guarded by Great Salazar's preferred companion, the basilisk."

"But Daddy..." Lily breathed.

"Harry Potter found and opened the Chamber, "It made many...people...very angry." Scorpius said with a bitter smile, "And yet its location remains a secret. There are many in our House that believe access to the Chamber should be ours. There's even a small group of students searching for it, secretly of course. Thus far, their search has been fruitless."

"That's fantastic!" Lily beamed, "Can—"

"No, Potter. You're in First Year."

"That's what Sita said," Lily scowled.

They walked in silence for a moment and then Lily burst out, "But what about, you know... Everyone says that Slytherins hate Muggleborns!"

Scorpius sighed, "Great Salazar selected his students from the sons and daughters of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses. His first students were the heirs of the Wizarding families and, thus, there were no Muggleborns amongst them. But that did not mean Great Salazar hated Muggleborns. Unfortunately, less wise and more unscrupulous wizards spread rumours in later centuries."

"It was all rumours?" Lily asked skeptically.

Scorpius plunged his hands back into his pockets and looked down at the wet grass. "No," he whispered viciously, voice vibrating, "There were many fools that believed their own lies. But they were wrong. True superiority is determined not by birth, but by brilliance."

Scorpius' was shaking with suppressed anger. Lily opened and closed her mouth. She hesitated, and then said softly, "But everyone always says that Slytherin is the house of cunning."

"Cunning, yes..." Scorpius sneered, "Yes. Is it cunning to antagonize and belittle others? Slytherin has many enemies and few friends. How very clever."

Lily laughed uncomfortably. Scorpius eyes shimmered like mercury as he looked down at her, "You got into a lot of trouble yourself in such a clever fashion. Losing us fifty points did not help, either."

Lily flushed and locked at her shoes. She kicked at a patch of nettles and weeds. "I..."

Lily froze when a cold hand fell onto her shoulder, letting out a small gasp. Scorpius withdrew his hand as if burnt, "I...apologize. That was uncalled for. Next time remember being right isn't enough. You have to be right and smart. However, you were in a terrible situation and demonstrated...spirit. "

"Spirit!" Lily stuttered, "Thanks."

Scorpius lip curled in a bare smile. "Remember the true lessons of the Founder of our House and you will do well."

"I want to," Lily said fiercely, "But..."

"What is it, Potter?"

"You saw Zabini!" Lily hissed, "And there's others, the girls in my year, and..."

"Ah," Scorpius said.

"Ah?" Lily shrieked and hit him on the arm.

Scorpius went completely still. Lily stumbled to a halt and turned around to face him, breathing hard. Her hair was blown in front of her face, tongues of fiery locks hissing towards Scorpius, and she dragged them back. Scorpius was looking at her oddly. A shudder passed through Scorpius like a cold mountain preparing for an avalanche. He began to breathe again. "You're correct," Scorpius said slowly, as if nothing had happened. "There are divisions within Slytherin House and they are impossible to ignore, Miss Potter. The children of the most powerful witches and wizards in Britain are in Slytherin House—your family excluded. Still, your father has enemies."

"No he doesn't!" Lily said at once, "Daddy's a great wizard, he's an Auror!"

"Nothing is that simple, Miss Potter! There are families that resent the changes your family imposed on the Wizarding World; worse, there are families that want to take advantage of the new order and take power for themselves. Your father, my father, they are just one side. There are others."

"Like...the Purebloods?"

"It's not that simple," Scorpius said disdainfully, "We're all Purebloods, Miss Potter. Even you. The truly despicable families have lost their influence and power. What remains are those that survived the war because they remained neutral or reformed, such as my father. Then there are those that are new money and have a new leader, Zabini."

"Zabini?" Lily wracked her mind for answers, "Isn't his father on the Board of Governors or something?"

"Or something!" Scorpius hissed, "Zabini is very rich. He thinks that makes them better than everyone else—and a lot of people seem to believe him. His father hates my father, and yours, Miss Potter."

Lily groaned, "Why?"

Scorpius sighed, "They are enemies, Miss Potter. It's politics."

Lily rolled her eyes. "But that's so boring!"

"No, it isn't," Scorpius said coldly, "You may be young, Miss Potter, but you're not stupid. Don't act like it."

Lily blushed and fought down a spurt of anger. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"So," Lily said after an awkward pause, "Uh, they, you know, believe different things?"

"Your father believes in a quaint nation called freedom," Scorpius smirked, "Zabini...believes in power."

"What about your father?" Lily frowned.

"My father?" Scorpius paused, "He supports your father."

Lily stared into the distance. It was all so complicated. "Ugh."

"Indeed."

Lily resisted the urge to hit him again. He just looked so smug! "So Zabini doesn't like me because of my father?"

"I think he doesn't like you," Scorpius smirked, "Of course, he would never have been your friend. Now, however, he is your enemy. Over time most people in our house will forgive you for losing points, especially if you remain properly contrite. But I doubt that Zabini will ever forgive you for injuring his reputation. Beware, Miss Potter. He thinks he is untouchable. And when boys think like that, they do dangerous things."

Lily felt a frisson of fear. She summoned a laugh. "You're a Third Year, what do you know?"

"More than you, Miss Potter," Scorpius said. "Still. I think it's time you go back to the castle. I don't have Miss Kumar's unflappable patience. There's a reason she's your mentor."

"It's all boring," Lily pouted, "I thought I would get to know new spells and secret passageways! But it's all about following the rules and passing my exams and jobs and even marriage. I'm eleven!" Lily gagged.

"It's about preparing you for your future! Be glad that you—" Scorpius' jaw slammed shut. "I said I'm done. It's time for you to go, Miss Potter."

"Come on!" Lily moaned.

"Enough!" Scorpius snapped. "One of the rules is respecting those in the years above you. I think I have been more than helped you—show some gratitude for once."

Lily gaped at Scorpius, "I..."

Scorpius turned and began to walk away towards the lake.

"Malfoy, wait!" Lily yelled, stamping her foot. "Thanks, alright? For telling me all that stuff."

Scorpius turned and looked back at her, his cloak fluttering around him. "Everyone should be able make up their own mind, Potter. You're not stupid. Stop acting like it."

Scorpius Malfoy turned his back and walked towards the rocky shore of the lake. Lily stamped her foot again, shoe sinking into the wet gras. "Thanks. I'm not stupid. Great."

Lilys' head was spinning. Salazar Slytherin was a great wizard? Her father and Draco Malfoy were allies? Zabini's father was their enemy? And...

_'Don't be stupid.' I'll try to keep that in mind._

Lily turned and made her way back to the Castle.

* * *

Three weeks of detention. The dust swirled in the flickering light of the overhead lamp that swung back and forth on a chain on the ceiling. Lily sneezed, her whole body shook, and her matted hair swinging in front of her face. Lily dropped down onto her familiar stool and wiped her face. Three weeks of dust, grime, and, the absolute worst, organizing. Lily retrieved her clipboard from a shelf that she had finished categorizing and lifted the parchment. "Newt, Dried, check. Next, Newt, Eye of."

Lily sniffled and began pushing through coloured glass jars. Mysterious liquids swirled and bubbled and puffs of dust flew of the lids. "Th-th-there..." Lily's nose wrinkled, "Achoo!"

Lily convulsed with a humungous sneeze. Her swinging clipboard struck the edge of a dark glass and the jar toppled off the shelf. Lily's eyes widened and she threw out her arms, but the jar bounced off her hand and smashed into the iron bar of a shelf.

Glass and eyes-of-newt splashed all over Lily's chest. Thick liquid flowed down her skirt and across her knees, soaking into the top of her tall socks.

"Gross!" Lily propelled herself backwards as bouncing eyeballs rolled across the dusty stones, moaning and wiping at her chest.

Lily felt tears forming in her eyes. _Come on, she told herself, Don't cry...Don't be stupid, Lily!_ She sat down on the stool.

It had been a bad couple of weeks. She had tried to follow Scorpius' advice and strained to behave in what she imagined was a more appropriately Slytherin fashion: she paid attention in class, she kept her mouth shut, she apologized.

It was harder than she thought. Every day she grew more frustrated. While they were still studying very simple material that Lily mastered quickly, she had detention every night and every day the teachers assigned more work. Lily had eventually turned to Grace for help and the two girls had spent their evenings in Grace's room. Grace typed up her notes from class on the Spell-Right so that Lily could use them. The rattling sounds were strangely soothing—they reminded Lily of home, where her mother would be typing up her latest article for the Daily Prophet. But despite their collective effort Lily had fallen behind. Three weeks on, Lily had a pile of unwritten parchment on her desk and a constant headache.

Lily swept her shoe through the sticky puddle of preservative on the floor. Shards of glass crunched beneath her foot. Despite her wishes, Lily had three days of detention left. Professor McGonagall had ruled that her original detentions, prior to her ill-considered duel, were still valid.

_It isn't fair—I should be done detention by now._

Lily stood and gingerly shook out her skirt and a few pieces of glass fell to the floor. Lily knew she needed to get Slughorn to clean up the mess. When she heaved open the heavy door to the storage cupboard voices drifted through the open door. Lily paused.

"...the next batch?"

"It shall be ready by Hallowe'en, my friend!"

Lily peered through the door. Professor Slughorn was speaking to Loyola Lestrange. The S.H.A.M. was very tall and thin and draped in black robes. He leant close to the Professor and smiled with wide, supple lips set in a long, white jaw. His black hair was slicked to his head and parted in the middle and he had a nasal, harsh accent.

"You are the only potioneer in England who can do it, _Professeur_. Liquid Magic. _Incroyable._"

Lily clapped a hand over her mouth.

Slughorn chuckled, "You flatter me, but thank you. I check the barrels daily. You made it possible, my boy, donating what you did! Most wizards would never do that."

"I apologize that my own research has kept me so busy. The Ministry is most eager for my results, but I suspect that is only with your help..." Lestrange's voice trailed away and he shrugged.

"It's fortunate that you suggested I tap a batch in the summer," Slughorn nodded amiably, "Very fortunate indeed, otherwise you wouldn't see any viable results until next year! The '13 should be ready soon enough. Elderwood, if I remember correctly."

"A very promising wandwood," Lestrange murmured, "I suspect that..."

Lily strained to hear Lestrange's quiet words. The door to the potions cupboard banged open and she toppled forward, stumbling, and caught herself before she slammed into a stone bench.

"Merlin's beard!" Slughorn jerked upright, "Miss Potter, what happened?"

Lily bobbed upright. "Broke a jar of eye-of-newt, Professor! It's disgusting." Her cheeks aflame Lily gestured at her soiled skirt and soaks, "Sorry to disturb you, Professor, I didn't know you had a guest."

"Potter, is it?"

"Yes, sir" Lily said, raising her eyes to meet Lestrange's hooded black orbs.

"I shall be seeing you soon enough, Potter. Good night."

Slughorn bade Lestrange farewell and the slender S.H.A.M. swept out of the dungeon.

"What were you talking about, sir?" Lily asked swiftly.

"Loyola?" Slughorn chuckled and waddled over to Lily, "We're working on a bit of a project together, but never you mind, that's not for you to worry about. Now, are you excited for the Quidditch Tryouts?"

Lily's stomach clenched. She'd almost forgotten about the tryouts. Her brothers hadn't, of course—James and Albus were on the team and had been biting their nails for a week.

"Yes, I'm terribly excited, Professor," Lily said, giving him a strained smile, "Could you help me clean up? I'm sorry it fell."

"Of course," Slughorn said, and he waved his wand, Vanishing the glass shards and suctioning the preservative from Lily's clothing. "I'm sure your brothers will do splendidly, my dear. And you're coming to the Club's little celebration afterwards, of course, in my suite?"

Lily nodded and smiled sickly.

"Why don't we call it a night," Slughorn said, "Excited to be done, I imagine?"

Lily sighed. "No! I've really enjoyed learning more about potions. Really."

"That's the spirit, just like your father!" Slughorn beamed, "Still..."

The Potions Master glanced towards the rolling blackboard to the side of the classroom, listing the standings for the First Year students and showing that Lily was in seventh place.

"It's not fair, sir," Lily glowered, "I've had detention every night and Professor Hoarwell..."

"You know why you have detention, my dear," Professor Slughorn said, "While Professor Hoarwell may be a bit...enthusiastic, I'm sure things will work out if you just apply yourself."

_Sure it will._ Lily sighed.

There was a knock at the door to the dungeons and Sita Kumar peeked her head in, "Professor?"

"There you are, Miss Kumar! Right on time as always," Slughorn waggled his fingers, "Have a good evening you too! I'll see you later, my dears."

"Of course Professor," Sita smiled, "Thank you."

The two Slytherins headed up for dinner. Ostensibly, Sita was there out of the kindness of her heart, but Lily knew that Sita was really keeping an eye on her. Lily didn't mind, Sita was pleasant company and never treated Lily like she was a child.

Tonight, Sita wore a circular black bindi that flickered like oil as they past burning torches, revealing the raised edges of the paste smeared between her eyes. "How was your evening, Lily?"

"Horrible," Lily threw up her hands, "I spilt eye-of-newt all over myself. And Professor Slughorn still doesn't understand how hard it is for me."

"Professor Hoarwell?"

"Horrid Hoarwell," Lily sneered, "He really hates Slytherins, doesn't he? He docked me five points for slouching, Sita! Slouching! And for the Gryffindor's it's all...'moral fibre,' what a bloody joke. He treats Sabine even worse than me, it's terrible."

"Language, Lily," Sita lips curved, "As for Miss Thorne...It's surprising. Professor Hoarwell usually fawns over his Gryffindors."

"Yeah, I don't think he believes she is a Gryffindor." Lily said bitterly. "Sita...do you believe the rumours about her?

Lily had heard rumours that Thorne had been in an insane asylum before coming to Hogwarts. Other people were convinced that her father had given her the Dark Mark as a child. She even had special detentions with Professor Flitwick. Lily didn't know what to think of the unusual Gryffindor. Sabine had shown up to help her in the duel, but she had become withdrawn and taciturn in the face of constant harassment by the Gryffindors and quite a few professors. They had barely spoken a dozen words to each other.

"I don't believe that sort of nonsense, Lily," Sita said, "And neither should you."

"Fine," Lily muttered. _If she would just talk to me..._

As the two Slytherins walked out into the Entrance Hall they ran into students descending the Grand Staircase for flinched at the sight of a rowdy crowd of Gryffindors whooping as they slid down the banister. Sita put a hand on Lily's back, "Ignore them," she whispered, "Boys."

Sita laughed. She had a rich laugh, and Lily felt a tickle in her throat and then let loose a laugh.

When they entered the Great Hall Lily's eyes drifted towards the Gryffindor family and her family. She could see the Potters and Weasleys sitting at one end of the table, and, at the other end, Tiberius McClaggen, sitting with his brother and Ali Shafiq. Both boys were covered in scratches and sap from their time doing detention weeding the greenhouses, and Lily felt a stab of vindictive pleasure.

"I need to sit with my family," Lily moaned and scuffed her shoe on the stone. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Sita nodded, "I'll see you later, Lily."

"Thanks Sita," Lily beamed and hugged Sita swiftly before sidling over to the Gryffindor table.

"Lo, Lily!" James grunted, gesturing with a battered beater's bat. "You're coming to the tryouts tomorrow right?"

Lily bit her lip and glanced at her brothers. Albus was staring into his reflection on a golden plate, white as a sheet, while Louis and Rose rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I don't know," Lily said nervously, looking over shoulder at the Slytherins.

"Oi! You have to come out!" James said.

"Ignore him," Rose said, "You don't have watch these two ride their big sticks around for hours."

Dominique and Louis laughed and Lily smiled tremulously, "I want to come out but I'm going to sit on my own."

"Oi! I'm your brother!" James said.

"Exactly, James!"

Growling James swung his bat through the air with a hiss. Lucy snatched James' bat out of his hands. "That's enough of that, James."

"I was done practicing anyways!" James mussed up his hair. "I'm going to beat Tiberius into a bloody pulp. No way in hell I'm letting him be my partner this year!"

"James!" Dominique squealed, "You can't talk like that."

"You know what he said about you, Nicki!" James spat, "He's dead to me."

Lily glanced down the table at Tiberius. He was guzzling pumpkin juice, sloshing orange liquid over his chin and hand. She also spotted Sabine Thorne sitting next to Molly Weasley, looking small and tired, her face hidden by a fringe of hair.

"Lily! You listening?"

"What?"

"I said, you remember to write Mum and Dad, okay? They're still breathing down my neck."

"Again?" Lily said. "I sent them a letter last week."

"Every week!" James said, "Or Mum will send me a Howler."

"Fine."

Writing her parents had become a chore. She didn't tell them about the bad dreams she was having or how difficult her classes had become or how torn she felt between her family in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and the secrets of Slytherin. She had to carefully obscure the truth behind a veil of white lies. She knew, now, that she had been behaving like a spoilt brat. Now, Lily needed to prove that she could stand on her own two feet. She was eleven after all.

Lily sighed. She just wanted the Quidditch Trials to be over with already.

* * *

"Shpectacular, shimply shpectular! Great work, lads!" Professor Slughorn was red in the face, waving a sloshing goblet back in forth through the air. "Like that!"

He slashed a fat hand downwards, imitating a daring dive using a piece of cake, "Of course, with parents like yours...Quidditch in the blood... What wash I saying? No matter! To J'shames and Albush! To all of our Quidditch teammat'sh! Cheers!"

Everyone raised their goblets for the eleventh time that evening, laughing uproariously at Slughorn's antics. His booming voice could be heard across the expanded chamber.

The Potion Master's office had once again been transformed into a dining room, this time with a series of tables along the walls draped in the four House colours and laden with different cakes decorated with fondant Quaffles, Bludgers, and Snitches. There was a chilled cart with a hundred flavours of ice cream and a chocolate fountain bubbled in one corner. The various members of the Slug Club circulated through the room or gathered around the Professor, animatedly discussing the Quidditch Trials. James and Albus had returned to their positions, James as Beater and Albus as Seeker, while Tiberius had failed to make it back onto the team. Her brothers were ecstatic.

Lily stood to one side of the chamber, holding her empty goblet with both hands. Her stomach ached.

Professor Slughorn slung an arm across James' shoulders and said, "Alwaysh knew you were deshtined for greatness, my boy, parentsh like yours. You're a Potter! Where'sh my newest Potter? Has anyone seen Mish Potter?"

Lily's stomach tightened into an iron ball. Before the crowd around Professor Slughorn could turn and spot her she slipped to the side and exited into the hall. She eased the door closed behind her, heart racing, and leant against the wall. _Why did I just do that? I can't run away... I..._

Lily glanced up and down the corridor. It was deserted and dark this late at night. Her shoes echoed loudly on the stones as she walked to a bay window carved into the castle wall and bathed in silvery moonlight. She sat on a stone bench and played with the empty golden goblet in the hands.

"Miss Potter?"

Lily leapt upright and the goblet flew out of her hands and fell to the floor with a clash. Flashing on the moonlight it rolled over and over and came to a rest at Scorpius Malfoy's feet.

"Malfoy," Lily said, trembling, "I didn't run away! I just—"

"I understand, Miss Potter, don't worry."

He wore a narrow charcoal suit underneath silver-trimmed dress robes. He bent and picked up the golden chalice and held it out to Lily, his skin glowing alabaster in the moonlight.

"Thanks," Lily muttered as she swiftly seized the slightly battered goblet.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No," Lily sighed, leaning back against the elaborately carved wall where sandstone roses and vines formed an arch above her head.

Scorpius sat opposite her and placed his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on interlaced fingers. His face was half in moonlight, half in shadow. "I was under the impression you enjoyed our Head of House's excessive attention."

Lily scowled. "I do! It's not a bad thing to want attention!"

"Within reason," Scorpius said with a small smile. "What about tonight?"

"I don't know."

"You always know. Sometimes you don't admit it yourself."

_I do know... I'm afraid,_ Lily could feel it. She had been fighting it for weeks, ever since she had first learnt the taste of fear, the realization that she was, more than she ever had been, alone. That there are moments in life when everyone is alone.

"I'm...afraid," Lily felt tears prick at her eyes and blinked rapidly, "I want to be great, everyone said I was going to be great, Daddy, Mummy, Professor Slughorn. But Professor Hoarwell and...everyone! They're just so mean. It's...hard! It's hard!"

"I understand," Scorpius breathed.

"How can you?" Lily sniffed, "You heard Slughorn. I'm a Potter."

"And I'm a Malfoy."

Lily opened and then closed her mouth. "So...?" she whispered plaintively.

"The pressure we are under is why we have been Sorted into Slytherin. Use the resources that have been given to you, Potter. Talk to Miss Kumar."

"I just...don't want to complain anymore..." Lily flushed.

"Your mentor is there to help you," Scorpius shrugged, "It's up to you how you ask for help."

That reminded Lily of what her father had said: how it was braver to admit that she needed help than suffer in silence.

"Nothing in this life that is worth doing comes easy, Miss Potter," Scorpius continued, "Respect, strength, greatness—these must be earned. We are defined by our efforts to achieve something, not by our complaints that life is unfair."

"I'm afraid," Lily whispered again, "What if I can't do it? What if I...fail? What if I'm not cunning enough, not smart enough to succeed?"

"True courage is going forward despite being afraid, Miss Potter. No one House has a monopoly on courage. You are eleven. Give yourself time."

"It's not going to be easy, is it?" Lily moaned.

"No."

"Oh."

Lily stared into the deep pool of shadowed gold inside the mouth of her goblet._ I can do this._ Lily wiped at her face with her sleeve.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Lily whispered.

"I am ever at your service, Miss Potter."


	24. Children of the Book

_A/N I apologize in advance this chapter will be a bit rougher and longer than normal as I'm in the process of getting a new beta! So feel free to comment on any errors and I'll correct them as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Lily and Grace flew side by side around the perimeter of the empty Quidditch stadium, robes flapping behind them. Lily was glad she wore grey slacks instead of a skirt as the chill afternoon air bit at her exposed face and hands. Both girls wore leather pads on their elbows, knees, and shins. Their broomsticks were lethargic school brooms, ancient Cleansweep Twelves, with tangles of twisted twigs that rattled in the wind.

"I can't believe Horrid Hoarwell," Lily was complaining, "The Gryffindorks are simply unbearable. They treat Sabine terribly but she still won't talk to me at all, and I haven't done anything."

"Perhaps it would be better if Hogwarts didn't have Houses," Grace mused.

"How can you say that?" Lily demanded, drawing her broom up, "This is Hogwarts

Grace spun her broom around in an elegant curve. "They seem more trouble than they're worth. My parents were taught magic at home by their parents. Grandmother didn't even want me to attend a school, she said it wasn't proper for a young girl."

"That's nonsense. Everyone has to go to school," Lily said. "There are other methods."

"But they're like our families," Lily insisted.

"That coming from you?" Grace sniffed.

Lily laughed and swung her broom closer to Grace.

"Hey!"

"It's practice!" Lily giggled, leaning forward and accelerating past Grace, "You're the one who says you need to practice all year to get onto the team."

"I can't believe First Years can't have their own brooms!" Grace yelled after her, leaning down and catching up to Lily.

The wind hissed in Lily's ears and stole her laughter away from her as they raced around the edge of the stadium. The canvas flaps that covered the back of the stands flapped in the gentle breeze and the low sun shone on the lake and turned it into a sparkling mirror. Her broom coughed and dropped a foot and Lily squealed, leaning back and slowing down. Laughing, Grace shot past her and then arced back in a gentle loop, coming back alongside her.

"I believe I win!" Grace said.

"No!" Lily insisted, "I had a head start, so you just caught up to me. We tied."

Grace rolled her eyes, "Fine, Lily." Grace locked her knees on her broom and then adjusted her innumerable hairpins with her free hands.

It was getting colder and the two girls decided to call it a day. They began to descend towards the broomsheds and came in for a landing on the field in front of the changing rooms.

"These brooms stop like a bus," Lily grunted as she dismounted, rubbing her legs, "I'm going to ask for a new broom for Christmas."

"You couldn't bring it to school though," Grace said.

"Next year though! I could be an International Quidditch player one day!"

Grace pursed her lips and said nothing as they stowed their brooms and tossed their pads in the hamper for the House Elfs. When they exited the brick building into the grounds the shadow of the castle lay across them. Suddenly, Grace pointed towards the greenhouses, "Lily, what's that?"

A burst of bright blue light had reflected off the glass and flashed across the dim grounds.

"I don't know," Lily whispered, fingering her wand, "Professor Longbottom must be doing something."

The two girls made their way cautiously towards the castle entrance. The gravel path ran right alongside the first row of greenhouses and as they approached the light flashed again and they could hear voices.

"Let's check it out," Lily said, swallowing.

"Really?" Grace moaned.

The two girls crept along the greenhouses. Elaborate iron fixtures and trusses supported the enormous glass panels. Shadowed plants pressed against the surface of the glass. There was a third flash of light. "Do it again!"

Grace froze and seized Lily's arm. "What's that?" she moaned.

"That's Cormac McLaggen!" Lily swallowed. _She was frozen, unable to move, something was crawling across the top of her head..._

Lily moved to draw her wand and Grace's hand tightened on Lily's arm. "Haven't you learnt anything? Let's go get a teacher."

"We can't just leave someone here," Lily hissed, "Come on. I promise I won't do anything rash."

The two girls slid along the glass wall. Lily peered around the edge of the greenhouse.

Tiberius McLaggen, his younger brother Cormac McLaggen, and Ali Shafiq were standing over a curled figure lying on the dirt between the two greenhouses.

The tiny, robed figure moaned and rolled over.

Lily's eyes widened. It was Sabine Thorne. Her face was swollen and enflamed but Lily recognized Sabine's thin blonde hair and, stuck in a bloated cheek thick with veins and purple with strain, Sabine's fiery emerald eyes. Sabine clutched at her face with her bony hands. Tiberius McLaggen held her wand along with his own. He pointed his own wand at Sabine and said, "_Reducio_!"

The swelling began to fade.

Grace clapped her hand over Lily's mouth to stifle her angry shout. The two girls pulled back from the edge. Grace's black eyes were huge and round. Lily looked at Grace and then nodded slowly. "You run and find a Professor, okay?"

Grace shook her head. "Trust me," Lily tried to smile. Her heart was hammering loudly and she was sure Grace could hear it. "I won't do anything until you get back but I...I can't let them just jinx her."

Grace bit her lip. "Alright," she whispered, "Don't do anything until I come back, Lily. What they're doing...that's really, really improper."

"You sneak past and go to the Castle, then I'll distract them," Lily whispered. "Is this a Slytherin plan or what?"

"That's not funny, Lily."

Lily breathed quickly. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck," Grace said, squeezing Lily's arm, and then Grace crept back the way they came before darting across the path to the castle doors. When she had reached the stone archway Lily knew she had to move. She left her wand in her pocket with a supreme effort of will. _I'm no match for Tiberius. Think like a Slytherin._

Lily stepped around the corner and let out a very loud shout of surprise. "_Wow_, what's going on?"

In that moment Sabine Thorne groaned and threw up, spattering Tiberius' shoes with puke. The stench of vomit made Lily gag but she forced herself to say, feigning confusion, "What's going on?"

Tiberius swore.

"Potter!" Cormac spat, going red as a beet, "Where didja come from?"

Tiberius turned. He was a meaty fifteen-year-old and his arms were as thick as Lily's neck. He swung his wand to point at Lily and she flinched. "W-what are you pointing that at me for?"

Tiberius looked confused. "You shut it," he said, "Let me think."

Lily nodded, "Okay. You just think."_  
_

"You just shut it! Tell us how you knew we'd be here!" Cormac yelled.

Tiberius' eyes narrowed and Lily braced herself for a hex—

"That is enough! Put away your wands!" Professor Neville Longbottom roared as he ran around the corner with Grace sprinting at his heels, "I said put your wands away, McClaggen! Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"Professor," Tiberius began as he stuffed his wand in his robes, "We were just playing—"

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Mister McLaggen?" Professor Longbottom looked furious. His usually gentle face was tight and controlled but a muscle was twitching in his neck and his warm brown eyes were aflame.

"Uh, no, Professor—"

"I attended this school for seven years, Mister McLaggen. During that time I had troubles, but at least I could count on the support of my own Housemates!"

The three Gryffindors flinched. A slow smile began to spread across Lily's face. Neville approached Sabine and helped her to her feet. He drew his wand in a fluid motion—Tiberius McLaggen and his conspirators twitched—and then, with a wave, Sabine's robes shed their mud. Neville gently raised a hand and left it in the air just above Sabine's shoulder. "We are going to the Hospital Wing, Miss Thorne, and I apologize to you, personally. If you had been my little Alice, I don't know what I would have done. I have failed you as your head of House."

Sabine Thorne didn't say anything. Her darting green eyes took in her three tormentors, Lily, and Grace, and then her Head of House.

"As for you three," Professor Longbottom said, turning to the other Gryffindors. "Tiberius, give me Sabine's wand! Good. Now, the three of you will walk to my office. You will stay there until I come for you. If you do _anything __else _I will make it my personal mission to have you expelled. Do I make myself clear?"

The three Gryffindors nodded furiously.

"Good. Now, go!"

They practically ran to the doors of the castle and when they were gone Lily squealed with excitement. "That was fantastic Uncle Neville! The look on their—"

"You!" Professor Longbottom practically yelled, turning on Lily, "What were you thinking confronting them on your own?"

Lily stuck out her chin, "I couldn't leave her! I sent Grace to find—"

"Never put yourself in danger like that, Lily!" Neville ran a hand through his thinning hair, "I can't believe I would say this about members of my own house, but what they were doing was dangerous. They could have seriously hurt someone!"

"I distracted them!" Lily yelled, "They would have done it again!"

"Lily, you can't yell at teachers."

"You yelled at me!"

Professor Longbottom paused, then sighed, "Yes, Lily, you're right. I'm sorry. I was worried. But you have to stop getting into trouble, not everyone is as fair as I am. I will inform Professor Slughorn about this."

Lily bit her tongue as she reminded herself not to be stupid. "Fine. Thanks, Professor Longbottom."

Her uncle sighed. "You're welcome. Alright, let me take all three of you back to the Castle."

The Professor ushered Lily and Grace towards the Quidditch Entrance, shaking his head from side to side, "This year just keeps getting more difficult."

* * *

The next day Lily visited the Hospital Wing, her stomach bubbling like a cauldron as she recalled the tumult in the Great Hall the night before. The attack on Sabine Thorne was the only thing anyone was talking about. Defying all logic, Cormac McLaggen had bragged about it to his dormmates and the whole story had gotten out: how he had convinced his older brother to help him wreak his revenge on Sabine; they had followed and discovered that she liked to spend time in the school vegetable garden; and that Sunday they caught her alone attacked her using the Engorgement Charm. Tiberius received two months detention and lost a hundred points from Gryffindor; Cormac and Ali received were cleaning the castle with Caretaker Crawley and lost an additional twenty points each.

Gryffindor was in collective shock. They had lost every point they had gained and were almost guaranteed to lose the House Championship for the first time in six years. Tiberius swore that Sabine Thorne was the real villain and, according to Lucy and Rose, the divide in Gryffindor House had gotten worse, not better.

Lily hesitated in the doorway to the Hospital Wing and then marched up to Sabine's bed. Sabine struggled to sit upright, tugging at her starched sheets as Lily approached. A metal tray with a series of potion bottles sat next to her. Someone had brought Sabine her pet rat, Snowdrop, and its brass cage sat on a chair next to her bed.

"Hey," Lily said, dancing from foot to foot. "Uh, how are you feeling?"

"Fine..." Sabine whispered.

Snowdrop peeked its twitching nose out from under the covers, pink eyes wide. Sabine stroked her rat and then returned it to its cage wordlessly.

"You don't look fine," Lily said after a pause, "What they did to you was awful. I'm really sorry."

Sabine looked away. "You didn't do it."

"You're in trouble with the Gryffindors because you helped me," Lily muttered.

"You made it clear you didn't ask for help," Sabine retorted, "I did this on my own, okay?"

"I'm sorry I said that," Lily replied, "Why didn't you talk to me afterwards?"

"Nobody wants to talk to me," Sabine said, still turned away from Lily.

"I do. I am. I want to help."

Sabine turned to face Lily, green eyes blazing. "That's what your father said, too!"

Lily's mouth dropped open. "M-my father? You know Daddy?"

"Yes," Sabine growled, "He said he wanted to help when put me in the orphanage. He just wanted to help. But no one wants to help, not really. He left, and I was still in the orphanage, and no matter how many times he said he would help, he couldn't change what happened!"

"Y-you're an orphan?" Lily whispered, heart sinking.

"My mother's dead," Sabine said flatly.

"And your father?"

"He killed her."

Silence fell in the Hospital Wing. Lily felt like she'd been punched in the stomach.

"I... I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything," Sabine said, "But I know that you don't really want to help. You said you're sorry. You can go now."

Lily felt a surge of anger rising in her. "You don't know me any more than I know you!" Lily leapt to her feet, "I don't want to go. I feel bad, sure, but I'm not going anywhere, Sabine. You do need help. None...none of us have to be alone, okay?"

Sabine stared at her in shock from beneath golden bangs. "You..."

"Oh, bollocks," Lily clapped her hands to her mouth, sinking back into her chair "I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"No," Sabine whispered hoarsely and Lily looked up hopefully. "Are you...sure you don't want to go?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Lily said with a tremulous smile, "You came to my rescue, I get to come to yours."

Suddenly, Sabine started to cry. Silent tears slipped down her hollow cheeks and her thin frame convulsed, once, twice, and then tree times with racking sobs that escaped in gasps.

"What? Why?" Lily squealed, "Why are you crying? I didn't do anything!"

Sabine shook her head, "No," she gurgled, wiping her face, "No, it's okay."

Lily found Sabine's hand and took it with her own. Sabine's fingers curled like talons and she tried to draw away but Lily held on fiercely. "It's okay, you know? It's okay. They got punished."

"Tiberius McClaggen is wrong. It's not your fault. It's his fault," Lily breathed. "And my brother's going to curse him into next year."

Sabine laughed, coughed, and then wiped her face with a corner of her sheets. "Maybe he shouldn't, they might just come after me again."

"Then they're coming after me too," Lily said fiercely, "And my whole family! I'll make sure of it this time."

Sabine Thorne tilted her head. "You really mean that, don't you, Lily?"

"Of course I do," Lily said with a widening smile, "You're my friend."

* * *

Sabine was discharged from the Hospital Wing on the afternoon of the second of October, by which time the bitter winds of fall had already arrived. The castle reeked of anger and smoke, as the House Elfs were cleaning out the chimneys and stovepipes. Lily wrinkled her nose as they ascended the moving marble staircase from the to the library, catching a faint draft of smoke tinged with the sharp lemony scent of cleaning charms. She glanced at Sabine. The small girl looked pale. "Don't be nervous," Lily said, "Lucy might be freaking out that the no one's listening to the Prefects, but we're perfectly safe in the library. Besides, I think Professor Longbottom would expel the next student to act out in the halls, after what James did with the bat!"

Lily was right; Molly and Lucy were shaken by their inability to enforce rules in the face of blatant hostility from certain quarters of Gryffindor House and the Gryffindors prowled the halls in war parties, shooting off hexes and jinxes at the slightest provocation—including at unsuspecting Slytherins, who were familiar targets, infuriating Professor Longbottom and Professor Slughorn.

"It's not that," Sabine whispered, "Just...don't tell them about what I said. About my parents, please? Promise."

Lily hesitated. "Why not?"

"Please?" Sabine repeated, taking Lily's hand in front of the doors to the library.

Lily was still reeling from the information and she hadn't told anyone, not quite sure how to reveal such a terrible story. She supposed it was Sabine's choice. "I promise, but you have to tell me more about it later," Lily said, "I want to help. I'm your friend."

Sabine nodded. "I promise."

They walked into the library past the gimlet eye of Madam Pince. Lily led Sabine to a scarred old wooden table hidden behind several tall stacks of books, where slit windows high in the wall let in thin beams of blue-tinted light. Sitting around the table were Grace, Gideon, and Hugo. Grace's nose was buried in a book while the two boys were rolling a pen back and forth between them. Lily took a deep breath and then said in a rush, "Hey guys, this is Sabine, she's joining us today and I just want to say that she's super nice and it's totally not true what everyone's been saying, that's, like, all lies by Tiberius."

Hugo smiled stood and held out his hand as if to shake. Sabine looked confused and Hugo blushed, turning pink. "Uh..." He withdrew his hand and ran it through his sandy curls, "Hi, I'm, uh, Hugo Weasley."

"I'm Gideon."

"I'm Grace Li, nice to meet you."

Sabine's bangs swung in front of her eyes as she lowered her head and whispered, "I'm Sabine, it's nice to meet you too."

An awkward silence fell and Lily bit her lip, "_Soooo_, what are we doing?"

"Studying for the next Transfiguration quiz," Grace said, at the same time as Gideon said, "Deciding on the rules to International Pen-Flicking Championships."

Grace sniffed as Hugo laughed. Gideon scooped up the battered black-and-gold fountain pen and pointed it at Sabine, "Do you want to help?"

Lily beamed.

* * *

As the term progressed Lily, Gideon, Grace, and Hugo studied together in the library or explored the grounds when the sun was out. Sabine showed them the vegetable and herb gardens hidden by slate walls behind the greenhouses. The next weekend, Lily introduced Sabine to Hagrid, who welcomed her with a mighty clap on the back and an inedible rock cake (Lily was sure Sabine had taken a single bite and then hidden it in her robes). The half-giant had shown them the giant pumpkins he was growing for Hallowe'en, and they had spent an hour jumping from gourd to gourd and crawling along thick green vines as big as they were, laughing as they tumbled onto the damp ground.

Lily felt like things improved slightly with each passing week. Sabine proved herself very useful: she was good at Herbology and in D.A.D.A. it was easier to work with Sabine now that she was talking. Lily practiced hard because she needed to be prepared—for now Professor Longbottom was keeping an unblinking eye on Tiberius McLaggen and his conspirators, and Maximilian Zabini, forewarned, perhaps, by the harsh punishment meted out to the Gryffindors, seemed to keeping his head low, but Lily knew that it was only a matter of time.

Once Lily had summoned the nerve to ask Sita Kumar for advice, following Scorpius' instructions to that effect, the Slytherin Prefect had insured that Lily's drawers and cabinets were charmed so that only Lily could open them. This prevented anyone from stealing or wrecking any more of her possessions. The Prefect also escorted Lily and Grace to and from the Great Hall during the week and assisted them on the steadily more complex Transfiguration homework, by far the most difficult subject in First Year.

In the remaining weeks before Hallowe'en decorations began to appear in the castle and the ghosts grew more active. They could be seen gliding through walls chatting excitedly; Lily spotted the Bloody Baron and wondered when she would get to meet him. The giant pumpkins were carved into lanterns that adorned every nook and cranny of the castle, their flaming eyes following the students as they passed. The suits or armor were draped with cobwebs and the windows of the castle glowed with green flames each night while flocks of transfigured black bats skittered along the ceilings of the corridors, beady red eyes peering down at the students below, flexing their leathery wings and claws.

"So Mummy and Daddy are coming, and Hugo's parents as well," Lily said to Grace as they entered the Transfiguration Classroom for the last class of before the Feast, the twenty-ninth of October, "I'm so glad we're in the Slug Club!"

"My family is in China," Grace said as they sat down.

"You'll get to meet my parents at the party, though!"

"I still wish my parents were coming though," Grace said.

"Who would want to visit you?" Deloitte Zabini and Laila Kaur giggled.

Lily twisted around and sneered, "Sod off, Deloitte. You weren't even invited."

Deloitte opened her mouth to reply but Professor Clearwater strode into the Transfiguration Classroom. "Silence, please!"

Everyone fell silent at once and turned to face the thin witch, including Lily and Deloitte.

Professor Clearwater put her hands on her hips. "Unfortunately Hallowe'en falls on Thursday this year and we will have no class. However, I expect you will use the extra time to review as we will have a test on Tuesday after the Feast. Yes, a test!" Professor Clearwater raised her voice, "Reviewing all of the material we have covered so far. I expect that you will wish to prove your parents proud by informing them of your efforts on Tuesday."

Professor Clearwater eyed the despondent Slytherins in front of her. Lily exchanged a shocked look with Grace.

"Now that we are done our the introduction to the principles of magic and demonstrated their effects Transfiguration, we will be dividing our work for the remainder of the term. My S.H.A.M. will provide you with continued theoretical education while I supervise your Transfiguration classes. I want everyone to be on there absolutely best behavior or I will hear about it."

Clearwater gestured at the door and a man padded into the classroom. He wore black robes the same colour as his slicked hair. He had long jaw and a supple mouth that curved into a elongated smile.

"Mr Lestrange is an apprentice at the Superior Sorcery School in Advanced Potions and Arithmancy. He will be your tutor in theory for the remainder of the term and will begin by reviewing all of the material on the test. I will still supervise, but make no mistake—do not cross Mr Lestrange!" Professor Clearwater nodded and walked over to the door, "Mr Lestrange, you may proceed. I will be in my office if you need anything."

"Thank you, _Professeur_ Clearwater," Loyola Lestrange said, inclining his head; he had a slight accent and his smile did not reach his eyes.

The door closed with a clang and Loyola Lestrange's smile faded. Lily swallowed as he turned in a swirl of robes, like a raven alighting on a tree. Their teacher waved his wand and the shutters closed on the windows and the lanterns hissed into life, casting a blue glow across the room. Lily was on the edge of her seat now.

Lestrange licked his lips and examined the classroom before opening his mouth, "By now...children...you should all understand the simple principles of magical theory. Magic is the force of nature, a force that allows for the creation and destruction of energy. Magic arises from the superabundance of being—from every particle of matter, from every living thing, from every thought and feeling that we have. By now you must all know the three fundamental principles of magic—magic is alive, magic resides in all things, and the ability to sense and use magic is inherited by only a select, _precious,_ few... Well, why aren't any of you writing this down?"

Everyone began scribbling as Lestrange paced back along the length of the classroom, his dark, almost purple eyelids lowered. "I shall be clear and concise, and I demand clarity in response," Lestrange said, gesturing with his wand, "We shall learn two things here today: the truth of how to master magical theory, and how _few_ of you can truly understand it. Let me see..."

_I will understand it, _Lily nodded unconsciously, her pen poised for Lestrange's next words. Her heart was pattering quickly—Professor Clearwater was precise by dry, but Lestrange was a whole other can of flobberworms.

Lestrange began shooting questions at the terrified First Year Slytherins, using his wand as a pointer. His questions revealed the material on the test, which swarmed on the blackboard in lines of fire: the Three Fundamental Attributes of magic; the fact that magic was an inherited trait in humans, animals, and plants; and how magic was controlled by the will and bound to simple commands in the form of spells.

"The will," Lestrange smiled, his wide mouth splitting his face in half for an instant, "Magic is alive and we bend it to our will. Some tame magic, while some attune themselves to the currents of magic that flow throughout this world. Others are too weak to bind their magic with any semblance of form or purpose. Wizards tame magic using spells, wherein magic will respond immediately and powerfully to a single command, ultimately, a single thought! However... You! What is the difference between Accidental and Unconscious Magic!"

Damien Morehead looked panicked. He glanced at Reginald, and then at Grace. "I...don't know."

"I don't know, _sir._"

"I don't know sir..." Damien groaned.

"Five points from Slytherin," Lestrange sneered, "Can anyone tell me the answer?"

Grace and Lily raised their hands immediately, but Lestrange gestured to Grace.

"Accidental Magic is attempting to use a spell without knowing how, while Unconscious Magic is using a spell without knowing you are using it, sir."

"Utterly passionless," Lestrange hissed, "Do not recite at me, girl, think!"

Grace shrank back as Lestrange stalked back to the center of the room. Lily glared at his back as the wizard continued, "Unconscious Magic is the purview of plants and beasts. True Wizards must be in conscious control of their magic at all times. Little children who desire an object or effect will cause magic to respond to their needs without directing it. This is inexcusable for a true Wizard. You must be in control of your mind at all times. You are born to use Conscious Magic. You are the masters of creation. Potter—are there any limits to your magic?"

Lily tensed. Lestrange's obsidian eyes bored into her own. Lily looked away and tried to remember what they had been taught about the limits of magic. _It's all about the will... _"The only limits are those I set for myself?"

"Wrong," Lestrange's smile revealed a dark pit as he savoured the word.

"But—"

"Five points from Slytherin," Lestrange ignored her, "You are incorrect, Potter. The force of magic has no limits except those _Wizardkind_ have imposed upon it: you, individually, are limited by Wizarding Law! That is what we shall learn today, how all of us are limited by the ancient enchantments of our kind. While the magical powers of Beasts are bound by the laws of nature, the magical powers of Wizards are dictated only by the habits of man. Well, can anyone explain to me why Potter was wrong?"

Deloitte laughed.

"You then!"

Deloitte froze. "Me?"

"Indeed. What are the limits to your magic."

"Uh..." Deloitte said, "I need a wand, sir."

"Simpleminded but correct," Lestrange murmured, "The wand, the word, and the will."

Lestrange raised his wand above his head and, with a convulsive heave, he snapped his wand in half. Reginald screamed as the wood splintered in the middle and a dark red filament emerged from the larger end. Gathering the broken halves of his wand in one hand Lestrange paced forward. "Dragon heartstring," he said, caressing the tip of the muscle fibre with his other hand. "A source of Unconscious Magic harvested and contained by a wandmaker to empower and accelerate our spells. The lingering intelligence of the Beast inside senses and serves the Wizard's will, while its animal nature is finely tuned to the forces of magic, providing almost limitless power. Once bonded to a Wizard, the wand is the perfect tool and the perfect weapon. Each of you will examine the wand fragments in turn and describe the sensations you can detect—if any of you are capable."

Lestrange moved from student to student. Lily sat on the left-hand side of the room and she was the last student. When Lestrange reached her she took the pieces eagerly. The wood was warm and Lily felt a tickling sensation, "I felt something!" she said excitedly.

"Describe it," Lestrange murmured.

Lily focused on the wand in her hand. A resonance passed through her arms and up into her chest, radiating down her body to her hip where her own wand lay in the inside pocket of her robes, resting lightly against her side. The resonance increased with each second. Her own wand seemed to get warmer. "It's shaking, and my own wand doesn't like it, sir," Lily said.

"Your wand senses another," Lestrange said, eyes flashing, "Tell me, Potter; your wand is dragon heartstring?"

"Yes! How did—"

"Yes, sir," Lestrange said softly.

"Yes, sir," Lily repeated swiftly, "How did you—"

"You are sympathetic to the magical properties of dragon heartstring, but, the wandwood is incompatible."

"It hurts a little," Lily said as a violent tremor went through her arms, "It—"

"Enough," Lestrange retrieved the broken pieces of his wand and stalked to the front of the room.

"Each Wizard is suited for different magical cores and substances," Lestrange lectured, "Using an incompatible wand forces you to fight against the Unconscious Magic in the wand, weakening your magic by draining your will. Properly attuned wands provide us with the energy for our spells, however, we can use magic without wands. How?"

Morehead fell over himself to prove that he could answer that question. "Like, with potions, and emotions, and stuff."

"Barely acceptable," Lestrange murmured, "One point for Slytherin. Potions ingredients fall into the same category as wands. They are sources of Unconscious Magic extracted from Beasts and Plants and tempered with sympathetic properties. Originally, all spells were conducted similarly to potions—combining and expending ingredients to produce a single, expended effect, often involving the useless beseeching of nonexistent deities. We have since transcended those limitations. As for emotions, contrary to popular belief one's feelings have little to no effect on magical power. They serve merely as aids to enhance focus on a single goal. The wand, the word, and the will!"

Lestrange roared the last words and the splintered remnants of his wand burst into smokeless flames.

A wave of heat scorched the front row and there was a sound, a thin, wailing shriek, and then the fire stretched and undulated like a living thing. Lines of fire slashed through the air and formed three burning W's. The fire vanished as instantaneously as it had appeared.

Lestrange was untouched. He removed a second wand from inside his robes. "Why do you need these three elements?"

Lily remembered the Three W's from Professor Clearwater's lectures but she had never told them why they needed to use them. They just had to use them. Lily considered the nature of Lestrange's questions so far and smiled. She raised her hand and Lestrange flicked his wand at her.

"Because we are taught we have to use them, and that's the only way we learn how to use magic. And once it becomes a habit we can't stop, like you said. Sir."

"Five points for Slytherin, Potter," Lestrange, "Magic is a memory and once learnt it cannot be unlearnt. The International Confederation has spread our habits across the world because they are effective and easily taught. However, only one of these three elements is absolutely essential. Which is it?"

Grace raised her hand, trembling slightly. "Sir, if we know the spell really well, we don't need the word of the wand so long as we have the will. Magic doesn't respond to the word. We are the masters of magic, sir."

"Correct!" Lestrange said, "Five points, you are learning, girl. The self-discipline and reserve of magical power required to use wandless magic far exceeds your age and training," Lestrange whirled about, "However, it helps us understand that the limits we impose on ourselves are merely tools, not laws. The nature of magic is ours to shape. However you have all experienced the results of your incompetence in class: when you ruin an incantation you can inflict chaos on your peers. There are two causes for this condition... You!"

Reginald whimpered. "I... I... The teachers say it is because we know we're not doing it right, we're not confident enough."

"Neither are you, boy," Lestrange sneered, "But you are correct. That is a failure of Will. You!"

"Magic is alive, sir," Grace said, "Magic knows when it is being called because we have taught it to respond to certain commands. If we make a mistake, the magic doesn't understand how to respond, and can react disastrously or not at all."

"One point," Lestrange smiled, "Now, to return to where we began. We have been training magic to respond to our spells in certain, specific ways for over one and a half thousand years beginning with Merlin, the Prince of Enchanters..." Lestrange paused and smiled, "I should say that that children weren't taught these facts until they were older, that children would be confused, but that _outmoded_ thinking has changed. Wiser minds understand that true genius can flourish at a young age... Hopefully the brighter amongst you will use this information well, while the dimmer amongst you won't be able to mess it up anyways."

Lily's jaw clenched as she wrote quickly. _I can understand!_

Lestrange nodded. "Now, It was then that Merlin, the Prince of Enchanters, was the first to carve a wand. Merlin recorded his enchantments in the _Libra Merlinus_, the Book of Merlin. The Book of Merlin is a repository of ancient magics and records every spell known to Wizardkind. New spells are added to the Book when they are registered with the Ministry. The Book has three purposes," Lestrange paused, "And these will be on the test."

Everyone waited nervously. Lestrange slashed the air with his wand and red flames formed three words: _Register. Record. Regulate._

"The Book of Merlin registers spells, records their purpose and rules, and regulates their usage. Thus, it is possible to invent a new spell for a new purpose but it is impossible to invent a new spell for an exactly identical process if another spell is already recorded in the Book of Merlin. Even if you believed that the spell was new, the magic would respond imprecisely at best and dangerously at worst because the magic has been bound to a different command. It is also possible, if pointless, to keep a spell secret; however, it runs the risk of being lost forever, or, more probably, replaced if it is unused. Your magic responds quickly and effectively to the commands recorded in the Book, the habits of Wizardkind creating channels for the flow of force!"

The burning words crackled and flickered soundlessly.

"When you come of age, if any of you survive that long, your name will be entered into the Book of Merlin." Lestrange bared his teeth, "The Book of Merlin is a binding magical contract. You will be bound to obey the laws of magic for as long as you use your power. Even foreign wizards are bound by its limitations."

"Like, even in China?" Deloitte gasped, "Sir?"

Lestrange growled, "Yes, you silly girl, but only those who have agreed to the contract are bound by its rules! Those that are _not_ bound are even more limited in the magic they can perform, at least, when they come of age, for then they cannot use the spells recorded in the Book which respond only to the commands of the contract. These are laws we have made for ourselves and imposed on all those who obey the Confederation. There are ancient witches and wizards who still practice the old ways, yogis and wushu and shamans, but they are of no consequence to the true destiny of magic. You are the inheritors of the most successful and powerful tradition of magic in the world. "Everything flows between you and the Book of Merlin," Lestrange said, his hands opening and closing like an accordion, undulating in the air, "In the future it is you who shall determine the spells that are inscribed in the Book of Merlin. It will be your imagination that decides the true limits of magic, the true nature of our power. What you learn now is but a taste of the raw feast of possibilities that lies before you."

Lestrange paused, and then shook his head. "But for now, understanding how we have made these laws for ourselves allows you to learn how to tame your magic. You need nothing but the confidence in your heart, the clarity of your thoughts, and, above all else, the strength of your will."

* * *

_This is the Book of Merlin! I hope you like the idea; I view it as being compatible with my understanding of how canon magic works. In my head, the canon characters would been underage and the Book of Merlin wouldn't have been taught like it is 'now.' Forgive me this little trick. Next chapter will be from Harry's perspective._


	25. All Hallows' Eve, Part One

A/N _I apologize for the delay! This chapter is a bit longer than usual but I hope it's worth it. As well, I'm in the process of getting a new Beta and this chapter may be updated to reflect their good work, I know there's a few sticky bits. Until then, enjoy!_

* * *

Hogwarts was just visible from the attic room of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade; the stone fortress ignoring the blustering flurries of snow with ancient dignity. It was the first snowfall of the year, whirling flakes descending from a grey sky onto the village, forest, and bluffs below. A jack o'lantern carved from a mottled pumpkin was host to handful of wisps, streamers of faerie fire reflected on the window.

It was five in the afternoon on Hallowe'en. The anniversary of Harry Potter's first defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Harry pushed up his glasses and rubbed at his nose. He had visited Godric's Hollow the night previously and a lingering sense of loss remained with him, a hollow in his stomach that no food or drink had filled since. Now, he was worried about his daughter._ The Book of Merlin... Damn it, how could they!_

In the window of the inn, Harry could see his own face wavering above that of the carved pumpkin. Rather, Harry thought as he scratched at a hairy wart on his chin, he could see his current face. His new form was of average height and build with shaggy salt-and-pepper hair, a shadow of stubble, and a handful of warts. His unfortunate visage was a product of a controlled version of the Polyjuice Potion that used multiple strands of hair or samples of flesh to create a hybrid body.

Harry heard a pop on the other side of the door, immediately followed by a knock. He felt the familiar kiss of adrenaline before beginning a mission and shoved his anger and fear aside, concentrating on the task at hand. Controlling his breathing, Harry pointed his wand at his feet and cast _Silencio Sonopodus._ He made his was soundlessly to the wall beside the door and, wand in one hand, and removed a Foe-Glass from his pocket. The misty glass showed only the indistinct outlines of distant threats. Harry flicked his wand and detected only a single person on the other side of the door, but could tell little else—Harry hoped it was who he was expecting.

"Who is it?" Harry said in a gruff voice.

"Ms Bishop,"

"This is Mr Knight," Harry responded.

The door swung open and a figure swaddled in a green cloak and hood, their face obscured by a grey scarf, entered the room, wand at the ready in a gloved hand. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Good morning, Ms Bishop."

"I believe you mean good afternoon, Mr Knight."

Harry's Sneakoscope was still as they exchanged code words. The Auror finally relaxed, it _was_ Annabel Entwhistle.

_You can never be too careful._ Harry smiled and gestured at the battered table by the window.

"Thanks for meeting me again," Harry said.

They sat across from each other at a battered wooden table in one of the rented chambers nestled beneath the oak eaves of the inn. A brilliant Ravenclaw, Annabel Entwhistle had attended Hogwarts at the same time as Harry and had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. A Muggleborn, Annabel had lost her brother during the War. He had died in Azkaban after being imprisoned by the Muggleborn Registration Commission. She had buried herself in work after the war and joined the Department of Mysteries, but she hadn't truly forgotten.

No one could forget.

Annabel and Harry stared at each other for a moment, before Annabel took a huge breath. "I'm sorry but we're getting closer," Annabel said in a rush, "They'll be done Phase One by the end of the year."

Harry rocked backwards. He wasn't surprised, but he was angry. "So they would have the enchantment ready to be tested, but not ready to be written into the Book of Merlin," Harry clarified as he thought.

The Unspeakable nodded.

Annabel wasn't supposed to share anything she learnt outside of the walls of the Department, on pain of imprisonment in Azkaban. Thankfully, the wording of their various secrecy charms and vows left several loopholes, the least of which Harry was abusing as they spoke—she was allowed to share information relevant to an ongoing investigation conducted by the Auror Office.

"Granger's a genius," Annabel continued, "The theory is solid. The spell is different of course, but the Americans know what they're doing."

Harry wanted to hit something. _Just this once, Hermione, couldn't you have been wrong? Argh, I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault..._

"No one's told us what to do with the spell yet," Annabel said hesitantly, "Without a decree from the Minister we won't be able to implement the enchantment, and you know that it takes the International Wizengamot to approve anything going into the Book."

"Damn it all if they won't all bow to the Mugwump!" Harry steamed. Malfoy and Hermione were working slowly and carefully in the Wizengamot, gathering allies and votes. But in the interim he had to do something.

Harry forced himself to reach out and capture Annabel's trembling hand; he disliked his Aurors working in the field without him and he hated sending witches and wizards into danger, but he knew he had to do this. It was too important. "Is there anything you can do to slow it down? Anything at all?"

"I...can't, I don't know..." she whispered.

Harry leant closer, "There has to be some equipment—"

Annabel bit her lip, "The Loom. They'll need it after Christmas when they want to add the enchantment to the _Regesta _in the Book. It's extremely delicate. But if it's broken, they'll know someone is trying to sabotage the project."

Harry only knew the vaguest details about the mysterious device but he barreled ahead, feeling a combination of anger and self-loathing, "I...know, but we don't have a choice, Ms Bishop. We need more time. Trust me."

"But if they investigate..."

"I can provide you with the tools, you won't have to use your wand."

"I... I'll do it," Annabel replied after a moment, "We have to stop this."

Harry felt a little sick. He released her hand and, after a moment, Annabel withdrew a piece of parchment from the thick folds of her cloak, "This is what I will need..." she tapped the parchment and blocky words appeared, "Get it to me when we next meet. Please...Mr Knight."

Her parchment shook as she slid it across the table. Once again Harry took her hand and squeezed gently before easing the paper out form under her fingers and slipping it into his robes.

Annabel rose, nodded jerkily as if she had received terrible news, and held out her hand to shake. Harry shook it. He felt as if he had done something terrible.

The witch Disapparated with a pop, and Harry knew she had appeared in the loo down the stairs, where she would revert to her normal clothing and simply meld back into the afternoon crowd in the Three Broomsticks. After that it was safe enough for Annabel to Disapparate in the midst of Hogsmeade, hiding her clandestine meeting in the middle of some regular shopping. Harry, on the other hand, had to avoid the regulated means of transport. His presence was far too much of a giveaway.

Harry waited for ten minutes before he descended into the common room, where he spotted Hannah Abbott behind the bar and resisted the impulse to wave. The pretty Hufflepuff had taken over the Three Broomsticks, which allowed Hannah to spend more time with her husband at Hogwarts, when Madam Rosmerta had finally retired after forty years in the village.

Hannah had hung a small placard from one of the tall mahogany-handled taps: the placard said that they were out of Hagrid's Extra-Hopped. It was a code indicating that Hannah had spotted nothing suspicious during Harry's meeting and no one had followed his contact. Just in case, Harry ran his eyes across the warm interior of the inn and didn't spot anything unusual.

Harry stepped out into the cold air where a thin layer of snow dusted the cobbled street and caught on the lintels and windowsills of the picturesque cottages. Jack o'lanterns glowed in every window. Most of the shops were closing early for Hallowe'en and Harry wrapped his cloak around him and walked towards the alley where had had hidden him broom. He passed a uniformed member of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol and recognized Alexander Williams from around the office. Harry ducked his head and waved, "Evenin,' fine fellow. 'Appy 'Allowe'en!"

The Patrol Wizard tipped his shiny black hat. "Happy Hallowe'en to you too, sir. Have a good night now."

Harry grinned toothily and kept walking, resisting the urge to glance over his shoulder. It was strange to pass a member of the Patrol and not be noticed, as there were only a hundred, and after over ten years around the office Harry knew them all by name. The average Witch or Wizard only ever encountered Patrol Wizards like Williams, who handled drunkards, petty mischief, and theft as they patrolled the nooks and crannies of Magical Britain. When Harry had been in school, Patrol Wizards had worn voluminous purple robes and he had thought they were just another funny outfit; now they wore a more distinctive purple uniform with lots of brass buttons and shiny hats.

Harry risked a glance over his shoulder and saw Williams spinning his wand around his hand, stopping in front of a glowing storefront and chatting with the proprietor who was locking up for the night. Harry shook his head. _Sloppy._

The Patrol Wizards were hardly up to Auror standards. Even Hit Wizards didn't receive the specialized equipment and training of the Dark Wizard catchers, and Aurors were the only wizards allowed to use the curses that could do real damage. Of course, there were only two dozen Aurors in his office, a number that had shrunk from a height of fifty during the War. Nowadays, there were far more witches and wizards in every other office of the D.M.L.E. There were even more pensioners and members of the Dark Arts Defence League than there were Aurors. It was a shame that most of them seemed to have more bravura than common sense, like Hengist Hoarwell and so-called contributions to the Second Wizarding War.

_Throwing two Snatchers through a window, quite the battle. Completely idiotic._

Harry kicked at a drift of snow and realized he was venting some of his self-loathing out onto the Patrol. He had just convinced a brilliant witch to potentially sacrifice her career, or even her life, just for him. Harry stared up into the snow. _How did you do it, Albus? How did you live with yourself?_

The Auror slid into a narrow alley and summoned his broom from underneath a leather tarpaulin protecting a stack of firewood. The Disillusionment Charm rendered him invisible and, silent and hidden, Harry rose into the snowy sky. In a second he was an invisible rocket heading south, protected from the wind and snow by a screen of charms.

* * *

From the top of the East Tower Lily Potter looked out over the shadowed grounds and towards the forested gully that separated the castle from the village of Hogsmeade. She looked towards the east where a cloudy cloak of gloom hung over the school. The moonlight was diffused in a hazy pool of clouds.

Shivering slightly in the brisk night air, Lily leant out between two merlons. The darkened surface of the tower stretched out below her; the base of the tower was illuminated by the golden light emanating from the Memorial Courtyard.

A burst of noise, squeals of laughter and excited screams, echoed up the stairwell behind Lily.

"Listen to this," Grace said suddenly, and Lily looked around; the Slytherin girl sat on a bench set against the crenelated parapet, the same bench that Lily was standing on to take a peek at the evening sky.

"What?"

Grace was skimming a glossy green and silver pamphlet, "The _Societus Alumni Slytherinus_ was founded over a eight hundred years ago to promote the 'bond of fellowship formed during our formative years at the noble institution of Hogwarts...'" Grace tapped the paper, "And they have the largest endowment of the four Hogwarts Houses!"

"What's an endowment?" Lily slid down the wall and sat beside her friend.

"I think it's like a bank account," Grace said, "It's a store of galleons but its only for a school, like our dormitories."

Stretched across the entrance to the spiral staircase was a banner that read: 112TH ANNUAL SLYTHERIN HALLOWEEN PARTY.

Downstairs the party continued and a fresh burst of happy screams announced that Professor Slughorn had probably released another cackling Imp. The students were attempting to corral the Imps into cages with jinxes, competing for dozens of charmed prizes. Lily looked away from the lighted stairs, instead focusing on a cluster of Upper Years on the other side of the parapet, passing between them what appeared to be a tiny glowing stick of some sort.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Grace asked, slipping the pamphlet into her robes. "Wasn't the feast fantastic?"

"It was," Lily agreed, resting her head on the flinty stone.

The Slytherin felt like she had a handful of chocolate frogs bouncing around inside her stomach. For the first time since her...well...disastrous first week, she was going to see her parents again. This time, she had questions. Questions that she couldn't ask using a letter.

Grace hesitated, "Do you wish Sabine and the others were here?"

Lily lifted one shoulder, "I'spose. Sort of unfair that the party's just for Slytherins."

Grace chuckled, "You were making fun of them not ten minutes ago. We got the best House!"

Lily shrugged. "Right."

Grace kicked her feet through the air with a disgruntled look on her face, "Well, I'm grateful you convinced me not to study. This _was_ fun."

She placed a pointed emphasis on the 'was.' Lily tried to feel sorry and couldn't.

Grace had initially panicked and refused to attend the Feast, instead, she had been rereading _Contemporary Magical Theory (Grade 1)_ for the umpteenth time. It had been Lily who convinced her to come to the Feast. The food was sumptuous and the Great Hall had been decorated with hundreds of carved pumpkins, gourds, and turnips, thick strands of spiderweb, and sheafs of corn and hay bundled with orange ribbons. The Slytherins had been most excited for what came after the Feast however—earlier in the day the Prefects had informed the First Years that the Slytherin Alumni Society organized spectacular parties throughout the year, including Hallowe'en. At seven the Slytherins had left the Feast and gone to the East Tower. There, a large hall had been Transfigured into a maze of skeletal trees, bales of hay, and stands of corn while House Elfs dressed in plaid with pumpkins stuck on their heads offered bags of sweets and toys. At first Lily had been excited to explore the maze, but she had soon lost interest.

She was suffused with a strange sense of dread. _It can't be about my parents,_ she thought. _Slughorn's Party doesn't start for half an hour... Wel, you could stop being silly. You know what this is about, Lily._

They had been studying hard for their Magical Theory test, and, as a result, Lily had been thinking about the Book of Merlin for the past three days, turning the ramifications of Lestrange's revelations over and over in her mind. On the one hand, Lily realized that the truth had been kept from her. They were taught how to use the spells of Merlin, Prince of Enchanters. But until Lestrange had revealed the Book of Merlin, Lily had never known why. Gideon wondered what would really happen if he didn't sign the Magical Contract, claiming that it was no fun at all. Grace had almost had a heart attack: Gideon would be thrown out of the Wizarding World. His magic would fade over time as his incantations failed-just like Witches and Wizards that broke their wands and went to live with Muggles. On the one hand, a part of her was intrigued. She wanted to learn the secrets of the Book of Merlin. The secrets of the fundamental forces of creation.

Lily put her chin on her hands._ I can't believe no one told me. My mother, my father. No one... When I turn seventeen..._

Grace levered herself upright and pulled on her black robes over her uniform, the dress robe was made of shimmering black velvet embroidered with silver thread around the edges and with heavy silver clasps at the front. She rubbed at her arms, "Lily, it's freezing out here, can't we go inside?"

Lily stared up at the grey sky. Cloudy streamers of moonlight were drifting across the cloak of clouds, borne by a cold wind.

* * *

Harry arrived in London little over an hour later, returned to his normal shape and size, and landed at Grimmauld Place. Stowing his broom in the front hall he made his way to the dining room. "Evening," Harry said as he spotted his wife, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped and, in three steps, the redheaded witch threw herself at her husband.

Harry let out an oomph as Ginny pressed herself to him and, feeling his anger abating as his sensed his wife's supple curves through her sleek turquoise gown with a rather daring neckline. Her dangling gold earrings glittered in the candlelight of the chandelier, formed of miniature fluttering snitches that Harry had given her a few years ago. Ginny stroked his stubble absentmindedly and then planted a swift kiss on his lips, "Well? The meeting?"

"Fine, it went fine," Harry embraced her and inhaled a subtle perfume mixing notes of spicy cedar, citrus, and vanilla.

Hermione, nose in a book, was sitting at a table across from Draco Malfoy. Hermione wore long black dress robes with a high neckline and long sleeves, her only adornment the Order of Merlin on the breast (a gold-and-silver pentacle hanging from a blue-and-gold ribbon) and a large black bow on her left side. Harry rather thought she was dressing for a funeral.

Draco was wearing a reserved pinstriped suit with a silver chain across the breast. The blonde wizard idly flipped a single page of an open tome back and forth with a bored expression on his face. A stack of brown leather books sat between them.

"Harry," Hermione said distractedly, her eyes moving rapidly across the page.

"Any progress?" Harry said, feeling a fresh surge of anger.

"No," Hermione said, drawing a finger down the page, "I'm sorry, Harry. Not only is it too late, there's nothing we can do it about it."

"But it's not taught till they Come of Age!" Harry smacked a fist onto the table, "Of age! She's eleven!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "My, Potter, do keep it down, we don't want everyone at the Ministry to hear you."

Harry lowered his voice to an angry whisper, "So, did you find out how did they do it? It certainly wasn't an Educational Decree."

"No," Hermione said disgustedly, dropping her book with a loud thump, "It appears it was all Loyola Lestrange, a S.H.A.M. at the Sorcery School. And he didn't break a single law!"

"And it's all your fault, Potter," Draco closed his own book with a single finger and tapped the gilded cover, "You wrote the rules."

Harry glared at Draco, noting, as he did so, the dark circles forming around Malfoy's eyes and how his lip was twitching. _It's his son that is affected by this as well_, Harry reminded himself, and then sighed and looked at the stack of books. '_Acts of the Wizengamot of Great Britain and Ireland, Establishment of the Superior Sorcery School of Hogwarts and British Organization for New Education Studies (B.O.N.E.S.)'_ Harry went a bit cross-eyed. "Hermione?"

"It's in the rules," Hermione moaned, "Lestrange, well, he's a Research Fellow at the School and he approved his new curriculum with Professor Clearwater, that's all he needed to do!"

"This can't be a coincidence!" Ginny flared up, "He's a Lestrange. Someone must have put him up this."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps. He's a French Lestrange."

"He's, what, a second cousin?" Ginny said.

"First cousin once removed," Draco said smoothly.

Hermione was rubbing her forearm and Harry knew she was thinking about the scar, the knife, and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry sat down heavily, feeling drained. "That's it then. We lost."

"A battle, not the war," Draco murmured.

Harry grunted. "What are you even doing here, Draco?"

"Ms Granger insisted on reviewing every statute on the Book of Merlin," Draco drawled, "I... assisted her...while I waited for your arrival, Potter."

Harry smacked himself in the forehead, "Right, the party at the Ministry...I need to get changed," Harry grumbled, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"How could he..." Hermione was still staring at the statute books, as if angry that it had failed to provide her with an excuse to arrest Loyola Lestrange, "Every theory says that informing them too early can stunt their magical development! They need confidence! How can Hugo focus on his schoolwork with the Book hanging over his head... Drat it, the curriculum was decided years ago."

Hermione had written the new theoretical studies curriculum in consultation with Professor McGonagall and the other leading experts of Wizarding Europe. They had designed a more modern, principled, and rigorous approach to teaching the fundamentals of magic. But one thing they hadn't altered were the ancient rules that established how witches and wizards Came of Age and fully entered magical society.

"Remember when we found out? 'Course I skipped Seventh Year, so I missed a lot of it," Harry chuckled darkly, "By the time I came of age we had bigger issues. After the War we learnt that if we'd gone a lot longer using our spells we'd end up like, well, Stan Shunpike before long."

Ginny growled, "That's not funny, Harry. It was a serious concern."

"Even underage you were already registered as a Wizard," Hermione said sharply, "After you Came of Age, the incantations written in the Book of Merlin require the contract. And the contract requires your blood."

"Notice they didn't tell the children that part," Malfoy drawled.

Hermione wrung her hands.

"Honestly I don't think I would have done anything different," Harry mused, "We needed to save the world, after all."

Draco laughed, "Right, Potter. Thanks."

"Once I learnt about it, Harry continued, "I always wished we could just take out all the bad stuff—no more curses."

"It doesn't work like that," Hermione breathed, "It records, Harry, it can't remove. The _Libra Merlinus_ has three components, the register of wizards, and the register of spells too, and the terms of the contract that governs Witches and Wizards. You can't change the laws in the contract that easily."

Ginny frowned, "Look, I didn't spend the past twenty years at the Ministry like you lot but I thought that's what we are worried about—changing the book?"

"We are!" Hermione said testily, "Because, like Voldemort, he's going to modify an existing law, don't you see? They're doing two things. You all know that the Ministry uses the register of Wizards to monitor underage students, they want to expand it to include everyone by changing the age. Then they take the Trace and add a new spell, my spell!" Hermione swallowed. "So, you see— "

"I got it!" Ginny said quickly to forestall any further explanation.

Hermione swallowed, "The Book is like any law. It's up to people to protect it. It's not set in stone."

"Should've been," Harry grumbled.

"Then you would never have been able to free the House Elfs or bring about Werewolf Rights," Draco interjected with a smile, "We need change—it just turns out we also need courage to protect our rights."

Harry sighed and stood, "Thanks, Draco. Look, I'll have someone investigate Lestrange and we'll get to the bottom of this."

Draco gave a long-suffering sigh and stood, adjusting his dress robes, "Well, if Potter is on the case, I'm so reassured. In the meantime, shall we hope that our children have the presence of mind to focus on their studies and not be too disturbed by their future...commitments?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who was biting her lip. "Y-yes," she agreed shakily, "Draco is right. They aren't supposed to know, but if they can focus it shouldn't matter."

"They'll be alright, Hermione," Harry said, "We'll see Lily at Slughorn's party, and you can go see Hugo and Rose."

"And Scorpius," Draco nodded as he made his way around the table and offered Hermione a hand.

Looking surprised, Hermione took Draco's hand and the wizard drew her gracefully to her feet.

"Shall we leave for the Ministry?" Draco murmured.

"We shouldn't arrive together, it's too suspicious," Hermione retrieved her hand from Draco. "I need to join Ron and Arthur, anyways. I'll Apparate home and then take the Floo."

"We'll take the car," Ginny said firmly, "I'm not Flooing in this dress."

"Very well," Draco sighed, "I'll bring my own car around, then, and meet you at the Ministry in an hour."

* * *

Harry and Ginny arrived at the Ministry in a black sedan with small purple and gold flags fluttering on the hood. The sedan pulled into what appeared to be an underground car park. As it did so, the car passed through a series of protective enchantments and Muggle Repelling Charms. After that the car arrived at a security checkpoint where Patrol Wizards ran silver aerials underneath their car before raising a white bar and allowing them to continue.

"I can't..." Harry mumbled as he jabbed himself with the pin, "Ouch! Bloody Order of Merlin!"

"Here," Ginny sighed, sliding across the black leather seats towards him, "Let me..."

She raised her wand and fastened his medal to the front of his dark green dress robes with a single charm, "You always forget, Harry!"

Harry kissed her.

"Stop it!" Ginny batted at his chest and twisted her lips to the side, "You'll mess everything up."

"We are's arriving as you canoodle, Master," came a growl from the driver's seat, "Kreacher has driven you, master and mistress..."

Harry chuckled as he glanced at the front of the car, where Kreacher, wearing an embroidered white pillowcase and a red fez, sat in front of an array of brass dials and a leather-covered steering wheel. "Thank you, Kreacher. We'll let you know when it's time to go."

"Of course, Master," Kreacher beamed, revealing his single remaining tooth, "I shall be's gettin' the doors."

The elf Disapparated with a pop and, a moment later, opened Ginny's door with a bow.

Harry and Ginny emerged into a vaulted antechamber carved from jade marble columns and adorned with golden lamps lighting a red carpet stretching towards brass doors engraved with filigree _M_'s. Security Wizards tipped their hats at Harry's approach. Behind them, their car wheeled around back into the car park, while another car appeared behind them and disgorged a be-robed couple onto the red carpet.

Harry forced a smile as Ginny slid her white arm through his and whispered, "Don't worry, love. Just a minute in front of the cameras and then we'll grab the Minister. Fifteen minutes and we'll be at Hogwarts."

"Right," Harry said, and he pinned a false smile to his face and patted at his black hair.

The brass doors opened and Harry resisted the urge to cast a Shield Charm as a dozen cameras exploded in clouds of acrid blue smoke.

"Mr Potter!"

"Mrs Potter!"

"Over here, Mr Potter!"

"Smile, Mrs Potter!"

Blinking, Harry spotted two-dozen reporters straining against a barricade of red ropes.

"Just ignore them," Ginny breathed in his ear, "Ignore them!"

Harry forced himself to wave and nod in what he hoped was a dignified manor. Concentrating on not tripping over his shiny shoes, Harry exited the red carpet and entered the foyer of the Ministry of Magic. The antechamber was a good six stories tall and lined with emerald-veined columns. The checkered cream and jade flagstones rang beneath the feet of arriving guests as the Floo Grates set along the left-hand wall flashed; there, more reporters stood ready to accost the arrivals.

Avoiding the reporters Harry and Ginny walked around the Memorial Fountain. The Memorial Fountain was a cenotaph of translucent white marble engraved with the names of Voldemort's victims, ultimately, the same witches and wizards who had defeated him. A darkened bronze statue of Justice mourned at the top of the cenotaph, one hand pressed to her eyes, the other holding a scale. Red-tinted water dripped from her eyes and flowed down the memorial to puddle despondently in the basin below.

On the other side of the Memorial Fountain were the lifts. Harry and Ginny neatly avoided the reporters and entered, and a pair of House Elf porters in maroon uniforms delivered Harry and Ginny to the Reception Room. There, the important guests mingled in a Regency stateroom, dressed in magnificent robes and adorned with gold, silver, and jewels. They were drinking and chatting while more House Elfs circulated with gold plates bearing glasses and canapés. Some guests admired the Chinoiserie in nooks in the gilded walls or the paintings of famous magical events, while others stood in glittering circles complaining about very important things.

Harry first scanned the room and identified the ten Aurors in maroon dress uniforms standing around the edges. Then, relaxing slightly, he flicked his gaze across the guests. He recognized the majority—Ministry Undersecretaries and Heads of Department, foreign dignitaries and diplomats from the Continent, a few members of the Wizengamot, and the heads of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses.

"Do you see the Minister?"

"Over there, with Ron, Hermione, and Percy," Ginny replied, gesturing. "I'll find Malfoy, you get the Minister."

They split up and made their way through the crowd. Harry was forced to shake hands and smile a lot before reaching the Minister of Magic, standing with Percy and Ron. Ron was wearing canary-yellow robes with flashing jack o'lanterns bounding around the cuffs as he waved his arms, flashing his gold watch, "...so Victor and Lynch were arguing and I swear, if I hadn't been there, Lynch would have cursed him!"

Everyone laughed and Harry took a moment to examine the Minister. John Dawlish had thinning grey hair and wore pinstriped black robes atop a matching vest with silver chains, a lilac tie, and a purple handkerchief folded in his breast pocket. He looked slightly strained as he laughed.

"Happy Hallowe'en, Minister," Harry said, "Percy, Ron."

Dawlish held out his hand, corded with thick veins and tendons, as a vein throbbed in his temple, "Please, Harry, do call me John. How many times, eh?" He laughed like it was an old joke.

Harry bared his teeth and shook. "Right, what was I thinking."

Ron drained his glass of bubbly and then clapped Harry on the shoulder, "Harry! Did you hear? Bulgaria smashed Ireland right at the Dublin friendly. It was priceless."

"That's nice, Ron."

"Cheer up, Harry, Victor's here, I'm sure he'll want to see you too," Ron said cheerfully as he snagged another glass of champagne.

"Right, Ron." Harry nodded, "Minister, may I have a quick word? In private?"

Dawlish immediately stilled, like a hunted animal, and Harry was reminded that he had been an Auror for over thirty years, "What's this about, Potter?"

"In private," Harry met Dawlish's eyes.

"Fine, fine," Dawlish snapped, "Percy, hold them off, will you?" He waved a hand at the crowd.

Harry followed Dawlish to a corner of the Reception Room where Lucilda Marchbanks, a grizzled blonde lioness, saluted and allowed them to access a hidden door. Dawlish was silent as they stepped into a sitting room, adorned in striped lime and off-white wallpaper. The room was set up with elegant ebony chairs with black leather trappings and fire crackled in an ornamented grate. The Auror followed them into the room and closed the door, cutting off the sounds of the party. Immediately Harry began casting a series of protective charms to obscure their conversation. Dawlish raised a grey eyebrow but said nothing. He drew up a gilded chair and said, "So, what do you need to talk about, Harry?"

Harry sat reluctantly and sheathed his wand, "In a moment, John."

The door opened and Draco Malfoy entered. Harry waved at Marchbanks and the Auror let Draco pass; Dawlish stiffened. "What's this about, eh, Potter?" he growled.

"Good evening Minister, no, don't get up," Draco drawled.

He waved his wand and floated a chair towards them, sitting and crossing his legs, "Mr Potter invited me to this little _tête-à-tête_. I shared some...concerns with him earlier, concerns shared by myself and my colleagues

"Colleagues?" Dawlish's lip curled as he looked at Draco, "Potter, I'm surprised at you, collaborating with Malfoy and his like."

"Whose like, Minister?" Draco replied smoothly, "The Greengrasses? The Slughorns? The Sheikhs? My colleagues are respected members of the Wizarding community, Minister. Your community."

Harry suppressed a smile. _Who would have thought I would be working with Draco Malfoy. _"You know me, John, you know I'm not a 'collaborator' or anything like it. Trust me, Draco has some legitimate concerns."

"Concerns about the Confederation, Minister," Draco's eyes glittered.

"Merlin's beard, is this about the Nexus?" Dawlish snapped, "It's done. The Confederation is behind it, half the Wizengamot is behind it. I thought the Auror Office would appreciate the new powers! This will make your job easier, Potter."

Harry scowled and leant forward, "Can't you hear yourself, John? You were an Auror, you know that the job we do is never going to be easy! I don't want new powers!"

John hesitated, "I..."

"What are we so afraid of, John?" Harry said, "We're at peace. Nothing's happened for years. The Mugwump's trying to bamboozle us!"

"My constituents—"

"Trust you, for a reason, Minister," Draco interjected softly, "You're a good man, John. You did everything you could to fight against the corruption in the Ministry from the inside. You saved a lot of lives, and, yet, you never broke the law. Now, tell me, doesn't this situation feel familiar? A powerful warlock promising safety and security? Trust me, John, it feels very familiar."

Draco and the old Auror stared at each other for a moment.

"There's a lot of political...pressure..." Dawlish stalled.

"That's why I'm here, Minister," Draco said, "You said half the Wizengamot supports the Confederation. I'm here to remind you that the other half does not."

"I'll stand behind you, John," Harry insisted, "Between the two of us, people will see the truth. There's nothing to be afraid of."

The door to the sitting room opened and a second Auror appeared and handed Lucilda Marchbanks a violet-tinted memo. Lucilda looked at Harry, who nodded and flicked his wand.

Immediately, the Auror strode over to Harry and handed him the note. Harry unfolded the pink paper and read. His heart stopped for a single instant. Everything felt hot and heavy. And then the blood was rushing in his ears and he leapt to his feet.

_There's nothing to be afraid of..._

"What is it, Potter?" Dawlish's eyes widened.

"I have to go, Dawlish." Harry growled, "There's been a mass breakout from Azkaban."


End file.
